


The Iron Shannara Chronicles

by Tempest2004



Series: The Iron Shannara Chronicles [1]
Category: The Iron Druid Chronicles - Kevin Hearne, The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: 1st POV, Anxiety, Anxiety Attack-tw, Cross over AU, F/M, Gen, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, PTSD, Rating may go up, but I'm enjoying writing this so much, longest first chapter I've ever done, obviously, this is gonna be long folks, this will diverge from the series and the books some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 160,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempest2004/pseuds/Tempest2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over thirteen hundred years ago, I fell asleep thinking in a few hours I would wake up and join my family in Tir Na nOg.</p><p>Boy was I in for a surprise.</p><p>Now the world is in grave danger, most of the people I knew are long dead and it's up to the Iron Druids to band together with the Last Druid of Paranor; the Last Son of Shannara and the Last of the Chosen to save the world.</p><p>And try not to embarrass myself in front of Allanon in the process.</p><p>This'll be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back to edit this because it's been bugging me. I fixed several plot holes and altered a couple things to fit better with up coming chapters.
> 
> All-in-all, I'm much happier with it now.

I ran side-by-side with Granda in his bear form, Dad in his wolfhound, Mom in her jaguar, Oberon and Orlaith. I could feel the wind rippling and tugging at my fur, my muscles burning with exertion and the earth lending me the strength to run beneath my feet.

We reached a cliff, all six of us coming to a stop and looking out over the valley that lay below us. It was a lush green, panoramic with huge aspens blowing and bending in the strong wind. I panted, my tongue lolling happily.

There was no possible way I could be happier than I was in that moment. I was with my family, free and enjoying the wilderness of the lady we all served. I threw my head back and howled my joy. My father and the hounds joined their voices with mine, their howls echoing my joy, while Mom and Granda roared.

I’m sure we scared some of the local wildlife to death.

Then the view snapped into black and I was back in human form and there was a strange male voice calling out.

“Wake up. It’s time to wake up now. Can you hear me?”

~~~

I gasped, back arching, pulling in air in a deep, wheezing breath and felt my lungs burning as my body came back to life. Something was holding my hand and I instinctively flattened my right foot against the stone under me and drew power from the earth to ease the burning of my lungs and the stiffness of my muscles.

I looked over at what was holding my hand and my heart skipped several beats. He had a wide jaw with a beard, warm brown eyes and he was smiling gently, his thumb absently stroking my hand soothingly. I knew immediately that I was in deep, deep trouble.

“Easy, easy.” he murmured. “Breathe.” he said. The power flowed up through my tattoos and I directed it towards my seized up muscles, returning feeling and giving me control again.

I felt like a giant bruise and as became aware of my body, instead of the static-y feeling that I’d been having before as my muscles woke up, I realized that my back was cold on the slab beneath me. There was a large leather coat over the top of me and I lifted my free hand to peer underneath. Then I pulled the coat back down and told myself _not_ to blush.

“W-Wh-“ I broke off and brought my thoughts into alignment before I tried to speak again. My energy levels were low, despite my contact with the earth. It took several minutes before I felt up to speaking “Who are you? What’s going on?” I tried again, shifting my weight until I could sit up, holding the coat against me.

“I am Allanon. And you have been asleep for a long time.” he said. I think I may have melted a little. Dammit, I didn’t need to fall for this incredibly attractive stranger. Besides, I figured that tossing the coat away and pouncing on him might have been a little forward.

“Hey, I think I may have found your stuff.” a new voice said and I turned to see a young man with pointed ears like the Fae and long blonde hair. I was about to warn him to stay away from the cold iron at my throat when he came too close before I could.

He didn’t turn to ash and and I still out of it enough to let my confusion show.

“You aren’t ash. How the hell is that possible? Are you one of Manannan’s?” I asked, thoroughly confused at what I was seeing. The poor kid’s face was a perfect depiction of confusion.

“No… I don’t know who Manannan is. My name is Wil Ohmsford. I’m an elf.” he said. I stared at him and held my hand out silently for my bag. He handed it to me, so I could root through it.

“I am completely and totally confused, but for the hell of it, my name is Ciara O’Sullivan. I am a druid, bound to Gaia at least two hundred years before the war.” I said and pulled out a serviceable t-shirt. I put it in my lap and shifted the coat around to cover me a bit more. Allanon, the big lad I was enjoying looking at, noticed the movement and swallowed a little.

“Bound to Gaia? What does that mean?” Wil asked.

“It means I serve Gaia with these.” I said, moving the length of coat away from my right leg to slap at my tattoos. I froze when I saw that one was missing. “What the hell.” I said, forgetting my nudity and shifting to inspect the tattoo closer. Wil let out a strangled sound and whirled around.

Beyond my confusion and fear at what the missing line meant, I appreciated his respect.

“What’s wrong?” Allanon asked, walking around to look at the tattoo with me.

“The line is gone.” I said, tracing the pattern from the bottom of my foot up to my hip. I twisted a little to inspect the tattoo on my side and then on my arm The entire line was gone. “The line that tells me I cannot harm a living being. It’s gone.” I said and shook my head. “But it doesn’t make sense. I can still feel Her presence.” I blinked. Allanon regarded me silently for a minute.

“We need to get moving. We need to reach our destination as quickly as possible. Get dressed.” he said finally, then turned and started to walk away. Annoyed, I created a binding between the soles of his boots and the ground beneath them. He rocked in place and if Wil hadn’t steadied him, he would have fallen.

“First, I don’t take orders from you. Second, I’d love to get dressed, but I got distracted. Third, I don’t know you or this destination of yours, so you’ll understand if I’m a little wary.” I said, standing and leaving the coat on the stone slab. Wil groaned and covered his eyes. Allanon looked me over, eyes darkening, before meeting my eyes.

“Release me.” he growled. As if sensing he really shouldn’t be standing between two irritated druids, Wil moved out of the way, looking straight down and letting his feet carry him.

“I’m not holding you at all.” I said. “Your boots are.”

“Then release them.” he said, his tone a tad more reasonable sounding. I released the bindings after a moment.

“So long as we’re straight. You know more about this world for now, but I am a fully bound and trained druid. I would prefer to be informed instead of ordered around.” I said. Allanon nodded.

“As you wish. We’re going to a place called Druid’s Keep. Can you ride?” he asked, the slight grin on his face informing me he was aware of the double entendre.

“I’ll do you one better.” I said, the Irish accent I’d picked up from Dad and Granda thickening in my aggravation. I put my shirt back in the bag and made sure that Moralltach was strapped securely to it. I threw Allanon his coat and murmured one of my bindings and felt myself flow into the form of a Wolf. I barked at them, making Wil whirl around and stare at me. I moved out to lope around them in a circle and leapt up onto the slab, feeling my muscles begin to loosen up with the movement. I picked up the bag in my mouth and looked at them.

 _I need one of you to strap this to me._ I said to both of them. Allanon moved before Wil could, strapping it to my back and making sure the straps were secure. _Thank you._ I said, shaking to make sure it was secure for myself.

“How are you doing that?” Wil asked. Then he gestured at me. “I mean, the changing into the wolf thing.”

 _I am a druid fully bound to Gaia. I draw on Gaia’s power to allow me use bindings between natural materials.._ I said, throwing my thoughts out to both of them. I hopped down and lead the way out through the tunnel. Allanon lead the way back to the horses. They nickered nervously, but settled when Allanon and Wil calmed them. I approached slowly and laid between them to let them sniff me. Once they had calmed down, Wil and Allanon moved to mount up. _That power is_ _how I bound the sole of your boots to the ground, Allanon._

“That was kind of funny.” Wil said, swinging up into his saddle. Allanon glared at him, then at me when I chuffed in amusement.

 _I’m an independent cuss._ I sent. Allanon muttered to himself, but my hearing caught it. Wolves have big ears for a reason.

“Cuss is the right word.” he muttered. “Let’s go.” he said, urging his horse into a canter. Wil followed him and I loped through the forest, keeping pace and letting Gaia keep me going while refilling my internal reservoirs.

The iron amulet, a trademark of my family, banged against my chest as I ran, ducking and dodging through the forest and enjoying flexing my muscles. I managed to snag a rabbit on the way and when we paused to rest the horses and water them, I chowed down.

Poor Wil lost his lunch and even Allanon looked a little green.

Dad and Granda have an aversion to eating in animal form and to be fair, so do I. But if Allanon was serious about moving with speed, I didn’t have the luxury of cleaning and cooking it. Besides, I found myself missing Oberon and Orlaith. We used to hunt rabbits together, so this made me feel a bit closer to him.

I drank my fill at the river after the horses were rested and watered. Then we were on our way again.

The run gave me time to think about what had happened. I had been about to shift to Tír na nÓg to be with my remaining family when I had felt something snap in my tattoos. Turns out it had been the line about killing living things. Then I had felt the most incredible urge to sleep. I had asked the elemental Seattle to bring up a stone slab without knowing why. I had stripped out of my clothes, had enough sense to hide my clothes and Moralltach where Wil had found them and laid down on my right side and fell asleep.

At the time I had thought that I was just exhausted and would wake in a few hours.

Allanon told me I had been asleep for a long time and I decided to ask him about it. There had to be a way to find out exactly how long I’d been out.

I wondered if I could make contact with Gaia and find out from her, but I suspected that I would need to be in human form with full contact with my tattoos to do it.

Once I was fully recharged and feeling a great deal better after my snack, I directed the power I was drawing into the Tree of Life charm that rested to the right of my iron amulet. It had been a gift from Granda after Mom had finished binding me to the Earth, ready to be bound to my aura and act like Dad’s bear charm power battery or the runes on Mom’s staff.

With a sudden ache I realized how much I had relied on them for company and love and support and how much I missed them.

Did they know I was alive? Could they feel me? Had they tried to scry for me?

Or when I didn’t come to Tír na nÓg, did they assume I had been killed?

If I hadn’t been running, I would have howled with the sudden realization that my family had thought that I was dead and had probably mourned me for no reason.

As it was, I found myself whining and Allanon kept looking over at me, probably trying to see if I was hurt.

 _I’m all right. Just realizing how much I missed over the years_. I said, hoping he would get what I meant.

From the haunted look on his face, he did.

I shook myself out of my grief and sadness. I was alive and so were they because we had planned to spend the time until Gaia returned to herself at Manannan’s estate and he had always been a friend to our family.

Besides, Dad had made it explicitly clear that the Kennedy/O’Sullivan family was keeping out of the Tuatha Dé Danann’s personal wars and power struggles.

The Druids were taking a vacation.

Cheered at the thought of my family living high off the hog and snickering to myself at my own joke, I barked a few times because I felt like it and laughed at Wil jumping at the sounds.

It was good to be awake and running.

~~~

It was three hours past sunrise when we reached the desert, apparently where the Druid’s keep was located. And my paws were hurting from the sand.

 _We need to stop for a few minutes._ I sent to Allanon and Wil. He drew up his horse and Wil did the same, looking relieved for the break

“What’s wrong?” Allanon asked, looking around for danger.

 _I can’t run in this form here. It’ll burn my feet and I won’t be of any use if there’s a fight. I need to shift forms._ I said, sending an image of the forms on my right shoulder.

“We’ve made good time, we can stop for a few minutes.” he decided, looking around.

 _Thanks._ I said and looked at Wil. _Hey, Wil. Look away._ I warned and shifted back to human.

“She’s naked again?” Wil asked, determinedly looking at the sky.

“Yes.” Allanon huffed, amused at Wil’s obvious discomfort.

“Just for a few minutes.” I said and after having said few minutes to be human, I shifted to my hooved form, a mountain sheep. It occurred to me that two out of three forms I shared with Dad and Granda.

Golden eagle, sea otter, wolf and mountain sheep.

It was like something out of bad cartoon with talking animals.

 _There, large and furry again_. I said and chose to refrain from making the joke bouncing around in my head.

“Y’know, I’m beginning to think you have an aversion to clothes.” Wil said as we started out again.

 _Only when shapeshifting. They don’t exactly make human clothes for wolves. And going between animal forms with no downtime as a human is painful_. I said for both of them to hear. _Besides, unless it’s an emergency, I don’t like going to animal form clothed. It ruins the clothes and I only have a few with me._

“I can see that.” Wil said, sounding as though he was saying it for my benefit.

I bleated in reply and focused on keeping up. It was a lot harder to keep up with two running horses as a sheep, so I couldn’t talk as easily as I had been able to as a wolf.

It wasn’t very far to the crater we were headed for, so at least I didn’t have far to run in that form. Allanon called a halt and looked relieved that we had made it in one piece.

“There it is. Druid’s Keep.” he said and lead the way down the ridge, Artaq picking his way carefully, with Wil and Arway following behind. I took my own way down, giving the horses plenty of room.

There were benefits to having a mountain sheep as your hooved form.

Allanon, Wil and the horses reached the bottom before I did and kindly waited for me.

“Are you going to be naked again?” Wil asked, shifting his weight to turn.

It was mean and I should have been more considerate of his feelings, but I shifted in front of him and he yelped, turning so hard I was afraid he’d sprain something.

“Yes.” I said. Allanon chuckled as I walked over to Artaq and opened my bag to pull on pants, a shirt, my sandals and strap Moralltach to my back. “All righty. Let’s get this over with.” I said, motioning for Allanon to lead the way.

There was a certain air of nostalgia around him and it was a pleasing thing to see and feel. He was so serious that if I hadn’t seen him smile or chuckle, I would have accused him of being a really good fake.

As it was, he seemed almost reluctant to go in. We stopped several feet from the entrance and he looked at it like it was going to jump up and eat him.

Which would have been really interesting to see, since I’ve seen a lot in my time, but never a ruin rising up and eating someone. Of course, if that happened, I’d be forced to go rescue him, just for the novelty of saying I saved someone from a ruin that ate them.

“I can’t believe I rode all night for this.” Wil said, walking up beside Allanon. I came to a stop on the other side, wondering what Allanon saw when he looked at it.

“For hundreds of years, this fortress was the center of the Four Lands. The wisest men and women from each race were called here to study and train in the art of magic.” he said, looking at the large plateau.

“It’s just a ruin.” Wil said, rocking on his heels. Allanon raised an eyebrow at him.

“This is sacred ground, Wil. Don’t touch anything.” he said and lead us inside. He pulled three torches off the wall and lit them, handing one to Wil and one to me.

“I don’t know what you’re hoping to find. There’s not much left.” Wil said as we walked beyond the natural light of the desert. My sandals protected me from the cool stone while cutting me off from Gaia, so I couldn’t pull magic. It had been so long since I had been unconnected, that it felt strange not to feel Gaia or to be able to call on her if I needed her.

It made me grateful for the Tree charm around my neck.

“The Codex of Paranor is here.” Allanon said, raising his torch a little to cast more light.

“What exactly does the Codex look like?” Wil asked, peering at a corpse that was well on it’s way to skeleton.

“It is a book containing the magical history of the Four Lands. If there is a way of saving the Ellcrys, it will be found within it’s pages.” Allanon said.

“Why don’t you just call it a book of magic?” Wil asked. I grinned, looking at Allanon gleefully as he sighed in a put upon manner. “Is it a Druid requirement that everything has to sound so mysterious?” Wil asked. I laughed, thinking of how Granda had tried to be mysterious sometimes and Dad just explained it to me after I demanded to know what Granda had said.

“Depends on who you ask.” I said, thinking of the many debates they had gotten into and how many had ended with wrestling matches just to settle the answer.

As we walked deeper into the keep, I felt a pair of eyes on me and didn’t like it. They weren’t friendly, but they weren’t quite threatening. Like they were curious and trying to discern what I was, which made it a thousand times worse. There was nothing worse than being stared at for just being you.

“How did you come to be a druid?” Wil asked, trying to pass the time as we walked deeper with Allanon in the lead. The question was so sudden that I may have jumped a little.

“My parents are druids and so is my Granda. I grew up around it and when I got old enough, I asked for them to train me. Dad was against it at first, saying that he didn’t want me to feel obligated because he and Mom were both druids. Granda told him to stop being daft and to teach me all ready. Mom was my official teacher, but I learned from all three of them. And I’m still learning from them, even after being out for as long as I was. Speaking of which, is there any way to learn how long I was out?” I asked, catching Allanon’s attention. He glanced back.

“Over a thousand years, at least, if you were born two hundred years before the Great War. How have you stayed alive and young?” he asked curiously. I grinned.

“Family secret.” I said. Allanon nodded, accepting the answer. “But no way for an exact answer?” I pressed. Allanon stopped and turned to look at me, irritation clear his face.

“No, there is no way for an exact answer. The Codex does not go back that far and there are no other written accounts going back that far.” he said, moving to loom over me. Of course, the looming may have been accidental.

To be fair, I’m relatively short at 5’6”, so it’s not hard to loom over me and it’s happened on a couple different occasions. But this wasn’t one of those occasions.

“Then perhaps you could tell me the year and I could figure it out from there.” I replied mildly, not backing down at all from his mysterious and temperamental act.

In hindsight, I was being a bit more stubborn than I really had to be. But with still being confused over most of what was going on, having a pair of not-friendly eyes on me and working on figuring out what I had missed, I was feeling kind of bitchy.

And irritating him was kind of fun.

“3556 A.D.” Allanon said and turned to keep going. After a moment, Wil followed him while I stood and stared at where he had been standing.

A thousand years. Well over a thousand years. Thirteen hundred and forty years if I wanted to be precise.

“Shite.” I said to the empty ruin and watching eyes. Then, seeing that they were waiting for me again, I hurried to catch up with them.

Wil was watching me, glancing over several times as I tried to wrap my head around that amount of time. It wasn’t close to the two thousand years Granda had spent caught in time, but it was still mind boggling.

“Are you all right? You look a little shaken.” Wil said. I blinked and looked over at him, smiling a little.

“Yeah, it’s just… It’s hard to fathom. I guess I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.” I shrugged. Wil nodded.

“If you need any help, let me know.” he said. I reached out and wrapped my arm around his shoulders and gave him a friendly squeeze.

“You’re a good lad, Wil. A bit thick, but a good lad.” I said, ruffling his hair.

“Thanks, I think.” he said, reaching up to straighten out his hair. I laughed, noting how something’s never changed and we both stopped as Allanon looked between two tunnels, unsure of where to go.

I was forcibly reminded of Gandalf from the Lord of the Rings movies and had to stifle a laugh.

“This way.” he said finally, moving towards the smaller, rounder entrance. I told Wil to follow me, in case something nasty was waiting for us. I suppose I was being overly cautious, but old ruins held a lot of surprises, even this far out in the desert.

We came out in a large chamber full of pillars and ruins and I guessed it was a library from the book shelves and scattered papers and books.

We spread out to search, neither Wil nor I knowing what we were looking for, but figuring we’d know it when we found it.

“My mentor told me that he hid the book in this chamber before the keep fell.” Allanon said, moving his torch to inspect a chunk of stone.

“When was that?” Wil asked. I lifted my torch and wondered when was the last time the place had been cleaned.

“Three hundred years ago.” Allanon said, pausing at the bottom of the stairs at the end of the room to stare at the granite wall. He propped his torch up against a chunk of stone.

“Wait, that would make you way too old to be alive.” Wil said. Allanon rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs to inspect the wall.

“Kinda rude.” I said, watching Allanon read the script. It looked like familiar, but it was garbled, mostly nonsense, though I did catch a few words here and there.

“Uncle Flick was right. This is crazy.” Wil said, shaking his head.

“The Codex is here.” Allanon said, running his hands over the wall.

“Good luck finding it. I’m going to Storlock.” Wil said and started to walk outside.

“You can’t walk away from your destiny, Wil.” Allanon said.

“Watch me.” Wil called over his shoulder. Curious, I looked back at Allanon to see what he’d do next.

“You were never going to Storlock.” Allanon called over his shoulder as he found what he was looking for. “The Elf stones were guiding you to me. You know it to be true.” Allanon said, looking back at Wil. I resisted the urge for a Star Wars joke.

Thunder rumbled in the chamber and the wind kicked up, throwing my hair in my face as it created the dramatic effect of pushing Allanon’s coat against his legs. I ran my hand through hair, pushing it back out of my face. There was the crack of what would normally be thunder and Allanon looked at his hand, as if sensing something we couldn’t see.

“Don’t move.” Allanon said, looking up at Wil. “Don’t speak.” Allanon’s voice was quiet and something in me shivered. I don’t know if it was his voice or if it was the pulsing magic that I could feel thickening the air like cornstarch. Books and loose papers began to rise and swirl in the wind. “Let your eyes bear witness!” he roared.

There was a term for this kind of dramatics: Chewing the scenery.

Allanon screamed, his hands beginning to glow, before turning and throwing orange fire into the granite wall he had been staring at. It outlined a chunk and my eyes widened when he _pulled_ and his scars glowed an angry orange.

Even if I hadn’t been able to feel the tangible magic in the air, I would have seen him struggling. Something whispered in the back of my mind and I moved without thinking.

Kicking off my sandals, I stood next to him and reached out to unbind the sections of stone that were holding the chunk of wall in place. He didn’t look at me, though I could feel his surprise, it was that strong.

Or maybe it was because the magic we were using was so close and so sympathetic to each other, that we could feel each others emotions.

With the stone beginning to give, Allanon grunted, eyes flickering to me and I got the distinct impression that I needed to duck. I dove to the floor, covering my head with hands, though I suppose that if he just dropped the wall, I would have been squished.

But he didn’t and I felt the air move over my head and sat up, turning in time to see Wil diving out of the way like I had, the wall hitting the floor where he had been and breaking into several large chunks.

Allanon collapsed, his left hand smoking even through his glove, hand curled and stiff. As the magic faded from the air, my left hand curled in pain as well.

“And now do you believe?” Allanon rasped, staring at the wide eyed Wil. Seeing Wil was speechless, Allanon looked down at his smoking glove and pulled it off.

His palm was bright pink like he’d immersed his hand in hot water. He turned it over and I hissed in surprise and sympathy. It was dark red and still smoking. The skin had crumpled and burned and for a minute the thought that it looked like bacon occurred to me and I realized that I would never be able to eat bacon again.

“Can you move it?” I asked, kneeling beside him as Wil scrambled to his feet, staring at the chunk of wall.

“Yes.” Allanon said, flexing it as an example. He rose and walked past me, approaching the book almost reverently. He reached in and pulled it out. I slipped back into my sandals and rubbed the dust and rubble out of my hair.

Allanon put the book on a chunk of pillar that had collapsed and opened it, pausing briefly to look at his hand.

For his part, Wil looked as though he was about to have a litter of kittens. He ran his hands over his hair and then looked over at us as if we were both purple with two heads.

“Magic is real.” he said breathlessly, amazed at what he had seen. To be perfectly honest, I was a little amazed myself, mostly because that was a fucking impressive display of magic and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t enjoyed working with Allanon.

And wasn’t a little turned on by the sheer strength that had taken.

“Yes.” Allanon huffed, sounding a little amused.

“Will I be able to do that?” Wil asked, gesturing back at the wall.

“One day, maybe.” Allanon said, looking a little awed at finding the Codex. “Behold, the Codex of Paranor.” he said, opening it to a page that glimmered with orange magic at his touch.

“Your hand.” Wil said, coming up beside Allanon.

“Magic always comes with a price, Wil.” Allanon looked sternly at his young apprentice. “Never forget that.” he said, his voice harsh. Wil nodded, looking taken aback at the warning.

“My ancient Druid’s a little rusty. Maybe you could fill me in?” Wil asked. My eyes widened, recognizing the writing finally. I let Allanon translate for Wil while I read the page.

“When the Ellcrys comes to the end of it’s days, a flower will bloom that will bear a single seed. A member of the Chosen must carry that seed to Safehold. And immerse it in the Bloodfire. Only then can the seed be returned to the Sanctuary and the Ellcrys be reborn.” Allanon said. Finished reading the page, I stared at Allanon with wide eyes.

He had conveniently glossed over a very important piece of information. As in life changing important. It surprised me because he struck me as the type to not gloss over facts that needed to be known.

But then it occurred to me that there was no way anyone of these Chosen would take on the task of taking the seed if they knew.

“That doesn’t sound so bad. It’s not like you need a human sacrifice or something. Where’s Safehold?” Wil asked. Allanon looked at Wil and I stared at Allanon because I knew he knew.

It would probably have amused my father to no end.

“I have traveled all over these Four Lands and I have never come across such a place.” he said. “Perhaps-“ Allanon broke off and collapsed, staring into space. We caught him as he fell, pulling him away from the stone to lay on the floor. The eyes that had been on me earlier suddenly intensified, but they were off kilter, as if they weren’t looking at me anymore.

“Shit.” I muttered, realizing they were focused on Allanon. That’s why he had collapsed.

“Allanon! Wake up!” Wil said, reaching out to slap Allanon’s cheek. Nothing happened. “Something’s wrong.” Wil looked up at me. I clenched down on the panic rising.

“I see that.” I said, watching his eyes jerk back and forth, seeing something that we couldn’t. “Something’s got his mind. That’s why he’s not responding to us.”

“Can’t you help him?” Wil asked desperately, looking back down at Allanon. I shook my head.

“No. This is something he’ll have to do on his own. We need to wait.” I said, getting up to retrieve the Codex. Suddenly Allanon jerked up, still out of it and grabbed Wil’s wrists. He started thrashing, but Wil managed to wake him up.

“Hey! Allanon! It’s me! It’s me!” Wil said, catching his attention and holding it. Allanon shook, breathing hard and his burned hand was almost flat open, as if he was reaching for Wil. It would have been a sweet moment, if Allanon didn’t look like he was on a particularly bad acid trip.

“Wil.” he said, his voice rough as recognition passed over his face. “We must return to Arborlon! Hurry!” he said, rising to his feet and running for the exit. Codex firmly in hand, I pushed Wil ahead of me and we followed Allanon outside. The eyes from earlier followed my every step.

Outside, I swung up behind Allanon without even asking and we left for this Arborlon as fast as the horses could carry us.

~~~

I found it particularly entertaining that no one said anything about a human woman and an elven boy arriving with Allanon. Apparently being with him meant that we got access where no one else probably would have, though one of the Elven princes did raise an eyebrow at me.

I suppose being dressed in jeans, a ratty AC/DC t-shirt, leather sandals that had seen better days with a big ass longsword strapped across my back was cause for a raised eyebrow.

“Demons in Arborlon? Never thought I would live to see the day.” King Eventine said. I have to admit, I felt a little out of place. I knew that it didn’t really matter how I was dressed because I was there to help. I threw that confidence of purpose into my shoulders and reminded myself that my family had saved the world once. It was time to do it again.

“The Chosen must be protected at all costs.” Allanon said, his voice tense with urgency and fear. From what little he’d told us about this Dagda Mor on the ride in, I gathered that he was afraid of the Dagda Mor and what he might be able to do. “They alone can save the Ellcrys.” Allanon said and Eventine came to a shocked stop at the end of an empty hallway.

“Blackwatch should be guarding that door!” Eventine cried, angry and astonished.

The Princes, Allanon, Wil and I raced ahead. I drew Moralltach, keeping the blade well away from the others. As we reached the doors, I tapped Wil on the shoulder and motioned for him to get behind me, in case there was a demon inside.

A moment later, I wished with all my heart that there had been a demon.

The room was filled with bloody and broken corpses. Allanon’s arm flew out to stop Wil and I from entering the room. It smelled of blood and fear and there was even a body on top of the back of the throne. It was impaled on one of the spikes and I felt bile begin to rise in the back of my throat. I swallowed it down.

“The Chosen,” Wil said, sounding like he was going to be sick. “They’re all dead.” he said, looking around wide eyed.

“No.” Allanon said, taking in the carnage. “One still lives.” he said and looked down at the Codex.

Eventine sent the guards with us to seal the exits. Allanon kneeled just inside the entrance, murmuring a spell. I felt the surge of magic and looked around, shaking my head. I closed my eyes and murmured a prayer to Manannan and the Morrigan.

Maybe the Elven people had their own pantheon by now, but I still asked for Manannan and the Morrigan to look in on their souls and should any of them be lost, to guide them back to their own plane and afterlife.

The prayer finished, I looked over at Allanon, seeing him flinch in the grip of his spell. I wondered for a moment what he was seeing, but when I looked around, I was glad I wasn’t seeing what he was.

The more I looked at the bodies, the sicker I felt. While over a thousand years had passed since the so called Great War, it had only been a week or so for me and I knew that sooner or later it was going to come back on me.

If I kept looking at the bodies, it would be sooner rather than later. I turned my back on the carnage and sucked in deep breaths.

That didn’t help either because the room still smelled of blood and fear and I felt the urge to gag rising.

Because I didn’t feel like losing my last meal, I fumbled my right sandal off and pressed it against the cold marble, reveling in the feeling and the grounding sensation that came with that.

“Are you all right?” Wil asked, looking over at me.

“Fine, just trying to get my equilibrium back.” I said, feeling a little better. I stepped back into my sandal and turned to look back at the room. Eventine, whom I’d had a cursory introduction too, was looking at me curiously. “Apologies, your grace. I was grounding myself.” I said, hoping he wouldn’t ask me to explain.

That particular hope was dashed as he glanced at Allanon, then looked at me.

“Who are you exactly? Allanon said that you were a Druid, but you do not act like a druid.” he said. I grinned briefly, before noticing the disapproval on Eventine’s face.

“Forgive me, your grace, it’s just that my family gets that a lot. In attempt to make a millennia or so long story short, my parents and grandfather are druids. I was born almost two hundred years before the so called Great War and thus served and fought in it, along with my family. I was about to leave this plane to join them when Gaia changed the rules and I fell into a deep sleep called the Druid Sleep. I have slept for thirteen hundred and forty years. I was recently found by Allanon and Wil and brought back to life. I am more than a little out of my time, but I cannot stand by and let her be destroyed by rampaging demons.” I said. Eventine’s eyebrows had slowly crawled up into his hair and he was looking at me as if I was insane.

“That is impossible.” he said.

“As impossible as demons?” I asked archly. He blinked, then nodded.

“Point.” he said and we looked over at Allanon as he rose. I admired the grace of his movements, especially for a man his size. I turned away before my thoughts could get away from me and turn dirty. Not that they hadn’t already.

“This must be the work of gnomes.” Arion said, the one who had raised his eyebrows at how I was dressed. At least, that’s how Allanon had introduced him. I decided that calling him an idiot in front of his father would be bad manners. “They’ve struck at the heart of the palace before.” he said, looking at his father. From the look on Eventine’s face, clearly I was missing a vital piece of information there.

“Gnomes had no part in this.” Allanon said, looking at him at the body of one of the Chosen hanging from an ornament in the floor. “It was the work of the Dagda Mor.” he said, circling it slowly.

“The Dagda what?” the eldest prince asked.

“He was a powerful elven druid who was corrupted by dark magic. He has been plotting his revenge now for thousands of years.” Allanon said. I blew out a breath, realizing I might be in over my head.

“If he’s a Druid, can’t you find and destroy one of your own?” Arion asked, sounding genuinely curious.

“I tried. But he’s cloistered in a black henge which cloaks his location.” Allanon said. I thought of how my father had taught me to scry.

An idea began to form in my mind. It would take a little convincing perhaps, but it could work. And it would help relieve some of the burden Allanon seemed desperate to put on his own shoulders.

“I don’t understand.” Wil said quietly, walking up to Allanon. I moved closer to hear, though given the way the chamber carried sound, it wasn’t strictly necessary. “If he really has escaped the Forbidding, why doesn’t he attack himself?” Wil asked.

“According to the Codex, the weaker the Ellcrys gets, the stronger he gets. But he will not be truly free to walk this earth until the last leaf has fallen.” Allanon said, turning to look at Eventine.

“Kill the Chosen, kill the Ellcrys.” Will said. Allanon turned to look at him and nodded.

“Until then, he’ll dispatch his demons to carry out his murderous biddings. Like he has done here.” Allanon said, looking at Eventine.

“Could my father and I have the room?” Arion asked. Allanon looked to Eventine, who nodded that it was all right.

Allanon turned and walked out, Wil and I following. We walked to the end of a hallway, where it was mostly private and Allanon looked outside, clearly upset.

“I don’t understand, if Princess Amberle is the last of the Chosen, how come the tree can’t find her?” Wil asked.

“The Ellcrys has called to her, but she needs to return voluntarily. Nobody can be forced into service.” he said.

“Can’t you use your magic? Like you did at Druid’s Keep?” Wil asked.

“Finding a dusty old book is much easier than tracking a willful girl who doesn’t want to be found.” he paused, looking a little guilty at his next sentence. “I need you to search the Princess’ quarters. Don’t tell anyone of your mission. The Dagda Mor has an agent within these walls.” Allanon paused and sighed. “And Wil? Don’t screw up.” he said. “If the Dagda Mor finds Amberle before we do, the world ends.” Allanon said and motioned for me to follow him out.

“Great. Thanks for the encouragement.” Wil said as we walked away. I grinned over my shoulder at him.

“Good luck!” I told him. He smiled weakly.

~~~

“You need to meet the Ellcrys.” Allanon said, leading me out of the palace and into the stretch of trees towards what he called the Sanctuary. He was clearly upset still about the Chosen and his encounter with the Dagda Mor.

“Let me see your hand.” I said suddenly, stopping. He was three steps in front of me when he stopped and looked at me.

“What?” he asked. Impatient, I stepped out of my sandals and grabbed his left hand. I pulled the glove off gently, still making him wince and he tried to yank his hand back.

“Hold still.” I said, inspecting it. The back of his hand had begun to heal, but not fast enough. I dug my toes into the earth and closed my eyes.

My father told me once when they first started training me that healing others was possible but hard. There was a good chance you’d screw someone up instead of helping them. I had taken that as a challenge and began reading everything even the faintest bit medical I could get my hands on. After Mom finished binding me to the Earth, I went to medical school.

Thanks to Dad’s ability to squirrel money away, I had been able to attend medical school and though I had worked my ass off anyway at two different jobs to help pay for it, Dad had insisted on paying for books and equipment. Somewhere in my bag I had a copy of my medical degree.

I looked at the nerves in his hand and found that they were intact. It was only the skin that was damaged.

I sped up the blistering and scabbing process, encouraging new growth of derma under the damaged skin. His nails would grow back in time, but the only thing I could do for that was to soothe some of the damaged cells and encourage new growth. I opened my eyes and rubbed my thumb over the skin. The burned skin sloughed off and I opened the ground enough to bury it at least six feet deep.

“How did you do that?” he asked, watching me step back into my sandals.

“I’m a trained healer.” I said. It was an oversimplification, but it would work here. “The nerves were intact, which is how you could use and move your hand. The skin needed to be healed, but the burn wasn’t as extensive as it could have been.” I said.

“Thank you.” he said, tugging the glove back on.

“You’re welcome.” I said and we started walking again.

“How do you shapeshift? Last I knew, only demons could.” he said. I smiled.

“Do I look like a demon?” I asked, then shook my head before he could answer. “When Mom bound me to the earth, Gaia chose four forms for me to shapeshift into.” I lifted my right sleeve to expose my tattoos. “Golden eagle for flying; a sea otter for my swimming form; a wolf for my predator form and a ram for my hoofed form.” I tapped each tattoo as I named them. “When I need to shapeshift, I energize the bindings allowing me to take that form and I become the animal. We’re taught to be careful when shapeshifting because if we spend too much time as animals, we become that animal. My father and Granda told me stories about Druids in their day that would become old and no longer feel useful, so instead of dying as humans they shapeshifted one last time and lived out their final days as animals.” I said.

“That’s disturbing.” Allanon said, looking over at me. I shrugged.

“I suppose it makes sense in a way. Druids naturally live for about a hundred and fifty years, give or take, and if we’re not careful, we can become bored so it’s important we keep a sense of wonder and humor about things. My father’s hound, Oberon, has an obsession with sausages and stories. He’s been warlords and painters and writers. At one point when I was training to become a healer, he decided that he was going to become a therapy dog. Well, he did, but it was hilarious because he would go around to each of us and practice being quiet and soothing. Mostly by climbing in our laps. For a wolfhound, it was quite a task.” I said. Allanon grinned.

“Your hounds talk?” he asked. I nodded.

“Aye. Dad taught Oberon when he rescued him and Mom taught Orlaith to talk when she rescued her. I grew up with them and when I got old enough, Dad let me hear for them for the first time.” I said as we approached the sanctuary. “What makes you think she’ll be able to talk to me? Could be that the Ellcrys and my magic aren’t compatible.”

“She’ll speak to you.” Allanon said and lead me into the Sanctuary. I paused, stared up at the Ellcrys and something in my soul opened wide.

“Oh, wow.” I breathed, walking forward. I laid my hands on the tree and gasped.

< _Welcome, Druid of the Old World_. > a warm voice inside my head said. < _I thank you for coming to me._ >

 _I am grateful to serve and help however I can. Is there nothing that can be done for you?_ I asked. The Ellcrys chuckled.

< _I am afraid not. I try to hold them, but everyday the Dagda Mor tests my limits more and more. I fear that I will not be reborn in time to restrain the horde._ > she said and there was sadness and a feeling of helplessness radiating from the Ellcrys.

 _My grandfather is a skilled Druid. If I can bring him and my family here, perhaps he can find a way to help strengthen you so you may hold your leaves better._ I offered. I didn’t know if Granda could deliver, but I thought that the hope might help.

< _I appreciate your offer, Druid. I would like that. I must also warn you of the future. This may hurt_. >

That was all the warning I got before she threw images at me.

Arborlon under siege; Allanon standing between me and something that looked like it came from the Lord of the Rings, sword drawn; my parents, Granda, the hounds, Allanon and myself standing against an army of demons. Of a brown haired girl with pointed ears and what looked like a silver acorn. Wil and a short human girl with long black hair bound on one side in ribbons. The images went on and on. There was entirely too much blood and burning for my peace of mind.

And at the end of the barrage of images, a long last image of Allanon kissing me against a wall.

I cried out, staggering back and would have fallen down the stairs if Allanon hadn’t caught me. I sagged against his chest, panting to catch my breath and try to sort through the images.

“She-She showed me…” I trailed off and the last image, of him kissing me against a wall, made me turn bright red.

“What? What did she show you?” Allanon asked, his grip on my hips was gentle and that made the blush worse.

“Images of the future. Of my family fighting with us, Arborlon under siege. There’s a war coming and we’re going to need all the help we can get.” I said, pulling away with a cough. “Look, I’m sure there’s something you need to go do to try and keep Wil out of trouble. I need to go to Tír na nÓg and try to get my family to come back and help us.” I said. Allanon nodded.

“All right. But first we need to speak to Eventine.” he said and lead me out of the sanctuary towards the palace.

The long walk and cool air was a good way to clear my head.

The images of warfare were strongest and even though the last image was pleasant and I tried to balance that with the others, the images of war won out and I felt myself begin to seize up. I tried to speak, even to swear. A long time ago, when I began to suffer from PTSD and panic attacks, I figured out that if I could talk, if I could distract myself by swearing in as many headspaces as I could, I could either delay the attacks or disrupt them.

Now I couldn’t even do that.

The urge to vomit became so strong I turned from walking beside Allanon and ran to the nearest tree before emptying my stomach at the base.

“Ciara?” Allanon called, running to my side. “What’s wrong?” he asked as I vomited again.

“N-Ngh.” I groaned, thumping my fist against the smooth bark of the tree. Allanon was smarter than he looked and it only took him a few minutes to realize I wasn’t myself.

“Here, sit down.” he said, taking my shoulders in his hands and guiding me to sit at the base of another tree. I slid down the trunk, feeling my shirt catching and not particularly caring, though the scratch of the bark did help ground me a little. “Can you speak?” he asked. I shook my head.

“N-no.” I said, forcing the word out. He nodded and sat down beside me. I started shivering, body still upset over vomiting and my back was beginning to ache from the bark and my mind _would not shut up_. I leaned forward, covering my ears with my hands, trying make my brain stop. I kept seeing the blood and carnage and it wasn’t just innocents, it was my family and Wil and Eventine and the princes and Allanon and I started to sob, trying to get my mind to stop.

A heavy coat landed on my back. Without thinking, I pulled it around me and the shaking gradually stopped. It took a few minutes before I finally realized that it was Allanon’s coat. That he had draped it over me because I was shivering and sobbing and I never felt more embarrassed in my life.

But it felt good. As hard as panic attacks were, as much as I wished I didn’t have them, I guessed it meant that I wasn’t immune to the violence and bloodshed that had gone on around me for so long. I just wished I didn’t have to have them as reminders that I was human.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me with worry and concern in his eyes.

“Are you all right?” he asked quietly. I closed my eyes and took an inventory. Aside from the panic attack because my brain liked tormenting me and the taste of bile in my mouth, I was okay.

To me, panic attacks were like a particularly bad thunder storm. You think the world is going to end, but when the sun comes back out, it’s warmer and sweeter. It’s what I get for having a poetic soul.

“Nominally.” I said, getting to my feet with a grunt. I gave him back his coat. “I swear I’m not trying to take off with it.” I said, attempting a joke. Allanon smiled gently.

“It doesn’t fit you very well. You’d trip over it before you could get very far.” he teased.

“That’s what I get for being short. All the really impressive coats are too big for me.” I sighed dramatically and Allanon laughed quietly, rising to his feet.

“We’ll find one for you.” he said and pulled it back on.

“I want one with a built-in scabbard for this.” I said, reaching back to pat Moralltach’s hilt fondly. “And with lots of pockets.” I said. Allanon laughed, louder this time.

“You’d hardly be able to move if they were full.” he pointed out. I laughed.

“Probably. But it’d be fun to try.” I said, mimicking dragging a huge coat full of things behind him. Allanon laughed harder.

“You would.” he said, still smiling as we approached the palace. I got the distinct feeling he was happy to hear that I was going to be bringing more druids.

Out of curiosity, I activated my magical sight and looked over at him. I stopped, staring. A large orange aura surrounded him, pulsing with power and I had to look away before it blinded me. I looked back towards the trees and heard a yell of joy.

I was later informed that not only did I scare the living hell out of Allanon, the guards and several flocks of small birds, I was also the one who made that yell of joy.

“What?!” Allanon demanded, running after me as I ran towards the tree I had seen.

Glowing a distinctive iron silver, the tree was lit up like a beacon and my father’s mark was extremely prominent.

“It’s a tether! My father spent nearly five hundred years traveling the world and creating tethers to Tír na nÓg. This is one of them!” I said, placing my hands on the tree. I was careful not to think of the plane, unless I wanted shifted away, but I was so happy I could have cried.

“I wish you would stop doing that.” Allanon groused, looking as though he had just had a minor heart attack. “What’s a tether?” he asked.

“It ties this world to Tír na nÓg and any druid can use it to shift to Tír na nÓg. Brighid’s rangers must be keeping it up.” I said, smiling at the tree, shutting my magical sight off. I turned and Allanon’s eyebrows raised at my megawatt smile.

“I take it this is a good thing?” he asked carefully. I nodded.

“Very good. Otherwise I would have spent an entire afternoon looking for a tree I could tether and now there’s one right here.” I said happily.

If they ever made dictionaries again, I could look up the words Exasperated and Confused and find the exact same picture of Allanon’s face in that very moment next to both words.

“Wonderful.” he said after several minutes of silence. Then he turned on his heel and walked towards the palace. I could have sworn I heard him muttering to himself, but I couldn’t hear what he was saying.

We walked into the palace and were informed that Eventine was not taking visitors for a while. Even druids. The look on Allanon’s face made the guard take a half step back.

“Thank you. Could you kindly inform His Grace that Allanon is looking for him when he is ready to receive visitors?” I asked, placing myself between Allanon and the young guard.

“Yes, ma’am.” he said. I turned and saw Allanon deflate a little.

“So, who do I bribe for my things and a bath?” I asked, hoping to pull his attention to me instead of the thundercloud on his face.

“This way.” he said, sounding like he wanted to strangle something. He approached one of the stewards and briskly explained what I wanted.

“One for him too.” I added. Allanon’s head whipped to look at me. “No offense, but you smell like horse.” I said.

I watched as a range of emotions flickered over his face. Anger and intrigue were top most, though I caught annoyance and a few others.

“Two rooms, two baths.” he said. The steward nodded.

“If you will wait here, I will send a servant to show you to your rooms when the baths are ready.” the steward said and walked away, issuing orders as he went.

“Are you ever silent?” Allanon asked, turning to look at me.

“I get hyperactive sometimes. It’s a flaw.” I retorted. He sighed and we waited in silence for the servant to come get us. “I didn’t mean to startle you earlier about the tether. It’s just… I feel disconnected from this world. Not the earth, per se, but the rest of it. There’s a culture and people here that I don’t understand and frankly it’s a little scary.” I admitted. “So I get excited when I see something I recognize. Like the mark Dad leaves with his magic. It’s a sign that this world isn’t all that different from what I left behind when I fell asleep.” I didn’t look at him as I said this, staring out the window.

“I forget you aren’t familiar with any of this.” Allanon replied after a while. “It’s so easy to get caught up in urgency and the need to act that I sometimes forget other people can’t run on magic alone.” he said. I stared at him.

“Are you daft? You’re running on magic alone? No wonder you’re wound up tighter than a spring!” I said, astonished he hadn’t lost his temper before. “Gods above, stop! That’ll kill you as surely as a sword through the chest.”

“I can’t afford the luxury of being able to stop and eat three times a day or to sleep eight hours a night. I need to act to keep disaster from falling on us all.” he said and shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand.”

It took every ounce of self-restraint and patience I had not to deck him for the dismissive tone of his voice. _He’s under a lot of stress_ , I reminded myself, though the image of me hitting him became more and more tempting.

“What I understand, Allanon, is that you’re putting all of this on your shoulders when it doesn’t have to be. You’re not the last druid in the world anymore.” I said and something told me I was hitting a little closer to home than I intended. “We will not let the world fall to demons. The O’Sullivan’s have saved this world before. We’ll save it again.” I said. Allanon’s brow furrowed and he looked as if he was going to say something when the servant finally appeared.

“Follow me please.” the young woman said, gesturing for us to follow her. In the privacy of my mind, I cursed her roundly and vividly for interrupting. At one point, while describing her parentage in specific and unflattering detail, Allanon stared at me with wide eyes.

The path to our rooms was long and I tried to notice landmarks and knew I’d find myself very lost very quickly. The rooms turned out to be side by side, which was a surprise, but a pleasant one. The young woman bowed and walked away, leaving us to separate and wash in our own rooms.

The water was just hot enough to be soothing and comfortable. I sighed happily as I sank into the water. I scrubbed the grime and yuck off. I would have been happier with a shower, but at least I felt more human and didn’t smell. I dried off, changed into a slightly more respectable outfit of a white t-shirt under a black vest with nicer jeans and my sandals. I strapped Moralltach on and stepped out of the room, running my fingers through my wet hair and wished I had thought to bring a comb with me.

“Feel better?” Allanon asked, moving away from the wall he’d been leaning against.

“Much better.” I took a loud and experimental sniff. “You smell better too.” I said.

He flushed a little.

“About earlier, I should apologize. I was out of line.” he said. I shrugged.

“It’s all right. Being the last of anything is hard. And for druids it seems to be an occupational hazard. For thousands of years, Dad was the last druid. Then he met Mom, rescued Granda and then I came along. Four druids for one huge world? It was rough. I can’t imagine being one druid for the-“ I broke off, forgetting the name of the kingdom.

“Four lands.” Allanon supplied helpfully.

“Right, the Four lands. And now this? No kidding you’re wound a little tight.” I said, sticking my hands in my pockets. We both fell silent as we approached Eventine’s room. My hair was distracting me by moving when I moved my head.

I considered cutting it as we mounted the stairs to the royal chambers. I liked having it long most of the time, since I had Dad’s curly hair and I could say with all modesty that it looked better on me than it ever did on him.

“We are here to speak with Eventine.” Allanon said, his voice grave. A far cry from the light conversation we had been having earlier that day.

As the guard went to check if Eventine was available, I realized I’d been up for quite a while. Even though I had slept for over a thousand years, I was feeling exhausted.

I decided after we spoke to Eventine, I would go to Tír na nÓg and Manannan’s estate, make my case and crash in the room I kept there.

“I apologize, but His Grace is not here.” the guard said. Allanon smiled, thanked him and we walked back down the stairs. We reached the bottom and I yawned before I could stop myself.

“Miles to go before I sleep.” I quoted when Allanon looked at me. His brow furrowed, but he elected not to question, instead closing his eyes and putting his hands together.

“He’s in the Sanctuary.” he said and lead the way out of the palace.

“Someday,” I said lightly as we walked, once again, towards the Sanctuary. “Druids are going to be able to solve world crises in a few minutes and the world is going to come crashing down because we only had to knock a couple heads together to get what we wanted.”

Allanon laughed.

~~~

Allanon walked into the room with the coffins of the Chosen, greeting Eventine by gripping his shoulder. I quietly slipped in and to the side, watching the exchange silently from the shadows.

“My son believes you are leading me astray.” Eventine said.

“I remember a younger king who wouldn’t let the doubts of another affect his judgement.” Allanon said. Eventine smiled at Allanon.

“Well, we cannot all fall asleep for decades and forget that the world moves on without us.” he said. Allanon snorted in amusement.

Commander Tilton of the Home Guard appeared as Wil was shoved lightly in next to her.

“Your highness, this boy was found trespassing in the Princess’ quarters.” Tilton said. “He insisted on seeing the Druids.” she said. I stepped out of the shadows, catching the briefly guilty look on Allanon’s face.

“I think I might know where the Princess is. She was sending letters in secret to someone named Pyria.” Wil said. I was glad I was looking at Allanon right then, because I caught a look on his face that told a thousand secrets in one go.

“Oh ho.” I breathed, keeping my voice down.

“My sister?” The king said, gesturing for Wil to give him the letters.

“Yes, sir. She lives in Wing Hove.” Wil said. Allanon walked around behind Eventine.

“And why does the princess need to correspond in secret with her aunt?” he asked, looming, just a little.

“We had a falling out many years ago.” Eventine said, not looking at Allanon, but at the letters in his hand. “She fell in love with a human,” I looked at Allanon. He turned his back and I guessed it was to hide his face. “She asked for my blessing and I refused.”

“Because she didn’t love an elf?” Wil guessed. Eventine looked at him, then at Allanon over his shoulder.

“Because she loved _you_ , Allanon.” he said. Wil’s eyes widened, eyebrows raising as he looked at Allanon.

My heart broke at the look on his face. Pain, guilt, sorrow. Love.

“I thought she understood there was no future for us.” he said gruffly.

The overwhelming urge to wrap him in my arms washed over me and I choked it down. He wouldn’t thank me for such a thing, even if he would accept it in the first place.

“Evidently not. Alert the scouts. Send them-“ Allanon’s eyes widened as he realized what Eventine was saying.

“No.” he snapped, striding over to stand next to Wil. “Wil and I will go. Alone.” he said, clapping him on the shoulder.

“We will? I don’t know. Inviting a few soldiers along doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Wil said. Allanon smiled briefly.

“Alone. The Princess’ location must not leave this room otherwise her life will in grave danger.” he said, glancing back at me. I nodded at the same time Eventine did.

“As you wish.” Eventine said. Allanon nodded his thanks and pushed Wil ahead of him out of the doors. I took that moment to move over to catch Eventine’s attention.

“Your grace, if I might have word?” I asked. Eventine nodded and motioned for the guards to leave.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I stated earlier that I come from a family of druids and after talking it over with Allanon, we thought it might be best to ask them to come here and lend their aid in the war to come.” I said. Eventine chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. “We agreed that it would be best to speak to you first. They would need lodging while they are here and since this is your palace…” I trailed off. Eventine nodded understandingly.

“They are like you?” he asked, glancing at my tattoos.

“Yes, your grace. My parents, grandfather and the family hounds.” I said. He nodded.

“If they agree to come, there is a wing of the palace that is not being used. It will available for your use.” he said, clapping me on the shoulder.

“My thanks, your grace.” I said, nodding and walking out.

“Young lady,” Eventine called after me. I paused and turned to look back at him. “I saw the way you were looking at Allanon.” he said and I flushed bright red.

I had been informed before that I was not good at hiding crushes of any kind.

“With all due respect, your grace, anyone of a particular persuasion would have to be blind not to look at Allanon like that.” I replied. Eventine grinned and motioned for me to be on my way.

I bowed and walked out, intent on heading for my father’s tether.

~~~

I paused next to the tethered tree in Tír na nÓg and felt my stomach flip. I resisted the urge to vomit again and walked over to a different tree, put my hand on the tree and pictured Manannan’s estate and let myself be pulled through.

I landed just inside the ring of trees surrounding his pastures and sighed happily.

This was a sight that I hadn’t realized I missed until it stood in front of me. I kicked off my sandals and dug my toes into the grass in delight. I walked towards the house and wondered where the guards had gone. Though given my families reputation, they probably thought we could handle any attack that might happen in Tír na nÓg.

I slipped into the house and unstrapped Moralltach from my back and laid it next to Fragarach. Clearly, Dad felt comfortable enough in the house to not carry his sword with him inside the walls.

Walking through the house to the kitchen, I wondered if there would be anyone up for a late night snack.

There was a light from the kitchen as I approached and I slowed, old habits dying hard. I looked around the corner and was relieved to see it was my Dad.

I eased over to a stool and climbed up, leaning on the island before speaking.

“Get enough for two, would ya, Da?” I asked in Old Irish, startling him enough that he jerked and banged the back of his head on the shelf above him. He backed up, whirled around and stared at me for a long second, his mouth open in shock. “What’s the matter with ye? Ye look like ye’ve seen a ghost.” I teased.

My father completely and totally speechless is a special event and very, very rarely happens. I’ve been reliably informed that it’s only happened three times before this.

The first when Granda agreed to teach him, the second when my mother told him she loved him and the third was when he found I was on my way.

“Yo-You-“ he stammered, slowly coming around the island. He reached up to cup my face and I closed my eyes, feeling my eyes start to fill with tears at the tenderness and disbelief in the touch. “You’re alive?” he whispered.

“Aye, Da. I’m alive.” I agreed, switching with him to English. “And I missed ye so much.” I said, hopping down and wrapping my arms around him. He hugged me back and we both stood in the silent and still kitchen, hugging and crying. I knew that we would eventually have to call Mom and Granda and the hounds down.

But right then all I wanted was my Da.

After a while we parted and before either of us could say anything, my stomach rumbled. Dad laughed, sounding a little shaky.

“Sit down and I’ll make you a sandwich. It doesn’t sound like you’ve eaten much.” he said, wiping his eyes as I wiped mine.

“Just a rabbit on the go.” I said. He winced, but walked back to the refrigerator.

“So what happened? You never came and we had to assume-“ he said, a haunted look crossing his face.

“Something happened. I think Herself changed the rules.” I said, taking the lager he offered me. It wasn’t as good as Gobinhu’s, but it was still good. “I was about to shift here when I felt something snap in my tattoos, which was the line about not harming a living creature, and I had the most incredible urge to sleep. I asked Seattle to raise a stone slab, then stripped, laid with my tattoos down and fell asleep for over a thousand years.” I said. Dad had looked up in alarm when I mentioned which line it was that broke.

“Obviously you can still use magic.” he said. I nodded, mouth watering a little as he layered the ham, cheese. He reached for the bacon, but stopped when I made a gagging noise.

“No bacon. Ever again.” I said, flashing back to that image of Allanon’s hand. Dad’s eyebrows raised, but he pulled his hand back and put turkey on instead. “The line is completely gone. Like it was never there.” I said, getting back to the story. “Anyway, I was dreaming about the last time we all ran together on Earth and it was just as we were howling when it snapped to black and there a man’s voice calling me.” I smiled a little at the memory.

“Uh-oh.” Dad said teasingly, putting the sandwich on a plate and handing it to me.

“No, nothing like that. Maybe, I don’t know. Anyway,” I said, flushing in embarrassment. “His name is Allanon and his apprentice is Wil. Allanon is the last Druid left on earth, but not our tradition.” I said. Dad’s brow furrowed.

“That’s strange. Also, being the last druid seems to be an occupational hazard.” Dad said and I grinned.

“I mentioned that. He didn’t think it was funny.” I said and took a large bite of my sandwich, followed by another one. We sat and ate and drank for a while, my story on hold as we enjoyed each other’s company.

“So,” Dad said, swallowing the last of his sandwich as I polished off the last of my lager. “There must be a reason you’re here if you’re in love with this Allanon lad.”

I knew that last bit was intended to get a rise out of me and I made myself proud by not going for it.

“There is. The world is in danger again.” I sketched out what Allanon had told me and what the Tree had shown me. Dad’s eyebrows rose higher and higher, until they disappeared under the curls he had passed onto me.

“Demons? Really?” he said and rubbed at his face.

To make it more believable when I was growing up, Dad had started brewing the Immortali-tea to make it age him a little more as I grew up and got older.

Then, when the war hit, Dad started going back to his age of 21, since magic had become widely known and there was no reason to hide the fact that we weren’t getting any older.

He had compromised after Mom had mentioned she’d liked the older version of himself. He had aged up to 25, stopped and stayed there for most of my life.

And now, apparently, he was back to 21.

Having your parents randomly change age on you was more than a little disconcerting.

“Yup. The Ellcrys showed me herself and they’re nasty looking. The leader is the Dagda Mor and,” I broke off, looking down at my empty plate for a moment. “Allanon is afraid of him. And this lad is big, both physically and magically. He’s got nothing to worry about on either front and he’s afraid of the Dagda Mor.” I said. Dad let out a low whistle.

Before he could respond, there were footsteps on stairwell and Mom came down in a robe, blinking sleepily.

“Atticus, sweetheart, when are you coming back to-“ Mom broke off when she saw me sitting next to Dad, an empty plate and glass in front of me. “Ciara?” she asked, eyes filling with tears. My eyes filled with tears for the second time that night.

“Aye, Mama, it’s me.” I said, getting up and wrapping my arms around her. Like I had with Dad, we stood there and cried together. Then she stepped back and looked me over.

“You look like you haven’t aged a day.” she said, looking me over. I smiled at her.

“It’s a very long story, Mom. Can I wait till Granda and the hounds are here before I share it?” I asked. Mom nodded, reaching out to hug me again.

I let myself sink in to the hug. The last few days fell away and I was home again.

The real world would come crashing back in soon enough, but for right then I was happy to let the outside world stay that way. Outside.

We separated when the sound of thundering feet heralded the arrival of Oberon and Orlaith as they came pounding down the stairs.

<Little Druid!> Oberon exclaimed, tackling me as I backed away from Mom. I grunted as I went down and he began licking my face.

<I’m so glad to see you! Where have you been? You smell funny!> Orlaith said, sniffing my legs and side, tickling me. I shrieked and pushed them away, pausing to catch my breath.

“I recall a time when knocking the lass down would make ye have a fit, Oberon.” Granda said, walking over and pulling me to my feet.

<She’s gotten big enough that she won’t break.> Oberon said, wagging his tail happily.

Granda didn’t reply and neither did I. We were staring at each other and for a long moment I thought he was going to start yelling at me.

Then the most astonishing thing happened. Granda’s eyes filled with tears and he pulled me into a tight hug.

“Ye do it again and I’ll box yer ears.” he whispered in my ear and gave me an extra tight squeeze. “Now!” he said brusquely, his voice rough as tears fell into his beard. “Why don’t ye tell us what this is all about and why yer returnin’ to us from the dead in the middle of the night.”

We sat down at the kitchen table and I looked down at my hands, getting my information as straight as I could before I started.

“I was about to shift here when I felt something snap in my tattoos. It wasn’t until I woke up that I realized that it was the line about not harming another living creature. I felt the most incredible urge to sleep and asked Seattle to bring up a stone slab. I stripped, hid my clothes and Moralltach and laid down on my tattoos. I honestly thought I was just exhausted and that a few hours later I’d wake up and join you all.” I leaned back in my chair and stared at the Triskelion on the back of my hand. “I was woken up by a man named Allanon. He’s a druid, but part of a new tradition. He’s the Last Druid of Paranor.” I looked up with a smile.

“Occupational hazard.” Dad said, grinning at me.

“The problem comes with the tree they call the Ellcrys. Apparently long before humanity came into being, demons nearly wiped the Elven kingdom out and destroyed the world. They were lead by a corrupted Elven Druid named the Dagda Mor. Now, this is a digression, but Allanon is a big lad, physically and magically, and he’s afraid of this thing.” I said and let that sink in for a minute. It wouldn’t mean anything to them until they met Allanon and the Ellcrys showed them the Dagda Mor, but it would make them wary. “Now, to rid the world of demons, they created a realm called the Forbidding. The Ellcrys is the keystone of the spell and the key to releasing the demons and she’s dying. As her leaves fall, more demons are released.”

“So why not just kill the bastards as they come out? And this Dagda Mor as well?” Grandfather asked. I shook my head.

“Allanon has tried to find him to kill him. Because they’re the same tradition, Allanon can do it. But he can’t find him. He’s hiding behind something called a black henge. I’m assuming it’s a kind of magical shield that’s preventing Allanon from finding him. It made me think of you. I know it’s a lot to ask, since you’re all so happy here, but we need the help.” I said, watching their faces.

I could have busted out the duty card and while I didn’t think that my family would balk at helping me defend Gaia, I also knew how stubborn they could be.

“Of course we’ll come help you.” Dad said, surprising me by answering right away. “Not only is it the right thing, but you asked for help. And you _never_ ask for help.” he teased. I stuck my tongue and he did the same. This went on for several moments, before Mom sighed loudly.

“If you children are done, I would like to go back to bed. It sounds like we have a lot to do.” she said, looking over at me and smiling warmly.

<Sounds good to me.> Oberon said, yawning as he got up to stretch.

“Aye, let’s hit the hay.” Granda said and on the way up the stairs, he stopped me. “Ye sure about this Allanon lad? We’re puttin’ a lot of stock in his word.” he asked. I nodded.

“I’m sure.” I glanced up the stairs as Mom, Dad, Oberon and Orlaith disappeared into a bathroom. “You know how Dad sometimes carries the weight of the world on his shoulders because he feels responsible for so much?” I asked. Granda snorted.

“Used to drive me up the wall. Tell him he did somethin’ wrong and he’d act like he had put the world at risk for it. Why?” Granda asked as we mounted the last of the steps.

“Allanon is doing the same thing. He’s been running on magic alone.” I said and Granda’s eyes widened.

“I hope ye told him how big of an idiot he is, doin’ somethin’ like that. Lad’s gonna burn himself and his magic out at that rate.” Granda said. I nodded.

“I told him that. Said he’s not the last Druid anymore and he doesn’t have to deal with by himself. He’s happy I’m bringing you guys back. I just hope he can find the Princess and bring her home.” I said. Granda’s eyes narrowed.

“What princess?” he asked and I cursed myself. I had been so worried about their response, I forgot to tell them about Amberle and the Chosen and said as much. “So the fate of the world depends on a runaway princess who got scared?” Granda asked, voice derisive. “Ach, just lay us in the ground, so we don’t get fucked over.” he said. I snorted in amusement.

“It’s a long shot, I’ll grant, but if there’s anyone to straighten her out, it’s Allanon.” I said. Granda’s eyes twinkled and that should have been a tip off.

“Sounds like ye want the lad to straighten you out yourself.” he teased and I turned bright red.

“Just because I’d like to climb him like a tree does not mean I can’t be objective.” I said primly and Granda laughed.

“Just remember yer bindings.” he warned and kissed my cheek. “Good night, love.” he said and went into his bedroom.

I stood in the silent hallway, surrounded by familiar people and surroundings and found my heart aching.

I let my head thump back against my door and groaned to myself.

I was in such deep trouble when it came to Allanon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't as long as the first chapter and I'm not sure if the rest of them will be, but we'll have to see how it goes.
> 
> It's set between Chosen and Fury/Changeling. Time is funky in Tir na nOg.

Golden light filtered itself through the curtains of my bedroom, making my room glow and my stomach told me it was long past feeding time. I rolled over, rubbed at my face and groaned. I didn’t know what time it was, but I was pretty sure I’d slept way longer than I wanted to.

Then I snorted, because hadn’t that been the story of the last thousand and change years for me?

Getting out of bed was an exercise in pain because this was the longest I had been still in three, maybe four, days and now that my muscles had relaxed and stilled as I slept, asking them to move was being seen as torture.

Or something poetic like that. I don’t know, it was early and I was sleepy and hurting.

I shuffled over to the bathroom, took care of business and gingerly stepped into the shower. I sighed happily the moment the hot water hit the top of my head and ran the rest of the dirt and grime off. It had the side benefit of soothing my muscles and warming them so I could loosen them up.

I washed and washed again, feeling considerably better between being clean and less stiff from the hot water. I stepped out of the shower, dried off and, wrapping the towel around myself, went in search of clean and dry clothing. I pulled on jeans, a black bra and blue t-shirt and padded downstairs, wondering if I was in time for lunch.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” Mom said, cheerfully frying bacon in the pan and keeping an eye on a massive amount of sausages in another. Dad was making omelettes and Granda was nursing a cup of coffee at the island.

“It can’t be early enough for breakfast.” I said, sliding in next to Granda and pouring myself a cup of coffee. He grunted what might have been a ‘good morning’, but I decided he wasn’t awake enough to be safe to speak to yet.

“It was only around midnight when you arrived. You didn’t over sleep at all.” Dad said and expertly folded the omelettes as Mom put half the sausages on a platter and divided the other half into bowls for Oberon and Orlaith.

“Huh. Must be because I haven’t had much in the last few days,” I said, sipping my coffee. “My sleep schedule and sense of time is off.” I said and waited until we were all sat down before I mentioned what I forgotten to tell them last night about Amberle.

“Well, that’s great news.” Dad said with sarcastic cheerfulness.

I had to agree. Classically, flighty princesses were not known for their ability to save the world. But then, having met Eventine, I was a little more confident that this Amberle girl would be sturdier than your normal runaway princess.

“Bacon?” Mom offered and I looked away with a wince.

“Eugh. Never again.” I said, shaking my head.

<Wow, that’s pretty serious.> Oberon said, coming over to sit beside me. <Why not?> he asked, watching the sausages on my plate.

“Can I tell you when we’re not eating? I don’t want anyone to lose their appetite.” I said, wincing at the memory.

<Sure! You can tell us when we get back to Earth!> Oberon said and nipped at Orlaith, running off with her hot on his heels. I shook my head and looked at Granda.

“I have a question, Granda. You told me once that during a drought in Ireland you and the other druids went around saving dying trees long enough for the rain to come back. I know it’ll be harder, but do you think you might be able to the help the Ellcrys?” I asked, judging that he was actually awake now, given the way he was eating.

“I don’t see why not.” he said. “If it’ll buy us more time, I’ll give it a go. I gotta get a few things. We leavin’ right away, Siodhachan?” he asked, looking at Dad.

“No. Granuaile and I still need to pack. You oughta at least tell Flidais you’re alive.” Dad said, pointing at me. I nodded.

“I need to go on a couple errands anyway. Moralltach’s scabbard is getting a little worn and I need more clothes than what I have here or back on Earth.” I said. “I’ll stop by and let her know. Think she’d keep it quiet if I asked her to?” I asked. Dad shrugged.

“More than likely. You know she will tell Brighid if she asks her directly though, right? Then you’ll have to present yourself in front of the court.” Dad warned, pointing his fork at me as if in emphasis.

“Yeah, I know. But I trust her, at least with this.” I said, pushing away from the island. I left Mom and Dad to wash up and went upstairs. I pulled on sandals and grabbed Moralltach on my way out.

~~~

My first stop was Luchta’s workshop. I figured it was probably a bad idea going to Brighid’s grandson for help, but the scabbard that held Moralltach was in bad shape from the thousand years hidden in the little hole where I’d stashed it and my bag.

I knocked on the doorframe, announcing my presence. I waited for a response, since it would have been rude to simply barge in.

“Who is it?” a voice asked and Luchta, Brighid’s son, appeared. He was a big strapping lad and we’d enjoyed a brief romance that hadn’t gone anywhere, aside from being extremely fun.

“Ciara O’Sullivan.” I called and his face lit up in delight.

“Ciara! I’d thought ye dead!” he exclaimed and we embraced for a moment.

“It’s a long story, Luchta. I need your craftsmanship skills.” I said, and pulled Moralltach off. “The scabbard is going and I’m going to need it soon.” I said.

“You got my hopes up. I was hoping you’d finally decided to take me up on my offer and let me make you a sword of your own.” he said. I smiled.

“No such luck, Luchta. I only need the scabbard repaired.” I said.

Since Goibhniu had been killed in Manannan’s wife’s unsuccessful attempt on taking the throne from Brighid, Luchta had taken up the duties of master smith to the Tuatha Dé Danann. He was more or less successful and had taken up leather craft to go with the weapons that he made.

“Aye, it does. Where’ve you had these last thousand years?” he asked me rhetorically, drawing Moralltach and laying it on a bench while he walked over to inspect the leather.

“In a hole in the ground.” I said, wandering around to look at his masterpieces.

“Are things as bad as they’re talking about court? Are there really demons on earth?” he asked over his shoulder.

“Aye. And they’re nasty buggers too. But we’re working on plan to stop them. I came to ask for the families help. We need as many druids as we can muster.” I said, looking at a dagger. It would be nice to add one to my rather limited collection of weapons, but I had nothing to trade, so I could only dream right then.

“Here ye are. All repaired with a working to keep it from needing repairing again.” Luchta said, sheathing Moralltach for me.

“A fine scabbard that will serve well.” I said, smiling. It wasn’t a thank you, because it would be tantamount to saying I owed him something, but he understood the intent.

“Are ye sure I can’t tempt ye with a sword?” he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

“Sorry, Luchta. I’ve got other prospects these days.” I said. We embraced again and I left, feeling Moralltach far more secure against my back now that Luchta had repaired the scabbard for me.

It was nice, especially since I had the feeling that I’d be using it a lot more.

~~~

After making a stop at one of the best seamstresses in Tír na nÓg to acquire more clothes, I went to Flidais’ estate, careful to keep away from any of the Fae flittering around.

“Who calls on our mistress?” a Fae asked after I knocked on the huge front door.

“Ciara O’Sullivan.” I said. The Fae chittered and flew off. I sighed and looked around. I saw no signs of Perun and wondered if he had faded away after the fall of humanity. I felt bad because Perun had always been like an uncle to me. I looked around and noticed that her mansion hadn’t changed any and I wondered if it was because she wasn’t home very often.

As the Irish Goddess of the Hunt, Flidais was often away doing whatever she could for the peoples of the Ireland that were left after the world went to shit.

She was also my Patron, like the Morrigan had been for Dad, a voice that would almost always be on my side should anyone make any accusations against me in the court of the Fae.

And she was like a sister to me. A powerful, deadly, often temperamental sister.

“Ciara O’Sullivan. I had thought you dead.” Flidais said, startling me out of my thoughts and descending the staircase in a gown of gold and green. I put down the pack with the clothes from the seamstresses and laid Moralltach down with it.

“That seems to be the general consensus.” I replied. She stared at me and for a moment I thought she was truly mad at me. Then she grinned.

“You people make this appearing to be dead act a family affair.” she said and we embraced warmly.

“It’s a tradition. I cannot stay for long. I’m not sure if you’re aware, but there is a great deal of trouble on earth.” I said, letting her link arms with me as we walked through her mansion.

“I have heard whispers. We have spent a great deal less time on Earth recently. Do you believe the problem can be solved?” she asked. I nodded, matching her slow pace.

“If we act with speed, yes. Thankfully the seamstresses of Tír na nÓg are still formidable in their skill and speed, so I am well equipped with clothing for the coming days.” I said as we paused to admire the valley she’d created behind her mansion.

“It is a dangerous path you walk, Ciara. Should you need me, you have only to call upon me. You know this, correct?” Flidais asked. I nodded, grateful for her generosity.

“I appreciate that, Flidais. I must ask that you do not announce my return to the Court. Since time is of the essence, I do not have the time to present myself before Brighid.” I said. Flidais nodded, patting my arm.

“Of course. But first, I have a present for you.” she said, pulling away and motioning for me to stay where I was at. I stared out at the valley and wondered how Allanon and Wil were doing in their search for the princess.

And how Allanon was dealing with Pyria.

I surprised myself with a surge of jealousy and had just shaken it off when I heard Flidais returning. It was for my own benefit, I knew. She could move silently in any outfit whenever she chose, so her allowing herself to be heard was for my benefit.

“Here.” Flidais said, presenting me with a medium size wooden box. There was an anticipatory grin on her face. Balancing it on one arm, I opened it curiously and nearly dropped it.

Laid in the velvet lined box was a dagger with the tree of life symbol inlaid into the pommel. The scabbard was green and gold leather. I turned and set the box on a nearby table and pulled the dagger out. There were straps on the back side of the scabbard to tie it around my thigh, which I preceded to do so. That accomplished, I drew the dagger and admired the fine craftsmanship of the blade, how sharp it and for a moment I was tempted to test the edge with my finger.

“Are you pleased?” Flidais asked, almost bouncing on her feet with pleasure at my reaction.

“I am more than pleased!” I said, turning it over and seeing the maker’s mark on the other side.

I nearly dropped the dagger in shock.

“Brighid?!” I squeaked, looking up at Flidais’ face. “She made this? Herself?” I said, embarrassingly still squeaking. Flidais laughed in delight.

“Aye, Ciara! You’re the first Druid to be born in well over two millennia! It was intended to be a gift of her favor when you came to live here on Tír na nÓg, but when you did not appear, she could not give it to you. Now that you’ve returned, she wanted you to have it.” Flidais said and I had to sit down, having enough cognitive function to remember to move the box first.

“So… She knows? Of course she knows.” I said, answering myself. “She’s Brighid.” I said, shaking my head.

“She does. She also knows what is going on and has officially given you leave to wait until this situation is resolved to present yourself.” Flidais said, sitting in a chair next to me. I looked down at the dagger and then stood, sheathing it. Flidais rose as well and we walked by unspoken agreement towards her front door.

“You have my appreciation for this present, Flidais. Could I impose upon you by asking that you pass my appreciation onto Brighid?” I asked. It was always dangerous asking a favor of any member of the Tuatha Dé Danann, but I knew Flidais and trusted her not to screw me over.

“Of course, Ciara. I will not even ask you to return a favor for me.” she said as we reached the front door and surprised me by hugging me tightly. “I am glad you are alive, little sister.” she whispered in my ear.

“As am I.” I said and we parted ways with promises to see each other as soon as possible.

The dagger felt strange on my thigh and I kept reaching down to adjust it. I shifted the pack with my new clothes better against my back, feeling Moralltach pressed closer with the bag. It wasn’t that long of a walk to the line of trees where I could shift away, so I paused to enjoy the sunshine while I pondered what I had just learned.

The dagger on my thigh was supposed to have been a gift of favor from Brighid, the Queen of the Tuatha Dé Danann and First among the Fae. The titles together generally meant she was the biggest and strongest kid on the playground. But she was a benevolent ruler, especially after that episode with Fand, Manannan’s wife and Flidais’ daughter that almost ended up with my family dead and Brighid permanently dethroned.

So if this dagger was a symbol of favor from Brighid, why did it have Flidais’ symbol, the Tree of Life, on the pommel? Why not Brighid’s own Flame? Or the Celtic Knot? I drew the dagger again and looked on the other side of the pommel.

Big as life, there was the Celtic Knot, one of Brighid’s symbols.

“I’ll be damned.” I murmured and started on my path again. I laid my hand on the Ash tree, pictured Manannan’s estate and let it carry me forward.

~~~

The house was abuzz when I arrived, Fae zipping in and out like mad. It was a little disconcerting, after having been away so long. They made sure to keep a wide berth and I was grateful, because I would have felt bad if I had accidentally turned one to ash with the iron around my throat and inlaid in my aura.

“What’s going on? It’s like we have a celebrity visit-“ I broke off when I saw Brighid, dressed in simple cream tunic and brown leather breeches in the living room, with Manannan looking on. “Your grace.” I said, bowing. Brighid shook her head.

“There is no need to be formal here, Ciara. I see you have been to see Flidais.” she said, eyes dropping to the dagger on my thigh.

“I have. This is a beautiful dagger. The craftsmanship is superb.” I said, straightening. Brighid nodded in reply. I looked at my parents, who were dressed for war. Dad was wearing loose jeans and sandals, an over sized Henley that was perfect for removing quickly for shapeshifting. Mom was wearing loose jeans as well, a rose colored t-shirt and her leather vest full of throwing stars.

Granda was wearing jeans as well, a t shirt and a flannel over shirt, his lumberjack image thrown off by the sandals he wore.

We were ready to take on the world and it felt strange to be to headed off to fight again. But I reminded myself that we were doing this because we were servants of Gaia and she needed us.

And that Allanon was counting on us for back up.

“I take it Flidais did not tell you all of what this dagger does?” Brighid asked, pulling me out of my thoughts and solidly into curiosity mode.

“I fear I did not give her much of a chance. I was told that you are aware of the situation on Earth and that speed is necessary.” I said. Brighid nodded, then motioned for me to hand her the dagger. I drew the dagger and handed it to her hilt first. She held the dagger up and murmured something to the blade. It glowed a cold blue and she handed it back to me.

“There. It is imbued with the power of cold fire, which will allow you to kill demons. But you must be careful. This dagger will drain you utterly, so you must be in contact with the earth, if you are to survive.” she said, handing the dagger back. I sheathed it cautiously.  
  
“As does the demon?” Dad asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, Siodhachan. Because the Cold Fire is coming from the dagger, which is made of steel and iron, it is considered enough earth to satisfy that requirement. It will act as a normal dagger against all other opponents.” Brighid told me. Then she peered at me closely and I felt a little uncomfortable under such close examination. “Something has changed within you, Ciara Ó Suileabháin. I can only hope it will be for the better.” Brighid said and walked past me. Manannan stayed, but did not speak until she had left.

“I am glad to see you well and alive, Ciara.” he said, smiling a little. He had become a more sober, sorrowful man since his wife almost killed Brighid in her bid for the throne. “I know you will be leaving shortly, but I must ask one favor.” he said. I nodded.

“Of course.” I said, glancing over at Dad. He looked curious, not alarmed, which was a good sign.

“Be careful with the blade that has been given to you. Not the dagger, but Moralltach. Should it fall into the wrong hands, it will not be retrievable.” he said. I blinked.

Well, that was dire.

“Moralltach will not leave the hands of the Iron Druids, Manannan.” I said, taking a risky by stating that Moralltach would not leave the hands of my family. Tír na nÓg tended to make you keep your promises and I fully intended to keep this promise because Moralltach was given to me by Manannan during the Great War and it had become to me what Fragarach had become to Dad.

“Thank you, Ciara. I wish you well in your endeavors.” he said and left. I blinked. That was two major members of the Tuatha Dé Danann who had come before I came back and left shortly left after I returned.

“You know, a girl could take offense to this.” I said, looking at my family. Dad laughed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple fondly.

“Don’t take it personally, sweetheart. They were waiting for you and said what they needed to say.” he said, then looked at Mom, Granda and the hounds. “Ready?” he asked, looking at them.

The chorus of affirmations made my heart swell. I ran upstairs, threw the things I needed into my bag and ran back down to catch up with them at the ring of trees outside the pasture of Manannan’s estate.

“Once more, dear friends, into the fray.” Dad quoted and they followed me through the tethers, returning to Earth for the first time well over a thousand years.

It was a daunting task we were walking into. But then, that’s what we specialized in.

The Iron Druids were coming home.

~~~

It was daytime when we arrived back in Arborlon and they stopped and stared at the trees. I guessed that somehow the old Redwoods from California had managed to produce seeds and birds must have carried them here to create the forest between the Sanctuary and the Palace.

“Shite.” Dad said, looking at the huge trees, then up at the palace.

<Great lakes of Gravy! Even the ones in Tír na nÓg weren’t this big!> Oberon said. I laughed and was about to tell him he could go pee on one if he wanted when we were interrupted.

“Great lakes of gravy?” a familiar voice asked, amusement clear in the voice. I turned and grinned as Allanon and Wil approached.

“Did you find her? Is she okay?” I asked, noting the tiredness etched into Allanon’s face. He looked older somehow, more worn down. I wondered what happened and quickly decided I didn’t really want to know.

“Amberle is safe and ready to take on her duties. She’s resting now and in a few hours she’ll present herself to the Ellcrys to see if the tree will accept her.” Allanon said, then looked over at my family. “I take it this is your family?” he asked.

“Oh, yeah, right.” I said, so caught up in my worry that I had forgotten to introduce them. I turned to look back at my family. “Allanon, Wil Ohmsford, this is my family. My parents, Atticus and Granuaile O’Sullivan. My grandfather Owen Kennedy.” I said. They looked at each other and Dad walked forward to shake his hand.

<Hey, what about us?> Oberon asked, butting my hand for attention.

“Oh, right, sorry. These are the family hounds, Oberon and Orlaith.” I said, laying my hands on their backs to let them speak to Wil. Apparently Allanon could hear them

<Hi! Do they still have sausages here? Little Druid said she won’t eat bacon anymore. Do you know why?> Oberon asked.

<Hi! I’m so glad to be back on Earth. Tír na nÓg is nice, but I like Earth better.> Orlaith said. Wil looked at me, astonished.

“Who’s ‘Little Druid’?” Wil asked and I felt myself flush.

“Oberon has trouble pronouncing my name, so he started calling me Little Druid. He calls Mom ‘Clever Girl’.” I said, releasing them so they could go explore. I looked at Allanon. “So, Eventine or the Ellcrys first?” I asked. Granda snorted.

“Let the King cool his heels. Let’s go meet this lady of yours.” Granda said and looked at us expectantly. Dad snorted at Allanon’s raised eyebrows.

“I can see where you get it from.” Allanon told me dryly and motioned for us to follow him. I fell into step beside him as we walked. Dad had pulled Wil into a conversation about the Elf Stones that I had told them about and both Mom and Granda were listening intently, leaving Allanon and I relatively alone.

“How’d things go with Pyria?” I asked quietly, watching his expression.

More pain, more guilt. Sadness.

“She… She was killed.” Allanon said gruffly. “By a Fury.” he said, his hands clenching in anger.

“Is it dead?” I asked. He grinned, the gesture a little feral.

“Extremely.” he said and then placed a hand on his side, as if remembering an injury.

“I’m sorry.” I said, meaning both for Pyria and for his injury.

“It’s…” he trailed off, frowning a little. “Would it be callous of me to say it was for the best?” he asked, looking over at me.

“It depends.” I said. “I’m assuming she was Eventine’s age?” I asked. Allanon shrugged.

“A few years older.” he shrugged. Then smiled briefly. “I loved her. I still love her.” he admitted. I nodded.

“It’s subjective then. We live a long time. And I’m guessing even if you hadn’t fallen into the Druid Sleep, you would still have out lived her?” I asked. Allanon’s face clouded over, but he nodded. “It’s…” I trailed off and sighed. “It’s a black mercy then. Black because she died before, I’m guessing, you could truly reconnect and a mercy because you didn’t have to deal with old age taking her. And isn’t this is a depressing conversation.” I said, shaking my head.

“I appreciate your answer, though.” he said. I smiled.

“It’s a strange old world we live in, when you can see someone you love being killed as for the best. I suppose very little has changed since I fell asleep.” I said. Allanon sighed as the Sanctuary came into sight.

“Things have changed. Some for the better. Others, not so much.” he said. Before I could answer, we arrived at the Sanctuary. Allanon motioned for the Black Watch to open the doors and we trooped inside.

 _Hey, Oberon, Orlaith? Don’t pee in here._ I said.

<Don’t worry, we went outside.> Oberon sent back. I smiled.

_Thanks, guys.  
_

We entered the Sanctuary with the Ellcrys and a hush fell over the group.

Well, except for Granda.

“She’s a fine lookin’ lady. Ye got my bag, Siodhachan?” Granda asked and Dad handed him the green duffel bag. “Good lad.” Granda said and walked up to the tree. He placed a hand on the Ellcrys and smiled. “Didn’t tell me she was such a sweetheart.” Granda said, kneeling next to one of the sores and opened his bag.

“Sorry, Granda. Got distracted.” I said. Curious, I climbed up the steps and knelt next to him to watch.

“We should introduce ourselves too.” Dad said to Mom, seeing me obviously entranced with what Granda was making for the Ellcrys. I glanced over at them, then back to Granda.

“What are you doing?” Allanon asked curiously, moving around to watch what Granda was doing.

“Makin’ a poultice to ease the lady’s suffering. Then we’ll work on a potion to help strengthen her. Ye got a gardener round here?” Granda asked, pointing towards a glass jar with a green sticker on it. Wordlessly, I handed it to him. “Thank ye.” he said.

“I believe so.” Allanon said. “I do not know his name.” he added.

“Well, we’ll go speak with this king of yours in a few minutes and I’ll have a chat with the lad then. See what he’s doin’ if anything and how she gets water other than just the rains.” Granda said and crushed a piece of the pulp of the Ellcrys with the leaves from the jar. “Hand me the rosemary, love. There’s a girl.” he said distractedly as I passed him the herb.

“Rosemary?” Allanon asked doubtfully. Granda snorted derisively.

“Let me guess, ye light somethin’ on fire, chant a few words and think that’s enough?” he said, glancing up at Allanon, who had flushed around the ears. “When you’re dealin’ with trees, ye gotta be a little tougher than smoke.” Granda said.

“I think I know-“ Allanon started, but Granda shook his head, ignoring the interruption as he continued.

“No doubt ye got a lot of power, lad. Magically and physically. But sometimes mysticism and spells don’t do a damned thing aside from cocking things up more.” Granda said and I snorted when Allanon turned bright red at Granda’s choice of terminology. “Now shut yer yap and pay attention. I’ll be needin’ that red lidded glass jar, lass.” he said. I passed the red lidded jar over.

Allanon fell silent, watching Granda mash together the herbs, occasionally pausing to check the consistency. It took a few more minutes until Granda was satisfied with the poultice.

“Now, I’m guess you’ve got a lot of sores, lady?” he asked the tree, laying his hand on the trunk. He was silent for a moment, then nodded. “Aye, she’s got ‘em all over. Gonna need a lot more o’ this.” Granda said. “This may sting.” he said and applied the poultice. The tree shivered, but stopped after a moment as Granda spread the poultice over the wound. It took a few moments, but sap stopped seeping from the wound. “There now, that should feel better.” he said, touching the trunk again. He was silent for several minutes, but nodded briskly and pulled back.

“Well?” Allanon asked, impatience and curiosity warring in his tone.

“She’s feelin’ better. Still not full strength, but what can you expect?” Granda said, shrugging and getting up with a grunt.

“Time for some more of the family secret?” I asked, rising myself. Granda nodded, leaning over to put his herbs away.

“Aye. If we’re goin’ to be fighting, I’m thinkin’ I might drop a few extra years this time.” he said, straightening up. He looked me over. “You might consider doin’ the same.” he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Are you calling me old, old man?” I asked, daring him to answer me. He winked, which was all the warning I got before he looked at Allanon.

“What do you think, lad? Could she stand to drop a few years?” Granda asked. Allanon’s eyes widened briefly before he looked me over.

“Not at all.” he replied and turned to walk out before Granda could ask anything else.

“There are days I really hate you.” I said feelingly. Granda barked a laugh and picked up his bag, slinging his arm around my shoulders as we went to catch up to Mom, Dad, Allanon and Wil.

“I know, my darlin’ girl, but ye love me anyway.”

~~~

Five humans, one elven boy and two wolfhounds were apparently quite a sight. Every hallway we walked through, we got stared at. Whispers followed our steps.

Frankly, it was a little annoying.

“Were druids regarded like this in your day, Dad?” I asked, falling back to walk beside Dad. He shrugged.

“We were more widespread in those days. Pretty much every lord had a druid.” Dad said. Allanon looked back with interest. “But yeah, we were regarded with suspicion back then too.” Dad shrugged. “Somethings never change I guess.” he said. I was about to ask if he had a lord he answered to when Prince Asshole, I mean, Prince Arion noticed us and strode towards us.

“What are you doing here?” Arion asked, moving to block our way into the throne room. “And who are they?” he demanded, gesturing at my parents, grandfather and hounds. I saw Granda and Mom bristle, but they kept silent, waiting for me to take the lead.

It was strange, having them step back so I could take the lead. I was so used to Dad stepping in and taking charge. By looking to me to answer him, they were telling me silently that this was my show and they were going to follow my lead.

It was a heady feeling.

“We have come to speak with your father. Let us pass.” I said. Arion looked me over as though I were trash and I resisted the urge to slap him.

Mostly because I’d throw my strength binding behind it and he’d end up with dentures.

“He is busy with the council right now. You will have to wait.” he sneered and I grinned at him.

“Prince Arion,” I said, raising my voice since I know it carries. “King Eventine asked that we present ourselves when we arrived. I know that you are Crown Prince, but ordering us away seems contradictory to what your father has asked. Are you certain this is what he wished?” I asked loudly.

All conversation in the room behind him stopped and Arion flushed.

“Lower your voice. I did no such thing.” he hissed.

“Prince Arion! I’m shocked that you would use such language in reference to your father’s guests!” I said, fully aware that while arrogant, he had been nothing but polite with his words.

Allanon almost laughed, covering it tactfully with a cough instead.

“What is going on here?” Eventine demanded, appearing at the doorway of the throne room.

“I apologize for our late arrival, Eventine. Ciara’s Grandfather needed to speak with the Ellcrys.” Allanon said, pointedly ignoring Eventine’s question.

“So long as you are here now.” Eventine said, sounding mollified, but looking no such thing. “Arion, don’t stand there looking like a fool, boy. Get in here.” Eventine ordered. Arion turned bright red, mortified, and glared me.

I smiled innocently back.

“This is not done.” he snarled at me and turned on his heel, striding into the room.

“I don’t know what to do with him.” Eventine admitted quietly.

“I can think of a thing or three.” Granda said darkly. Eventine raised his eyebrows at him, but lead us inside. He climbed to the throne and sat down, motioning for the council to leave.

“Your grace, I would like to introduce my family.” I said, moving to stand beside Allanon. “My parents, Atticus and Granuaile O’Sullivan. My Granda, Owen Kennedy. The family hounds, Oberon and Orlaith.” I said. Eventine nodded to them and they returned the gesture.

“We are grateful for your assistance. Allanon said you went to speak to the Ellcrys. Have you learned anything?” Eventine asked. Granda stepped forward, clearing his throat.

“I’ll be needin’ to speak with your gardener. I’ve got a poultice on the lady to ease her hurts, but I need to know if he’s doin’ anything for her and how she gets her water. I can strengthen her, but I need some information first.” Granda said. Eventine nodded and looked at one of the guards.

“Send for Went.” he said. The guard nodded and walked out.

<Hey, Little Druid? Can we say hi?> Oberon asked, wagging his tail.

 _Sure, just let me warn Eventine, okay?_ I asked. Oberon’s tail wagged harder.

“Your Grace, our hounds would like to say hello.” I said, walking over and laying my hands on Oberon and Orlaith’s shoulders.

<Hello, your grace! My name is Oberon. This is my mate Orlaith.> Oberon said, reaching over to nudge Orlaith.

<Hello! Do you have any sausages? I’m hungry.> Orlaith said. I laughed and shook my head.

“My apologies, your Grace, they have one track minds.” I said. Eventine grinned.

“I imagine they do. I will send word to the cook and have him prepare two strings for you.” Eventine said and looked at me specifically. “And you need not stand on formality. In these times, brevity is best.” he said. I nodded.

“Of course.” I said. Orlaith moved away to stand next to Mom while I petted Oberon absently.

“How do you know you can help the Ellcrys?” Eventine asked, coming down from his throne to speak with Granda.

“I’ve already done some. I mixed up a poultice and applied it. Stopped her bleeding. Now we’ll mix up an additive to go into the water she gets and it’ll help strengthen her. Maybe slow down her losin’ her leaves.” Granda said. “It’s a simple mixture. Used to do it for trees suffering from drought. Kept ‘em going till the rains came again. Teach these youngsters a thing or two.” he said, jerking his thumb at Allanon and I.

“I haven’t been a youngster in a very long time.” I retorted, grinning at him.

“Neither have I.” Allanon said, amusement clear in his voice.

“Yer all youngsters to me. But then, seems like I was always old, so it’s subjective.” he said. Before Eventine could answer that, Went appeared.

“You had questions for me, your highness?” Went asked, looking up at Eventine, then curiously at Granda and the rest of us.

“I did, lad. With your leave?” Granda asked, looking at Eventine.

“Of course. I would like to join you, however. I am very interested in how you plan on doing this.” Eventine said and I got the impression that he liked my grandfather a great deal.

The king’s interest surprised Granda as well, but he grinned, pleased.

“Can I come?” Wil asked. He shifted on his feet as Granda and Eventine looked at him. “I wanna see what Amberle’s up against.” he said defensively and I turned away to hide a smile. Eventine and Granda exchanged a look, Eventine smiling a little.

“O’ course. It’s a druid’s duty to teach, even kings.” Granda said and the four of them left for the Sanctuary.

“Why do I have the feeling that those two spending any time together is a very bad idea?” Dad asked rhetorically.

“Because Granda is crazy?” I suggested and Dad grinned.

“So, when do we get to meet this Princess who’s supposed to save the world?” Dad asked. I looked at Allanon, who shook his head.

“She asked not to be disturbed for right now. I believe she is dealing with the death of her aunt and her boyfriend.” Allanon said. I blinked.

“Her boyfriend? Was he one of the Chosen?” I asked, eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Yes. His name was Lauren. I’m told he was going to ask her to marry him, if he had been Chosen.” Allanon said. I was about to ask if that was allowed when Dad broke in.

“I hate to interrupt the exposition, but where are we going to stay?” he asked, looking at me.

“The king is letting us use a wing of the palace that has been empty. Apparently he readied it for us while I was in Tír na nÓg.” I said. “I have to admit, I’m not sure where it is.” I said, glancing at Allanon.

“I know where it is.” he said and lead the way. I fell in step with him and we paused when I flagged down one of the servants and asked that the sausages for Oberon and Orlaith be brought to our apartment. The woman smiled, nodded and walked away.

“So, is it allowed for a princess to marry someone who’s not of royal blood? ‘Cause that would fly in thousands of years of romance books.” I said and Allanon chuckled.

“Yes, it is allowed. And being a member of the Chosen, even past, would be enough for Eventine to allow the marriage without facing political backlash.” Allanon said and his face clouded.

That’s when I remembered Pyria and spent the next few minutes kicking myself for my lack of tact.

“I need to go attend to something. I will speak with you later?” Allanon asked, pausing with me outside of the wing we had been given. I waited until the others had gone ahead before answering.

“Of course. We should talk about the Dagda Mor’s agent. I’d rather not walk on eggshells if we don’t have to.” I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

“It would be best to deal with it. But if we do not know what it is…” he trailed off, shrugging.

“There must be a way to ferret it out. Surely a demon can’t be that talented at hiding. Not from five druids.” I said. Allanon half-grinned at that.

“Even youngsters?” he teased and I groaned.

“I really wish Granda would unlearn to talk sometimes.” I said. Allanon laughed and left.

I stood outside the door, watching him leave until he disappeared and yelped when a cold nose shoved itself up the back of my shirt.

<I’m thirsty and there’s no fountain at our height in here.> Oberon said. I sighed, turned and walked into the main room. There was a small fountain, but it wasn’t at their level. I picked up a bowl someone had kindly thought to leave for the hounds and filled it.

Oberon and Orlaith drained it in record time, making a mess and I filled it again. This time they drank their fill and Orlaith went to go suck up some early afternoon sunshine on the balcony. I walked over and kicked my sandals off before flopping happily back on the sofa that was in the main room.

<That wolfhound in the throne room was the most unfriendly dog I have ever not met.> Oberon complained as he flopped down beside me.

“Maybe Manx is shy. Or just really well-trained.” I said, taking off my necklace and rubbing at my throat.

It was a necessary part of being an Iron Druid and I never went anywhere without it, but there were times when it really itched and I couldn’t bring myself to wear it to bed. I laid it on the table and laid back.

<I don’t know, but you’d think an ass sniff would be in order if new dogs came into his territory.> Oberon sighed as he stretched out on his side. <It’s rude that he didn’t even come over to say hello.> Oberon said.

“Eh, maybe he’s a rude dog.” I said, my hand dropping down to stroke his fur absently.

Mom and Dad had disappeared somewhere, presumably to be alone, and since the walls were thick stone, sound didn’t make it through or didn’t carry and I was grateful.

There were things I didn’t need to hear.

With nothing but the sound of birds singing and the general hum of summer, I felt myself get drowsy. Oberon’s breathing was steady and deep under my hand. I closed my eyes and let myself drift.

I was about to fall asleep when Oberon twitched under my hand, tensing and waking me. He laid still for a moment, then relaxed.

“Mouse?” I asked jokingly, knowing the floor was stone, so there would be no mice in the walls or floor.

<Nope. Here comes Lover Boy.> he said. I chuckled, relaxing back into the sofa’s cushions.

“Wil does get kind of moony eyed when you mention Amberle, doesn’t he?” I asked, thinking of the way Wil’s eyes had brightened when he’d talked about Amberle.

I was glad I wasn’t drinking anything when Oberon answered me.

<No, I mean the big guy. The one with the funny name. You can smell how much he likes you.> he said. I choked, coughing to clear my throat when Allanon appeared through the door.

“Are you all right?” he asked, looking concerned. I nodded, getting my cough, and shock, under control.

“Just a bad joke from Oberon. He tells some whoppers sometimes.” I said and directed my next thought to Oberon. _Not one word or no more sausages from me_. I threatened. I was his major supplier next to Dad and I was more liberal with them. Oberon blinked innocently up at Allanon.

<Hey! I thought it was good!> he protested. Allanon must have sensed something wrong with the exchange because he frowned, but elected not to say anything about it.

“Amberle wants to meet you, if you have the time.” he said. I shrugged and sat up, yawning and running my hand through my hair.

“Sure. Want to come, Oberon? Orlaith?” I asked. I wasn’t sure if they were gonna be bored in the suite while they waited for the sausages, but I thought it would be rude not to ask if either or both of them wanted to come with.

<I’m good.> Orlaith said sleepily from balcony.

<Sure! I’ve never seen a princess before!> Oberon said excitedly, getting up and shaking himself all over. I pulled my necklace back on, slipped into my sandals and strapped my dagger on.

I didn’t feel like carrying Moralltach with me.

Oberon walked ahead of us and had the benefit of opening a pathway through the small crowds we encountered for us.

“Do you have any experience with Rovers, Ciara?” Allanon asked, taking the lead once we got to an unfamiliar part of the palace.

<I have experience with Rovers. I get called that when people don’t know my name.> Oberon said. Allanon grinned briefly.

“I mean nomadic humans. They’re also called bandits.” he said. I shrugged.

“I don’t know about Rovers specifically, but I do know about bandits. They don’t last long when they chose to bother me.” I said. Allanon nodded, a look of relief on his face that made me blink.

“I was hoping you’d say something like that. After I was injured, Amberle and Wil were taken by a band of Rovers and were almost killed because of it.” Allanon paused. “I’m afraid of what might have happened if I hadn’t arrived in time.” he said, looking over at me. I let out a hiss of breath as the meaning of his last sentence clicked in my head.

“You’re afraid they might have hurt Amberle.” I guessed. He nodded again.

“She is strong, I do not doubt that. But she can be fragile and I worry that because she has been sheltered all her life, she will not be up to the task ahead of her.” Allanon admitted. “After we speak with her, I would like your honest opinion of her.” he said as we continued on.

“Sure.” I said, flattered at his request. It showed how much he thought of my opinion.

I admit, I felt warm and fuzzy inside that he had asked me.

<I’ll watch her too!> Oberon offered. Allanon looked at me questioningly.

“He’s a great judge of character. He picks up on things we miss a lot.” I said. Oberon grinned, lolling his tongue.

<I’m an invaluable member of the team. Like Krypto to Superman. Or Ace to Batman.> Oberon said and I laughed at Allanon’s confused expression.

“Batman and Superman aren’t common knowledge anymore, bud.” I said. Oberon deflated a little.

<Oh. Then I’m like tattoos to a druid!> he said. I grinned and reached down to hug him.

“Exactly. We’d be totally lost without you.” I said.

“Then I would greatly appreciate your help, Oberon.” he said, hesitating for a moment. _Can I scratch his ears or would he be offended?_ Allanon asked, eyes flickering up at me.

 _Go for it. Oberon never turns down a good scratch_. I encouraged him. Allanon reached down and scratched Oberon’s ears. Oberon let out a blissful sigh and leaned into it.

I smiled. The more time I spent with Allanon the deeper I fell and that was a good trick, since I was already in pretty deep. But it was good to know that the personality inside was as nice as the exterior.

We arrived at our destination shortly after and I guessed it was Amberle’s quarters because of the two Home Guard standing watch outside and the two Black Watch standing guard against the opposite.

<Wow, four guards for one princess! She must be really important.> Oberon said.

 _If it all works out, she’s going to save the world. Hopefully. I said, glancing over at Allanon. Would you like to introduce yourself or play regular dog for this?_ I asked.

<I want to play regular dog. Then I can introduce myself. That way I can observe her objectively.> Oberon said. I closed my eyes. It sounded like Oberon had found something new to do.

He gets these obsessions sometimes and while it’s always entertaining, they can sometimes be challenging. Like when he insisted he was a painter and asked Dad and I to cover him in different colors of paint so he could roll around and create new works of art that would be world famous.

That had been a fun few weeks until Dad had gotten him hooked on something else.

 _All right, buddy._ I said, patting his shoulder fondly as a member of the Home Guard reached over to knock on the door as we approached.

“Princess Amberle? The druids are here to see you.” he said. There was the faint sound of scuffling before Amberle opened the door and let us in with a smile.

“I’m so glad you came.” she said. Amberle looked tired. I supposed that seeing your aunt killed, hearing your boyfriend was killed and getting kidnapped would take it out of anyone. Not to mention the fact that she had undoubtedly been informed that she was probably one of the few people could save the world.

I felt bad for her. No one person should have to shoulder that burden alone.

“I’ve been wanting to meet you. I didn’t know there could be female druids.” she said, raising an eyebrow at Allanon, who looked mildly back.

“You never asked.” he replied and she grinned a little.

“Sit down, I have so many questions. I suppose I should start with asking your name.” she said, laughing a little.

I got the distinct impression she was nervous at meeting me. And that she was scared of what was coming.

I laughed with her, because there was no need to burden the poor girl with her future. She seemed sweet, though I sensed a kind of steel in her. She reminded me of my Katie and I felt a surge of protectiveness that would probably come back to bite me.

“My name is Ciara O’Sullivan. I’m a druid of the old tradition, meaning that these tattoos,” I showed the triskelion on the back of my hand. “Allow me to draw power from the Earth. We’re tasked with protecting the earth and defending her. My family also occasionally saves the world. It’s a side effect of the job.” I joked and Amberle laughed. “But seriously, there’s no rules that women can’t be druids, at least not in our tradition.” I looked over Allanon, who shook his head.

“Nor in mine. Perhaps if all goes well, you could be trained as well.” he said. Amberle’s eyes lit with excitement and I let that feeling wash over me, because I would be damned if I would let my interactions with this obviously bright girl be colored with my knowledge of what was coming.

“That would be great.” she grinned, then sobered. “My grandfather told me that your grandfather might know of a way to help the Ellcrys. Is that true? Can the tree be saved?” Amberle asked. I shook my head.

“No. The Ellcrys is dying. There is nothing that can be done to reverse that. We can only make her comfortable and try to help her hold on until you and Wil reach Safehold and return with the Seed.” I said. Amberle’s brow furrowed.

“You think she’ll accept me? I mean, I ran and the others got killed…” she trailed off and I leaned over to take her hands in mine.

“Amberle, you didn’t run just because you were scared. You ran for help. You ran to the one person who you knew had seen magic. You were trying to do the right thing. And it’s not always easy. I know that better than anyone. But you’re going to be magnificent at this test. The Ellcrys will accept you, Amberle. You will save the world. So long as you believe it.” I said.

<Now isn’t the time for Naruto references, Little Druid.> Oberon said and my face didn’t even twitch.

I loved Oberon. He was a fuzzy big brother to me growing up. But he had this tendency to say the most hilarious things at the the most inappropriate time.

At least he’d stopped doing it during battle, though he did get in the occasional one-liner.

“Thank you.” Amberle said, smiling, squeezing my hands and gently pulling back. I released her hands and stood up.

“You are most welcome, Amberle. We’re going to go and let you get some rest before the trial.” I said. She thanked us and we left. “You and I need to talk.” I told Allanon, anger rising, as we entered an empty hallway.

<Uh-oh. Somebody’s in trouble.> Oberon chuffed in amusement.

“Where would you like to speak?” Allanon asked, a little taken aback at my sudden anger.

“At the Sanctuary. I’ll meet you there after I take Oberon back to apartment.” I said. Allanon nodded, his brow furrowed in confusion.

“As you wish.” he said, turning on his heel and walking away. I was so mad I couldn’t even appreciate the sight of him walking away.

<What’s wrong? I thought you liked Lover Boy.> Oberon asked as we walked back to our rooms.

 _I do. But what he’s doing to Amberle by not giving her all the information is just wrong. And I need to hear from him why he’s keeping this quiet._ I said, silently fuming.

<What’s he doing?> Oberon asked and I sighed as we reached the main room. Mom and Dad were still off together and I saw Granda’s sandals, which meant he was back from the Sanctuary.

There was bowl with a string of sausages and I pulled it down for Oberon, who scarfed them down.

“I can’t tell you because it’s not my place. But it’s not right and I need to know. I suppose it’s one of those human things.” I said, falling back on the old tactic of calling it a human thing when we couldn’t accurately describe it to Oberon.

<Oh, okay. Well, don’t mangle him too bad.> Oberon said as he finished the sausages and that startled a laugh out of me.

“What makes you think I’d mangle him?” I asked, strapping Moralltach to my back.

<Because you get like Atticus when you get mad.> Oberon said, hopping up on the sofa and settling down with a sigh. <You both over react and then have to make up for it later. You just get more violent than he does.>

With that nugget of wisdom imparted, Oberon closed his eyes and fell asleep, satisfied with seeing a princess and getting a whole string of sausages.

I paused, rethought my irrational anger and then the image of my Katie hit me and I was angry all over again.

~~~

Allanon was waiting for me inside the Sanctuary, communing with the Ellcrys and turned when he heard the doors open and close. His eyes widened a little when he saw Moralltach over my shoulder to go with the dagger on my thigh.

“Have you come to fight me?” he asked. I walked over to the Ellcrys and stared up at her leaves for a long moment before I spoke.

“I know what you’re hiding.” I said, having resolved earlier to be calm about this. “And I have these with me because with the Dagda’s agent wandering about, I’d rather not get caught unarmed.” I added.

“What do you think I’m hiding?” Allanon’s voice was low and dangerous. Normally, that would have had a very interesting effect on me, but I just turned and looked at him.

“I could read the page in the Codex. The one that was talking about the Chosen and the Seed. I read what would happen.” I said and he blinked. Then sighed and sank down to sit on the top step.

“I take it you won’t tell Amberle?” he asked, looking up at me. I contemplated the question for a while.

“I want to. I really, really want to. Because that’s information that she has a right to know. It’s going to alter her life forever.” I said harshly, watching him flinch at my tone. “But I know that if we do, she will run and we will never find her. And like you said, you can’t force someone into service. It has to be voluntary.” I said and sighed heavily, running my hands through my hair. “No, I won’t tell Amberle. But it’s wrong. It’s so wrong to know this information and to not be able to tell her. To warn her what this will mean.” I said, sinking down on the steps next to him.

“It’s necessary.” Allanon said after a while. I snorted.

“That’s your reason? That it’s a necessary evil?” I demanded, raising my eyebrows at him.

“You said yourself that if we tell her she will bolt. It’s something that she has to come to understand and accept for herself.” he said and looked at me. “What was your opinion of her?” he asked, probably hoping to distract me from my anger.

“She’s terrified. Of what will happen when she enters the Ellcrys, of what it would mean if she doesn’t succeed. Of letting the whole world down. I’m guessing she’s just barely into adulthood?” I asked. Allanon nodded.

“I’m told she just turned twenty.” he said miserably. His tone made me soften considerably.

As standoffish as he was sometimes, Allanon was a man who cared about people. Who only wanted to protect them. It was a trait we shared.

Sitting next to him, having seen how he hated not being be able to tell Amberle about what would happen, I felt like the worlds biggest ass.

“I’m sorry. She just… She reminds me of someone I lost and I guess I let my protective instinct kick in a little too much.” I apologized and Allanon looked over at me, startled.

“It’s a good instinct to have.” he said. We fell silent for a while, then I looked over at him.

“I guess you don’t like it anymore than I do.” I said. He shook his head.

“No, I don’t. I would just as soon kill all the demons so we do not have to put her through this.” he said. “But we cannot.”

“With a mini gun, maybe.” I muttered to myself and looked up at the Ellcrys. The tree looked so peaceful and it was easy to see how the Elves had been able to forget the true purpose of the tree. “Was this choice made for her when she was born? Did the universe wake up one day and say ‘screw this one girl in particular’?” I asked, laying back and watching the leaves dance in the light of the afternoon.

Allanon chuckled and looked up as well.

“It may very well have. Who knows?” he looked at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw his eyes darken for a moment, before he looked away. “We should go. Eventine, the council and the others will be getting ready to leave the palace. We should meet up with them.” he said, getting up. I sighed and sat up. Allanon held out a hand to help me up.

I grabbed it and he pulled a shade too hard, tugging me up and against him.

It was like something out of an old and bad movie. The heroine and the love interest close enough to kiss. Had this been a cheesy old movie we would have had a one-liner each and then smooch city.

But it wasn’t, so I smiled, patted his chest and walked out, almost skipping down the stairs.

I was half way to the palace before I realized I was grinning so hard my cheeks hurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are literally no words for how happy I am that this chapter is done. It kicked my ass all over the place.
> 
> But! Here it is! Happy Valentine's Day to all!

To say that the Sanctuary was a full house would have been the understatement of a lifetime.

The entire elven council, Amberle, Wil, Allanon, myself, Eventine, the princes and my family crowded the Sanctuary, waiting for Amberle’s trial to begin.

We had met the company on their way down and Amberle’s eyebrows had raised at Allanon and I waiting for them. But she didn’t say anything, focused on the task at hand.

Now I stood beside Allanon, watching as Amberle spoke with Ander and Arion before approaching the tree. All kinds of nervous eyes were on her, as if expecting her to bolt. I had a bet going with Granda and Dad that she wouldn’t. Dad said she’d refuse and Granda said she’d bolt.

The bet was twenty dollars on any one outcome.

“Well, at least there’s plenty witnesses.” I muttered to Allanon, who smirked at me.

“Any more and we could sell tickets.” he replied. I laughed silently, shoulders shaking. Then Eventine mounted the steps and I hushed myself, though I had to fight to keep the smile off my face.

“Amberle Elessedil, you turned your back on the Chosen and your duties to the Ellcrys.” Eventine said, looking sternly down at her.

“I did.” Amberle acknowledged.

“And now you wish to carry it’s seed to the Bloodfire.” Eventine asked.

“I do.” Amberle said, her voice quiet and strong.

“According to the Codex, the Ellcrys must be satisfied of your commitment to this quest.” Eventine said, his voice grave. I bit back a smile because my mind flashed to Lord of the Rings and it was a fight to keep from laughing.

I would laugh my ass off after Amberle’s trial.

“If you the pass the test, it will give you the seed.” Eventine said and paused for a moment. “If you fail, you will die.” he said. That stopped my laughter.

Both Wil and Amberle looked surprised and Allanon was expressionless.

Apparently he’d already known that and hadn’t bothered to share.

“Are you willing to enter the tree?” Eventine asked, sounding as if he was hoping she wouldn’t be. But there was steel in this girl. And she would be up to the task.

The look on her face when she looked up at Eventine said it all.

“I am.” she said, taking her grandfathers hand and rising. He held her hand for a moment until she nodded to him. Then she turned to Wil.

“Wish I could go in there with you.” he said, looking at the tree. I saw the worry on his face and smiled to myself. Wil was head over heels for Amberle.

I wondered if he saw how frightened she was. He probably did, considering how perceptive and sweet he was.

“I know.” Amberle said, a note of fear in her voice. “Thanks for coming back.” she said quietly. Wil grinned a little.

“I figured Allanon would get lonely.” Wil said. I looked at Allanon, who looked back at me, winking briefly. “Turns out I enjoy staring death in the face at least once a day.” he said and Amberle grinned, shoulders dropping.

“Your ears are turning red again.” she said, clearly an inside joke. Wil slowly released her hand and Amberle looked to Allanon for assurance, who nodded, just a little.

Amberle took a deep breath and turned to face the tree. We watched her pause as two more leaves fell from the tree. I looked at Granda who’s face clearly said ‘there’s only so much we can do’. Amberle put her hand on the Ellcrys and it opened the door for her. Nothing but light came from the door and that offered no details as to what was inside.

Every soul in the room was quiet and Allanon stepped forward, as if to catch Amberle if she decided to turn back.

But she didn’t. She walked into the tree and the door slammed shut behind her. Dad and Granda each handed me a twenty.

“And now we wait.” Ander said, clearly worried. Clouds began to gather over head and the wind kicked up.

Allanon looked up, worry clear on his face and started to pace.

“She’ll come out all right.” I said quietly, reaching out stop his pacing. “Have a little faith.” I said. He frowned at me, but nodded.

“I thought you could stop the Ellcrys from losing it’s leaves.” Arion rounded on Granda. Granda smiled, a very scary thing for those who he didn’t like.

“Lad, I suggest you consider who you’re talking to.” Granda rumbled, staring Arion in the eye. “She’s dyin’ and the only chance to save her is your niece. I can help her hold her leaves, but I can’t stop her from losin’ em.” Granda’s smile faded. “Now hush up and worry quietly like the rest of us.” he said.

“You dare to-“ Arion started forward and Granda grinned. I stepped between them.

“That’s a really bad idea.” I said, stopping Arion from doing something incredibly stupid. I didn’t touch him, but he stopped, staring at me.

“He’s an old human-“ he started and I shook my head.

“He’s a great deal older than all of us and has known and forgotten more than we’ll ever be able to. Let it lie.” I said, throwing as much emphasis and warning as I could into my voice.

“Arion.” Eventine said quietly, snapping him out of his anger. He turned away, throwing Granda a final glare.

“I coulda taken him.” Granda groused and grunted when I smacked his arm.

“And gotten us in trouble in the meantime.” I said, shaking my head at him. I looked back at the Ellcrys and saw that Wil was standing on the steps and staring at the door. Then he turned to Allanon.

“So if Amberle fails the trial the Ellcrys will kill her?” he asked, shouting to be heard over the storm raging over head. Allanon turned, watching the storm.

“If she succumbs to her fear,” he said as lightning flashed over head and thunder rumbled. “Yes. And we will lose any hope of saving this world from the Dagda Mor.” Allanon turned back to Wil.

“Great. Okay then.” Wil said, sounding somewhere between hopeful and unsure. Allanon walked over and laid his hand on the tree. He sucked in a breath as the tree hit him with images. He pulled back, hand curling as he stared at the tree.

“Well?” I asked, coming up beside him.

“All of her power is bent on Amberle.” Allanon said, glancing over at me.

“I take it this is a bad thing?” I asked.

The look on Allanon’s face said it all.

“Balls.” I muttered, looking up at the tree.

“Indeed.” Allanon agreed, reaching out to lay his hand on the tree again.

He closed his eyes, seeming to be watching something. He was silent for a while. Then he flinched back and jerked away, shaking a little. Wil looked at him, brow furrowed in concern.

“Is this your usual grave look or should I be worried?” Wil asked, both of us watching Allanon cautiously.

“She’s losing the fight.” he said, looking up at the tree. Wil sucked in a breath.

“Dammit.” I muttered and look at the tree. “Come on, Amberle.” I whispered and I found myself pacing.

Allanon looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

“Oh, hush.” I said irritably. He offered a brief smile and turned back.

Silence fell over us, even as the sky cleared. It was a good sign, hopefully meaning that Amberle had succeeded in her venture inside the Ellcrys.

I stopped pacing, Allanon walking away from the tree to join me. He motioned for Wil to come down as well.

“She’s still in there. What’s going on?” Wil asked, almost bouncing on his feet in nervousness.

“We’ll find out soon.” Allanon said, attempting to soothe his apprentice’s nerves. The door opened and all eyes turned to watch Amberle emerge.

Eventine was the first one up the stairs, but Ander rushed up to steady Amberle as she stepped out.

The relief in the room was palpable when she opened her hand and displayed the silver acorn. Eventine took the acorn and turned to address the council and the rest of us.

The tiniest of proud smiles pulled at the corner of Allanon’s mouth and I may have internally said ‘aw’.

“The Ellcrys has chosen Amberle to carry it’s seed to the Bloodfire.” Amberle drew a deep breath, pride in every inch of her body language. “As the Ellcrys has entrusted Amberle with her life, so now must we place our lives in her hands.” Eventine said and turned to give the Acorn back to her. “My dear child, I’m so sorry that-“ Eventine’s voice broke for a moment. “The burden falls on your shoulders.” Amberle didn’t answer, but smiled. “Come now, we have no time to waste.” he said with a warm smile and helped her down. Wil tried to speak with her, but she only looked at him as Eventine and Ander hustled her away.

“Ouch.” I muttered to Allanon as Wil started to follow.

“Indeed.” he agreed and looked over my shoulder at my family.

“Go on,” Dad said. “We’ll catch up.” he said. I nodded and followed the others back to the palace.

~~~

“You know,” I said as I sat with Allanon in the library. “It occurs to me that this business of Amberle resting so much is not a good thing.” I closed the book I had been reading and set it on the table.

“She went through a trial. She needs to be at full strength for what’s to come.” Allanon said, sounding amused.

“Yes, but she’s not going to get this same chance on the road. It’s going to be nonstop and letting her ‘rest’ all the time is damn foolish.” I said, irritable for no clear reason.

“What would you suggest?” Allanon asked, not looking up from his book. He sounded like he was trying not to laugh at me and that just made it worse.

“I’d suggest she not be pampered. She won’t get that luxury while traveling.” I said. A thought occurred to me. Out of curiosity, I bound the inside of the top of Allanon’s hood to the front strands of his hair, just to see if I could do it.

The startled look on his face and the way he jumped erased a great deal of the irritation I was feeling as I laughed at him. I released the binding before he reached up to pull the hood back down.

“Tell me, are you secretly a child?” Allanon asked, looking less amused now.

“I’m three and a half years old.” I said, imitating a child. He muttered something that I couldn’t quite catch. I yelped and jumped when I felt something yank at my leg.

His laugh was well worth the embarrassment as all eyes in the library turned to look at us.

“Let me guess, five?” I teased and he flashed his pearly whites at me.

“Four.” he replied and went back to his book. I stood and started pacing, feeling restless. I was on my fifth pass when he closed his book and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Will you sit down? You’re distracting me.” he said, looking up at me.

“No. Something feels off. Don’t ask me what, because I don’t know. But it does.” I said. He regarded me silently for a minute.

“Is it a general feeling or related to something in particular?” he asked quietly. I paused, running through the problems we were facing and none of them seemed to exacerbate the bad feeling I had. They were challenges and a war was eminent, but none of it seemed insurmountable, at least to me.

“Not especially. It’s an overall bad feeling. That generally means trouble’s on it’s way.” I said, sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the table.

“Perhaps you’re worried about the demons?” he asked, setting his book aside.

“No, it’s not that. Maybe it’s just because of the date.” I said and knew immediately that was it. I also kicked myself for mentioning that out loud.

“Why is the date important?” Allanon asked. I covered my face with my hands, feeling the intense urge to go and hide from today. To let the world go on without me for one day. One day out of the year.

But I couldn’t. Dad always told me that we can’t dwell in the past because it will only drag us down. Part and parcel of the whole immortality gig.

“Because today is the day my wife and daughter were killed.” I said softly, staring down at my hands.

There was a distinct silence from the other side of the table.

“I would never have guessed you had been married.” Allanon said finally. I nodded, smiling a little.

“We met while I was training to be a healer. Fell in love, got married and had Katie.” I said, thinking of my adorable baby girl. The sneaking suspicion that he was going to ask how they were killed surfaced, but he surprised me by not asking.

“I’m sorry you lost them.” he said quietly. “Did your wife know you’re a druid?” he asked. I nodded.

“Augusta knew. She wasn’t exactly happy about the globe trotting, but she understood that it was part of my duties and responsibilities.” I said and closed my eyes. “She got more upset about it when Katie came along, but we worked it out.” We sat in silence for a few minutes. The restless feeling increased and I got up. “I need to stretch my legs. I’ll be back by the time Amberle has sufficiently rested.” I said, watching curiosity and something that I didn’t have a name for flash over his face.

“I’d like to keep talking. Perhaps I can come with?” Allanon asked, getting up and stepping closer to me.

Dammit, I didn’t need to be reminded of my intense attraction to this man. Not right then. But then I was enjoying talking with him too, so why not?

“All right. Feel like walking? ‘Cause you can’t keep up otherwise.” I said, grinning in hopes of lightning the tension. Catching on, Allanon raised an eyebrow and grinned back.

“I believe that’s a matter of opinion.” he retorted as we started walking.

“If you can keep up with a full grown wolf on foot, then clearly I have underestimated you.” I said, laughing at him again.

“On even ground I can.” Allanon replied, smiling widely.

“Oh, well, then I’ll find a plateau and I’ll run circles around you so you can keep up.” I said solicitously. Allanon glared at me.

“You’re hilarious.” he deadpanned. His eyes were sparkling, so I knew he wasn’t as angry as he seemed to be.

“I like to think so.” I replied as we stepped out of the front doors of the palace. Allanon paused, looking uncertain.

“If you wish to run, I can saddle Artaq.” he offered, making an aborted gesture towards the stables. I laughed and shook my head.

“No, a walk is fine.” I assured him. Walking leisurely along, we headed towards the Sanctuary. By unspoken agreement, we decided that the trip out and back would be long enough for Amberle to be rested and on her feet again.

“I’m curious about your family. How did it start?” Allanon asked. The question was sincere, so I resisted the urge to smartass an answer and go for the truth.

“My father was born in a small, nameless town in Ireland that doesn’t exist anymore.” I snorted. “From what I’ve been told, Ireland doesn’t exist anymore. Anyway, his father was killed in a cattle raid and Granda kind of took him on as an apprentice/son thing. He’s admitted that he was a shite father to him, but they’ve made up since then.” I said.

“So it appears. I doubt you would have him as a grandfather if they hadn’t.” Allanon pointed out. I laughed, reaching up to unconsciously smooth my braid.

“True. Well, once Dad was bound to the earth, they went their separate ways and Dad took on apprentices of his own.” I said and stopped when Allanon cleared his throat to interrupt.

“What happened to your grandfather? If they separated ways and your family is as old as they say they are, how did he survive?” Allanon asked, curiosity clear on his face.

“Well, not long after that, the Morrigan came to him and gave him a message for the Queen of the Tuatha Dé Danann. He was about to tell her to shove it up her ass when she pushed him through a portal to a place where he would stay in limbo for two thousand years until Dad rescued him.” I laughed. “But that’s how he survived.” I said.

“Where did he stay in limbo?” he asked.

“Sorry, I’m shite at story telling. They’re called the Time Islands. They’re caught in extremely slow streams of time. They’re full of things that accidentally stumbled into Tír na nÓg that were dangerous. Remind me and I’ll show you sometime. Anyway, the Morrigan shoved Granda onto the slowest of the islands and there he stayed until Dad enlisted help to get him free.” I explained. “Anyway, Dad didn’t know any of this was going on and so he just assumed that Granda died when the Romans wiped out the Druids. Well, except for him. Like I’ve said, being the last Druid is an occupational hazard.” I said and Allanon grinned briefly.

“Clearly. Who were the Romans?” he asked. It was my turn to be exasperated.

“They were an empire of humans that were ancient when I was a kid. They got manipulated by vampires into attacking the Druids of Ireland and Dad escaped because he laid low until they decided they’d gotten all the Druids. Any more questions before I keep going?” I asked. The look on his face clearly said he was enjoying the reversal of annoyance.

“Who is the Tuatha Dé Danann?” he asked.

“They were the original druids who became gods thanks to belief in them. When the Milesians, don’t ask me who they are because I don’t know, came along, they demanded that the Tuatha Dé leave the earth to them. They could either go underground or leave the plane all together. At first they went underground, then Gaia showed them how to create and shift planes and so Tír na nÓg was created. They taught a selected few most of their secrets of Druidry, though not all. Those few taught more and eventually there were druids all over Ireland. Then the Romans occurred and no more druids.” I said.

“So how did Atticus survive all those years?” he asked.

“That’s the next part of the story. He was about Granda’s age when the Morrigan shoved him onto the island, which was about sixty years old give or take, when he was approached by a member of the Tuatha Dé Danann named Airmid. She wanted his help with something. In return for this, she offered all of the knowledge she had gained by studying all 365 of the medicinal herbs in the world. My father took the deal, completing her favor and he learned what we call the Family Secret. It’s basically a tea that we can alter to become and stay any age we chose. That’s how Oberon and Orlaith live beyond the normal eight or nine years that Wolfhounds generally live to.” I said. “And that’s basically how it started. Somewhere between then and when Dad met Mom he pissed off the Irish God of Love by stealing Fragarach, the sword Dad carries, and making him the joke of the Fae Court. It’s the court of the Tuatha Dé Danann, before you ask. Anyway, he spent two thousand years running from him until he reached a town called Tempe in a state called Arizona. Then he met my mother and had a great deal of adventures. And no, I’m not going into them. He and Mom wrote it all down. I’ll get them for you when we have the time.” I said. Allanon looked sort of dazed at all of this information.

“How old are you?” he asked, pausing as we reached the halfway mark between the Sanctuary and the palace.

“Well that’s kind of a rude thing to ask, but I’m 1550 years old. Biologically, I’m 24. It was a good age.” I said, shrugging.

Another distinct silence settled between us as he wrapped his mind around the fact that I was older than I looked.

“And how old is Atticus?” he asked. I had to stop and think about that, where otherwise I would have rattled the number off from the top of my head.

“Um… I don’t rightly know. Probably around 3000 or so. I don’t know that actual number.” I said. He started walking again, probably to give himself something to do while it sank in.

“Granuaile?” he asked. I shook my head.

“That I don’t know. Maybe 2000? Don’t ask me how old Granda is.” I said and looked at him, laughing. “Don’t think about it too hard. Your head will explode.” I nudged him with my elbow and he smiled a little. Then he stopped again and looked me over.

I knew what he saw. A young woman not much older than Amberle. Bright red hair from both of my parents and green eyes like my mother’s. I was lean and it didn’t make me look like much in a fight, but it helped me for them to underestimate me.

After a minute I felt self-conscious because the upwards path of his eyes was taking a little longer than it should have. But then I reminded myself that had nothing to be embarrassed about. Sure, I didn’t have a lot to fill out a bra, but my past lovers had never found anything to complain about.

“So, are you ever going to stop staring?” I asked eventually. He coughed and looked away, embarrassed.

“It’s… Difficult to believe.” he said. I grinned.

“I know. I make 1550 look good.” I said and the back of his neck flushed. We walked silently until the Sanctuary came into view. We turned around and started back, the only sound our footsteps crunching needles and fallen leaves. “Any idea how many demons we may be up against?” I asked quietly.

“As many as the Dagda Mor can muster. Thousands. Maybe even hundreds of thousands.” Allanon said. I sighed.

“Well, a small army then.” I said sarcastically.

“Do you have to make jokes about everything?” Allanon asked, raising his eyebrow at me. I grinned.

“It’s in the tattoos. ‘Druids must make jokes in order to defend Gaia’.” I said and he shook his head.

“I don’t believe you.” he said. I was about reply when I stopped cold. Something whispered to me. Allanon stopped several steps ahead of me, looking surprised.

 _Come to me._ the voice said. It sounded familiar. _Bring your companion._

I blinked, recognition on the tip of my tongue.

 _Silently._ the voice said, amused and a single, explosive caw broke the silence. A large grin split my face and I motioned for Allanon to follow me, holding my finger up to my lips when he opened his mouth to talk.

 _She said quietly. Come on._ I said, leading the way. We went off the path, where the trees became thick until they opened up to the side of the cliff of the hill were Arborlon and the Sanctuary sat.

The Morrigan stood in her full splendor, naked as always. Her eyes glowed red briefly and I paused, nodding to her.

“Balance and harmony to you, Morrigan.” I said formally. Her eyes flickered to and over Allanon. “This is my companion, Allanon.” I said. Sensing he was there as an observer, Allanon inclined his head without speaking.

“Balance and harmony to you, Ciara Ó Suileabháin. I come with a warning. When the last Son, the Chosen and the Rover leave, be on your guard. Not all in Arborlon is as it appears.” she said and cocked her head at me. “I also bring a personal message for you, Ciara.” she said and stared hard at Allanon. Her eyes glowed a brilliant shade of red and I turned to him.

“Why don’t you wait for me?” I said quietly. He nodded and looked at the Morrigan once, clearly not backing down, then left after I touched his arm.

“He cares a great deal for you.” Morrigan said, amusement plain in her face.

“I’d like to think so. He’s a good man.” I said, a fond little smile on my face. Morrigan’s lips quirked, then her face sobered.

“My message comes from your family, Ciara Ó Suileabháin. They send their love. Augusta does not blame you for not being there to protect them.” Morrigan said and I lost my breath suddenly. “She wants you to know that she is happy, as is Katherine. She also wishes for you to be happy.” Morrigan said, eyebrows raising as her eyes looked towards where Allanon was waiting for me beyond the thick line of brush and trees.

“I thank you for relaying the message and the warning, Morrigan. Am I allowed to ask if you would bear my love back to Augusta and Katherine?” I asked. Morrigan nodded.

“I will do so. If you have any questions, ask them quickly as my ability to manifest is fading.” Morrigan said.

“The agent of Dagda Mor, is there any sign we can seek to identify it?” I asked. The Morrigan’s eyes glowed bright red, but I sensed no malice coming off of her. It was her answer. “Gratitude. Outside of Allanon and my family, who can be trusted?” I asked.

“The Commander, The Youngest Prince and The Rescued Boy. The king, but only for a short time.” she said and faded out before I could ask what she meant.

“Morrigan, wait!” I cried, but I knew it was too late. The only way I’d be able to speak to her more is if I went to her in Mag Mell or if I waited for Samhain and that was too far away.

I stood in the light of the late morning sun and reflected on how weird my life was. I don’t know how long I stood there before Allanon pushed his way through the brush.

“Are you all right?” he asked. I sighed and nodded.

“Just reflecting on the weirdness that is my life.” I said, walking over to join him and head back to the palace.

“You called her the Morrigan. Is she the one who put Owen in limbo?” Allanon asked. I nodded, pausing to kick my sandals off so I could top off my energy tanks and Tree of Life charm.

“Yeah. She was murdered by a pair of goddess’ of the hunt to allow my father time to escape and get a head start. Mom and Oberon were a side-benefit.” I said, enjoying the feel of bare earth under my feet.

“What did she warn you about?” Allanon asked, smiling at my obvious pleasure.

“What she told us both. I asked her who, outside of you and the family, whom we could trust after Wil, Amberle and the Rover girl left. She said ‘The commander, the youngest prince and the rescued boy’. She also said the king, but only for a short time.” I shook my head, trying to figure out what the Morrigan had meant by that. “I also asked how we could identify the Dagda’s agent. Her eyes glowed bright red, but not out of anger or malice. It was like she couldn’t answer me verbally. She could only show me.” I frowned, mind whirling.

“We must watch the eyes? It’s a clue, but an obscure one.” Allanon said. I laughed.

“Obscure clues is the Morrigan’s specialty.” I said as we approached the palace.

“Do you feel better? Now that you stretched your legs?” Allanon asked when I paused to slip my sandals back on.

“I do. The Morrigan’s message helped too.” I said, losing my balance. Allanon reached out and caught me, steadying me. I huffed a laugh and got my sandal back on.

“Perhaps you should rest for a while yourself.” Allanon murmured. “You seem to be needing me to hold you up.” he teased and I felt my cheeks heat up.

“Perhaps if I didn’t keep falling for you, you wouldn’t need to hold me up.” I said, wincing immediately after I said it. My forehead dropped against his chest, embarrassment turning my face cherry red. “Oh, god. That was the cheesiest line to ever cheese.” I said and was rewarded by hearing him chuckle.

“I have used worse. Thirteen is not a good age for anyone. Even druids.” he rumbled and I laughed, the embarrassment fading a little. I looked up and his warm eyes were sparkling even as he smiled at me. “Red’s a good color for you.” he said. I rolled my eyes.

“Hardly. I look like a tomato when I wear red, especially with my hair.” I said, reaching up to play with the end of my braid. It occurred to me that I hadn’t stepped back from him.

“A very cute tomato.” Allanon said, pressing a fleeting kiss to my hair before striding away.

The idiot grin resurfaced and I didn’t even bother to try and squash it as I followed him inside.

~~~

Amberle had brought paper and a charcoal stick to sketch out what she’d seen in the Ellcrys and while we looked at a map of the Four Lands, she sketched what she’d seen in her vision.

“This is what I saw in my vision. On a stained glass window.” she said, putting the last touches on it. “Do you recognize it?” she asked, passing it to Allanon. He took the paper, looking it over and shook his head. He passed it to me, but it didn’t ring any bells for me either. I passed it to Mom, who passed it down and none of us recognized it.

“Doesn’t the Codex have a map or something?” Wil asked, sounding hopeful.

“Safehold is referred to only once in the Codex. Stating that it lies beyond the Wilderun.” he said, looking up at Eventine. “In the Old World.” he said, his voice grave.

“I take it this is a bad thing?” I asked, catching the look on Eventine’s face. Arion walked around me to speak and I rolled my eyes. This wasn’t going to go well.

“I don’t know about the rest of them, but I have had enough of this magician’s cryptic pronouncements.” Arion said and I huffed a laugh at Allanon’s irritated look.

“You know nothing of the world of magic.” Eventine said firmly. He looked at Allanon. “Allanon, wha-“ Allanon began to move around Eventine as Arion interrupted.

“Is just a man. Beneath the cloak and the furrowed brow-“ Allanon reached up to put his hand on Eventine’s shoulder, a silent warning of what he was about to do. “He is the same enemy we have spent our entire lives fighting.” Arion said.

I had to give the kid credit. He didn’t back down as Allanon got into his personal space and forced him back a few steps. I resisted the urge to laugh, mostly because Allanon was showing remarkable restraint in not decking Arion.

I would not have done the same.

“I am not your enemy, prince.” Allanon rumbled, staring hard at Arion. Instead of addressing Allanon, Arion looked to Eventine for back up.

There was a distinct lack of it forthcoming.

“Sending a young girl out into the wilderness, with no map and no protection. That is a bad plan.” he said, leaning around Allanon to make his point clear.

“As much as it pains me to say this,” I said, interrupting the pissing match between Arion and Allanon. “Arion has a point. No offense, Amberle, but this is going to be extremely hard without a map or a guide.” I said.

“The Ellcrys,” Eventine said, throwing a hard look at his son and me. “Has spoken. That ends the debate.” he said harshly.

“There is no debate, Eventine. There is only a distinct lack of planning.” I said, bristling a little at the tone. “If the old world has become as dangerous as I’m hearing, then she will need a guide. The Ellcrys has spoken, yes, but she is leaving the details to us. And if we don’t attend to the details, they’re going to come back and bite us when we least expect it.” I said.

“She’s right.” Dad said, coming up beside me. “Simple plans never work, especially when the unexpected happens. It’s better for Amberle to have a guide than it is for her to fly blind.”

It was hard to believe that I was agreeing with Arion on anything, but it felt even weirder to have Dad agreeing as well.

“Do you remember the summer you sent Aine, Arion and me to the Fort Draywood? We met an elf there named Ren Katsen.” Ander said, looking over at Arion. Eventine’s head came up, a sign he was listening. “He told us stories about his adventures beyond the ancient Elven sentinels. Inside the Wilderun.” Eventine looked to Allanon, who nodded slightly.

“Send word to Draywood. I want Ren Katsen brought there immediately.” he said to Ander, before turning to nod to the young guard Captain who had come in with the princes. “Crispin. You will escort Amberle, Wil, Allanon and Ciara to meet him. You leave at first light.” Eventine ordered. Crispin inclined his head.

“Yes, your grace.” he said.

“No mention of this plan can leave this room.” Allanon said, walking around me with his hand on my shoulder. “The Dagda Mor still has his traitor in these walls.” Allanon brushed past Arion deliberately and I bite back a grin at the obvious disrespect in the move. He scooped up the Codex. He walked out and I stayed to look at the map. Amberle looked at Wil and walked out. Wil picked up her drawing and followed her.

“Well, that went well.” Mom said. I snorted.

“Ever get the feeling we’re kind of not needed?” I asked, turning to lean against the table. Dad grinned.

“Kiddo, when you’re dealing with things like this, you learn to watch and wait. Just because we haven’t been part of the decision making doesn’t mean that we aren’t part of the quest.” he said, slinging his arm around my shoulders.

“Aye. Kings never change. They make decisions and the rest of us try and keep up.” Granda said.

“It’s a lot different than what you used to tell me about your adventures, Da.” I said, looking up at Dad. He shrugged.

“That’s because I was directly involved with everything, instead of playing backup and occasionally sounding board. You’re the one in the middle of this, kid. We’re background characters.” he said and laid his hand dramatically over his heart. “So long as we don’t wear red, we’re safe.” he said. I laughed.

“I guess that just leaves the question of who’s Captain Kirk.” I said as we left the throne room and walked back to the wing we were staying in.

<I think it’s Lover Boy. He just hasn’t dramatically ripped his shirt off yet.> Oberon said and his ears flattened when I choked on thin air. <Oops, sorry, Little Druid. I let it slip.> he said I shook my head.

“It’s all right, Oberon. I just need to get used to you calling him that. But not where he can hear it, please?” I asked.

“Too late.” Allanon said and I jumped for the second time that day.

“Oh, for-! I’m getting a bell to put on you, so you can’t do that anymore.” I said, though Dad and Granda were laughing their asses off. “Yeah, keep laughing.” I muttered, bright red.

“I need to ask you something. Come with me.” he said and motioned for me to follow him. I bound Dad’s sleeve to Granda’s before I walked away. They both yelped as they collided and I waited for several seconds before I released the binding.

~~~

“What is it?” I asked as he lead me outside.

“The Morrigan warned us about the eyes, correct?” Allanon asked as we moved to a secluded spot next to the palace.

“In a manner of speaking, yeah. You have an idea on how to draw the agent out?” I guessed, watching him open the Codex.

“No. There’s a description of several demons with eyes that change. I was hoping, due to your familiarity with her, you could discern more details from the Morrigan’s warning.” Allanon said, flipping to the back and handing it to me.

Considering he rarely let anyone else handle the Codex, I felt touched that he’d let me have it like this.

I admit, I skimmed some of the descriptions.

“I honestly don’t know what I’m looking for.” I said after several minutes. I handed him the Codex and stared at the forest pensively. “Her eyes glowed, which is a sign she’s angry. But it was an answer to my question this time, not because she was upset or as a threat. It meant to focus on the eyes.” I said.

My mind blanked and I yawned widely. Allanon smiled a little.

“How long have you been up?” he asked kindly.

“Too long and not long enough.” I said and reached up to undo my braid, playing with my hair. “There’s something in the warning that I’m missing. Some part of it.” I sighed.

“Perhaps a nap would help.” Allanon said, closing the Codex and tucking it in a huge pocket.

“Maybe. Or coffee.” I said, biting back another yawn.

“Pardon me.” A member of the Home Guard said, walking up to us and saluting. Allanon nodded back. “Commander Tilton requests that you both join her in the Sanctuary. Went has been murdered and she wishes you to look at the body.” the guard said. Allanon nodded.

“We will be there immediately.” Allanon said, moving to follow him. I sighed and followed after, knowing I wasn’t going to be getting any sleep for a while.

There was a minor crowd gathered when we arrived, along with Arion, Commander Tilton and several members of the Black Watch.

“He was stabbed under the chin.” Tilton said, sounding angry. It wasn’t a surprise. As Commander of both the Home Guard and the Black Watch, she was responsible for lives inside Arborlon and the Sanctuary. I knelt next to the body as Allanon questioned Tilton and the members of the Black Watch present.

The hole under the chin was the same shape as an elven blade. I gently moved the hair on the top of his head back and it showed the exit wound was smaller than the bottom hole, which confirmed that he’d been stabbed under the chin.

It was a useful bit of information.

“Give me your sword.” I said to a member of the Black Watch. Their eyes widened and they looked at Tilton. She gave a tight nod and he handed his sword over hilt first. “Thank you.” I said, pausing to consider how I wanted to do this.

One way would be to shove it through the hole in the bottom, but I figured that would be disrespectful and that Tilton would throttle me.

The other way was to put it parallel to his face and see if the blade matched up to the holes.

I laid the sword next to Went’s head. I moved it up until the width of the blade the hole in his throat.

“What are you thinking?” Allanon asked, moving over to watch me.

“I think it was an elven blade that killed Went.” I said, standing up and returning the blade to the Black Watch.

“That’s impossible. Why would anyone murder Went?” Arion asked. I rolled my shoulders to resettle Moralltach against my back.

“For the same reason someone would want to kill the Chosen.” I replied, watching the look on his face. Disbelief, anger and grief.

Despite everything, Arion was a good man. He was genuinely trying to do what he thought was best for his family and the Four Lands. He was going about it in what I thought was the wrong way, but the intentions were still the same.

“You think the Dagda Mor’s agent did this?” Allanon asked. I nodded.

“Unless we’ve acquired a serial killer along the way. Though I suppose that’s possible.” I shrugged. “Either way, the guard needs to be tightened. Close off unused passages, put a guard with each member of the royal family and do not let Amberle go unescorted. Ever.” I said, looking at Tilton. She nodded grimly.

“Of course. Thank you for coming.” she said. Allanon and I nodded, leaving quietly as they began to clear up the scene.

“I wish we knew who or what the agent was. That would make this all a great deal easier.” Allanon said. I snorted.

“So we didn’t feel like we had to walk around on eggshells and hide everything we do?” I asked. He nodded. “If we could feed it false information, that would be great. But if we can’t identify it…” I trailed off, shrugging.

“Exactly.” Allanon shook his head. “I’m not sure what we’re going to do.”

~~~

“Went was killed by one of the Dagda Mor’s demons. Probably the same one that murdered the Chosen and gave away our position in Wing Hove.” Allanon said as we followed Amberle into her quarters.

“Yeah, but it’s after me, isn’t it?” Amberle asked, turning to look at Allanon. He nodded.

“You are the only thing standing between the Dagda Mor and it’s freedom.” Allanon said gravely.

“We should leave for Draywood tonight. Under cover of darkness.” Amberle said, looking hopeful that Allanon would agree.

“Uh-uh. Moving at night always sounds like a better plan than it actually is. You’ll only risk a sneak attack.” I said, shaking my head. Amberle looked at me, then back at Allanon. He glanced at me and nodded his agreement.

“No. We cannot depart until we’ve found this demon and destroyed it. Otherwise it will keep informing the Dagda Mor of your movements.” he said gently.

“And if it comes for me?” Amberle asked. “What then?”

“We can finally identify it and deal with it properly.” I said, shrugging. The look Allanon threw told me in no uncertain terms that I was being neither reassuring nor helpful.

This from the man who’s idea of a pep talk was illustrating how magic could warp someone’s mind.

“As long as you remain within the palace, Wil, Ciara and I will take guard of you. At all times.” he said. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Fear and uncertainty planted themselves on Amberle’s face and she turned to walk away, but stopped before looking back at us.

“Speaking of Wil, where is he exactly?” she asked curiously. Allanon looked over at me and I nodded.

I spent a moment scrying the palace and bit back a laugh.

“Taking a nap.” I replied, the corners of my mouth twitching. Allanon’s brow furrowed. _With company_. I said and his eyebrows raised a fraction as Amberle stepped into the bathing chamber.

“That boy…” Allanon growled, shaking his head.

“Has hormones. And two brains.” I said, laughing. “It’s gonna be even more entertaining when Amberle finds out who he’s taking a nap with.” I said, sighing gleefully.

“You’re enjoying this.” Allanon accused, the corners of his mouth twitching as well.

“So are you.” I retorted as I sat in a chair. He sat across from me and rolled his eyes.

“He’s going to be in for it when Amberle finds out.” Allanon said. I leaned back and crossed my arms over my stomach.

“You’re familiar with the women of the Elessedil line. How do you think Amberle will react to this?” I asked. Allanon thought for a moment, then winced.

“I may have to save Wil from Amberle.” he said. I laughed, shaking my head.

“She doesn’t strike me as the unnecessarily violent type. I think she prefers cold shoulders and snark. Still, maybe it will teach Wil to keep it in his pants.” I said. Allanon snorted.

“Nothing short of a lobotomy will teach that boy to keep it in his pants.” Allanon said, shifting to get comfortable in the chair. Then his brow furrowed and he pulled a pillow out from behind him and tossed it on Amberle’s bed.

“Well, at least he enjoyed himself. Happiness like that is rare in times like this.” I said, settling back in my chair.

“I don’t think I’d call it happiness.” Allanon groused.

“You’re just jealous he’s having more fun than you are.” I accused. He raised his eyebrows at me.

“Would you really like to follow that line of thought?” he asked and I opened my mouth, but Amberle reappearing saved me from myself.

“What line of thought?” she asked, looking at us curiously. I grinned a little when I looked back at Allanon.

“A hard one. It’s okay, it’ll go away with help.” I said, watching Allanon’s ears flush a little.

“Let’s go speak with your grandfather.” Allanon said, throwing me a look as he rose. A dirty thought crossed my mind and I snorted before I could stop myself.

“Am I missing something?” Amberle asked, seeing the tension and mistaking it for something else.

“No, we’re just having a conversation about the benefits of happiness in war time.” I said, watching Allanon scowl with glee.

“Well, I think it’s a good thing. We could all use more happiness.” Amberle said as Allanon opened the door and turned to hold it for us after he went through

 _Stop it_. he threw at me.

 _Oh, come on. I thought that was a great answer. Besides, you’re cute when you’re flustered_. I threw back and followed him and Amberle out, Tilton moving to walk beside me and creating a flank on Amberle’s left.

We headed for the Throne room, when a young woman in a crimson cloak with her face partially obscured went past. Allanon, Tilton and I let her pass since she was clearly on a mission.

Except Amberle stopped.

“Eretria?” she called. The girl paused and all three of us turned and looked at her. The girl looked back, surprise written clearly on her face. Then she took off at a run and Amberle followed.

“Oh, for-“ I muttered as we turned to follow Amberle.

~~~

We arrived just as the boy Amberle, Wil and Allanon rescued yanked the blonde girl, Catania I think her name was, back from being stabbed. The girl, Eretria, turned and ran off.

“Do not let her escape.” Allanon ordered. Tilton nodded and ducked around through a corridor.

“Oh, that’s helpful.” I said as we made sure Amberle was okay.

 _Stop. It._ Allanon snapped in my head.

“Are you all right?” Amberle asked the girl, pulling her into a tight hug. I looked at Bandon.

“Are _you_ okay?” I asked, reaching out a little. He shied back.

“Yeah, yeah.” he said. I blinked, curious about the reaction.

“Touch sensitive?” I asked. Bandon shivered and nodded. “All right. You sure you’re okay? She didn’t get you at all?” I asked, looking him over. He nodded.

“I’m sure.” he said

“Ciara.” Allanon called. I looked over, then glanced back. Bandon had vanished in the two seconds I had looked away.

“Ghost boy.” I muttered and walked over to Allanon and Amberle.

“Look at this.” Allanon said, picking up the knife that the girl, Eretria, had dropped and handing it to me. It was a long and narrow knife, rather like the one that had killed Went.

“If you’re implying what I think you’re implying, I think you’re wrong.” I said, looking the knife over.

“Amberle. Your grandfather wants you in the throne room.” Tilton said, appearing out of nowhere. I handed the knife to her as Allanon looked both girls over and made sure neither of them were at all hurt.

Tilton and I stepped a few feet away to discuss the dagger.

“The girl dropped this.” I said, watching her face as she regarded the dagger speculatively.

“This looks like-“ Tilton looked at me as I shook my head.

“There’s no way it’s long enough. Not to reach the wider part of the blade.” I said. “It had to be done with a sword and the girl wasn’t carrying one.” I said. Tilton nodded and walked away, presumably to put it with the girl’s other knives.

“Let’s go.” Allanon said as I turned back to him, Amberle and Catania. I held up my hand.

“One thing first.” I said, turning to look at Amberle. “That was incredibly stupid, young lady.” I said, staring hard at her. “You ran after someone, without a thought, into what could have very well been an ambush.”

“But it wasn’t.” Amberle protested. I shook my head.

“That doesn’t excuse it. You acted without thinking. You rushed in and didn’t stop to consider the fact that you could have run into a longsword or a pike or a lance. You could have been taken hostage. You could have been outright killed by whatever demon the Dagda Mor has running around.” I said and watched as the realization sank in. “If you die, the whole world dies with you. And frankly, I’m too fond of it to let it go to hell because you chased after someone you thought you know.” I said. Amberle’s eyes were shining with tears and she swallowed, nodding.

“I’m sorry.” she said. Catania hugged Amberle before a member of the Home Guard appeared and escorted her away.

“Apology noted, but instead of just saying it, show it. Think before you act next time.” I said and motioned for her to walk ahead of us. As we followed, giving her a little space, I sighed. “Why do I feel like I just kicked a puppy?” I asked, glancing over at Allanon.

“Because you did.” he rumbled. “She needed to hear it.” Allanon added when I let out a miserable sigh.

As Tilton and two guards, one Home Guard and one Black Watch, escorted Amberle to the throne room, we were delayed by Wil.

“Have you seen a girl around here? Human, dark hair?” he asked. I raised my eyebrows at him.

“That sounds like the one Amberle chased down. Eretria I think she called her.” I said. Wil’s eyes widened.

“Yes! Eretria! Do you know where she is?” Wil asked, desperation in his tone.

“She took the Stones again, didn’t she?” Allanon asked, half exasperated, half amused. Wil flushed around the ears.

“Yes, she did.” Wil admitted. Allanon rolled his eyes and motioned for us to follow him to the throne room.

~~~

I will give Amberle one thing. She has a good strong voice that carried.

“Then what are you doing in Arborlon?” she demanded of Eretria as we walked into the throne room.

“She came for the Elf Stones.” Wil said as we strode into the throne room. I bit back a laugh at the unintentional entendre. “I wouldn’t put anything past her at this point.” Wil said, bitterness and anger in his voice.

 _Wow, way to jump to wrong conclusions._ I sent to Allanon.

 _If our plan is to work, then it will have to do for now_. Allanon said. _But yes. Leaping into things seems to be Wil’s favorite pastime._ Allanon said.

The corner of my mouth twitched.

“An Elven court will decide your fate. If you are guilty, the penalty will be death.” Eventine declared. Eretria’s eyes widened in alarm. “Take her to the cells.” Eventine gestured. Tilton walked forward and grabbed her arm.

“Amberle, please!” Eretria cried, trying to lunge away from Tilton towards Amberle. Arion moved forward protectively. “I didn’t do this! I didn’t do this!” Eretria protested as Tilton hustled her out. Allanon turned to watch them go, disapproval clear on his face.

 _How long are we going to let this go on?_ I asked, unhappy with the needless scaring of Eretria.

 _Until it works. Or Amberle confesses._ Allanon said.

“No!” Eretria cried. Wil threw Amberle a hard look, which at least caused a look of remorse on her face. Wil almost ran out after Eretria and Tilton, Allanon taking a half step to follow.

 _That may be a while._ I said. Allanon shook his head and walked out of the throne. I followed after a moment, catching Amberle’s eyes and shaking my head. She caught the obvious disappointment on my face and looked away uncomfortably.

~~~

“Even if we didn’t have proof, the girl is clearly not a murderer.” Allanon said angrily as soon as we were in an unoccupied corridor. “For Amberle to not see that…” he trailed off, hands flexing.

“Clearly she’s not as wise as she appears to be.” I said. Allanon paced to try and bring his anger under control as I leaned back against a wall and watched.

Was there anything I didn’t find attractive about him?

“Clearly she’s letting her emotions get the best of her.” he growled. I swallowed and thought about Baseball. “If she does not tell the truth about her vision before they leave, I will have to confront her about it.”

“Hopefully calmer than you are now.” I said teasingly, hoping to jar him out of it. He glanced at me, startled and I realized my voice had been huskier than I meant it to be.

Dammit.

“What I’m saying,” I said after clearing my throat in hopes of resetting it by a few octaves. “Is that calling her out about it while looking like you’d like to tear the walls down with your bare hands isn’t going to help anyone. Least of all Amberle. Do you remember when you said she can be fragile at times? This is one of them. Especially considering how she apparently feels about Eretria. Her ego is ruling her judgement right now and Eretria has bruised that ego. She’s going to be petty and vindictive for a while until her better nature wins out.” I said. Allanon sighed, deflating a little.

“I had forgotten how immature young adults can be.” he admitted. I grinned.

“Yes, because we were paragons of maturity and responsibility and model citizens when we were young.” I said sarcastically. Allanon laughed and I grinned wider at the sound.

“I don’t know about you, but I was responsible and respectful when I was growing up.” he said and shrugged at my disbelieving look. “Mostly. There were a few times.” he said. I laughed quietly.

“I was a wild child. I never listened to my parents, ran around with boys and occasionally came home high as kite or drunk off my ass. The more memorable occasions is when I was both. _Those_ were fun times.” I said and shook my head. “God only knows how I managed to survive my adolescence. Probably because my parents were too fond of me to kill me.”

“That’s an exaggeration.” Dad said, followed by Mom, Granda and the hounds.

They were carrying their go bags. I moved away from the wall and blinked in confusion.

“Is something wrong?” I asked, worried at seeing their bags.

“Flidais is having trouble in Ireland with healing some of the land. She asked if we would lend a hand. Since everything seems to be under control here, I didn’t think there’d be a problem with it.” Dad said and looked at Allanon. “We’d only be a shift away.” he said, seeing the uncomfortable look on Allanon’s face.

“No, of course it’s not a problem. Go. If we need you, I’ll come find you. Can you mark the trees you use?” I asked, walking over to hug Dad.

“Of course.” Dad said, holding me for a long moment. “Don’t fall asleep this time, aye?” he asked. I nodded and grinned.

“Will do.” I said and hugged Mom, who was sniffling a little. “Oh, don’t cry, please. You’ll get me started and I need a clear head.” I said, pulling back.

“It’s just a Mom thing.” she said.

“Ye take care of my girl.” Granda said gruffly to Allanon. “One scratch and your head is mine.” he said, pointing at him.

“I will do my best.” Allanon said. I shook my head and hugged him.

“Be careful, old goat. You’re not as young as you used to be.” I said. He chucked me under the chin.

“There’s vats of the poultice and potion in the Sanctuary. I told the Black Watch lad Kanid to use ‘em sparingly until we get back.” Granda said. I nodded and hugged the hounds.

“Chase lots of rabbits for me.” I said, kissing their heads.

<I’ll even catch a few!> Oberon promised.

<I’ll eat your share.> Orlaith offered and I grinned.

“Enjoy it.” I said and watched them walk away. I caught myself frowning as they disappeared around a corner.

“All right?” Allanon asked, watching me. I sighed.

“I… I don’t know. I know they’re still here. I know I can reach them through the trees Dad will mark. But it’s… I’m so used to being with them that it’s kind of strange to be on my own here. Good, but strange.” I said, surprised at the lump in my throat.

“You’re not here alone.” Allanon said, his voice low and gentle.

Damn him anyway.

“I know. But it’s still weird.” I said and shook the feeling off with a shudder.

“Well, at least you don’t have to be embarrassed by Oberon calling me ‘lover boy’ anymore.” he teased as we walked. I was about to answer when my stomach rumbled.

Loudly.

“That explains part of the mood I’m in. I’m hungry. I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” I said and blinked. “And that was at Manannan’s estate.” I said and laughed.

“I think a trip to the kitchens is in order. Then your wing to discuss what our plan is?” Allanon asked, glancing around at the quiet halls.

“Why not? It’s not like people don’t talk about me already.” I said and laughed again when he turned pink.

~~~

After acquiring an almost embarrassing amount of food and drink, we went back to the wing that Eventine had given my family for our use and dug in.

It didn’t take long for us to demolish at least half of the platters we had sweet talked the cook out of. The beer was almost as good as what I got in Tír na nÓg.

“Oh, that was good.” I said, still munching on a wedge of cheese.

“It was good.” Allanon agreed, wiping the crumbs out of his beard. “About this plan.” he said, taking a swig of beer.

“Right. The plan we say we have but don’t actually.” I said. He chuckled.

“Yes, that one. We know the agent is after Amberle. The ‘attack’ by Eretria proves it. But we still have no idea what this demon is or how we can identify and destroy it.” Allanon leaned back in his chair.

“There’s always the bait option.” I said, raising my eyebrows. Allanon shook his head.

“No. I will not put Amberle in that position.” he said and sighed, rubbing at his eyes tiredly.

“When was the last time you slept?” I asked, watching him. He blinked for a moment.

“It was… When I was healing in the Druid’s Cave on the coast. Though I was half-dead, so it’s subjective.” he said. I rolled my eyes.

“Are you running off magic again? I thought you were going to stop doing that?” I asked. He shrugged.

“I didn’t have time to sleep.” he said. I shook my head.

“Dammit, you can’t keep doing that. You’ll burn yourself out. Once this nonexistent plan is done and the kids are safely on their way, you’re taking a nap if I have to knock you out myself.” I said, pointing at him. He grinned.

“Will I have company?” he teased and it was my turn to blush.

“Only if you’re good.” I retorted.

He was saved from answering by a knock on the door.

“Pardon me,” a servant said, poking his head when I called to him. “Princess Amberle has finished her time with His Grace and requests your presence in her chambers.” he said, looking at us both.

“We’ll be there shortly. Thank you.” I said. He nodded and backed out, closing the door behind him. I sighed, stood up and stretched my back and shoulders, groaning happily as I felt and heard the bones crackle.

When I straightened out, I caught Allanon staring and grinned at him.

“Yes?” I challenged. He turned bright red and looked away. I laughed, shrugged Moralltach on and strapped the dagger to my thigh.

Privately, I had decided to call it Crucible. I just hadn’t made the announcement to anyone else. Granda would have suggested a more Irish name for it, but I liked Crucible.

“I didn’t realize your tattoos were so intricate.” Allanon said as he opened the door for me. I smiled.

“That’s why I was naked on my right side when you guys found me. Full contact with the earth allows me to speak to the elementals and Gaia better and faster. It also allows me to heal quicker when I get seriously injured.” I shrugged.

“It sounds both useful and cumbersome.” Allanon said, eyes trailing down my side.

I decided not to call him out on it.

“It is. But I’m so used to them that even if you offered me another way I’d turn it down. They connect me to Gaia and my family and my heritage. The Iron Druids are the last of the old tradition.” I said and smiled a little. “At least until we find apprentices and begin training more Druids for Gaia.” I said.

“How will you find these apprentices?” Allanon asked. I shrugged.

“Word of mouth, people seeking us out. Even us seeking them out. It will depend on how many think they want to hear Gaia’s call.” I said and shrugged.

“’Think’?” Allanon asked curiously.

“Not every apprentice makes the cut. They want power too fast or want to do things that we simply cannot do. Once and a while, you get ones that genuinely love and care about the earth.” I said and paused as we waited for a group of guards and soldiers to go past. “It was pretty rare before the world went to shit. Maybe there will be more now.” I said, shrugging before the corridor cleared and we could continue to Amberle’s chambers.

Allanon moved ahead of me and opened the door for me, letting me go ahead of him. He followed me inside and closed the door, glancing around. The outer chamber had several different bookshelves which I perused while we waited. I saw no interesting titles, so I moved away while Allanon paced, clearly worried. He turned, glanced at me and stopped. His eyes widened as he stared at me and I shifted a little uncomfortably under the gaze.

“What?” I asked after a moment.

“That’s good light for you.” he said, his face softening a little.

“Thank you.” I said, sensing there was another meaning behind it. I was about to ask him why he’d said it when Amberle and Wil walked inside.

Amberle kept throwing Wil disgusted looks while he huffed and moved to stand against a wall, looking put out.

Allanon and I exchanged looks.

 _Lover’s quarrel?_ I asked, moving to stand by Wil.

 _Caused by the Rover girl, no doubt_. Allanon replied. Amberle yanked out a pack and started filling it with clothes and books.

“Is something bothering you?” Allanon asked mildly, watching Amberle snatch books up.

 _Astute._ I sent.

 _Hush_. he retorted.

“I don’t understand why we can’t leave immediately now that the murderer’s been caught.” Amberle said. I resisted the urge to point out that Eretria wasn’t the killer.

Wil beat me to it.

“I’m not so sure that’s the case.” he said. Amberle huffed, shaking her head.

“Why am I not surprised you’re taking the Rover’s side?” she said, rolling her eyes.

 _See? Snark._ I said. Allanon did not dignify that with a response.

“I have no love for Eretria.”

_No, but he has-_

_Shut up._

“But she only came for the Elf Stones.” Wil said, trying to be convincing. Amberle turned to look at him and I saw the question forming and bit back a grin.

“How was she able to steal the Stones in the first place?” Amberle asked and I had to turn away to hide my laughter as Wil flailed for an answer.

“Well, she attacked me in my room.” Wil said, finally finding a proper answer. Amberle’s face said she clearly didn’t buy it, so he continued. “We struggled and she knocked me out.” Wil said.

 _I think I’m going to break something trying to keep quiet._ I said and even Allanon seemed amused at Wil’s attempted answer.

 _His lying skills are getting better. He also remembered to hide his ears._ Allanon replied and that just made it worse.

 _Please don’t be funny when I’m trying to keep a straight face._ I said, laughing in my head.

“Oh, I take it back then. She sounds totally trustworthy.” Amberle said and I snorted at that, thankful I could express amusement without it being out of place.

“Look, she coulda killed us in the woods or the Rover camp.” Wil said. Amberle turned to stare at him, disbelief clear on her face. “Why come all the way here to do it?” Wil asked. Amberle picked up another book to put in her pack and I had the feeling she’d be taking a lot of those back out before they left.

“Maybe she has a flair for the dramatic.” Amberle sighed, turning to stare at Wil. Then she gestured at Allanon and I. “It doesn’t matter. Allanon, Ciara and I saw her with our own eyes.” Amberle said, looking at us for support. Allanon stepped down the stairs and sank onto the top step, leaning back against the wall.

“Now, eyes are not impervious to deception.” he said, looking specifically at Wil.

 _Just our overwhelming distaste for people who aren’t ourselves._ I added and he glanced at me. I moved over to lean against the wall next to him watching with great amusement as Wil tried to convince Amberle she was wrong about Eretria.

“That’s druid speak for: maybe you should reconsider.” Wil said and I huffed a laugh.

“No, that’s druid speak for: use your brain for more than just head stuffing.” I said. Allanon huffed a laugh.

“I know you hate Eretria,” Wil said, oblivious to the knowing look Allanon was giving him. “But you can’t let your feelings cloud your judgement.” Wil said and turned to Allanon. “If you have doubts that Eretria did it, why didn’t you tell her?” Wil demanded.

“For the same reason you didn’t tell her you slept with the Rover girl.” Allanon said, amusement laced in his voice.

 _Good one_. I applauded, watching Wil’s disturbed face blossom.

“It does not serve our mission.” Allanon said, rising.

“You seriously have to _stop_ with the mind reading.” Wil said, glancing over to see if Amberle had heard Allanon’s announcement.

“There is powerful demon inside this palace. Up to now it’s been successful cloaking itself from me. If we can convince it we’ve let our guard down…” Allanon trailed off, letting Wil pick up the rest of the idea.

“It might strike again.” Wil said slowly. Allanon nodded approvingly.

“And this time we’ll be ready.” Allanon said quietly.

“We still don’t know what this demon looks like.” Wil said. Allanon looked over at me.

 _He’s occasionally quick._ he said. I walked over to stand beside him as an idea came to Wil.

“Wait, Bandon could help.” Wil said. Allanon and I looked at him in surprise.

“The boy? How?” he asked. Wil started to get excited by the idea, eyes lighting up.

“He told me when he touches people he sees their death.” Wil explained. Allanon’s eyebrows rose as realization hit him.

“He’s a seer.” he breathed. “It is a powerful and dangerous gift.” he said quietly.

“Do you think he could see a dead person’s final moments?” Wil asked. Allanon looked pleasantly surprised at Wil’s idea.

 _There’s hope for him yet._ I said.

~~~

“Why did you bring me here?” Bandon asked as we entered the tomb of Lauren.

“Wil told me about your gift.” Allanon said, leading Bandon to the coffin.

“Seeing death is no gift.” Bandon said quietly.

I had the most incredible urge to wrap him in a fuzzy blanket and give him milk and cookies.

“You are a seer, Bandon.” Allanon said. “You don’t just see death. You see possibilities.” Allanon explained. “Your parents didn’t understand that.” he said, looking at him with a faintly haunted look on his face. “But I do.” he said. The look on his face changed from haunted to determined, as if he had made up his mind about something. “My mentor, Bremen, was a seer. I watched as he walked the perilous ledge between darkness and light.”

“Allanon!” a strident voice said and I rolled my eyes.

Amberle was a good woman and I liked her a great deal. But there were days she could play the spoiled brat and clearly this was one of them.

I blocked her path, forcing her to come to a halt just inside the tomb.

“I tried to stop her.” Wil huffed, clearly out of breath from trying to keep up with her.

“Let me pass.” Amberle said quietly.

“No can do, Princess.” I said, still blocking her way in. She looked around me at Allanon for help and he was as forthcoming with help as a rock.

“Please let the Chosen rest in peace.” Amberle asked. I looked at Allanon and he nodded. I let her through, moving to the side to watch the show.

“My plan is to save the Ellcrys. And there will be no peace until that is done.” he said, clearly fed up with her antics.

“Lauren pledged himself to protect the tree. Let him help us.” Wil asked and grief creased Amberle’s face as she realized what needed to happen. She looked at Allanon, who watched her for an answer, hoping she’d make the right choice.

Amberle looked lost for a moment, then nodded.

Allanon and Wil each took one end of the lid and moved it aside to reveal the body of what was Lauren.

“All we need are his last moments.” Allanon said, nodding to Bandon. “Look for the face of the killer.” Allanon said encouragingly.

Bandon nodded, then took a deep breath and reached out to put his hand on the body’s forehead, sucking a short breath in anticipation of pain.

For a moment nothing happened. Wil looked as though he was about to give up and Bandon looked at Allanon, about to speak when the vision hit him.

He gasped, clutching at his side. His eyes rolled back, head falling back and he continued to gasp for air as if were physically painful. For all I knew, it could have been.

A cry of pain later and Bandon staggered back from the coffin, flailing for a moment while he tried to recover. He pressed a hand to his chest and groaned as though someone had punched him in the kidney.

Amberle hurried to him, but stopped at arms length, clearly recalling his aversion to touch.

“What did you see?” she asked gently. Bandon rounded on her, glaring.

“It was her. You killed him.” Bandon said. I frowned. There was something strange in his tone. Something dark that I wasn’t a big fan of.

“What?” Amberle asked, shocked at the accusation, though her face said she was recognizing something in what he said.

“She had the knife. And silver eyes.” Bandon said and glanced at Allanon and I. “They flashed red and then turned silver.” he clarified and I gasped.

“ _That_ was the Morrigan’s warning.” I breathed, looking at Allanon, who looked as though he had swallowed his tongue.

“It wasn’t the Princess that you saw.” Allanon said, realization dawning. “It was a Changeling.” he rumbled.

“Wait, ‘A’ Changeling? There’s more than one?” I asked, staring at him. He nodded gravely. “Balls.” I muttered, running my hand through my hair.

“Yes.” Allanon agreed. “We need to get back to the palace. Now.” he said and we ushered all three kids out.

The walk seemed to take longer than usual, though it wasn’t long before we reached the palace. Paranoia makes time stretch when you're jumping at practically every sound in existence.

Allanon sent word for Eventine to meet us in the throne room.

As we waited, I yawned and leaned against the table.

“All right?” Allanon asked, looking me over. I nodded.

“Yeah. Just tired. Gonna need to sleep for a while after this.” I said. Allanon half smiled. He pulled out the Codex and started flipping to the back like had done earlier to ask me if there was one I had thought might fit the Morrigan’s highly vague description. “She must have been talking about the Changeling when she said that not all in the palace is what it seems.” I muttered to myself, leaning on the table while Allanon searched through the Codex.

“Who?” Allanon asked absently, pausing to examine a page, before continuing.

“The Morrigan. She told us that not all in the palace is what it seems. But I’m curious what she meant about-“ I broke off when I heard the door open. Eventine entered just as Allanon found the page.

“Ah-ha.” Allanon said softly before picking up the Codex. “The Changeling is an ancient demon, a shapeshifter who can inhabit the form of any being it choses.” he said, carrying it to the other end of the table to show Eventine, Bandon, Amberle and Wil. I walked over to stand beside Amberle, looking at the picture.

“Well, he’s cute.” I said sarcastically. Allanon huffed a laugh.

“Explains how it’s been able to hide in the palace.” Wil said, turning to look at Allanon.

Amberle stared at the picture and sucked in a wet breath.

“That thing killed Lauren. The Ellcrys was tryin’ to warn me and I ran.” she said, voice breaking.

“This isn’t your fault, Amberle. There was nothing you could have done.” I said gently, turning as she walked around me.

“If you hadn’t run,” Eventine said. “You’d be dead by now. And all hope would be lost.” he said, reassurance in his voice. Amberle made a soft dismissive sound. “Now the demon does not know that we are aware of it’s existence.” he turned to look at Allanon. “That could work to our advantage.” he said as Allanon nodded.

“We could draw it out somehow. Take it when it tries to strike.” I said, leaning back against the table.

“The Changeling wants me.” Amberle said, her voice strong and sure again. She looked at Eventine and Allanon, her meaning clear on her face. “That’s why it’s still here.” she said.

The look on Allanon’s face was a perfect example of ‘No’.

“If you are considering offering yourself as bait,” Allanon said, walking behind her as if to stop her from bolting and doing something stupid again. “Think again.” he warned.

“What if we use a decoy?” Wil suggested, looking at Amberle. “Someone with nothing to lose.” he said. Amberle blinked as she realized who he was talking about.

“Eretria will never help us.” Amberle said, shaking her head.

“She will.” Wil said hopefully. “If it’s in her own self interest.” Wil said, turning to appeal to Eventine. Amberle’s distaste showed clearly on her face as she looked at Eventine, who was seriously considering it.

 _We’re not going to let them use Eretria as bait, are we?_ I asked, looking over at Allanon.

 _She will be as safe as Amberle. I promise._ he said.

Eventine reached over to pat Wil’s shoulder, approving the idea. Allanon moved to retrieve the Codex from the head of the table.

“Good. Now go convince her.” Eventine said, heading for the door.

Allanon leaned over to pick it up, looking up at Wil with a small grin, chuckling a little.

 _Eretria’s gonna spill what happened with her and Wil just to get Amberle’s goat, isn’t she?_ I asked, following him out the door.

 _Yes._ he replied.

 _Oh, I’d love to be a fly on the wall for_ that _conversation._

~~~

The deal was made and Amberle was not talking to Wil by the time they returned from the dungeons. I bounced on my feet gleefully as the two women disappeared into a room together to exchange clothes.

“So, I’m guessing you’re regretting a few things.” I said to Wil’s miserable expression.

“Yeah, like ever believing Eretria.” Wil said. “And suggesting it in the first place.” he added, rolling his eyes.

“Word of advice.” Allanon said suddenly, catching Wil’s attention. “Elessedil women are known for their tempers. Do not let Amberle’s kind nature fool you.” he said, then cracked a grin at his apprentice. “And next time, keep it in your pants.” he said and Wil turned bright red. Tilton, casually not listening, turned a laugh into a cough.

“There will be no next time.” Wil promised.

“Sure.” I said, patting him on the shoulder.

“You go with Wil and the Rover girl. I will take Amberle out to the Sanctuary and wait there for you to send word.” Allanon said, looking at me. I nodded.

 _After this, we bust Amberle, right? ‘Cause I’m a little tired of her high and mighty attitude when it comes to Eretria. Our princess needs a heaping dose of humility_. I said.

 _It will come, though it’s perhaps best served to not come from us_. Allanon said, watching me, eyes warm. I smiled and nudged Wil to be quiet when he opened his mouth.

“Hush.” I warned. He grinned at me and leaned against the wall. “What happens if the Changeling figures out the switch?” I asked

“I will be with Amberle and I will keep her safe.” Allanon assured me.

 _You stay safe too. I’d rather you stay in one piece._ I said. His eyes smiled even as his face remained stoic.

 _I prefer myself in one piece as well. But I will be safe._ Allanon promised.

“Wow. This is what it looks like wh-“ Wil broke off when Allanon glowered at him.

“Please. Continue.” he said, warning clear in his voice. Wil was silent for a moment.

“When the good guys win.” Wil said. Allanon’s mouth twitched.

“Good save.” I said. Wil flushed and was saved from digging himself in any further when Amberle and Eretria emerged, dressed in each other’s clothing.

“That’s a good color for you, Princess.” I said, noting the tan of Eretria’s jacket.

“And it’s not for me?” Eretria demanded. I smiled sweetly at her.

“Lighter colors always contrast well against dark hair. Amberle prefers darker colors, so seeing her in a lighter color calls for comment. Clearly you’re aware of how well they contrast and know to use it to your advantage. Amberle is not as savvy about such things as you are.” I said calmly. Eretria flushed.

“Oh.” she said. I shrugged.

“When you’ve had to fight all your life, it’s easy to be overly defensive.” I said and she looked uncertain. Allanon let that sink in, then cleared his throat to break the moment.

“Let’s go.” Allanon said, motioning for Amberle to go with him. I motioned for Tilton to take the lead as Eretria pulled the hood up.

 _Be safe._ Allanon sent.

 _Always._ I replied.

~~~

Moving conspicuously through the palace, I walked behind Wil as we reached a small room that had been designated for our part of the ambush.

“You’ll be safe in here, Princess.” Tilton said, opening the door. Eretria followed her in, Wil behind her and me bringing up the rear.

Tilton closed the door behind us. Eretria walked in and pulled her hood down.

“Now what?” she asked turning on us.

“Now we wait to see if the demon took the bait.” I said, drumming my right thumb against Crucible’s hilt.

“And if it did?” Wil asked, looking at me.

“Then you keep Eretria safe and I kill it.” I said, rethinking my plan to use Crucible. Brighid’s warning about the Cold Fire made me hesitant to use it. Especially inside on the stone floors.

“What if it kills you?” Eretria asked. I smiled darkly.

“It would have to be very good to do that.” I said, turning to watch the door. Wil turned his back on Eretria, fiddling with his glove.

“Princess didn’t seem very happy to hear about us.” Eretria said quietly, circling around to catch Wil’s eyes.

“There is no us.” Wil said. I glanced back and caught the sadness on Eretria’s face before it vanished under anger and outrage.

“Wow. You’re such a guy.” she said, rounding on him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Wil asked, exasperated.

“Seduce the girl, then drop her?” she said, staring at him defiantly.

“Me? Seduce you?” Wil asked, astonished.

“Yeah.” Eretria snapped.

“That’s-Oh, that’s-You’ve gotta be kidding me.” Wil said and I hid my smile by turning to face the door.

“No, I call it like I see it.” Eretria said and I grinned. Bickering like an old married couple already. Oh, these two would make a great couple someday.

If they survived.

“You can’t make me regret what happened anymore than I already do.” Wil said, sounding as though he was moving further into the room. I flinched and corrected my earlier thought.

If Amberle and Eretria let Wil survive.

The sound of Eretria following him caught my ears.

“Well, I guess you’re out of luck then. That Princess won’t want a Rover’s sloppy seconds.” Eretria said harshly. I winced.

Oh god. And Allanon wanted to send these three out into the world without adult supervision?

Before Wil could answer, the door opened and I tensed.

“It’s me.” Tilton said quietly and I relaxed, her Aura the same as before. I moved to let her inside. “Patrol just found the body of a Black Watch Guard, hidden near the north wall. He’s been dead a couple of days.” Tilton said, looking at Wil, then me.

“If the Changeling’s been hiding in the Black Watch…” Wil said and realization hit me like a ton of bricks before he could finish his thought.

“Then the jig’s up.” I said and looked at Eretria. “Stay here. Tilton, Wil, let’s go.” I said and let Tilton go ahead, Wil behind her and Eretria caught up with me in a few moments.

“No way I’m staying behind.” she said. I nodded and we ran.

~~~

Tilton darted through the guards as Allanon turned to see if Amberle was okay, but the guards blocked Wil, Eretria and I from entering.

“Stand down!” she snapped, pointing at them. They let us through and I walked over to Allanon as Wil paused to stare at his double, before it’s features melted into what I assumed was the Changeling.

“You okay?” I asked, checking Amberle over. She nodded, clearly shaken. I looked at Allanon and he nodded.

“Holy hell.” Eretria said, looking the demon over.

“That’s an oxymoron.” I said, relieved that everyone was okay.

 _Must you?_ Allanon asked. I shrugged.

 _It’s the relief talking_. I admitted. _I’m just glad you’re okay._

Allanon didn’t react, but I could feel enjoyment of the fact that I had been worried about him.

“Wrap the body and build a pyre away from the palace and sanctuary.” Allanon ordered. The Black Watch guard saluted and walked off, motioning for another member to follow him.

“That’s the Changeling? It doesn’t look like it could have caused that much trouble.” Wil said, reaching to nudge it with his foot. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Bad idea.” I said and he pulled his foot back.

“It doesn’t take much to cause trouble.” Allanon rumbled, watching a pair of Black Watch guards return with a blanket to wrap it up and place it on stretcher.

“Yeah. Some people can do it without thinking.” Amberle said snidely, glancing at Wil.

“Seriously? Now?” Wil demanded. Allanon rolled his eyes and disappeared into the inner part of the Sanctuary.

“Why not? Now that the threat has been dealt with, we can cover-“ Amberle broke off when I clapped my hands together.

“Children! Enough!” I said, looking at both of them. Wil had the decency to look chastened. Amberle just looked away.

 _I’m beginning to see why you roll your eyes so often around these two._ I told Allanon.

 _They’re beginning to get sore_. he said and I grinned.

“Burn the demon and seal it’s ashes in this.” Allanon said, handing the urn to a member of the Black Watch and clapping him on the back as he lead the other two with the body on a stretcher away.

“If we’re done here, I’ll just take my things and go.” Eretria said, walking past Wil and Amberle.

Or trying.

“I’m afraid not.” Amberle said coldly. She looked at Tilton. “Commander Tilton, take the prisoner back to her cell.” Amberle ordered. Tilton took a firm grip on Eretria’s arm.

“What are you doin’?” Wil asked quietly, disappointment in his tone.

“I don’t make deals with Rovers.” Amberle said, voice haughty.

“Oh, I knew an Elven bitch wouldn’t keep her word.” Eretria said, trying to pull away from Tilton.

Allanon sighed and intervened.

“Let her go.” he said, walking to stand between Eretria and Amberle. “This has gone far enough.” he said, turning to glare at Amberle.

 _Oh, thank god_. I said and Allanon’s eyes flickered to me.

“You need to tell us what you know, Princess.” he said sternly. Amberle looked like she’d been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Amberle, you _saw_ Eretria in your vision.” Wil said, gesturing at Eretria, who looked confused.

“What are you talking about?” Amberle asked.

“Feigned ignorance? Really? Cliché, Princess.” I tutted, highly amused. She rolled her eyes, still looking at Wil

“Bandon told me when he touched you, he saw you and Eretria together.” Wil said, then looked at Allanon. “But I’m guessing you already knew that, mind reader.” he said, pointing at Allanon. I grinned.

Damn, I liked this kid.

“I was hoping you were going to tell me of your volition.” Allanon said, still staring sternly at Amberle.

“Surprise!” I said, enjoying this a great deal more than I should have. Allanon looked at me, then back at Amberle.

I had the feeling that I was going to hear about all this later.

“Yes, she was in my vision.” Amberle admitted and Eretria looked like she’d swallowed her tongue. “But I didn’t know what it meant. I thought it might be a warning. And when she showed up and attacked me, that confirmed it.” Amberle said. I snorted.

“Except it wasn’t Eretria. It was the Changeling.” I said. Amberle shrugged helplessly.

“But I didn’t know that.” she said, sounding small.

“You need to start trusting the Ellcrys. Otherwise the three of you will not make it to Safehold.” Allanon said, turning to look at all three kids.

“Three?” Eretria laughed, though it sounded more scared than amused.

“Princess, Rover, Elf and Druids make five.” Wil said, looking confused and a little scared.

“Allanon and Ciara weren’t in my vision.” Amberle said, eyebrows raising.

“If The Dagda Mor sends more demons, we must be ready for them here.” Allanon said. “That is why _you three_ must travel to Safehold. Together.” he said. The look on his face screamed ‘gods help us’. He looked at Amberle before walking away.

Amberle looked as though she’d rather be anywhere else.

~~~

“So, I take it we’re screwed?” I asked as Allanon walked through the library shelves, clearly looking for something.

“Yes. And not in the fun way.” he said, clearly distracted. I stopped and blinked as he realized what he said and his head dropped. “You know what I mean.” he muttered, before continuing to walk.

“Yeah, I know.” I said and sighed, scratching briefly at my head. “Those three together, alone and without adult supervision? Oh, lord.” I groaned at the thought.

“Exactly.” Allanon said and shook his head. “It’s not here.” he said, turning to face me.

“What isn’t?” I asked, not sure what he was after.

“A treatise on the Wilderun. I was hoping the library had a copy and I could send it with Amberle. She might be able to get some useful information out of it, before they reach Draywood.” he said and leaned against a pillar, his shoulders slumping.

“What’s wrong?” I asked gently. The library was deserted this time of night, so I thought he’d be more apt to open up if it was just us.

“I cannot believe that the fate of the world depends on three young adults who cannot decide if they want to fight or-“ he broke off, looking up at me so I caught what he didn’t say.

“Do the do?” I said, going for the humor. He laughed and nodded.

“Yes.” he shook his head. “They will work it out, I have faith in that.”

“But?” I asked, having heard it in his voice.

“I’m concerned that Amberle’s ego will disrupt her ability to see clearly. Or at least her feelings for Wil.” Allanon said.

“I think she’ll get over it. She’s a good kid at heart. But like you pointed out, she’s been sheltered and I don’t think she’s ever had to compete for a boy before.” I said and sighed. “Honestly, I’m more concerned about Eretria. She’s got a big heart, but there’s a lot of stone between her and the rest of the world. That, more than Amberle’s ego, could put them at risk.” I said.

“They will make it through and back.” Allanon said, conviction clear in his tone. “We just have to hold Arborlon until they return.” he said.

“We’re gonna need more arms.” I said. His brow furrowed. “You know, to hold Arborlon.” I mimicked holding something in my arms. I shook my head slowly. “No?” I asked. Allanon shook his head in response.

“No.” he said, smiling. He looked as though he was considering something.

“What is it?” I asked. Then the most astonishing thing happened.

Allanon hugged me.

“Oh. Hello.” I said, surprised.

“Thank you.” he murmured. I relaxed and hugged him back.

“You’re welcome. I don’t know what for, but you’re welcome.”

~~~

It was mid morning before the party was ready to depart and I stood in front of Eretria, holding the chains in my hands.

“I’m going to flatten the metal, so it won’t dig so hard into your wrists.” I said, catching the suspicious look on her face. I stepped out of my right sandal and place my foot flat on the earth. “I’ll try to contour them to your wrists, so they’ll be more comfortable.” I said. Eretria snorted.

“They’d be lots more comfortable if you took them off.” she snarked. I grinned at her.

“Yeah, but Amberle’s being a brat. She’s a good kid, I promise.” I said. “Now be quiet a minute.” I said and concentrated on the metal, softening and shaping them to her wrists. I could feel the astonishment rolling off of her as the shackles flattened and formed according to what I wanted. “How’s that?” I asked. Eretria rolled her wrists and tugged a little.

“Okay. They’re still on though.” she said. I laughed.

“I like you.” I said and she grinned back. “Here, this might help too.” I said, pulling a couple strips of cloth out of my pocket. “Don’t move, okay?” I asked and Eretria stared at me curiously as I unlocked her shackles. “They see and I’m in trouble.” I said, shifting the cloth to where it covered the inside of the shackles and binding it securely to the metal. “There’s one side.” I said, closing the shackle again and doing the same to the other side. “That should be good.” I said.

“I need to speak to the pris-“ Amberle broke off when I glared at her.

“Princess, you’re a smart woman, but you’re acting like a brat.” I said, patted Eretria on the shoulder and walked over to join Allanon and Wil.

“-Without you.” Wil was saying. Allanon huffed.

“You are a Shannara, Wil. Never forget that. When you learn how to unlock the power of the Elf Stones, the demons won’t stand a chance.” Allanon smiled a little, trying to be encouraging. Wil looked past him at Amberle and Eretria.

“Yeah, it’s not the demons I’m worried about.” Wil said, swinging up. I reached up and patted his leg.

“Good luck, kid. Come back in one piece, okay?” I asked and he nodded.

“Thanks for your help, Ciara. I appreciate it.” he said. I nodded in return.

Ander, Allanon and I moved out of the way of the procession, Allanon looking more worried than usual

“I don’t know about you two, but I’m feeling great about this plan.” Ander said. Allanon walked a few steps beside them, then stopped, watching them go.

“They’ll be all right. They’re resourceful and smart. No offense, but if your niece could stop being such a brat, that would really help.” I said, looking over at Ander.

“Yeah, no, that’s Arion’s influence, not mine.” he said and I laughed.

“That explains so much. As much as I’d love to stay here and chat with you gentlemen, I’ve been up for way too long. I’m going to get some sleep.” I said, clapping Allanon on the shoulder and walking back towards the palace. “I’ll see you in probably a day or two.”

“Sleep well.” Allanon said, smiling a little at me. I smiled back and turned to walk away. “Not a word.” Allanon warned Ander.

I laughed softly to myself, feeling good.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I mentioned this before and thus am kicking myself now, but the italics in the story are mental conversations between Allanon and Ciara.
> 
> Part of the whole mind reading/mental communication thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!! MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE, IMPLIED THREAT OF SEXUAL ASSAULT AND CHILD ABANDONMENT. BE YE WARNED!!!!!
> 
> So this chapter will cause the rating to go up. No smut, but there is the discussion of upcoming (ha!) sex and a steamy scene that doesn't end in sex and I'm ridiculously proud of myself for that.

I slept for the rest of the day and through the night, waking the next morning to the sounds of birds singing. I laid in bed for a while, enjoying the warm morning.

It gave me time to consider what had happened in the last few days.

The whirlwind events had swept me up so much that I hadn’t even had a chance to properly greet Gaia again after being out for so long. I wasn’t even aware of the Elemental that lived in this region and that was Iron Druid Standard Practice.

That last thought was soothed by the fact that I remembered that the elemental of the region was Seattle, named for the city of the ‘Old World’.

But I hadn’t even greeted Gaia and while she would be patient, I felt bad. I generally spoke to her at least once a month and I hadn’t done that in the last thirteen hundred and fifty years.

And now the matter of the Ellcrys and the demons was at a stalemate, at least for us here in Arborlon. I wondered how the kids were doing and hoped they were all right.

Then I felt guilt weasels crawl up my back about how I had treated Amberle before she’d left. She had been acting unnecessarily harsh towards Eretria and given way to pettiness and jealousy over Eretria and Wil sleeping together.

I chuckled when I recalled how Wil had flailed to try and cover with Amberle.

Then there was the matter of Allanon.

Oh, I was head over heels, both physically and emotionally. Allanon was smart, capable, funny. Strong and kind, he cared about people and wasn’t afraid to be goofy on occasion. He had a great sense of curiosity that never failed to amaze me. And, frankly, he was extremely easy on the eyes.

But the nagging feeling that he was still in love with Pyria kept me from doing more than just appreciating him physically and teasing him. It seemed disrespectful to her to just jump into something with him, no matter how strong the attraction was.

I probably would have given more thought to the issue of Allanon and my feelings/attraction to him if my bladder hadn’t decided to wake up and remind me I hadn’t been up to the bathroom in at least twenty-four hours.

I rolled out of bed, pulled on a oversized t-shirt and went to take care of pressing matters. Then I grabbed a towel and went to go investigate the bathing chamber that had come with the wing.

I sank into the warm water with a sigh of pleasure and ducked under to get my hair wet and rinse some of the oil out that had accumulated. I washed the built up grime and sweat off, feeling much better and hefted myself out and dried off. I returned to my room and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and a clean bra went under the oversized t-shirt I’d been wearing.

I suppose oversized was subjective. It came down to cover my hips, which was great for needing quick modesty, but otherwise it wasn’t that big on me, so I guess calling it a long t-shirt would have been better.

I shrugged Moralltach on, strapped Crucible to my thigh and considered my sandals.

They were falling apart and I didn’t feel up to binding them back together again. I suppose I could have just gotten a pair of half boots to wear, but I was so used to sandals that it would have seemed weird to wear anything else.

I picked up the sandals, tucked them back in my bag and walked barefoot out of the wing.

I found, to my incredible lack of surprise, Allanon, Eventine, Commander Tilton and the Princes in the throne room. The sound of my barefeet on the stone caught their attention and distaste crossed Arion’s face.

“Are you that much of a heathen to go without wearing shoes?” he demanded. I smiled at him, feeling too good to respond to his arrogance.

“Good morning to you as well, Prince Arion.” I said pleasantly. “As for your question, my sandals finally gave out on me and I don’t have the time to make new ones.”

“The shoemaker in town can make you a new pair.” Ander said. I nodded to him.

“Thank you, I appreciate that. I will go find him later today.” I said and looked at the map they were peering at.

“Towns and villages that have been attacked by demons.” Allanon said, pointing at names with X’s on them. I winced at the number.

“Damn.” I muttered. “Is there no place we could evacuate the remaining towns and villages too?” I asked.

“None. And more survivors are pouring into Arborlon as we speak.” Arion said. I frowned and looked at the map.

“They’re slowly herding your people and the other races to a central point.” I said, tracing the ring of X’s. “They want us all clustered together. If they break through the walls of Arborlon, then they can wipe the Elves out wholesale.” I said, shaking my head.

“That seems to be their endgame. And we have no way of preventing them.” Arion said, frustration clear in his voice.

“The Dagda Mor is directing the attacks.” Allanon said, looking Eventine. I frowned.

“I’m getting a little tired of him continually having the upper hand in all this.” I said, irritation in my voice. “You have scouts?” I asked, looking at Eventine. He nodded silently. “Find somewhere defensible, either here behind the walls or somewhere near and start bringing the townspeople and villagers in there. Then we set traps in the empty villages and towns. Something to bring the villages or towns down on as many of the bastards as we can manage.” I said.

“How do you propose to do that?” Tilton asked. “Someone would have to remain behind to set off any explosion or trap.” she said.

“You have prisons, don’t you? Murderers who should never be released back into the world?” I said and Allanon stared at me, taken aback at the ruthlessness of the idea.

“They’re people.” he said angrily. I looked at him.

“Who have committed heinous enough crimes to justify their being locked away from society for it’s protection. If they can be used to make certain that more lives are spared than what they originally took, then I say it balances out.” I retorted, not at all intimidated.

“How do we make them stay to set off the traps without risking the lives of guards?” Tilton asked, sounding intrigued by the idea.

“Promise them a full pardon, give them enough time to escape and have your best archers waiting at a safe distance to plant an arrow in them to make sure they don’t get that pardon.” I said.

Arion looked impressed.

Allanon, not so much

“It is _cruel_.” Allanon said, his voice dark and angry.

“It is _war_.” I snapped back. “You use the resources you have. If it’s murderers, rapists and pedophiles, so be it. And if it brings some harmony and balance to the lives of their victims and the victim’s families, then so much the better.” I said.

“I thought you were supposed to defend and protect life.” Allanon said, disappointment and bitterness clear in his voice.

“We are. But sometimes to defend and protect life you need to sacrifice a few of the worst parts.” I said and stared at him. “I don’t know if you realize this, but I didn’t just live through the War, Allanon. I fought in it. I damn near _died_ in it. And I struggled for a long time, wondering if I was doing the right thing. I did things I’m not proud of. I planned traps and laid ambushes and planted bombs and did a thousand despicable things to save innocent lives.” I said and felt panic starting to rise as memories of the war came flooding back.

Bloody, scattered bodies from the aftermath of a bomb, cries of anguish and fear as whole buildings fell on people. Of young, unsuspecting, untrained soldiers dying in an ambush they could never have seen coming.

Bile rose in the back of my throat and I choked it down, turning and moving away. My hands shook and I clenched them to bring them back under control.

“It’s a dangerous line.” Eventine said quietly. “Knowing what is the right thing to do and when you’ve done something unforgivable.” there was a pause, where I imagine he was looking at Arion. “You do things to save the lives of innocents and they haunt you for the rest of your life.”

“Sometimes,” I said, slowly nodding my agreement. “You can justify it to yourself. Other times you think you’re one of the greatest monsters in history.” I turned and raised my head. “My advice to you, Eventine, is to empty your prisons. Release the minor offenders and use the worst for cannon fodder.” I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Allanon open his mouth to speak.

I nodded to Eventine and walked out.

~~~

I slipped past the guards with an invisibility binding, going to a deep section of the woods between the palace and the sanctuary before dropping the binding, stripping and wrapping Moralltach and Crucible in my clothes. I murmured the binding to flow into my wolf form and scooped my bundle up in my mouth and ran.

I don’t know how far I went, but I ran as though I was running for my life. I went until I had stop and drop my clothes and weapons and laid down to catch my breath. Then, when I caught my breath, I scooped my bundle up again and ran even farther.

I stopped when I came to a small natural lake. I dropped my clothes, shifted back to human form and went for a swim.

The lake was cool on the hot day and felt insanely good after my run. I floated for a long time, letting my body rest and enjoyed the feel of the sun on my closed eyelids.

I was going to be bright red with sunburn when I finally decided to go back to Arborlon.

I decided that I was hungry and swam to shore. I hadn’t brought any food, so I shifted to my eagle form and went hunting. I caught another rabbit, younger and fatter than the last rabbit I’d caught, and had the actual luxury of cooking it this time. I started a small fire in the shade of the trees, clearing a small space of dirt and digging a pit for the fire.

As I waited for the fire to catch, I pulled my clothes on, strapping Crucible to my thigh. I’d have to shift back to get back, but I didn’t want to burn tender bits while eating.

It turned out that Crucible was good for cleaning and skinning out rabbits as well as killing demons. I laughed to myself, thinking that this probably wasn’t what Brighid’d had in mind when she and Flidais had given it to me.

I had just put the rabbit on the spit and sat down to keep an eye on it when branch cracked in the forest and I sighed.

“Might as well come into the open. I know you’re there.” I called. A few moments later, a slightly sheepish Allanon appeared. “Stealth in the forest is clearly not your thing.” I said, watching him sit down on a log on the other side of the fire.

“I grew up in the city and then the stone Druid’s Keep. Forest is something of an abstract concept for me.” Allanon said wryly. I laughed, reaching out to turn the spit.

“You oughta learn. May save your life one day.” I said. The air was thick with tension and the silence wasn’t helping. I sighed and looked at him. “About earlier-“ I stopped when he raised his hand.

“I forget that you are as much of a warrior as I am.” he said. “You do not seem to be as affected by what you have seen.” he said and raised his hand again before I could open my mouth to correct his assumption. “I know that is not the case, but that’s how it seems sometimes. I forget that you lived through the war.” he shifted a little and looked away. “I wish you did not have to put your knowledge of war to use. I wish we had met in a different time.” he said and looked back at me, smiling. “Perhaps I would be able to be more… affectionate.” he said and my cheeks flushed. I looked away and turned the rabbit so it didn’t burn.

“I think you’re doing just fine with that.” I murmured and he chuckled.

“I’m glad to hear that.” he said. I watched the sun glimmer on the water until I had managed to process his words.

“It feels like it was all last week, instead of over a thousand years ago.” I said and looked back at the rabbit, turning it again. “It’s easy for me to forget about it, having been swept up in all of this. I still have to come to terms with it. With all that I did.” I looked down at my toes and wiggled them absently. “I don’t know how. To come to terms with it, I mean. The only way I know how is to keep living and try to deal with the repercussions as they come. And to try not throwing up on anyone.” I said, looking over at him. He chuckled.

“That would be appreciated.” Allanon said, then sobered. “I feel as though my hands are tied. We must stay here to guard the Ellcrys until the children return and Bandon must be trained.” he rose and paced, hands flexing with frustration. “But I feel the need to go and _do_ something about it. To go and try to protect those that we can.” he said.

“You wanted to go with them. To protect them and keep them safe. That’s why you’re antsy.” I guessed, watching him. He paused, looked at me, then nodded.

“They are so young and the only one with any real combat experience is Eretria and she is a thief, not a warrior.” Allanon frowned, staring at the lake. “I am afraid for Wil. I don’t know how the Elf Stones are affecting him, if at all. I wish that I had had more time to train him in their use. To help him master them.” he said.

“You really have taken a shine to those kids.” I said, turning the rabbit again. I pulled Crucible out of it’s sheath and made a shallow cut in the flank to see if it was ready yet. The meat was still a little pink, so I settled back and returned Crucible to it’s sheath.

Allanon smiled at little.

“Despite their overwhelming inability to think past their own hormones, yes. They are far more courageous than they believe. I have the utmost faith in them to be able to save the world. I do not, however, have faith that they will not kill each other as soon as they return.” he said and I started laughing.

I tilted sideways, feeling the laughter bubble up and make my sides ache. Tears filled my eyes as I laughed, my head falling back and the sun through the leaves shimmered on my face.

I opened my eyes to see Allanon looking down at me and smiling gently. My laughter subsided under his smile and I think there was about to be a moment when a whizzing sound caught my ears and I rolled sideways as a crossbow bolt landed where my head had been.

I yelped as I rolled because it caught in my hair and I fumbled Crucible from it’s sheath on my thigh and cut my hair free. I heard Allanon’s sword hum to life as I ran for Moralltach and yanked it free from it’s scabbard as another crossbow bolt came whistling from the woods and I unbound the wood to splinters, watching it crumble before it could even reach me. I ducked, letting the head go whizzing past me.

“How many do you figure?” I asked Allanon, slinging Moralltach’s scabbard over my head and settled it against my back.

“Enough to surround you.” A man of about forty said, stepping out of the wood, a crossbow bolt aimed at me. I glanced behind me as five men spread out behind us and four more joined the man in front of us.

“He’s funny.” I said, my posture relaxing. “Thinking ten men are enough to take us on.” I said, grinning. Allanon, sensing I was up to something, decided to play along.

“Yes. Clearly he hasn’t been paying attention. Perhaps he’s been lost in the woods and has been unable to reach civilization?” Allanon asked, looking over at me.

“I doubt he’d know civilization if it kicked him in the ass.” I said, binding the strings on the crossbows surrounding us to the wood of the catches. I took a loud sniff. “I also think he doesn’t under the concept of bathing. I would suggest throwing them in the lake, but then they might kill the fish.” I said, watching the leader’s face contort in rage.

“We must think of the fish and their wellbeing.” Allanon said and I laughed, watching the body language of the men surrounding us.

“You gonna let her talk to you like that, Dominus?” one of the more raggedy looking men said, looking at this apparent ‘Dominus’.

“I can think of better uses for that mouth.” Dominus sneered and I smiled.

“I’m going to gut you first.” I said, pointing Moralltach at him. He laughed and raised his crossbow at me.

“Put down your weapons or I put a bolt through her eye.” he said. Allanon’s eyes flickered over to look at me.

 _He doesn’t know I bound the strings of their crossbows to the catch. I’m in no danger._ I said and saw Allanon’s shoulders drop. Then a storm cloud settled on his face.

“I’m going to give you a chance to apologize to the lady.” Allanon rumbled and I grinned.

I kinda liked this protective streak.

“For what? Ain’t that what women are for?” he asked, jostling elbows with the men closest to him.

“My god, you’re dumb.” I said and bound the leather at the front of his knees together. He fell with a cry of surprise and dismay. Before he could be pulled to his feet, I bound his arms to his sides and giggled when he hit himself in the side with his crossbow.

“Forget it! Kill them both!” he hollered, trying to free his arms.

“And that’s when the fight started.” I said, watching them try to fire their crossbows. Allanon whirled and met the first attacker with the swing of a huge left fist before clashing swords with another. I put my back to Allanon’s and opened the earth under two of my attackers, holding them at their knees while I met the attack of the other two.

Thing 1 threw an overhead chop at me while Thing 2 decided to come in with a swing to my unprotected left side. I blocked the overhead chop and grabbed Thing 1 with my left hand and yanked him over to fall against Thing 2. I yelped when Thing 2’s blade sliced shallowly at my side and felt Allanon jerk at the sound.

“I’m fine.” I said, not wanting to distract him in the middle of a fight. Thing 2 recovered and approached me more cautiously this time, circling to my right while Thing 1 stayed left. Thing 1 darted in, making a feint for my left side. I saw Thing 2 lunge forward, pushing off with his right foot, to cut at my right side.

I bound Thing 2’s right boot to the ground and winced at the unpleasant sound of ankle snapping. Thing 2 rightly screamed in pain and that distracted Thing 1 long though that I could knock his stab aside and bash his nose in with Moralltach’s pommel. As Thing 1 staggered back, I turned and sliced Thing 2’s throat so he’d stop screaming and be at rest.

Hot blood sprayed all over me and I knew I’d have to burn my clothes.

I turned back in time to get cut on the arm from Thing 1’s upwards swing. I snarled at the pain and brought Moralltach around and slashed Thing 1’s throat as well.

The problem came when the blood sprayed on my face and while I managed to close my eyes in time, I got a mouthful.

“Ugh! Blech!” I spat, trying to clear my mouth as I wiped at my eyes. I managed to open my eyes in time to see one of the men I’d caught at his knees get free and charge. He was a better swordsman than his fellows and got me on the left hip, cutting just above Crucible’s hilt and soaking my jeans and leg in blood.

Thankfully, there was nothing but blank skin and muscle on that side.

“Oi! Those are my favorite jeans!” I snapped and punched him in the stomach, knocking him back. I surged forward, coming down with Moralltach at an angle, throwing my weight behind it and ignoring my screaming leg. It was a foolish thing to do and I knew I was going to pay for it later.

He threw his weight into it and we had one of those classic moments were opponents are face to face, only we snarled at each other instead of throwing one liners. I used the distraction to shut down the pain in my leg and slow the bleeding. That done, I directed healing magic to my other injuries.

Then I pushed his sword down and head-butted him, listening with satisfaction as his nose crunched. He yelled and fell back, blood pouring down his face. Tilting Moralltach up at an angle, I gut stabbed him, knowing that Moralltach’s enchantment would kill him faster than the gut wound. It was a small mercy, because gut wounds were notoriously painful.

With three down, Dominus still trying to get free and the other man still caught in the earth, I turned to see if Allanon needed help.

It was kind of a silly question. Four out of five men were laying dead or dying and as I watched, Allanon beheaded the fifth man.

“Are you all right?” he asked, looking me over. His eyes widened when he saw the cut on my hip.

“I’m okay. Thankfully, the cut isn’t on the side with my tattoos.” I said. Worry was clear in Allanon’s eyes. “It’s fine. Don’t worry. It’s healing already.” I smiled. I could feel it beginning to heal and I drew a little more from the earth to speed it up.

“As long as you aren’t seriously injured.” Allanon said, smiling gently and I melted a little.

“We do still have two vermin to deal with.” I said, nodding towards Dominus and the other man. The second man was staring at us, open fear on his face.

“P-Please don’t kill me.” he stammered when we approached him. “I just joined him. I’m not-I haven’t-Please don’t kill me.” he whimpered. I shook my head.

“How old are you?” I asked, eyeing him and his pointed ears.

“Seventeen.” he said. I sighed and released him from the earth.

“You got some place to go, kid?” I asked. He shook his head mutely. “You do now. Go to Arborlon, ask to volunteer for the army. Do something useful.” I said, turning him around and pushing him away. He stumbled forward, turned to look at the carnage and ran off.

“And what do we do with this particular rat?” Allanon asked, kicking Dominus’ foot.

“First we let him up.” I said, undoing all the bindings I’d created. When he surged to his feet, raising his crossbow, he pulled the trigger and the crossbow went _ker-chick_ , the sound of the catch being unable to loose the string to fire the arrow. “Then we kill him.” I said and cut his head off, watching it go bouncing away as his body crumpled.

“Efficient.” Allanon said. I grinned and sheathed Moralltach

“Practical.” I said and asked Seattle to pull the bodies into the ground, so they didn’t stink up the joint. The bodies disappeared into the earth and I walked over and put the fire out, staring at the burnt and ruined rabbit mournfully.

“There is food back in Arborlon.” Allanon said, coming to stand beside me.

“Yeah, I know.” I said and carefully pulled the rabbit off the spit and tossed it into the forest for whatever wanted it. “So, did you walk or did you ride?” I asked, looking over at him.

“Rode. Artaq is tied not far from here.” he said and we started to walk when my leg decided it had worked enough for today and gave way underneath me. I would have fallen on that hip and dug Crucible good and deep against the wound, if Allanon hadn’t caught me.

“Thanks.” I said and pulled more energy from the earth and fully healed the wound. I tested my weight and found that my leg _would not_ hold it. “Seriously?” I asked my hip and the universe in general. I checked and it was soft tissue damage, which meant only time could heal it.

“Can’t stand on it?” Allanon asked. I tested it gingerly. I could limp a little, but I had to stop after a few steps and let the throbbing stop.

“A little. I can’t seem to walk very fast on it.” I said. Allanon nodded, steadying me while he walked around me. I was about to ask what he was doing when he picked me up. One arm behind my knees and the other around the middle of my back. He grunted a little and I was almost insulted. “What are you doing?” I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck to steady myself.

“It’s faster to carry you than to wait for you to limp there.” he said. I huffed, a little put out. He was right, as much as it pained me to admit it.

As he walked towards where he had picketed Artaq, I realized how _warm_ he was and tried not to let my mind run away with dirty thoughts.

Of course, that didn’t mean that I didn’t enjoy the ride. Allanon was very careful not to bounce me around as he walked, which I appreciated.

The appreciation ended when he lifted me up on Artaq and my hip practically screamed at me to _never do that again_. He paused when I hissed in pain.

“Are you all right? Did I reopen it?” he asked, one hand resting on my knee.

“No, it’s all right. It’s just the soft tissue protesting. It’ll heal.” I said. He nodded, relaxing and swung up behind me. I found myself flushing as he settled me in front of him in the huge saddle. He nudged Artaq into a walk and I looked up, checking the position of the sun in the sky.

We wouldn’t get back to Arborlon at least until after dark.

It was on the tip of my tongue to tell Allanon he shouldn’t have come after me, that I was sure he was needed back in Arborlon. But if he hadn’t been there when I had been ambushed, the fight would have been a great deal harder.

“Here.” Allanon said, breaking the silence and handing me a small package wrapped in brown paper. “I went looking for you in town after you walked out this morning and when I didn’t find you at the shoemaker, I was headed for the Sanctuary when I saw this in the jewelers window.” he said. I could feel his voice rumble through my back and I relaxed, deciding that I might as well enjoy the ride and peace and quiet.

“What is it?” I asked even as I ripped the paper open. Allanon huffed in amusement.

“She asks even as she opens it.” he teased, one arm moving to wrap around my waist, likely to steady me in the saddle.

A voice in the back of my mind wanted to point out that I was quite steady, thank you. The rest of my mind ganged up on it, stuffed a rag in it’s mouth and shoved it into a closet and slapped a sticker on it that said ‘don’t open till the end of the world’. That may also have been the blood loss talking.

I finished opening the paper and was greeted by the sight of blue velvet box. I looked up at Allanon, who was determinedly not looking at me right then. I worked the lid off gently, rocking it back and forth. The lid finally came loose and I gasped.

A silver wolf charm sat on a little black satin pillow. It stood on four paws and howled to an invisible moon. The detail spoke of master craftsmanship and that told me it was probably a hideously expensive piece. The wolf was shaggy, with almost every hank of hair intimately detailed. The ears were laid back as the head pointed towards the sky, though they still stood out against the neck. It looked so much like my own wolf form that I could have been asked to shift and stand for it.

“It reminded me of you. I noticed you have charms for your other forms, but none for your wolf.” he said, his breath gusting warm on my neck and I resisted the urge to squirm. “Do you like it?” he asked, his hand on my hip tightening a little. That told me he was nervous about my response and I smiled, strangely happy I made him nervous.

“It’s gorgeous, I love it. I can attach and bind it when we get back to Arborlon.” I said, shifting a little to stuff it in my pocket on the non injured side. His grip loosened a little.

“Am I bothering you? I can-“ he started to slide his arm off. I surprised myself by putting my hand on his arm to stop him from removing it.

“It’s fine. It’s… nice.” I said. I don’t know why I was blushing so hard. It wasn’t like we hadn’t flirted outrageously before. He settled his arm back around me and we fell silent.

“Would it be impolite of me to ask about your family? Your wife and daughter?” Allanon asked after several minutes.

“Not at all.” I said and smiled, thinking back to them. “Augusta was a nurse, an assistant healer, when we met. She worked in the children’s ward when I was doing a rotation through there. She was warm and funny and I once saw her punch a man that was abusing his kids so hard he lost a couple teeth. To be fair, he was also threatening her. Saying he’d kill her if she didn’t let him in to see his children.” I laughed, my head falling back against Allanon’s shoulder. “Augusta told him ‘if you think I’m gonna move and let your pasty white ass in at those children, you’re sadly mistaken’.” I giggled. “I thought he was gonna have a fit. He started calling her every insult under the sun, mostly about her skin color and she decked him in the middle of one of the more vile ones. I’d never been more turned on in my life.” I said and shook my head. “He got arrested. Turned out not only had he been abusing those kids, he’d also kidnapped them from their mother.”

“Augusta sounds like she was a strong woman.” he said. I sighed.

“She was. Augusta deserved better than me. She and Katie both.” I said, tears welling. “I was away on an undercover mission when it happened. I got back and Dad told me I needed to go home. Didn’t explain why, just insisted.” I let out a shaky breath, the scene replaying in my mind. “Our city… It had been bombed. You know the old wrecks we came across on the way back to Arborlon from the Keep?” I asked. Allanon hummed an affirmative. “Those were called helicopters and that’s what they used. Leveled our home. I went to the shelter we had built-” I stopped, my voice cracking under the strain of memory and still fresh hurt.

“You don’t have to tell me the rest.” Allanon murmured quietly, bringing Artaq to a halt. “I can guess.” he said, his lips right by my ear. Despite myself, I shivered.

“No. No, I need to get it out.” I said and sucked in a deep breath. “I went to the shelter and… It had collapsed. Apparently one of the bombs, missiles, whatever, hit it square, just like it did the house and destroyed it. There was… There was no recovering the bodies.” I said.

Allanon’s arm tightened around me and I let out a soft cry of distress, feeling the pain and guilt and grief clawing it’s way up my throat. Dropping the reins on Artaq’s neck, Allanon wrapped his other arm around me and held me while I cried.

He said nothing, his steady presence enough. After a while, I calmed down, feeling drained from that emotional outburst. Without pulling his arm away, Allanon picked the reins back up and nudged Artaq into a walk.

“I was twelve when my parents left me.” Allanon murmured. “I woke up one morning and they were gone. No note, no explanation. Just packed their bags and left. It was because I could always read their minds. I could always tell when they weren’t telling me something. The night before they left, I could feel their fear. I remember crying and asking why they were afraid of me.” he paused and I hear the hurt in his voice. “I remember my mother hugging me and telling me she wasn’t afraid of me. She was afraid for me. That she wasn’t sure if she could protect me.” he sighed roughly, breath pushing at my hair. “She wasn’t lying.” he fell silent for a moment. “I was around Bandon’s age when my mentor, Bremen, found me. Took me in and trained me. We were close. It was almost like having a father again. He made me a druid. I was twenty when he entered the Hadeshorn.” Allanon chuckled. “I like to think he’s proud of me. I also think he’d tell me in how many ways I’m screwing this all up.” I laughed softly.

“I can’t count how many times I’ve heard Granda tell Dad he’s cocking everything up again. And they haven’t been master and student for years.” I said, looking over at him. He smiled back at me.

“Somethings never change I suppose.” he said. I nodded and looked forward again. We rode in silence, Artaq picking his way across the ground.

I felt relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. Maybe it was because I was finally letting my feelings of guilt over not being able to protect Augusta and Katie go. Maybe it was because my hip had stopped hurting.

Or maybe it was because I was comfortable in Allanon’s arms.

I wasn’t sure what it was, but I relaxed enough that I dozed off.

~~~

I became aware first of the rocking side to side motion, recognizing it as the gait of a walking horse. Then the feel of a solid warmth behind my back.

Then my aching hip announced itself.

I sucked in a breath of pain and the solid warmth behind me stiffened.

“All right?” Allanon asked softly and earlier that day came rushing back.

“Yeah. My hip is bitching at me.” I said, noticing that it was dusk and I could see Arborlon just coming into view.

“Do you want to get down and walk some? Perhaps stretching it will ease some of the ache.” Allanon asked quietly.

No, I didn’t want to get down. I was actually quite happy to stay there with his arms around me, close like this. But I knew he was right. If I didn’t get down and stretch it, my hip would be that much worse when I had to climb the stairs to go to bed and since they hadn’t reinvented elevators or escalators, I would be stuck walking.

“Yeah, I’d better.” I said. Allanon brought Artaq to a halt, handing me the reins while he swung down. I set the reins on Artaq’s neck and kicked my good leg over the back of the saddle and slid down.

It was a good thing Allanon was there to catch me because my leg almost gave out on of me when I landed.

“Ow, ow, ow. It’s been too long since I’ve ridden a horse.” I said, flexing my muscles to get feeling back in them.

“Can you walk?” Allanon asked, his hands on my hips. I took a few steps. While my legs were stiff and my left was sore as all hell, I could walk, which was a marked improvement from earlier.

“Yeah.” I said, watching him take hold of the reins behind Artaq’s bit and urging him forward by tugging. “Talk to him.” I said, exasperated. Allanon looked at me blankly. I rolled my eyes and begged for patience. “Like this.” I said, walking over and taking the reins from him. “Come on, Artaq.” I said and clucked to him. He moved out readily and we walked a couple steps. “Whoa.” I said, pulling lightly at the bit. “Gentle hands. He’s not a plow horse.” I admonished, looking back at the surprised Allanon.

“Oh. I’ve only ridden horses a few times…” he trailed off with a shrug.

“Explains your crappy horsemanship.” I teased, watching him flush. “You ride him like he’s a plow horse. I’m guessing he came from Eventine’s stables?” I asked. Allanon nodded. “That’s means he’s trained. He might be stubborn, but he knows what he’s supposed to do. Stop with the spread hands and pulling him around. I’d bet money I don’t have that Artaq neck reins.” I said.

The blank look on Allanon’s face said it all.

“That’s it. Unless the world ends tomorrow, you’re getting a riding lesson.” I said and Allanon nodded.

“Yes, ma’am.” he teased. I grinned. We started for Arborlon again, with me leading Artaq. Artaq’s head dropped down by my shoulder and he was listening as we walked. “How do you know so much about horses?” Allanon asked.

“I used to ride as often as I could. It was at a modest little stable outside Tempe, where I grew up. I had a great riding instructor. Before I went to train as a healer, I worked as a stable hand, then a junior riding instructor. And once I finished training, I decided I didn’t want to be a healer and went to work as a riding instructor.” I said and sighed. “Then the war hit and horses became used for other things.” I said sadly and looked over at Artaq, who was beginning to get antsy the closer we got to the palace. I gave a short tug on the reins. “Cut it out.” I said firmly and he settled down.

“Is there an end to the things I will learn about you?” Allanon asked, a fond smile on his lips.

“I hope not.” I said as we reached the palace courtyard.

“There you are. We were about to send out a search party.” Eventine said, his voice tense and joking at the same time. I grinned as a stable hand came to take Artaq back to the stables.

“We got ambushed. My hip was injured and I couldn’t shift or ride at faster than a walk.” I said. “I’m honestly surprised we made it back before dark.” I said, shifting to keep my weight off my left leg.

“I see.” Eventine said and threw a look at Allanon, eyebrows raised with a smile. “I’m surprised you made it back at all. What with being alone together out there.”

There was just enough natural light left for me to see Allanon turn dark red with embarrassment.

“Perhaps I could tell of the time you and Alexia were out all night by yourselves.” Allanon said mildly. Eventine’s jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed.

“That was because our horse ran off.” Eventine replied stiffly.

“As I recall, you two went for a walk.” Allanon said, a smug little grin on his face. Eventine’s face colored.

“And before this turns to bloodshed, I’m going to get off my feet and hope my hip feels better in the morning.” I said. I knew it was going to embarrass him, but I leaned up and kissed Allanon’s cheek. “Thank you.” I said and limped away, listening to Eventine’s quiet laughter.

~~~

I sank into a chair and sighed, propping my foot up on the table. Moralltach and Crucible were sitting in a chair not far from me. I’d have to go have a bath before I went to bed, but I figured that getting off my feet and propping my foot up couldn’t hurt. I relaxed in the chair and let my mind go over today.

The run had felt good and so had the swim and the solitude. I still hadn’t spoken to Gaia, but I was pleased that I had worked things out with Allanon.

I grinned when I recalled waking up with his arms around me, held against his chest.

That had been an extremely pleasant sensation.

I sighed and got myself to my feet. I limped into my room and grabbed a clean oversized t-shirt and another towel and went across the hall to the bathing chamber. I rucked my t-shirt up and unbuttoned my jeans, gingerly peeling them down. They were plastered to my skin by blood and I sucked in a breath when it pulled at the wounded site. I gasped, feeling it give and then I slid it the rest of the way down. I kicked my jeans away and then gingerly pulled my shirt off and unclasped my bra. I sank into the water and hissed when it covered my hip. I waited for it to stop hurting so sharply, then sank down the rest of the way.

I leaned back against the wall and let my head loll back, the hot water easing my aches and pains. I sighed pleasantly and squirmed a little, the hot water feeling a little too good.

Much as I would have enjoyed it, I push the feeling away. My hip was still too sore and my side hadn’t healed fully yet, so any… strenuous activity would have been too much.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift, feeling sleep tug at me for the second time that day and wondered if I shouldn’t go down to the kitchens and get something to eat instead.

I sat and dozed for a while before I pulled myself awake and out of the water. Falling asleep in the bathing pool wasn’t a great idea. I toweled off, pulled the t-shirt on and wondered how I went about using the laundry for my clothes. Though considering the bloody state of the t-shirt and jeans, it was a better idea to throw them away. I didn’t know if people still knew about using someone’s blood against them, but it wasn’t a chance I wanted to take.

I tossed the towel in the hamper and made a mental note to ask Catania about the laundry service in the morning. I walked into the my bedroom and pulled the charm from Allanon out of the pocket and put it on my desk. Then I set my shirt and jeans down and opened the box to look at the charm more.

It was a beautiful piece and I found myself smiling widely at the sight. I set it back down carefully, replacing the lid so the charm wouldn’t be lost.

I checked the pockets on the jeans to make sure there was nothing else inside and then padded out to the main room and tossed them on the fire place.

I had just turned to check out the bar of drinks when I heard a familiar knock at the door.

“Come on in.” I said. A pair of heavy foot steps told me it was Allanon and it was right then that I remembered all I was wearing was an oversized t-shirt that came down to mid-thigh.

Shit.

“Want a drink?” I asked, ignoring the way I could feel his eyes trailing up my legs.

“No thank you.” he rumbled, moving further into the room. My mouth was suddenly dry and I poured a small drink and downed it, then poured another and walked over to sit on the couch, tucking my legs up underneath me as I watched my shirt and pants burned. “Why are you burning your pants and shirt?” Allanon asked, tearing his eyes away from my legs.

“Because they’re covered with my blood. I’m following one of the rules my father taught me: Never let anyone get a hold of your blood.” I said and sipped my drink, feeling it burn pleasantly as it slid down my throat. I didn’t drink very much, but tonight just called for it. “They can use it against you, if they know how. Same for hair and nail clippings.” I grinned, feeling the tiniest bit of a buzz starting. “We’re a paranoid lot.” I said, gesturing towards the fire that was consuming my shirt and jeans.

“Clearly.” Allanon huffed, amused. “I came to see if you were feeling better.” he said. I smiled and sipped my drink, then set it down.

“I am. A warm bath helped both my hip and my side.” I said, propping my head on my hand watching him. “What about you? You said you were feeling hemmed in. Has that dissipated at all after that scrap in the meadow? And sit down, you’re making me nervous.” I said, scowling a little.

He sat on the couch a few inches in front of me, tucking one leg up so he was facing me.

“It was…nice, to stretch those muscles.” Allanon said and small, fierce grin appeared on his lips. “It was fun to not have to worry about finishing it so quickly.”

It had to have been the drink that made me say it. I was never good at holding my liquor.

“Does that apply to sex too?” I asked and immediately covered my mouth, eyes wide. Allanon stared at me, eyebrows climbing. “I can’t believe I just said that out loud.” I said and shifted my hands to cover my face. “It’s the liquor. It has to be.” I groaned, letting my head thump against the back of the couch.

The silence was deafening and I was certain Allanon was going to walk out at any moment. Then the sound of metal hitting wood and the soft _whuff_ of leather landing hit my ears. Before I could look, a pair of warm, gentle hands pulled my hands away from my face.

A soft smile of amusement was resting on Allanon’s face and he was holding my hands in his bare hands.

“No, it doesn’t.” he answered softly and pressed kisses to my palms. My breathing quickened and I was suddenly far too warm.

“Since we’re on the subject,” I said, meeting his eyes and wishing I hadn’t. They were dark brown pools of desire and warmth and I looked away before I could get pulled too far in. “I know there’s something growing between us and I know where it’s leading.” I said, staring at his left ear. “But…” I said and closed my eyes, hoping he’d understand my next words. “I think it would be better if we didn’t…” I broke off, fighting with myself.

I wanted him. Gods above, I wanted him so bad I _ached_. But it didn’t feel right, the idea of sleeping with him right then. I wanted it to be after we’d had some time to mourn the women we’d lost. When I didn’t feel so raw over the thought of loving on someone other than Augusta.

“Do the do?” he asked, his voice dark and amused. I laughed, smiling and feeling some of the tension leaving my body.

“Yes. At least not yet.” I said, meeting his eyes. “I want to. Heaven help me, I _really_ want to. But… We’re still mourning the women that we loved. And to jump into something new...” I huffed, feeling my shoulders tensing again. “I wouldn’t feel right about it.” I said. Allanon smiled and kissed my palms again.

“We can wait then. I have to admit, I would like to as well,” he said, a filthy grin crawling onto his lips. “I’ve been told I’m quite good at it.” he said and I think my cheeks might have been set on fire. I covered my eyes and groaned.

“You’re killing me.” I said, slumping against the back of the couch again. Allanon laughed softly.

“The feeling is mutual.” he replied, his voice low and dark. He pulled my hand away from my face and pulled me close enough to kiss me gently. His right hand dropped mine and cupped the back of my head, fingers curling in my hair. I moaned quietly, letting him pull me closer and I fell into the kiss.

He was _good_ at kissing. Never being too pushy, following my lead and letting me have control. His lips were warm and soft and his beard tickled, which was a surprisingly pleasant sensation.

After a minute, I broke the kiss, breathing hard and fighting the urge to get skin on skin. I still wanted to wait, to give myself time to mourn Augusta properly and let her go.

Then I’d climb him like a tree.

Allanon grinned at me and I realized that I’d broadcast that last bit. I let my head fall against his shoulder, groaning in embarrassment.

“I’ve never heard that phrase before.” he teased and I slapped his side, feeling him jump. He wrapped his arms around me and I settled against him. Curled into his body, I relaxed, letting out a quiet sigh.

“Thank you for understanding.” I murmured, feeling one of his hands come up to comb through my hair.

“Of course. I need to mourn Pyria as well.” Allanon said and, for the first time since I’d met him, yawned. I pulled back to look at him, grinning.

“Did you just yawn?” I asked. Allanon flushed.

“It’s been a long day.” he said defensively and shifted to stretch out, head resting against the other arm rest of the couch.

“You’re almost too big for this couch.” I said, shifting to rest my head on his shoulder. Allanon grunted in reply, kicking his boots off. I giggled when he wiggled his toes.

“Need bigger furniture.” he grumbled sleepily. I settled into his side, letting sleep steal over me. I roused enough to make the tumbler in the door lock before I dropped my head onto his shoulder and began to drift off.

I didn’t notice that our fingers had intertwined with each other at some point. They rested on his stomach and I smiled at the sight, closing my eyes and letting the world fall away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, internet cookie time.
> 
> Who got the Spartacus: Blood and Sand reference?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's a reason this is rated as Explicit.
> 
> This chapter is why. :D
> 
> The ending is also quite fluffy because of the Finale, which still hurts.

I woke warm and comfortable, though I became aware of something digging into my side. I shifted, feeling Allanon’s arm tighten around me and pulled my hand free of his and pulled the offending item out. His sword hilt. I snorted quietly and I had to move to lay on his chest so I could reach out to set it on the table.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Allanon asked without opening his eyes, his arms snaking around me to hold tight me against his chest. I grinned and rested my chin on the back of my hand, looking up at him.

“Your hilt was digging into my side. Didn’t anyone ever teach you to remove your weapons before you sleep?” I asked teasingly. He cracked an eye open at me and smiled gently, reaching out to tuck my hair behind my ear.

“Are you sure that was all that was digging into your side?” he asked, his other eye opening to look at me fully. I grinned.

“Yes.” I said and kissed him gently. He cupped my face again and I had just shifted up for a better angle when there was a knock on the door leading out to the rest of the palace. I groaned and broke the kiss. “Yes?” I called, my voice surprisingly steady.

“I was wondering if I could speak with you?” Catania called through the door. I swung off the couch and heard the rustling of Allanon sitting up, groaning quietly.

“This couch isn’t very comfortable.” he said. I grinned over my shoulder.

“Take it up with Eventine.” I said and unbound the tumbler, unlocked it and opened the door to Catania’s eager face.

“I was-Oh, I’m sorry.” she said, catching a glimpse of Allanon over my shoulder.

“It’s fine. What did you need?” I asked, pulling her attention back to me. Her eyes widened a little when she caught my state of undress. But I had to give her one thing. She shook it off quickly and looked at me squarely.

“There’s a lot of wounded coming in and I heard that you’re a trained healer? I was wondering if you’d come down and help. We’re getting flooded and the Healers from Storlock aren’t here yet.” she said. I nodded.

“Of course. Let me get dressed and grab my bag. Can you meet us on the way with something for breakfast from the kitchen? Nothing fancy, just something I can wolf down on the way.” I said, shrugging a little.

“I don’t know. Some of the wounded are pretty bad…” Catania trailed off and I smiled.

“I’m a trained healer, Catania. There’s very little that can turn my stomach.” I said. She nodded, glancing over at Allanon.

“I’ll be waiting then. Thank you so much.” she said and turned to leave, before looking over her shoulder and offering a thumbs up. Then Catania hurried away.

I laughed as I closed the door, shaking my head. I turned and found Allanon had stomped back into his boots and was pulling his gloves back on. It was almost as though last night didn’t happen.

Then he looked at me, warmth clear in his eyes and a warm, tingly feeling settled over me.

“So, clothes.” I said, pulling my gaze away from his. I walked into my bedroom, pulling my bag from my days as a doctor out. I laid the contents out and winced. I had a severe deficit of penicillin, anesthesia and sterile tools.

Thankfully, medieval medicine had been one of my major fields of study and I had had two living encyclopedias on the subject. If I was lucky, I wouldn’t need much anesthesia, though penicillin and sterile tools were more of a concern to me.

“I should have asked for boiling water to be available.” I muttered to myself. I heard Allanon coming down the hall and decided clothes should be the next priority, if I didn’t want to keep Catania waiting.

“Are you all right?” Allanon asked, amusement clear on his face as I pulled on a pair of the slacks that the seamstresses from Tír na nÓg had made me. I turned my back to him and pulled my shirt off.

“Yeah. Just getting ready for a long day.” I said, pulling my bra from the previous day on. I slid the straps on over my shoulders and pulled a forest green tunic on. I raised my hands to bind my hair up and stopped, surprised at it’s short length. Then I recalled that I had been forced to cut it in an emergency yesterday. I bound it up as best I could, sacrificing a strip of leather from my sandals and winding it through what was left of my hair and binding the leather together securely.

Satisfied as I could be with having it up off my neck and away from my face, I made a mental note to trim it as soon as I could. I walked over and strapped Crucible to my thigh and shrugged Moralltach on across my back.

“That doesn’t do much for the peaceful healer image.” Allanon said, amusement clear in his voice as we walked towards the door. I shifted my bag to my left hand and reached for the door when he reached out and put his hand on mine and kissed me briefly.

“Is this gonna become a thing? ‘Cause I could get behind that.” I said when he pulled back. Allanon laughed quietly and opened the door for me.

“I will try to restrain myself.” Allanon winked as we left the wing.

Catania met us on the way out of the palace and she handed me a warm sandwich of toast with a thick slice of warm ham between the slices of bread.

“Bless you.” I said, biting into it. I swallowed before I continued. “Are the palace healers already out there?” I asked. She nodded.

“Yes. But there’s so many. I try to help how I can.” Catania said, offering Allanon the other sandwich. He took it with a smile of thanks.

“You can work with me today, if you like. I’m probably going to need a good pair of hands to help me.” I said and Catania flushed, pleased with the compliment.

“I would like that, thank you. Excuse me, I need to return this to kitchen.” she said when we reached the side entrance we always used to leave for the Sanctuary.

“You know, she might make a good druid. I mean, for my tradition.” I said, shrugging lightly as we waited.

“She has a good heart. I see that’s a requirement for Iron Druids.” Allanon said, smiling at me. I grinned, pleased by the compliment.

“It takes more than that. She needs a strong nerve, to be able to fearless and compassionate at the same time.” I said. “I don’t know. It takes twelve long years to become a druid and even then you may have to leave everything you know and love behind at a moment’s notice.”

“Like your wife and daughter?” Allanon asked quietly. I sighed and nodded.

“Yeah. We got lucky. We never had to do that, thankfully. Everything went to hell before people could notice we weren’t aging and by that time, magic had been outed, so we didn’t have to worry about it.” I shrugged. “But sometimes, yes.” I said.

“It must have been difficult, losing them.” Allanon asked. I rubbed my face, feeling bone tired on the subject.

“It wasn’t fun.” I said. “I don’t remember much after finding the hole where the-the shelter had been. I guess I made it back to our base at the time, because Dad said I was out of it for a week. I’d eat if I was given food and I’d sleep when I became exhausted from being awake. I don’t really remember that week.” I set my bag down and crossed my arms, feeling vulnerable, even with him right there. “Next thing I remember is Dad shaking me and saying we had to leave now. Turns out we were going to be bombed next and he needed me to get up and moving on me own.” I shrugged. “That was the week before I fell asleep.” I said, looking up at Allanon.

“So their loss…” he trailed off, realization clear on his face.

“Still feels like it was a week ago. Even though it’s been over a thousand years.” I said and snorted to myself.

“I see now why you wish to wait.” Allanon said. I nodded.

“Yeah. I feel disconnected from it. I know it happened and I know I’m grieving like I always do. Avoiding it as much as possible and hope it goes away on it’s own.” I said and shivered lightly.

“It won’t.” Allanon said quietly and I nodded.

“I know. I just have so many questions. Did it hurt? Did Katie call for me? Did Augusta? Would it have made a difference if I had been there? Or would I have died too?” I shook my head. “I need to be able to move past it. I know I do. But…” I trailed off, unsure of how he was going to take this next bit. “I don’t know how long it’s going to take.” I said. Allanon glanced around and then walked over to me. He took my hands in his and squeezed them gently.

“It will take as long as you need it to take.” he said and pressed a short kiss to my forehead.

“I apologize for the wait.” Catania said, eyes widening before she turned around to give us a semblance of privacy. I laughed quietly.

“It’s all right. He’s usually quick about public displays of affection.” I teased, winking at Allanon. Catania turned and smiled brightly.

“I don’t see why. They’re not unusual.” Catania said. Allanon squeezed my hands before dropping them and opened the door for us. I picked up my bag and winked at him.

“Yes, but you see has to maintain a sense of dark mysteriousness around himself, otherwise no one will listen him.” I said, motioning for Catania to walk ahead of me.

“Because he’s...” Catania trailed off, letting me finish the sentence.

“A huge softie otherwise? Yes.” I said, grinning wickedly at her.

Allanon’s put upon sigh made the dirty looks he threw me the rest of the day worth it.

~~~

I had been right about the long day. I helped more than two dozen people with everything from slashes across the belly to broken limbs. I even helped a few pass peacefully, using my knowledge of physiology and biology to stimulate endorphins and the production of oxytocin.

I was standing at a table between who brightly burning torches to ward off mosquitoes and the darkness when I finally reached the last of my patients.

“All right, Kenzie. On three, I’m gonna break your arm again so it can heal all right. Here, bite down on this.” I said, holding out a piece of smooth wood. The girl took it in her mouth and I took a deep breath. Ready? 1, 2,” I reached in and loosened some of the fused spots to make it easier on her. “3.” I said and twisted. She screamed around the piece of wood and her mother took her free hand. I soothed the nerves in her left arm somewhat, trying to ease the pain while my heart twisted at the sound of her whimpers of pain.

“It’s all right, sweetheart. Can I take this out?” her mother asked, one hand on the piece of wood. I nodded, concentrating on making sure it was a clean break.

Standing behind Kenzie and holding her steady, Catania had paled when Kenzie had screamed. But to her credit, she had stayed where she was, even trying to soothe the girl.

“Good job, love. Deep breaths.” her mother said, pressing a hand to Kenzie’s reddened cheek. Kenzie’s breath hitched several times while she tried to breathe and cry at the same time.

“That was a very good job, Kenzie. Catania, would you bring me two slats and a stack of bandages?” I asked. Catania nodded. “Great. Mom, if you’ll help steady Kenzie the Brave here,” I smiled at the young girl. “Catania and I will make a brace for it to make sure it heals properly this time.” I said. Her mother nodded, moving around behind Kenzie to hold her. Catania hurried over to the stack of bandages and wood slats I’d made from pieces of firewood that I had requested be brought over.

“How long before it heals?” Kenzie asked, having calmed down.

“Well,” I said, throwing a surge of energy to help start the healing process. “About three weeks, provided you don’t use it for anything and don’t move your wrist at all.” I said. Kenzie nodded as Catania brought over the things I’d asked for. I put the slats on the top and bottom of Kenzie’s arm, then Catania held them while I wrapped them tightly with shorter rags. “It’s probably going to start itching in a couple weeks. Don’t let her take it off, no matter what.” I said, looking up at her mother. She nodded. I pulled a long, thick piece of bandage out and gently lifted the broken arm up. “Hold it there, Kenzie. Just for a minute.” I said and reached around her to tie the sling in place on her right shoulder, to make sure it was supported.

“What does the sling do?” Catania asked.

“It helps support the muscles so her body can concentrate on healing her injury, instead of over compensating for added weight of the brace. And it helps to keep her from using it.” I said, smiling at Kenzie. She nodded, still looking a little pale.

“Thank you so much.” Kenzie’s mother said. I gently lifted Kenzie down from the table I had gotten a couple of the Home Guard to bring me. Surprisingly, Arion had come down around mid-morning to see how bad the survivors were. After seeing me working on patients from a boulder, he’d told the Home Guard in no uncertain terms that I was to get anything I needed as soon as possible.

It had been a pleasant surprise and I had thanked him profusely for it. He’d smiled a little shyly, then walked away to speak to more of the survivors.

“Next.” I said, noting happily there was only one person left.

That happy feeling subsided when I saw who it was.

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me. I thought you were dead.” I snarled, staring at Leif Helgarson, Vampire, Ex-Lawyer and Bane of my families Existence. 

Well before I was born, Leif Helgarson had been good friends with my father. They had fought side-by-side many times and my father had trusted him. Then, after successfully completing a life long mission to kill the Norse God Thor, Leif had changed. He had become a great deal more manipulative and had once set a vampire on my father.

Because Gaia considered Vampires to be unnatural, undead creatures, her restrictions on us using our abilities to harm other creatures were out the window. Dad had managed to unbind the vampire, but not before it almost killed both him and Oberon. Leif had mesmerized my mother into letting him waltz in. He had taken Dad to the hospital while Mom had gotten Oberon to a veterinarian. Dad had made it clear after that incident that Leif Helgarson was no friend to the Iron Druids. But when the Great War came, we were forced to fight beside him. Leif had become less an enemy, but not quite a friend when we all fought together to preserve humanity. 

My family fought because we couldn’t sit by and let Gaia be destroyed. Leif had done it to defend his food supply from extinction.

“I have been dead for many years. But I am here for him.” he said, moving aside to show a little blonde haired elven boy with a bandaged leg that was soaked with dark blood. “This is Liam.” he said, lifting the little boy up onto the table.

“Hello, Liam.” I said brightly. “Can I look at your leg?” I asked. He nodded shyly. “How old is he?” I asked Leif.

“He is five.” Leif said, smiling at the little boy.

“My goodness, what a big boy.” I said, catching Allanon approaching out of the corner of my eye.

“And who is this?” Allanon asked, smiling at Liam, but glaring at Leif.

“This is Liam and-“ I looked at Leif questioningly as I unwrapped the bandage.

“His father. I am Leif.” he said, clearly picking up the animosity from Allanon. “I am a friend of Ciara’s.” he said. I snorted.

“Friend hardly.” I said, then winced when I finally unwrapped the bandage. There was a gash as long as his calf. “Uh-oh. This doesn’t look very good. Does it hurt a lot?” I asked, smiling at Liam. He looked questioningly at Leif.

“It’s all right, son. Go ahead and answer her.” he said. “She’s a friend.”

“Yeah.” he said quietly.

“It’s almost infected.” I said quietly, looking at Leif. “Cleaning it out is going to hurt him. I don’t have the right kind of anesthesia for children. Can you put him under?” I asked. Leif nodded.

“Yes.” he said. I looked at Catania and Allanon, who were waiting if I needed them.

“Turn around and don’t look back until I tell you.” I said. They both looked as though they were about to protest. “Now, please.” Catania turned, but Allanon, sensing that Leif was not all that he appeared to be, glared at him.

“If you try anything-“ Allanon let it go at that, glancing over at Liam.

“I will unbind him on the spot. Now, Allanon.” I said. He huffed a breath and turned his back on us. “All right, do it.” I said.

“Son, look at me. I want you to fall into a deep sleep. One you won’t awaken from until I tell you it is all right.” Leif said, his voice becoming too strong for the boy to resist. Liam’s eyes drooped until he laid down and fell deeply asleep.

I turned just as Catania’s knees buckled. Allanon caught her, but didn’t turn to look at us.

“It’s all right, you can look now.” I said and turned on Leif. “You laid it on a little thick there, Helgarson.” I said, walking over to my bag and pulling out the last of my penicillin and my last sterile syringe.

“My apologies. It has been a long time since I have needed to use that particular ability. Would you like me to wake her?” he asked, looking at Catania.

“No, let her sleep. It’s been a long day.” I said. “But you will wake her before you disappear and I never see you again.” I said. Leif nodded. Allanon lifted her up and laid her on nearby cot, gently pulling a blanket over her. I turned to look at little Liam’s leg.

“What are you?” Allanon demanded, looking at Leif, suspicion and curiosity warring on his face.

“I am a vampire.” Leif said and I heard Allanon’s sword hum to life. Clearly he remembered my story about the Romans and the Vampires.

“It’s all right, Allanon. He’s halfway decent, for a vampire. Just don’t trust him.” I said and without turning, I could hear Leif raising his eyebrow.

“You seemed to trust me during the War.” he said.

“I didn’t have a choice. There’s a brown bottle in my bag, Allanon, would you hand it to me? It says Iodine on the front.” I said, picking up the scalpel from the tray of boiled instruments.

“Here.” Allanon said, passing it to me.

“Thank you.” I said, pulling on my last pair of non-latex gloves. “How did you come to have Liam as your son?” I asked Leif, making a careful incision around the edges of the wound to open it. It started expressing fluids right away and I snagged a rag to keep it from getting all over.

“I fell in love with his mother. She was killed last week when the demons attacked our village. I got Liam to safety, but she had been killed before I could return.” Leif said, watching me work. “We were on our way here when we got separated as I fought demons off. I found him with this gash in his leg from falling down a hill. It was a broken tree that did it. I cleaned it as best I could with I had on me, but it wasn’t enough. When I heard rumors of tattooed druids here in Arborlon, I took a chance that it would be your family. I know you were already here and so I assumed you brought the rest of your family out of wherever they were hiding.” Leif said and I paused in my work to look at him.

“What, exactly, do you mean I was already here?” I demanded, glaring at him. I tossed the bloody and used rag away, getting a new one and packing the wound for a moment.

“I found you when you were asleep. Who do you think kept you safe from Rovers and Trolls? You picked a terrible place to become unconscious.” Leif said. “And it wasn’t until I heard of the Ellcrys dying that I knew it was time to wake you up. I found this one nearby your resting place and followed him,” he gestured at Allanon. “After he found the Shannara boy. I guessed he’d be able to wake you up.” Leif shrugged. “A few tugs and he went right to you and I watched until you woke up. I left before you could smell me. I’m glad you two seem to have hit it off so well. You deserve good things.” Leif said, offering a brief smile.

“That is not possible. I cannot be manipulated so easily.” Allanon rumbled threateningly. Leif waved his hand dismissively.

“Do not be so upset. You were so focused on your ‘quest’ that I was able to make you think you were being directed by whatever forces you believe in.” Leif said. I put my hand on Allanon’s arm, keeping him from beheading Leif.

“If you think that’s going to make me like you any better, you’re insane. I’m going to finish healing your son. Then you’re going to leave and if I ever see you again, I will unbind you on the spot. Am I clear?” I asked.

“Your father once said the same thing. I notice he did not live up to his word.” Leif said. I smiled and energized enough of the binding that he could feel it begin to work. His eyes widened comically.

“I am not my father, Helgarson.” I said and withdrew the energy from the binding. Then I turned back to Liam and gently pulled the rag out of the wound. I finished debriding it, rinsed it with a small mixture of water and iodine and spent several minutes closing the wound and healing it from the inside out. With that done, I gave Liam a small dose of the penicillin with my last sterile needle and wrapped the wound again. “I gave him a dose of penicillin to help ward off further infection. Take these,” I made a small bundle of bandages. “Make certain he does not open the wound again. Carry him if necessary. The bandage on there is merely a precaution because the skin is still raw and could easily reopen itself. Wake Catania, then take your son and leave.” I said. He nodded tightly and walked over to murmur in Catania’s ear. He pulled back before she could do more than stir a little. Leif took the bundle and his son.

“I understand that you do not wish to see me again, but I must repay my debt somehow. Should you find yourself in need of my help, we will be in a small village several miles south of Arborlon. Thank you.” Leif said and was gone in a blur.

“Fucking vampires.” I spat, turning and beginning to clean up. Allanon, on the other hand, was having an existential crisis.

“I cannot believe I was so easily manipulated.” Allanon muttered to himself, watching me clean up.

“Don’t feel bad. Leif Helgarson is master manipulator. He’s been behind pretty much every catastrophe that’s fallen on my family. Well, except for Loki and my girls.” I said, shrugging. Then I paused. “If I ever find out he had anything to do with my family dying, I’m going to unbind him starting with his toes down to his last skin cell.” I snarled.

“I thought it was the magic of the earth directing me to you.” Allanon said and sounded lost. I turned to look at him, resting my hip against the table.

“Allanon, sometimes things like this happen. Hell, for all we know, Leif is lying through his pointed teeth.” I said and glanced over to where Catania was still asleep. I didn’t doubt that Leif had woken her. My display with the unbinding would have driven home the strength of my conviction. I walked over to Allanon and wrapped my arms around his waist. He looked down at me, startled at the display of affection. “It doesn’t matter how you found me. It doesn’t matter if Leif did it or not. We’re here and that’s what matters.” I said. His shoulders dropped and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me. I moaned softly, fingers digging into his coat. He growled at the sound and picked me up to set me on the table.

I may have squeaked a little.

He let out a quiet laugh, pulling my hips against his, trailing kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I sighed happily, eyes falling closed as I arched into him. His hands on my hips twitched and tightened, kneading my hips and thighs. I moaned softly, hips rolling.

I pulled back and caught his lips again, feeling him pull my legs around his hips. The intensity was astounding and so was his restraint. I could feel his excitement and my own. I pulled back after several minutes, panting to catch my breath.

“Sorry.” Allanon murmured, resting his head against my shoulder. “Got a little carried away.” he said. I laughed softly and raised my hands to run them through his hair. He let out a soft groan, hips bucking and I smiled.

“Don’t apologize.” I said, flexing my fingers. “I know it’s, heh, hard.” I said and this time Allanon’s groan was the kind you get from making a bad pun. “But I promise it won’t be forever. Especially if you keep tormenting me like this.” I murmured. He huffed.

“Who is tormenting whom? That shirt last night certainly wasn’t fair.” he said, nipping at my neck. I gasped softly and tugged a bit at his hair, making him groan.

“I didn’t know last night was going to happen.” I said, laughing quietly. “But I’ll be happy to wear it in the future.” I said and Allanon kissed me again, then pulled away.

I was immediately aware of the difference between him being so close and the cool night air. He was watching me, pupils blown wide and dark in the bright torchlight.

“What would you like done with these?” Allanon asked roughly, gesturing at the pile of used rags and bandages.

“Throw them in the fire, it’s the easiest way to get rid of them.” I said, hopping down from the table and wincing as my hip protested. Allanon nodded and walked, gingerly I noticed, to the pile and began to dispose of them. I smiled to myself and deposited the used needle container back into my bag and gathered the emptied bottles of medicine and tucked them safely into a pocket of my bag.

Wrapping the sterilized tools in a clean bandage, I washed the scalpel from Liam in the bowl of water and wrapped it separately from the rest. I would clean it as soon as I had the chance. I dumped the bloody water out and gave the bowl a cursory wipe before putting it back as well.

“Hold up a minute.” I said as Allanon reached for more rags. I pull the bloody sheet off the table and laid it flat on the ground. Seeing what I was up to, Allanon helped me put the pile of rags in the sheet, then heaved them into the fire for me. “It’s always nice having someone taller than me around.” I said, kissing his cheek.

“I’m grateful to be of assistance.” he said dryly and smiled at me.

“I’m going to wake Catania and then we can head back for the palace.” I said, feeling a yawn coming on. Allanon bent and pressed a short kiss to my hair.

“You drive yourself to exhaustion more than I do.” he said, grabbing my bag.

“It’s a talent.” I said, walking over and touching Catania’s shoulder. “Wake up, Catania.” I said gently. She pulled in a deep sigh as she woke and rubbed at her eyes as she sat up.

“I’m sorry. Did I fall asleep while helping you?” she asked. I decided to not pass on Leif’s actions.

“It’s all right. It’s been a very long day. Let’s go up to the palace and get some sleep.” I said, backing up so she could get up. She yawed and got up, patting at her hair.

“What happened to the man and his son? The blonde human.” she said, looking around.

“You have been asleep for a while. He left not long after you fell asleep.” Allanon said. Catania’s eyes narrowed.

“I thought I heard him whisper something to me. Like ‘wake up so Ciara doesn’t kill me’.” she said and her eyes widened. “Were you going to kill him?” she demanded.

I blinked. Apparently Catania was far more astute than she showed.

“There’s a very long story behind that.” I said, motioning for her to walk with Allanon and I.

“It’s a long walk.” she said, looking hopefully at me.

“All right, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

~~~

By the time we reached the palace, Catania was so full of questions she was practically bouncing with them.

“So how did your father meet Leif?” she asked.

“My father spent right around a thousand or so years running away from someone who dearly wanted to kill him. Flidais, she’s a member of the Tuatha Dé Danann, told Leif to wait in Tempe, Arizona, which is a town from the Old World where I grew up, for the last druid, at the time, to show up. Then, when Dad arrived, Leif met him under the guise of wanting to meet all of the magical newcomers in what was his territory at the time. Vampires are sometimes very territorial.” I explained.

“So, how do you kill a Vampire?” Catania asked.

“Most of the time removing their head from their shoulders works really well. Unless you can trick them into exposing themselves to sunlight, then they burn like dry wood during a drought.” I said and both Catania and Allanon laughed. “Otherwise, there’s a binding, or unbinding, that we can perform to turn them into a pile of dead skin cells. That’s the quickest and most effective way when you don’t have any sunlight available.” I said.

“Wow.” she said and I almost asked if she’d be interested in becoming my apprentice then, but a large yawn interrupted me before I could get to asking.

“Indeed.” I agreed and smiled at her. “Why don’t you get some more sleep? I can answer more of you questions in the morning, when I’m not yawning every other word.” I said, feeling another one coming on and pushing it away.

“All right.” she said and impulsively hugged me before bouncing away. “Good night!” she called as she left.

“Bubbly.” Allanon said and I chuckled.

“Oh, yes. That’s what happens when you get a nap.” I said and looked him over. “There’s quite a few bedrooms in the wing Eventine gave us. Unless you have something else you need to do…” I said, suddenly feeling shy.

“Actually,” Allanon said, shifting closer. “I find that I sleep better with someone in the same room. I would,” he paused and waited for a patrol of Home Guard and Black Watch to go by. “I would like to share a bed. I’ll keep my hands to myself.” he offered. I smiled.

“You don’t have to keep them to yourself. I like when you touch me.” I said and continued before he could reply. “I promise to wear more than a t-shirt. But,” I reached up and rapped on the armor under his coat. “That has to go.” I said. He grinned.

“I think I can manage that.”

~~~

I pulled on a pair of sleeping shorts that I dug out of my bag and a shorter shirt, since I wouldn’t be wearing just that for sleeping. I had just climbed into bed when Allanon walked in from the bathing chamber, looking quite a bit cleaner than he had before. He was barefoot and wearing only his pants. I grinned at the sight and he returned it, throwing his coat and armor onto a nearby chair.

“I keep forgetting how good bathing feels.” he said, sliding in beside me.

“Well, you certainly smell better.” I said, curling against his side and resting my head on his shoulder. Allanon slid an arm around my waist, his thumb sliding under my shirt to stroke my side.

I shivered and he chuckled quietly.

“Why did you let him live? The vampire.” Allanon asked, looking down at me.

“Because he clearly cared about the boy. And because I guess I still believe some people deserve a second chance.” I said, wrapping my arm around his waist.

“Optimist.” Allanon accused teasingly, brushing a kiss to the top of my head.

“All day long.” I replied, feeling sleep creeping up on me. He continued stroking my side, the motion soothing me towards sleep.

I let my eyes droop and they closed, pulling me into the warm flannel of sleep.

~~

_“Ciara. Love, wake up.” a familiar voice called out and I turned around to see Augusta, my beautiful bright Augusta staring at me with a smile._

_She looked exactly like she did the last time I saw her. Warm and soft from sleep, dressed in the rose colored pajama tank top and boy shorts that highlighted her dark skin so gorgeously. She pulled me into a tight hug and I wrapped my arms around her, aware in the back of my mind that I was dreaming._

_“I’m so sorry.” I murmured into her neck, feeling the urge to cry rise._

_“You couldn’t have known. Neither of us did. Our town was so small that we thought we’d be safe there. It’s not your fault.” Augusta said, pushing me back and looking at me to make sure that I was absorbing what she was saying. “We’re all right. Manannan came not long after it happened. And you know how well he and Katie get along.” Augusta winked and I laughed._

_She was right. They had meet the few times before the war when we had gone to Tír na nÓg for business and seemed quite fond of each other. Of course, Manannan always brought sweets for her, so that may have had something to do with it._

_“I just... I should have checked. I should have bound-“ I stopped when Augusta kissed me. I melted into it, like I always did, but she pulled away, trying to keep me from getting distracted._

_“Stop it.” she said fiercely. “Stop blaming yourself. And quit torturing that poor man beside you.” she said. I blinked at the sudden change in topic._

_“Wha- Allanon? I know, I said I wanted to wait until I’d gotten a chance to mourn you and Katie. I’m not trying to torture him.” I protested. The look Augusta gave me told me that she didn’t believe a word I was saying._

_“You’re scared, love. You don’t want to admit how hard you’ve fallen for him. You did the same thing with me, remember? Said you wanted to wait until you were ready. Damn near drove us both up the wall, trying to restrain ourselves. Not that the wait wasn’t worth it.” Augusta said, grinning at me. “But you’re in love with him. And you’re hiding from it.” she said and I opened my mouth to protest._

_And closed it._

_Once again, my Augusta was spot on in seeing right through my bullshit. She always had been._

_“So what are you going to do about it?” she asked._

_“I know what I wanna do. I just-“ I broke off and shrugged. “I’m not- I don’t want to just jump into something because I’m lonely or still hurting, you know?” I said. Augusta hugged me again._

_“You’ve opened up to him a lot faster than you ever did with me.” she murmured in my ear. “And no matter what happens, we both know that it doesn’t mean that you love me any less or any different.” she said. I snorted softly, seeing the logic in her words._

_“’Love is love, whether it’s between us or a rock and the sky.’” I said, quoting our vows._

_“Damn skippy.” she said and pulled back to press a kiss to my forehead. “Ciara Rose O’Sullivan, you have my full and express permission to go ride that gorgeous man like the thoroughbred that he is.” Augusta winked at me as I laughed._

_“I love you, my sweetheart.” I murmured and kissed her. She cupped my face gently and returned the kiss._

_“I love you too, my rose. Now go enjoy yourself.” she said and gave me a light shove._

~~

I sat up with a gasp, still feeling Augusta’s hands on my shoulders and her lips on mine. Beside me, Allanon jerked awake.

“What is it?” he asked, immediately ready to jump into action.

“I just had a visit from Augusta.” I said, sitting up and rubbing at my face. “She said that it wasn’t my fault. Which is what the Morrigan passed on that day she visited.” Allanon sat up, reaching out to lay his hand on my back. “That there was no way we could have known.” I leaned against his side and he wrapped his arm around me.

“She’s right.” Allanon murmured, kissing my temple. “War spares no one.” he said softly.

“I know. But it was such a small town, you know? We were miles from pretty much anywhere. All we had was a handful of small stores, a police department of five people, a hospital and two schools. That’s it. Why were we targets? Why did my family die when there was no military value?” I demanded, beginning to cry. Allanon wrapped his other arm around me, holding me against his side. “I wish I knew. I wish I could go back in time and find who did it and gut them.” I said angrily. “I want to look them in the eye and demand to know what made them target our little town.”

“The Great War was one of attrition, correct?” Allanon asked. I nodded, wiping at my eyes. “That, unfortunately, seems to be the answer. There is no rhyme nor reason for such actions. There is no method of attack. There is no consideration for military value in targets. Only wholesale death for the opposition.” he said, rubbing shoulder comfortingly.

I fell silent, closing my eyes and letting the guilt and pain flow away.

I missed Augusta and Katie. And I would for the rest of my life, however long that proved to be.

But I also had a life to live. And someone that, hopefully, wanted to live it beside me.

I looked up at Allanon, who was watching me for further signs of distress. He smiled, brushing away a stray tear and I leaned up to kiss him.

He kissed back, pulling his arms away so I could shift to face him. I let myself be pulled into the kiss, throwing my leg over his hips and straddling him.

Allanon groaned, hands coming to rest on my hips and kneading the flesh there. Then his hands ran down my thighs, then back up to slide under my shorts, cupping my ass and pulling me closer.

We broke for air, foreheads resting together as we breathed the same breath.

“Augusta also said I should stop tormenting you.” I said, watching his eyes widen. He grinned and kissed the tip of my nose.

“Smart woman.” he murmured.

“I did this same thing with her.” I admitted, moving back to sit on his thighs for a moment. “I had some lame excuse and we spent three weeks dancing around it until we got into a fight about something stupid. I was expounding upon the uses of the word ‘fuck’ when she kissed me to shut me up. Then she said if I was going to use that word, we might as well do it.” I laughed, feeling lighter in remembering her now. “And we did. Repeatedly.” I said. Allanon laughed, his hands kneading my hips again.

“I would like to re-emphasize my statement of Augusta being a smart woman.” he said and I laughed, shifting to rub against his erection again.

Allanon went cross-eyed for a moment, before tangling his hands in my hair and pulling me down for a kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip, asking me to open up for him. I let him in, moaning as his hands pulled my shirt up. Allanon pulled back long enough to toss my shirt away, before tilting my head back to press open mouth kisses along my chin and neck, nibbling behind my ear. I moaned, fingers digging into his hair while I arched against his chest. He groaned, hips bucking under me. I smiled and gasped when he rolled us so he was on top. I whimpered when he dropped his head to my breasts, pulling a nipple into his mouth while he caressed the other.

“Allanon…” I breathed, head falling back. He was warm above me and hot where he pressed against me. “Pants. Off with the pants.” I said, wrapping a leg around his hips to rock against him better. He chuckled and pulled away. I watched, breathing heavily, as he stood to remove his pants.

I knew Allanon was physically a big man. Seeing him naked and excited confirmed pretty much every theory every one of my fantasies had conjured up.

And then some.

“Hubba hubba.” I muttered and he laughed, sounding a little embarrassed. Then it was my turn to laugh when he struck a pose for a moment, shoulders dropping when he heard me laugh at his antics. Then Allanon crawled back into bed with me and settled himself between my legs, while I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned his kiss enthusiastically.

“I’m not the only one who needs to remove pants.” he murmured between kisses, running his hands down into my shorts and cupping my ass again. I moaned softly when he dug his fingers in and pulled my hips tighter against his.

“My hands seem to be occupied. Maybe you could do it for me?” I asked, sliding my hands through his hair. He chuckled warmly and shifted to kneel, catching my lips again in a hungry kiss while he slid my shorts off my hips.

There was a brief moment where we had to look at the logistics of having to actually remove my shorts before I simply unbound the seams, sacrificing a little of my own energy to do so, since my necklace lay on the bedside table.

Allanon raised an eyebrow at that and tossed them away, pulling back and leaving me breathless by kissing his way down my stomach. My toes curled in anticipation as he traced a pattern only he knew across my skin, down around my belly button, pulling my right leg over his shoulder. Arousal tightened in my stomach as he kissed the curve of my hip and I whimpered when I felt his hands warm on my inner thighs, fingers pressing into the skin.

Then the little prick started kissing his way up my thigh from the inside of my knee.

“Allanon.” I whined, hips bucking up desperately. He chuckled, sliding a hand closer to where I wanted him, but not near enough to do anything other than tease me.

“I’m sorry, was there something you wanted?” he teased, pausing and pressing his cheek against the inside of my thigh. I curled my left leg up to rest against his shoulder and pulled with my legs, pressing him down towards where I needed him. “Oh, yes. My mistake.” he said warmly, laughter clear in his voice.

“Asshole.” I muttered and gasped when I felt his breath gust against me.

“Call it payback.” he murmured and dropped his mouth to me.

I moaned, my head falling back as he loved on me. He slid his tongue against places that hadn’t been touched in years. He sucked on my clit while he slid a finger inside me and groaned for how wet I was. He added another and curled them, rubbing firmly and deeply. I cried out, hips rolling between his mouth and hand.

He played me like a violin, working me towards orgasm, but never quite there. I whimpered, rocking up against his mouth when he sucked a little harder, rolling his tongue just right.

I almost came when he pulled back and stared at me, watching me pant to catch my breath.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” I asked, confused. He smiled and something warm squirmed in my belly when I saw the beard on his chin was wet.

“The first time you come for me,” he said, his voice low and rough. “I want to feel it.” he growled. I whimpered, my legs sliding off his shoulders as he crawled his way up my body.

“Oh, you are good at this.” I breathed and he laughed quietly, kissing me as he lifted my legs around his hips. I broke the kiss with a gasp when I felt the head of his erection press against me.

“I’m an idiot.” Allanon muttered suddenly, dropping his head against my shoulder. “Did I ever tell you I can’t have children?” he asked, turning to look at me.

The was question was so out of left field that my brain had to fumble around the haze of heat and desire and need before I could think to answer him.

“No. It never came up.” I said. “I was prepared though. There are bindings druids use to keep from having unwanted pregnancies.” I explained and rubbed his back soothingly. “A price of magic?” I asked. He nodded, kissing my neck.

“A high one.” he said. “It’s been so long since I’ve had a lover…” he trailed off and I smiled, both at him and at the thrill I felt when he called me his lover.

“It’s all right.” I murmured, kissing his cheek. “But can we maybe talk about this more later? ‘Cause-“ I rolled my hips and he went cross-eyed again.

“Demanding.” he growled, lifting my hips and sliding inside with deep roll of his hips. I cried out, fingers digging into his shoulders. He groaned, pausing to let me adjust, his hands twitching and trembling with the effort of restraining himself.

“For you, always.” I breathed, flexing around him. Allanon gasped, biting at my shoulder as he started to thrust. I whimpered, hips rolling with his.

Allanon stilled them with a firm grip, silently asking me for control and I let him have it, shifting to wrap my arms around his shoulders. I could feel his whole body move against mine as he thrust long and deep into me.

I knew that neither of us would last long. It was too intense and too hot for more than a few minutes joined like this.

“Oh, yes.” I moaned, feeling my orgasm begin to curl in my belly. “Yes, yes…” I hissed, toes curling again. Allanon groaned, sliding a hand between us to rub my clit in time with his thrusts. I whimpered sharply, panting as he started thrusting faster.

“That’s it. Oh, that’s it.” Allanon moaned when I started tightening around him. “Come for me, Ciara. Let me feel you come.” he groaned.

He got what he wanted.

I called his name over and over, back bowing to press against him as the tight curl of pleasure in my belly exploded and I milked him for all he was worth. Allanon shuddered against me, canting my hips up and thrusting until he followed me into climax.

He groaned my name against my shoulder and I whimpered, his orgasm triggering a second one for me.

We sank into the bed, panting desperately for air. We stayed like that for I don’t know how long, shivering and sensitive in the aftermath, until Allanon became aware that he might have been crushing me. He lifted himself up on his elbows, pressing gentle kisses to my neck and shoulders.

For my part, I managed a smile, though that was an effort.

“Uh-oh,” he teased softly. “She’s speechless. I think I broke her.” he said.

I kicked him in the ass.

Allanon laughed and rolled us so I was laying against his chest, making sure he wasn’t laying on my legs, which was a nice gesture considering I’d just kicked him. I kicked the blanket up enough that I could grab it and pull it up over us.

“Feel better?” he murmured. I sighed pleasantly.

“Oh, much.” I said and rested my chin on the back of my hand. “Next time, I’m on top.” I said and kissed him before laying back against his chest.

Allanon laughed quietly and let his head thump back against the pillows, closing his eyes with a deep, satisfied sigh.

~~~

I half meant to wake up later in the night and fulfill that promise of next time. But I woke up the next morning and found myself wrapped in large druid, octopus style.

His left arm was wrapped around my waist, his right bicep was under my head and his face was buried against my right shoulder. I knew because I could feel the hot air gusting down my back. His legs were tangled with mine and I was deliciously warm.

I stretched a little and he groaned in his sleep, arm tightening around me.

That’s when I realized it wasn’t just his breath that was hot against my back. I rolled my hips back and Allanon groaned again, sounding a little more awake now.

“Morning.” he said, his voice slurring a little. I turned over to face him, careful to keep from dislodging his arm around my waist.

“Morning.” I replied softly, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks and nose, nipping at his jaw, ignoring his beard. He groaned quietly and his arm tightened around me. I kissed his throat, my right hand sliding down his side to grab his ass and pull him closer.

Allanon pulled my chin up and kissed me, pulling my leg over his hips. I gasped when he rolled so I was on top, smiling sleepily up at me.

“You did say you were going to be on top next time.” he said, hands stroking up my sides. I moaned softly, back arching under his touch.

“I meant for it to be much sooner.” I murmured, sliding down to rock against him. Allanon groaned, hands resting on my hips and supporting me. It took a moment of coordination, but I moaned when I slid onto his erection.

He gasped under me and I whimpered at the sound, my hips rolling faster. Allanon grunted, hips jerking up as I rode him.

We didn’t say anything. We didn’t have to. Our moans and groans of pleasure filling the room said it all.

My head dropped onto his shoulder and I let out an explosive whine when I came. Allanon gave a strangled moan, his feet tucking against his thighs as he thrust up into me until he came with a long, low groan.

“That was a pleasant way wake up.” Allanon said after our breathing had calmed and we could move. His fingers were carding through my hair, gently untangling knots as they went.

“Mm, it was.” I said, stretching languidly. He groaned softly and I laughed quietly. “I would have thought you’d be worn out.” I said. Allanon laughed and kissed the top of my head.

“I am. But you still feel good pressed against me.” he said. I grinned.

“I’m glad.” I said, which was as close to an admission of feelings as I felt comfortable with right then. “We’re going to have to get up soon.” I murmured, leaning down to kiss the corner of his mouth.

“Soon.” he agreed, wrapping his arms around me. “But not now.” he said and his demeanor shifted a little. His hands were still gentle, his arms still warm around me, but his face had grown a little distant, falling into what I liked to call his ‘thinking silence’. “What do you make of Bandon?” he asked finally. I sighed, stacking my hands and resting my chin on the back of the top hand.

“He’s a good kid at heart. He’s gotten a raw deal, with so strong of a gift and parents who didn’t understand it. He needs to be trained in how to use it. I’m guessing you have a plan to do that.” I said, watching him. He nodded.

“I was hoping you’d help me train him in control. It will require extensive physical contact and perhaps a brief invasion of your mind.” Allanon warned, looking at me with a soft expression and brushing my hair back. I smiled, pressing my cheek against his palm for a moment.

“Of course. I know how to keep him out if I need too.” I said and Allanon’s brow furrowed, silently asking me to explain. “When I was a kid, I started showing signs of telepathy because Oberon told Dad that I was able to hear him talk to me. I was… seven or eight. I remember being called downstairs and meeting the Morrigan for the first time. She taught me how to control it, how to defend myself and even a last drastic measure that I was told never to use unless I absolutely sure about it. The lessons continued from that day till I was eighteen and managed to squash her in a mental battle.”

“And what is this last, drastic measure?” Allanon asked, fingers stroking my side.

“It’s a binding that shuts down all but the last vital functions of the body. Breathing and bodily functions. It’s basically a mental bomb. Anyone connected to my mind at the time will be taken with me when I go off.” I shrugged. “I have literally no intentions of using it, simply because of what it does.” I said, catching the concern on his face. I kissed the corner of his mouth to distract him from the implications of the binding. “Control, then defense, right?” I asked, seeing him refocus on me.

“Yes. I’m hoping that you might be able to help him with that more than I can.” Allanon smiled a little. “I can read minds, but that’s about it.” he said, reaching up and pushing my hair behind my ear.

“Anyone can use shields.” I said, noting the coming dawn out of the corner of my eye. “Didn’t Bremen teach you?” I asked curiously.

“No. He was only able to teach me how to use my gift and not much else.” Allanon said and huffed a laugh. “In some ways, my education was limited.” he said.

“I can teach you along with Bandon. It’s not hard.” I offered, resting my chin on his chest. “Give you two something to bond over.” I grinned. Allanon smiled.

“I’d like to take you up on that. It might be a good idea.” he said. Then his smile turned mischievous. “I have another good idea.” he said and rolled me onto my back as I laughed.

~~~

We eventually managed to extricate ourselves from each other and the bed, though the temptation of bathing together was too much for either of us to resist and we spread water everywhere.

“You know,” I said, once we were both dressed. “I think I’ve created a monster.” I teased, watching Allanon shrug his coat on.

“It’s not my fault you’re irresistible.” he said and kissed my cheek. I laughed and kissed him before pulling away to shrug Moralltach on and strap Crucible to my thigh. “You don’t have to carry both now that the Changeling has been taken care of.” Allanon said. I shrugged.

“I’ve spent so long being armed that it’s habit now. And I’d rather be prepared than not.” I said, rolling my shoulders. He was right. I didn’t have to be so heavily armed, but there was a little voice in my head that told me to carry my weapons with me, just in case.

And listening to that little voice in my head has saved my life more than once.

“Besides, you still carry your sword.” I said, reaching out to slap the hilt on his hip. Allanon nodded.

“True. But it is easier for me than you.” he said, walking behind me and adjusting Moralltach’s scabbard against my back. “Better?” he asked, kissing the side of my neck.

“Yes, thank you.” I said and he was about to say something when my folks walked in. There was a brief moment when I could see them figuring it out, then Granda opened his mouth.

“It’s about damn time. Ye remember yer bindings?” he asked, looking at me.

“Yes, Granda.” I said, ignoring the flush on my cheeks.

“They weren’t necessary. I am unable to produce children.” Allanon said, sounding stiff. I turned and put my hand on his arm.

_He’s not trying to start anything._ I said. _He’s being his usual tactful self._

“Shame. I was looking forward to more great-grandbabies.” Granda said and yawned. “I’m hitting the sack.” he said and walked past us, pausing to kiss my cheek.

“Well, that was tactful.” Mom muttered, rolling her eyes. “You two were headed out?” she asked, looking us over.

“Yeah, we need to go talk to Bandon.” I said, taking their bags and setting them in a chair.

“Well go on then. We’ll catch up later.” Mom said, moving aside for us. I turned and hugged her briefly before following Allanon out. We walked in silence for a while, then he glanced at me.

“Less embarrassing than you had counted on?” Allanon asked. I laughed.

“Yeah. I should have expected it would be from Granda. Mom and Dad are generally more discreet. I don’t think he knows what discreet means.” I said. Allanon laughed and reached out to brush his hand against mine.

“So long as you are not too terribly affected, I don’t mind being embarrassed.” he said. I squeezed his hand briefly.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve been embarrassed by my family.” I said as he opened the door for me. “Thank you. Going through puberty was a nightmare. There was absolutely no privacy.” I said and Allanon chuckled.

“At least you had parents who were understanding. I can’t count how many times I got caught in the act by Bremen. He eventually told me to just start locking the door.” Allanon laughed, shaking his head.

“Hah. My parents told me when I first started dating to be safe and hang a sock if I needed privacy.” I laughed. “In front of my first girlfriend, of course.” I said, shaking my head.

“Of course.” Allanon said, smiling fondly. Then he stopped and looked at me. I paused a few steps ahead, turning back to look at him. He was staring at me silently, the same intense look on his face that he’d worn in Amberle’s quarters.

“Allanon? What is it?” I asked, stepping up to him. He opened his mouth, as though he was about to say something important, then closed his mouth.

“It’s nothing.” he said, shaking his head and smiling again. He linked arms with me and we walked the rest of the way to staging area. We went our separate ways and Allanon went looking for Bandon while I walked over to check in with the healers from Storlock, seeing if they needed any assistance.

When they didn’t, I explained that I had been trained as a healer and wondered if they might want some of healing poultice recipes that my father had been taught (though the Immortali-Tea would stay in the family) and that he had taught me. They were overjoyed at the notion and I spent several minutes dictating the easier ones from memory and promised the rest as soon as I could get them written down.

Feeling as though I helped, I went in search of Allanon and Bandon. He was walking among the refugees, listening to them talk when I joined him.

“I think I’m going to get a statue in Storlock.” I joked, coming to stand beside Allanon. He grinned at me.

“Oh? And why is that?” he asked, weaving his way away from the refugees.

“I just gave them three pages worth of healing poultices. You’d have thought I’d given them a huge chest of gold.” I said. Allanon chuckled and then spotted Bandon.

“Look.” he said, grinning. I looked over and saw Catania helping him with his armor. I grinned and looked away as she turned to glance nervously at us.

“Somebody’s got a crush.” I murmured. Allanon looked at me, affection and… Something, written on his face.

“I know how she feels.” he murmured and I smiled widely, ducking my head a little. Then he brushed his hand against mine and walked over to speak to Bandon while Catania came over by me.

“Are you all right?” she asked, seeing the blush on my face. I cleared my throat and hoped the blush would go down.

“Yeah. What about you?” I asked, glancing over at where Allanon was trying to convince Bandon to let us teach him. “You had a late night last night.” I said.

“I’m good. I feel remarkably well rested.” she said and then chewed on her bottom lip. “Those things you can do. Like what you did yesterday when you healed that gash on the woman’s side… Did you learn that from the healers that trained you? Or is it because of those?” Catania asked, gesturing at my tattoos.

“Well, it’s both.” I said, seeing Allanon leading Bandon towards the Sanctuary. I’ll catch up in a minute. I said and caught Allanon’s head turning to look at me. Catania’s asking about my tattoos. I explained. “I was bound to the earth through these,” I raised my right hand and tapped the Triskelion on the back of my hand. “Before I was trained to become a healer. They allow me to draw on the energy of the earth to heal, to bind things together and, sometimes, unbind things.” I said.

“Could you kill someone with an unbinding?” she asked, eyes wide.

“Only if you want Gaia to turn it back against you.” I laughed. “When we’re first tattooed, Gaia includes a restriction that we cannot harm or cannot cause harm to another living creature with our bindings directly. So I can’t stop someone’s heart with a binding, but I can enhance my strength and use Moralltach to stop their heart by inserting the blade in it.” I said. Catania nodded, looking lost in thought.

“I-Thank you. I need to go.” she said and touched my shoulder in farewell.

As I walked towards the Sanctuary, I hoped that Catania would be willing to become my apprentice. She would make a good druid.

~~~

“You want me to talk to the tree.” Bandon said, rubbing his hands together nervously when I ducked into the Sanctuary behind him and Allanon.

“You want what?!” I demanded, turning to look at Allanon.

_Not now._ he said. Clearly he didn’t know me very well yet, if he thought that would stop me.

“Yes, now.” I snapped. “I thought you were going to train him, not toss him to the wolves.” I said, throwing my arm out to gesture at Bandon, who turned to watch us with wide eyes.

“I would prefer we speak about this privately.” Allanon said. I shook my head.

“No. It affects Bandon as well, so he gets to hear it. What in the name of all things holy gave you this brilliant idea?” I demanded. Allanon flushed angrily at the dark sarcasm in my voice.

“I can no longer sense Amberle. We need to know if they are still alive or not. I am hoping that, with training,” Allanon threw a hard look at me. “Bandon will be able to help us. And, hopefully, you will begin to see your gift as exactly that: a gift.” he said, looking at Bandon with a faint smile.

“You’re hoping that because Amberle is connected to the Ellcrys, he’ll be able to sense her?” I asked, my tone a little more mild. Allanon nodded.

“Yes.” he said, relaxing a little.

“You know who else is connected to the Ellcrys?” I asked and saw the pleading look in Allanon’s eyes, begging me not to do it. “The Dagda Mor. There’s a really big possibility he could sense what we’re up to.” I explained ruthlessly.

“Why?” Allanon asked plaintively.

“Because if Bandon wants to do this, he needs to have all of the information. And I’m going to give it to him, whether you like it or not.” I said and softened my voice and expression when I turned to Bandon. “I will not let you walk you into this blind. Whether you want to or not is up to you, Bandon. If you want to, then I will show you how to defend yourself. Or, if worst comes to worst, how to hole up in your own head, so you can’t be separated from yourself. If you don’t want to, we will still teach you control. Right?” I asked, looking over at Allanon.

“Right.” he said, managing a smile, though the look he threw me said we weren’t done yet.

Bandon turned and walked up to look at the tree.

_Why did you tell him?_ Allanon asked.

“Because if you’re going to train him, if you’re going to ask this of him, then he deserves to know all the information.” I said, not letting him get away with keeping conversation private. “Especially since he might become your apprentice.” I said. Bandon’s head whipped around and Allanon stared at me.

“That has yet to be determined.” he said harshly. I snorted.

“You’re pretty, but awfully dense.” I said. Bandon choked on a laugh while Allanon turned bright red. “He’s got an obvious gift. You’d be crazy not to take him on as your apprentice.” I said.

“It is not my choice.” Allanon said stiffly. “It is a calling.” he said.

“And how much more of a calling do you need? A huge voice, booming out of the sky saying ‘He is your apprentice now?’ Maybe a beam of light to go with it?” I snarked, crossing my arms.

“I will know.” Allanon said, glaring at me.

“I’ll do it.” Bandon piped up suddenly, interrupting us before I could retort.

“Are you sure?” I asked, turning to look at him.

“I want to help.” Bandon said. Allanon looked at me, sarcasm written clearly on his face.

“May I?” Allanon asked. I gestured at Bandon with my right hand.

“Be my guest.” I said, letting him direct Bandon to stand by the Ellcrys.

“Your gift is powerful.” Allanon said. “Your parents didn’t understand your gift. But I do. I believe in you.” Allanon said. Bandon looked pleased at that. He rubbed his hands together and shrugged.

“Okay, so what do I do?” he asked. Allanon mounted the steps, Bandon trailing behind him.

“The Ellcrys is hundreds of thousands of years old. It has seen life and death on a scale impossible to fathom. Yet in order to confront it’s power, you must learn to control your own.” Allanon said, looking back at Bandon as they stood on the platform in front of the Ellcrys.

“How?” Bandon asked, staring up at the massive tree.

Allanon held out his hand, drawing Bandon’s attention. 

“Practice.” he said.

“On you?” Bandon asked incredulously. “No way. I mean, what if I see-“

“The only thing you will see is possibilities.” Allanon said, his voice firm. “Nothing more.” he said, hand steady in an open invitation.

Hesitantly, Bandon took Allanon’s hand and they both stiffened. Bandon gasped as the vision rocked him and Allanon held him steady.

“Calm yourself, boy.” Allanon murmured reassuringly. “Be the master of your own mind. Not it’s prisoner.”

Bandon jerked away suddenly, gasping and wide eyed.

“I did it.” he said quietly, disbelievingly. There was also a measure of pride in his voice. I wanted to jump for joy, but I figured that might be unhelpful. “I-I was there.” he said, sounding astonished. “The moment you died.” he said and my eyes widened, looking at Allanon. Something in his expression said that he knew what moment Bandon was talking about.

My heart clenched with sudden dread.

“You felt my presence.” Bandon breathed. “I was able to control it.” he said, sounding proud again.

“Good.” Allanon looked at me and I joined them. “Try again.” Allanon offered his other hand. Bandon sucked in a deep breath and took it, gasping and stiffening again.

After a moment, he wrenched his hand away and looked at Allanon with mild disgust on his face, a flush appearing on his cheeks.

“I really didn’t need to see that.” he said, shuddering. Allanon flushed a little himself.

“It was unintentional, I assure you.” Allanon said. I laughed to myself, guessing at what Bandon had seen.

“Oh, come on. You’re not an exhibitionist?” I teased. “My turn.” I said, offering my hand.

“Am I gonna see… you two again?” Bandon asked. I laughed.

“No. But you might see my grandfather naked.” I joked, watching him grimace.

“All right.” he took another breath and grabbed my hand. Only I was the one to gasp.

Images of my life with Augusta flashed through my mind. When we first met, our first date. The first time we made love. When Katie was born. Then the images steadied and I saw Augusta holding Katie in the shelter that we had built.

_“Ciara!”_ she cried as the roof collapsed onto her and Katie. Bandon jerked away, letting my hand go.

Dimly, I was aware I was hyperventilating. I staggered back, stumbling down the stairs and dropped to my hands and knees as I missed that last step.

I heard Allanon’s feet pound on the stone as he hurried to my side.

“Ciara?” Allanon asked, putting his hand on my back, kneeling next to me.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down, beating back the panic that kept trying to rise in my chest.

“I’m sorry. I-I didn’t mean-“ Bandon said. I shook my head, feeling a headache coming on.

“It’s all right. You didn’t know that would happen.” I said, opening my eyes and wincing at the sudden light.

“What did you see?” Allanon asked quietly. I swallowed.

“I saw images of my life with Augusta. Of her and Katie.” I gasped and felt tears hot and prickly at the back of my eyes. “I saw-“ I broke off and tried to swallow the lump in my throat back down. “I saw their last moments. She called out for me. Augusta called out for me.” I said and shifted to rest on my ass, drawing my knees up and trying to bring my emotions back under control.

I would be doing Bandon no favors if I kept this up.

That was what I needed to focus on. I could deal with this later. Bandon and his training came first.

“I’m so sorry.” Bandon apologized. I looked up and smiled at Allanon and got to my feet.

“It’s all right, Bandon. Things like this happen when you deal with magic. It’s like riding. You’ve just got to get back up on the horse.” I said and offered my other hand. “Let’s go again.”

“What if I see your death?” he asked, brow furrowing.

“I’ve died before, Bandon. It’s not a new experience.” I said and smiled at him. He took a breath and took my hand.

This time the image was one I was familiar with. I was laying on a green field, surrounded by bodies lying helter skelter and I had been shot in the chest. Mom was with me and she was holding my hand.

“What- What is this?” Bandon gasped.

“The first time I died.” I replied and managed to fast forward the images to when I came back to life, though I spared him the sight of me crawling my way back out.

Bandon yanked his hand away, grasping at his chest in obvious pain.

“Ouch.” he wheezed. I grimaced.

“Sorry. Gunshot wounds are always painful.” I said and smiled. “But that was good! It was a lot steadier than last time.” I said. Bandon nodded, rubbing at his chest.

“How did you survive that? I felt you die.” he said, eyes wide.

“Soul catcher. If I die from anything other than natural causes or my own volition, I can be buried in the earth and then come back to life. It’s been a real lifesaver.” I said and listened appreciatively to their simultaneous groans at my pun.

Apparently, I got my love of puns from my father.

“Enough!” Allanon said, though he was still smiling a little. “Again.” he said, offering his hand.

Bandon sighed and grabbed it.

~~~

Most of the afternoon was spent teaching him control. I did ask one of the Black Watch to send to the palace for dinner for the three of us.

“So after we’ve eaten, we’ll work on defense.” I said and noticed the impatience on Allanon’s face. “Oh, no. You said I could teach him defense and I’m going to do it, come hell, high water or you.” I said, pointing at him. Bandon made a face.

“Ugh.” he groaned, rubbing at his eyes as if he could scrape the mental image out.

“Just how much did you see?” I asked, grinning a little. Bandon scowled.

“Too much. Mostly him.” he said, gesturing at Allanon.

“Oh, dear.” I said, watching Allanon’s ears turn pink. “I’m guessing you don’t enjoy the sight like I do?” I asked. Allanon scowled at me as the door the the Sanctuary opened and Catania and two other maidservants came in with trays of food.

“How are you doing?” Catania asked, smiling shyly at Bandon.

“I’m okay. They’re being disgusting though.” he said, grinning at little at us.

“Hey, we’re consenting adults. It’s not my fault you’re squeamish.” I said and Bandon turned pink when Catania giggled.

“I think it’s cute.” she said.

_I do not wish to be ‘cute’._ Allanon groused in my head.

_It’s too late for that, dearheart._ I replied and he scowled at me, though his eyes were sparkling.

_‘Dearheart?’ I like that._ he said and smiled when he saw me blush.

“We should go back.” one of the maidservants said, looking meaningfully at Catania.

“Actually, I need her to stay.” I said, catching their attention. They looked as though they were about to argue, but nodded, leaving. “I have a question, Catania. It’s completely up to you.” I said. She nodded, eyes wide.

“All right.” she said a tad warily.

“Would you be interested in becoming my apprentice? It’s not easy and it’ll be twelve years before you’re bound to the earth.” I asked. There was a moment when I thought she’d turn me down flat, then something flickered in her eyes and she nodded.

“I would. Yes. I mean, I don’t know how tough I can be, but I’d like to try.” she said. I grinned.

“Wonderful. I take it this part of your uniform?” I asked, plucking lightly at the grey half sleeve she wore. She nodded. I smiled and unbound the seams. It fell into two different pieces. “You’re not a maid servant anymore. You’re my apprentice.” I said. “Anyone you can’t handle gives you grief over it, you come to me. Deal?” I asked. She nodded.

“Deal.” she said. I nodded and Bandon split his dinner with her.

_She might be a distraction._ Allanon said. I snorted quietly.

_Of course she will be. But she’s also going to be a good druid. If she survives the next twelve years._ I said. The look Allanon threw me said he wasn’t sure if we were going to survive the next week.

We finished eating and stacked the trays where they could be taken away later.

“All right, now for defense.” I said and stood in front of Bandon. “We’d better sit down.” I said and we sat in a small circle and I made certain my right foot was flat against the earth. “Bandon, you take my hands. Allanon, your bare hand on my left arm. Catania, you’re on my right.” I said. I already had a connection with Bandon and a strong connection with Allanon. The tricky part would be weaving Catania in, but I could do that easily. I closed my eyes and murmured the binding, feeling Allanon’s interest as he heard me work.

Thankfully the stone beneath our feet was still living rock, instead of the cut, dead stone in the palace, so I was able to draw from the earth for this.

Then I created the mental image of my favorite meadow in Ireland, the one were I had first shifted to my wolf form. Allanon was there immediately, then a beat later Bandon appeared. I finished the Binding and Catania appeared. She stared around at our setting, awe clear on her face.

“Wow. This is so cool.” she said enthusiastically. I laughed a little.

“I love showing apprentices magic.” I said fondly and motioned for Bandon to step up. “First things first. The best defense is sometimes holing up.” I said and Bandon’s brow furrowed. I grinned and continued. “Sometimes the best way to defend yourself is to make it so you can’t be separated from your body. Pick a place, anywhere from your own experience, and I can show you how build a fortress.” I said.

“All right.” Bandon said and the scene shifted to the deep forest, with a little stone fort already half built.

“This is gorgeous, Bandon. Well done with the detail.” I smiled. He blushed under the praise. “All right. Let’s take this stone fort here.” I said, leading him over to the half built stone fort. “This is a great way to start. Think you can finish it?” I asked.

“I’ll try.” he said.

“How is this working?” Catania asked quietly as Bandon began working on finishing it.

“Keep it simple, Bandon.” I said and looked over at her. “Our minds are linked right now. I have a connection with Allanon and I formed one today with Bandon. I wove a binding, and I’ll teach you how to do those too, that’s allowing you to see all this. When the dust settles and you’re more comfortable as my apprentice, I can work on yours with you.” I said. Catania nodded, looking eager.

“How’s that?” Bandon asked nervously, turning so we could see it.

It was a rounded stone fort that was half his height. There was an opening where light came from. Closer inspection showed there was a staircase that lead down to a large underground room.

“Very good! That’s a great place!” I said and he blushed brighter under the praise. “Now, my question is, do you think you’d be able to concentrate enough to run here in case something goes south?” I asked. Bandon was silent for several minutes.

“I hope so.” he said.

“Perhaps you should keep this image in the back of your mind when you approach the tree. Like having a weapon behind your back, something to reassure you that you have something to protect yourself with.” Allanon said quietly, speaking for the first time.

“That’s a good idea.” I smiled. Bandon nodded and we faded back to the meadow. “Good job, Bandon!” I said and he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. I looked at Allanon. “Your turn.” I said. Bandon’s eyes widened.

“Wait, he’s getting training too?” Bandon asked, disbelief clear in his voice.

“Yes.” Allanon rumbled. “It’s never too late to learn something new.” he said and the image around us rippled until we were standing on a cliff overlooking a beach.

“Since you have the basics mastered, I’m going to try something different with you. Try this.” I said, throwing up one of my personal shields. An arrow came flying out of nowhere and shattered on my shield.

Allanon’s brow furrowed in concentration, then he shimmered for a moment.

“Ready?” I asked. Allanon nodded. Another arrow came flying out of nowhere, this one tipped with a suction cup since I didn’t want to hurt him, and it stuck on an invisible field a few inches from Allanon’s actual arm. “Move the shield out a little, give yourself more space.” I said. The arrow slowly move away from his arm. “Good. Always give yourself more space, that way if you need to pull it in tight, you won’t run the risk of leaving yourself exposed.” I said. Allanon nodded.

“Can I try?” Bandon asked, having seen Allanon do it.

That was something we’d have to watch. This was not a good time for Monkey See, Monkey Do.

“Sure. Give it a go.” I said, watching him. He concentrated and, after a moment, shimmered the way Allanon had. Another suction cup arrow came to life and plastered itself to the side of Bandon’s head.

“Ow.” he said, reaching up to pull it off. I snorted.

“That’s why we’re doing this, so you can be ready for anything. Now try again, but make it so you can see it. Like this.” I shifted my shield so it glittered blue in the sunlight. “For example,” I made a couple holes in it. “Now you can see it. And the reason it’s blue is because it’s my favorite color. Something that’s personal to me, which ties it to my sense of self even more. Do you get it?” I asked. Bandon nodded and tried again. His shield glittered green. After a moment, Catania was surrounded by a similar shade of green.

“Are you doing that?” Allanon asked, looking over at Bandon.

“No, I am.” Catania said boldly, then wilted a little. “Am I doing it right?” she asked nervously.

“That is beautiful, Catania. And yours is just as beautifully done, Bandon. Damn, you guys are good.” I said, smiling. They both blushed.

“All right, ready?” I said. They both nodded, setting themselves.

Several volleys of sucker arrows converged on them and their shields looked like porcupines by the time it was over.

“Everybody all right in there?” I called and heard muffled giggling.

That’s when I noticed the two shields were connected, turning it into one big shield.

“All right, break it up! I have images of a naked old man and I’m not afraid to use them!” I called and gave them a minute before I dismissed the arrows. They were mildly disheveled and I laughed at their red faces. “I’d forgotten how much fun teenagers were. Come on. Do it again. A little further apart, if you please.” I said, making separate motions with my hands. They stepped further apart and called up their shields.

Their shields both looked like porcupines, but neither of them got hit with the sucker arrows.

“Good job. Let’s call it for right now.” I said and the image of the beach faded back to the meadow and I looked at Bandon and Catania. “You two are very good at this. I’m pleased that you’re going to be druids.” I said and winked at Catania. “Of course, some traditions are better than others.” I said. Allanon huffed.

“If only because one does not know any better.” he replied, a little smile playing around his lips.

“True.” I said and kissed him on the lips and pulled back, dropping all of us out of the connection before he could answer at all. “But some of us can do that.” I said, watching his eyes flare open to stare at me.

“Oh, come on. Seeing you two go at it was bad enough.” Bandon complained. Catania’s eyes widened while I laughed and Allanon flushed.

“He saw it when we were teaching him to control his gift,” I explained. “Apparently somebody got distracted.” I snickered, looking at Allanon. He was avoiding my eyes.

“Are you ready?” Allanon asked gruffly, catching Bandon’s attention. He took a deep breath and nodded.

“Yes.” he said and followed Allanon up to stand by the Ellcrys.

Do not let him go alone.> The Ellcrys murmured and I jerked, looking up at her. Do not let him go alone. Do not lose your son.> The Ellcrys said.

I would analyze _that_ bit later.

“Wait!” I said, right before Bandon laid his hands on the Ellcrys. I took the steps two at a time and laid my hand on Bandon’s arm. “I’m going with you.” I said and ignored Allanon’s protest.

Bandon put his hands on the tree and we both gasped.

~~~

We appeared in the middle of what looked like a barren wasteland. Even here, I could feel Gaia’s presence and was comforted by it.

“Where are we?” Bandon demanded.

“In trouble.” I said, drawing Moralltach and throwing a shield over both of us. It was a good thing too, because a moment later the Dagda Mor appeared and tried to reach for us, bouncing off my shield. “Find Amberle, I’ll hold him off.” I said. The Dagda Mor grinned.

“You cannot hold me back, young druid. I am too strong.” he said. I grinned and hit him with a blast from the side, sending him flying sideways.

“And you’re ugly too.” I said and glanced over at Bandon. “How’s it coming?” I asked. Bandon shook his head fiercely.

“I’m not getting anything. He’s blocking me.” Bandon said.

“If I put his attention fully on me, do you think you can get around him?” I asked. Bandon nodded.

“Yes.” he said. I grinned at him.

“Then do it, kiddo.” I said and stepped out from behind the shield. The Dagda Mor immediately tried to overwhelm me, but I punched him in the face, scraping my knuckles on the rings on his face. A brief look showed they hadn’t bled.

“You cannot protect both yourself and the boy.” The Dagda Mor snarled, trying to make me move away from the shield that Bandon was working behind.

“Bitch, please.” I said. “I was trained by a goddess. Your tricks are just that. Tricks.” I said. He snarled and threw a blast of power at me. I ducked back under the shield and winced as it absorbed the blow.

I was going to have a massive headache when we got done here.

“Neener-neener. Missed me, missed me, betcha can’t hit me.” I taunted and doubled the shield as the Dagda Mor roared in outrage at my taunting.

“Why are you making him madder?!” Bandon demanded, his voice this side of hysterical.

“Old family tradition,” I said and bound the back of the Dagda’s cloak to the ground. “Piss your enemy off until they make a mistake. Do you have what you need?” I asked, watching the Dagda Mor throw another, harder blast. I altered the outside of the shield to throw it back at him, watching him reel as his own attack flattened him back to the ground.

“Not yet. I’m almost there.” he said.

“Don’t try to bull your way through. Go around him if you can.” I said and yanked the Dagda Mor off his feet just as he got back up. I dropped a boulder on his chest and watched him try to move it off with a grin. “Let me help you with that!” I called teasingly and dropped a few more on him. He roared in anger and blasted the boulders to nothingness.

“Got it!” Bandon yelled.

“Good job! Now let’s embrace the oldest and noblest tradition of running for our lives by getting the hell out of here! Allanon, pull!” I hollered, knowing I’d yell it out loud.

The last thing I heard was the Dagda Mor screaming with rage.

~~~

I staggered back into Allanon’s arms while Catania caught Bandon. Allanon wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, burying his face in my neck.

“Do _not_ do that again.” he murmured and I could feel his hands shaking on my hips.

“The Ellcrys told me too.” I said and turned to wrap my arms around him. Allanon let out a shuddering breath and hugged me tighter. “She said we’d lose him if I didn’t. And she was right.” I pulled back to look at him. “The Dagda Mor was waiting.” Allanon’s eyes widened.

“Are you all right? What happened?” he demanded, looking first at me, then Bandon, who was doing the same thing we were with Catania.

“Ciara put herself in harms way for me. She distracted the Dagda Mor long enough for me to see Amberle. She’s alive, Allanon. They all are.” Bandon said and Allanon’s shoulders sagged in relief. Then he gave me a short shake.

“Are you trying to kill me? You risked yourself to confront the Dagda Mor? He could have killed you! He could have corrupted you!” Allanon said. I shook my head.

“No faith.” I teased. “I was perfectly safe. I never turned my back on him and ducked behind the shield when I pissed him off.” I said and winced when my head decided it was going to start throbbing. “I’m going to have a migraine, but that’s about it.” I snickered a little.

“This is nothing to laugh about.” Allanon said stiffly, pulling back.

“I’m not laughing at the danger of what I did.” I said, catching his hands. “I’m laughing at the look on the Dagda Mor’s face when I dropped that boulder on him. It was hilarious.” I said and showed it to Allanon.

I was rewarded with a laugh.

“Just… Do not do that again.” he said, kissing me gently. After a moment, Bandon yawned.

“Sorry.” he said, when we turned to look at him. He was clearly exhausted, leaning heavily on Catania.

“It’s all right. It’s been a long day.” I said and yawned, flinching as my head protested the action. “For all of us, apparently.” I said.

“I’m going to go to bed, then.” Bandon said and glanced at Catania.

“I’m gonna...” she trailed off, pointing to Bandon and they left the sanctuary together.

“Alone again.” I said dramatically. Allanon glanced around at the empty Sanctuary. Then he grinned wickedly and pulled me against him.

“How quiet can you be?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explicit stuff in the beginning. Actually, just expect it in all the chapters now. :D

I moaned in response to Allanon’s groan and flexed around him while he thrust into me. I grinned when he let out a strangled moan. He slapped my ass in response and I squealed, bucking against him.

“Ass.” I muttered and bit down on his shoulder when he curled an arm under me to support me while his other hand moved to stroke my clit. I whimpered, gasping for air.

In the back of my mind, I could feel the Ellcrys’ amusement at our activities.

I panted and arched against him, feeling my orgasm tightening in my stomach.

“Oh, yes, right there. _Oh_ , yess…” I hissed, hips bucking against his. He chuckled warmly, then groaned and kissed me, muffling me just before I came. I whined into his mouth as I tightened around him, coming hard enough it almost hurt.

“That’s my girl,” Allanon groaned, fingers digging into my ass. “ _Oh_ , that’s it.” he moaned and followed, stiffening against me. I pressed my face against his neck as we panted for breath.

“We get caught,” I pressed a kiss behind his ear. “I nominate you to deal with Eventine.” I said. Allanon chuckled.

“Believe me, he will not be one to judge.” he said. I snickered at the implication.

“Ooh, juicy.” I teased and Allanon kissed me, rubbing where he’d slapped my ass, as though he was apologizing. I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He nibbled lazily on my bottom lip until I opened my mouth and he slid his tongue against mine. I moaned softly, running my hands through his hair until we had to separate for air.

“We should go back to the palace.” Allanon murmured, our foreheads pressed together.

“Sounds good.” I replied and kissed him for a moment. Then he pulled away and I whined a little He groaned and kissed me again, setting me on my feet.

“You are terrible for my self control.” he muttered and I grinned.

“The feeling is mutual, love.” I said and froze, unsure of his reaction to my slip. His eyes were wide as he realized what I had said. Then he grinned and kissed me hard enough to take my breath away.

“I love you.” he murmured. I smiled and opened my mouth to say I loved him in return-

When a terrified, ear-splitting scream came from outside the sanctuary.

_HELP ME!!_ Catania’s mind screamed at me. It was probably unintentional, but it worked and I flinched violently.

“Shit!” I cursed and pulled my pants on, hopping a little and tugged my shirt on, snagging Moralltach and raced out, not looking to see if Allanon had followed.

Outside of where Bandon slept, a Black Watch guard was trying to break down the door.

“Move!” I barked and they scrambled back as I heard Allanon come pounding down the hallway behind me. I drew power from the earth and unbound the door to pieces. “Stay out.” I snapped at the Black Watch guard. I ran in and saw that Catania had a sheet tied around her, just under the arms.

In the bed, a naked Bandon was thrashing around, eyes wide as he stared at something.

“What happened?” Allanon demanded.

“W-We had just finished making love and we were talking and all of a sudden he stopped talking and then started thrashing and he startled me and so I screamed-“ Catania shook her head. “I didn’t know what else to do.” she said. I patted her shoulder.

“You did a good thing calling for me.” I said. “Get dressed, okay?” I said and walked over and picked up a couple pillows and used them to hold Bandon’s thrashing arms down.

“He’s under attack.” Allanon said, watching his face for a moment.

“Then I’m going to help him.” I said and Allanon laid his bare hand on my arm.

“Not alone.” he said and I moved my hands to put them on Bandon’s shoulders.

~~

Allanon and I appeared in the barren plain where Bandon and I had been before and I saw the Dagda’s hand descending towards Bandon’s face and my maternal instincts kicked in.

“Keep your _filthy_ hands off my son!” I bellowed, shifting to my Wolf form and barreling into the Dagda Mor, sending us both skidding and I yelped when I felt the Dagda stab me with the points of his gloves in my left side as he tried to push me off with his right.

It hurt so badly that I knew it had happened to my real body, not just in my mind.

I blocked off the pain and snarled, grabbing one of the bigger rings on his face and wrenched it out. He pulled his glove away and screamed as I tore a chunk out of his face.

I skittered away, bleeding heavily and shifted back, drawing a little of the power that was left in this wasteland. I managed to slow the bleeding, but I was far from healed.

“Ciara! Here!” Allanon roared and I hurried towards him, moving as fast as I could with four deep bleeding holes in my side, glancing over my shoulder to see the Dagda writhing in agony, clutching at his face.

“Bandon, are you all right?” I said, gasping at the stab of pain in my side.

“Y-Yes.” he stammered, looking scared out his wits. I would have reassured him, if I hadn’t passed out.

~~

I woke to the deep, stinging pain of having been stabbed in the side, crying out in pain, curling towards my left side, trying to ease the muscle strain.

I could feel how deep the injury was and when I looked at the hand I had pressed to a few of the holes, I saw that it had soaked through my shirt and was dark red. I could feel it running down my stomach and back and groaned.

“Oh, fuck.” I muttered, feeling my teeth beginning to chatter.

“Easy, easy.” Allanon murmured, kneeling beside me. “Let me see.” he said, pushing gently and asking me to uncurl. I straightened some and whimpered, tears springing to my eyes with how badly it hurt. As my teeth chattered from the strength of the pain, I knew I was in danger of passing out and going into shock from the lack of flowing blood in my veins. “Dammit.” he muttered, looking up at me.

“S’infected too. C’n feel it.” I slurred, panting with pain. “Outside. Get me outside.” I said. Allanon scooped me up into his arms and I felt him flinch when I cried out in pain.

“Easy.” he murmured, kissing my forehead. “Move!” he barked and I assumed it was to the Black Watch. I tried to stay conscious, but it was hard. All I wanted to do was pass out from the pain, but I knew that wouldn’t help. I drained my Tree and managed to slow the bleeding, but I still needed to take care of the infection, heal the wounds and refill my energy levels.

Shifting in Bandon’s mind had taken more out me than I had expected.

I whined when Allanon went down the stairs, accidentally bouncing me, but the spikes of pain kept me awake.

“Sorry.” he kissed my forehead and cleared a spot of bare earth with his foot, laying me down on my right side. I sat up long enough for him to peel my shirt off and I gasped when it pulled away from my wound. “Well, that shirt is ruined.” he said with forced lightness. I pressed the back of my right hand against the earth and muted the pain to a dull roar. That done, I pulled more to start breaking down the infection and whatever toxins it had introduced into my system.

Allanon pulled my jeans off and set them aside as I curled onto my right side, gasping as my muscles pulled.

“What can I do?” I heard Catania ask.

“Bring a sheet for her.” Allanon said. As more of the healing energy of the earth flowed through me, I relaxed, directing it at healing the wounds and soothing the raw nerves.

“M’gonna sleep and rest. Be all right in a few hours.” I said, feeling sleepy as my body began to relax as the pain eased and I could breath normally again.

“Stay awake for a few more minutes, love.” Allanon murmured and I started a little when I felt a sheet being laid over me. Then again when I felt Allanon stretch out behind me, pulling my head onto his bicep as he curled his right arm around me.

“Let’s go.” I heard Catania murmur, probably to Bandon, and I reached out with my mind.

_Thank you_. I said and heard her gasp a little.

_You’re welcome_. she replied hesitantly. I closed my eyes, grateful she’d heard me.

I fell asleep to sound of Allanon’s beating heart and the feel of the earth beneath me.

~~~

I woke a few hours later, my side still tender, though I was feeling better. Allanon was snoring my hair and I laughed softly. I gasped when I stretched my stiff side and Allanon was immediately awake, moving his arm from where it had been around me so he wasn’t putting pressure on the wound anymore.

“Are you all right? Do you need something?” he asked immediately, though he didn’t move away from me.

“It’s going to take time for the soft tissue damage to heal. Have you heard anything about Bandon?” I asked, rolling back against him to look up at him.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was shirtless.

“Catania told me not long after you feel asleep that she and Bandon were going to stay with your family until you were awake.” he said, kissing my temple. “I was afraid I was going to lose you. You were bleeding so much and there must have been venom on the Dagda’s gloves for it to become infected so quickly…” Allanon shuddered, pressing his forehead against mine.

“I’m all right. It takes a great deal more than that to kill me. I’m a tough broad.” I joked and felt him relax. “We need to go talk to Bandon.” I said after a few minutes. Allanon kissed the tip of my nose and rose to his knees, pulling my jeans and a clean shirt over.

“Granuaile sent this for you.” he said, handing it to me. I shook it out and blushed.

“Trust Mom.” I muttered and pulled it on. It was a green and white jersey style shirt that read ‘Irish Goddess’ on it, with the letters embellished with gold glitter. I had bought before the war and hadn’t worn it much, so it was still in good condition. Allanon handed me my jeans and grinned once he read my shirt.

“I’ll agree to that.” he said and I turned bright red.

“I owe her for this.” I said, leaving the fact of whether I was going to thank her or not ambiguous and I pulled my jeans on, wincing as my muscles protested the move. And sweet, wonderful Catania had even brought me Moralltach and Crucible.

Feeling entirely too tender to stomach the thought of wearing Moralltach, I opted to carry them instead, binding the leather of Crucible’s sheath to that of Moralltach and I slung it over my right shoulder like the world’s deadliest purse.

We walked back towards the palace and Allanon tossed the bloody sheet into one of the great fires as we went. He also offered to carry Moralltach and Crucible.

I was so in love it wasn’t funny.

“About what you said in the Sanctuary before all this happened,” I said, glancing over at him. He looked at me calmly, but I could see the apprehension in his eyes. “I didn’t a chance to say it, but I love you too. Have since you woke me up and I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes of yours.” I said, stopping a few steps ahead of him.

“When we were in Amberle’s quarters, waiting for her and Wil is when I first realized it. I saw you standing in the light, as though it were a halo and in that moment it struck me. I almost said it yesterday, on our way out here.” Allanon flushed and looked away. “I did not mean to say it right then, right after sex against the Ellcrys. It was a callous time to say it. I had hoped to perhaps take my time with you, _then_ tell you.” he said and it was my turn to flush then. “Clearly our feelings are stronger than we guessed.” he offered a hesitant smile, looking back at me. My heart melted and I smiled back, letting feelings for him shine on my face.

“Clearly.” I said and walked over to kiss him. We separated a moment later, then linked arms and walked back to the palace together. When we arrived, the entire palace was abuzz over what had happened.

None of it, thankfully, mentioned what we had gotten up to behind the Ellcrys.

We avoided the major crowds on the way to the wing we shared with my family and I had to stop several times on the stairs and let my aching side rest.

“Are you certain you’re healed?” Allanon asked, concern lacing his voice.

“I’m healed, but I’m not fully recovered. I’m going to be tender for a little bit.” I said and so we continued. The minute we entered our wing of the palace, I was tackled by six feet of upset teenager who immediately got the shoulder of my shirt soaking wet with tears of guilt and shame. “Whoa, okay, easy. It’s all right, Bandon. It’s all right.” I said, patting his back.

“I’m so sorry, I was trying fight him off and I couldn’t-“ he started crying again.

“Oh, kiddo, it’s okay. There’s no shame in it. He’s older than all of us. No one was expecting you to be able to fight him off.” I said, rubbing his back soothingly. “Why don’t we sit down, okay?” I said, ignoring my aching side for his benefit. Bandon sniffled and pulled back. He walked over and sat in a chair, while I set Moralltach and Crucible down on the table. I sat on the couch, Allanon sitting by my side. I sighed in relief as I sank into the soft couch.

“How about we share some good news?” Dad said, seeing Bandon’s still guilty face.

“Yes. Good news would be appreciated.” Allanon said, slipping his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

I shifted until I was leaning against his side, warm and comfortable, my side happy for me to be sitting down.

“Ireland is not nearly as destroyed as we thought. There is still a great deal of people and the old ways are coming back. If this all works out, we’re thinking we might try and establish a grove there, rebuild the order.” Dad said. I grinned.

“That would be fantastic. The world needs more druids.” I cheered. Dad smiled.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” he said and looked at Mom, who blushed.

“We, um, got a little carried away with excitement.” she said and put her hand on her abdomen. I shot straight up, eyes wide.

“No! No way!” I said, excitement drowning out the pain in my side. Mom nodded, grinning widely and I got up and hugged her tightly. “Holy crap! I’m gonna be a sister!” I exclaimed, happiness sparkling through me as I hugged Mom tightly.

“You can tell so soon?” Catania asked. Mom nodded.

“Because we’re so attuned to ourselves and to nature, we’re able to pick things like this up early.” she said. I was nearly bouncing, I was so happy.

<Wait, what am I going to call this new baby? There’s already one Little Druid!> Oberon asked, ears perking up.

“Just don’t call them sausage.” Allanon joked and I grinned at him.

Catania looked lost while Bandon grinned. It seemed he could hear Oberon.

“Oberon wanted to know what he was going to call Ciara’s brother or sister, since he already calls Ciara ‘Little Druid’.” Bandon explained to her, his arm snaking around her waist as she sat on the arm of the chair.

I exchanged looks with Allanon, eyebrows raised.

“I have some good news, though I don’t know if Catania shared it or not.” I said, raising my eyebrows at her. She shook her head. “Catania has decided to become my apprentice. To be fair, I asked.” I said, shrugging and wincing at the motion.

“Honestly, I don’t think I would have ever thought about it if she hadn’t.” Catania said shyly. Dad smiled brightly.

“Welcome to the family!” he said and my eyes widened, looking over at him. “Bandon told us what happened. All of it.” Dad said and I turned bright red.

But I didn’t even once think about taking it back. The kid needed someone to look after him and, hell, why not call him my son? His own parents hadn’t been any good to him. And since he didn’t seem to mind, where was the harm?

“Then it’s settled.” Owen said, clapping his hands together. “Welcome to the family.” he said and walked over to kiss Catania’s cheek and ruffle Bandon’s hair. “I approve of the adoption.” he said and grinned at me.

“Do you live to embarrass me, old man?” I asked, winking to take the sting out of my words.

“It’s the simple things in life. ‘Sides, yer laid up and can’t do anything about it.” he said. I grinned.

“I’m glad you think so.” I said and bound the seat of his pants to the carpet.

Laughter rippled around the room as he fell to the ground, swearing all the way.

“I regret ever teachin’ that to ye!” he hollered as I undid the binding.

“Oh, come on. You thought it was funny the first time I did it to Dad.” I said, walking back to sit next to Allanon.

“Aye, ‘cause it was Siodhachan ye did it to, not me.” Granda said, shaking his head and walking over to sit on the other side of Allanon.

“Who’s Siodhachan?” Bandon asked.

“I’d like to know as well.” Allanon added. Dad raised his hand.

“It’s my given name, but as time went on, I had to change names when I moved, to keep enemies off my trail. Eventually I took the name Atticus O’Sullivan and it’s stuck.” he said, then gestured at Granda. “Except for Owen, who still refers to me by my given name in front of family.”

_Does this mean I’m family now?_ Allanon asked, sliding his arm around me again and kissing my hair.

_Yes. God help you_. I replied and he chuckled.

“Okay, to catch you up on what’s going on here.” I said and grunted a little as I tucked my feet up under me. “The kids are on their way to Safehold and we know Amberle is alive, so there’s that. There _was_ a Changeling in the palace, but I believe we got it.” I said and fell silent for a moment. “That’s about all- No, wait it isn’t. I saw Leif Helgarson day before last.” I said and watched indescribable rage settle onto Dad’s face.

“Is he a pile of ash?” he asked fiercely. I shook my head.

“No. He came to me with his son, adopted, who had a bad gash on his leg. I could see Leif truly cared for him, so I healed the boy. I did tell him that if I ever saw him again, I’d unbind him on the spot and let him feel a little of it, so he knew I was serious.” I said.

“Tell me where he is and I’ll kill him.” Dad said and I shook my head.

“No. If you’d seen him with that boy, you’d have left him alone too.” I said, meeting Dad’s gaze.

“He almost killed me. And Oberon. And mesmerized your mother.” he said, his low and dark. I sat up, staring him down.

“I said no. Do you really want to have a go round right now?” I retorted, my accent thickening.

Tense silence filled the room.

“Do you honestly want him to live? Considering what he did?” Dad finally asked quietly. Mom’s eyes widened.

“Atticus, no.” she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Ice cold dread clenched around my heart.

“What did he do?” I asked weakly and hated myself for it. I had an inkling of an idea and I was praying that I was wrong and so was Dad.

“No, Atticus.” Mom said firmly.

“She deserves to know.” Dad said stubbornly.

“Not like this, lad.” Granda said, looking at me.

“What aren’t you telling me?” I demanded, sitting up straight.

“Sweetheart, you’re injured and you’ve had a long day-.” Mom said and I shook my head ferociously.

“It has something to do with Augusta and Katie, doesn’t it? That’s the only reason you’d-“ I broke off, eyes widening. “No. No, please tell me I’m wrong.” I said, tearing up. “Please tell me I didn’t have the man who caused their deaths in front of me and I let him go. Please.” I said, starting to shake. “Dad, please.” I begged when he didn’t answer me.

He refused to look at me.

I gasped for air, feeling panic crawl up my throat.

“Oh, god.” I muttered, crossing my arms and hunching over, my stomach roiling. I was distantly thankful I hadn’t had much to eat today. “No, no, no.” I whimpered. I felt Allanon shift forward and wrap his arms around me, effectively shielding me from the world around me. The last few days, ups and downs alike, crawled up my back like guilt weasels and settled there, weighing me down. My breath hitched and I began to cry.

The room was silent as Allanon held me close, rubbing my back and kissing my hair.

I don’t know how long I cried, but I finally wept myself out for the second time in as many days.

“I’m so sorry, Ci.” Dad said quietly, using my childhood nickname. “I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t have said anything.” he said.

“No.” I said, wiping at my eyes and feeling my flushed cheeks with the cool back of my hands. “No, it’s all right. It’s better that it come out sooner rather than later.”

“Should you intend to track him down and kill him, Atticus, I wish to assist.” Allanon rumbled, sitting back in the sofa. He surprised me by pulling me into his lap and for a moment I resisted, then relaxed and rested my head against his collarbone when I realized how emotionally exhausted I was.

And how comfortable Allanon was.

“Make it three, lad.” Granda said, reaching up to squeeze my knee comfortingly.

“Aye. Once this is done, Leif Helgarson dies for what he’s done to this family.” Atticus promised.

I should have protested, citing the boy.

But the minute I started to form the argument, I thought about Augusta and Katie and couldn’t bring myself to do it.

“There’s another issue.” Bandon said, bringing our attention to him. He flushed a little under the attention, but continued. “How did the Dagda Mor get in contact with me? He never got close the first time we faced him, thanks to Ciara.” he said.

“Probably because of your proximity to the Ellcrys.” I said, surprising everyone by speaking. “You connected to the tree when you searched for Amberle. And since the Dagda is connected to the tree as well…” I shrugged. Dad frowned.

“I wonder-“ he murmured and closed his eyes. I saw the glasses charm on his necklace, the one that was bound to his faerie specs, or magical sight, shimmer as he energized the binding. “Wow. Ciara, look at Bandon with your specs.” he said. I flicked mine on and my eyes widened. There was a massive aura of power, mostly untapped around Bandon, but the thing that caught my attention and likely caught Dad’s as well, was a large, braided connection that was ran from him towards the Ellcrys.

“Bandon, you’re not just connected to the Ellcrys, you’re _tied_ to it.” I said and shook my head.

“Could we take it apart?” Dad asked. I could see that he’d shut his specs off. I did the same with mine and shrugged.

“We can try. I don’t know how it’s going to effect you, Bandon. I’ve never done it before.” I said, looking over at Dad.

“It shouldn’t really. We’re just going to sever it so the Dagda Mor can’t use the Ellcrys to get at him again.” Dad said and frowned a little. “We should do it where we can have access to the earth. I’m not sure how long this will take.” he said.

“We should also do it as soon as possible as well. I don’t want to give the Dagda Mor another chance at Bandon.” I said and heaved myself up off of Allanon’s lap. “Come on, kiddo, let’s get this done.” I said, motioning for Bandon to get up. “You too, Catania, you can watch.” I said as Dad got up. He kissed Mom’s cheek and Allanon rose, concern clear on his face.

“Are you certain you’re up for this?” Allanon asked quietly. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

“No rest for the wicked, love.” I said and winked at him, then looked at Granda. “Don’t harass him too much.” I said and followed Dad, Oberon, Bandon and Catania out. I took Crucible, because I refused to go unarmed, even if I didn’t feel like hauling Moralltach around.

“How are you feeling?” Dad asked as we walked behind the kids.

“Achy and sore and like I want to lay down for a month.” I said and grinned. “Basically like I always do after I get hurt.” Dad wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed my temple.

“I meant emotionally, but that works too.” he said.

“I’m exhausted. There have been so many ups and downs. Bandon showed me what happened when,” I stopped and sucked in a breath. “When Augusta and Katie were killed; my relationship with Allanon taking off and now we’ve told each other ‘I love you’. Worrying about Bandon, worrying about Wil and Amberle and Eretria… I’m wiped, Dad. I don’t know how much more I can take.” I said. He leaned over and kissed my temple again.

“No matter what happens or how bad things gets, we’re always here for you. We’ll stand with you, no matter what.” Dad said and I wrapped my arm around his waist, grateful for his unconditional love and support. After a few minutes, we came to a cross way and Catania stopped.

“I know of a place where we can work without leaving the palace or being disturbed. There’s an old, little used wing with an indoor garden. It’s a little overgrown, but it should work.” she said. I nodded.

“That sounds perfect, thank you.” I smiled at her and she flushed a little, pleased with the praise.

<Do you think there are cats there?> Oberon asked, tail wagging. <I haven’t chased a cat in years. Wait, has it been years, Atticus?> Oberon asked. Dad grinned and scratched behind Oberon’s ears.

“Yeah, it has. Good job, buddy.” Dad said and Oberon’s tail went mad.

“Oberon wanted to know if there were going to be cats there and that he hasn’t chased them in years. He also wanted to know if he’d gotten the timeframe right. Because you have trouble with time?” Bandon explained to Catania, then looked down at Oberon.

<Yup! I’m getting better though!> Oberon said, nudging his way under Bandon’s hand for petting. I was grateful that Bandon’s gift didn’t work on animals, so Oberon was safe contact for him.

Catania lead us to the wing and the first thought that crossed my mind when I saw the garden was that I needed to drag Allanon here at some point and have my wicked way with him. Not that he’d mind, I didn’t think.

“This is perfect. Good job, Catania.” Dad said and she flushed, pleased to be of help.

It was a testament to how distracted I was that it was only when I smiled at her that I realized she wasn’t wearing that dark blue dress that went with her uniform. She was wearing black knee high boots, brown breeches and a long sleeve green peasant blouse under a black over-bust corset.

“All right, everybody sit down.” Dad said. We sat , Dad and I pressing our right feet flat against the earth.

“Catania, put your hand on my arm, like before. Look at Bandon and close your eyes. When I say open them, focus on him, okay?” I asked. She nodded.

“All right.” Catania agreed and closed her eyes. I bound my vision to Catania’s and then flicked my magical sight on.

“Okay, you can open them now.” I said. She gasped when she did and I noticed the strings of green passing back and forth between Bandon and Catania’s hearts. From the way she flushed, I saw that she noticed too.

“Bandon, think you can do the same with me, so you can watch us work?” Dad asked. Bandon nodded, taking a deep breath and laid his hand on Dad’s arm. When nothing happened, he grinned happily.

“I’m controlling it! I’m not having a vision and I’m touching someone I’ve never touched before!” he said and Catania reached out to squeeze his free hand with hers and the strings between them thickened a little more.

“Good job, Bandon.” Dad congratulated as Bandon closed his eyes and Catania sat back, though they still held hands. “All right, open them.” Dad said after a moment and I saw Bandon’s eyes widen.

“Wow.” he said, then flushed when he saw the strings between him and Catania.

“All right, let’s get to work.” I said, breaking the moment.

“Oberon, keep an eye out and let us know if someone comes in, okay?” Dad asked. Oberon laid down like a sphinx, watching the doorway.  
  
<Don’t worry, Druid Dog is on the case!> Oberon said and Dad and I snickered, while Bandon laughed and explained what Oberon had said to Catania.

That taken care of, Dad and I reached out and began picking at Bandon’s connection to the Ellcrys. After a while, we had only gotten a few strands free.

_This isn’t working, Da._ I sent.

<Atticus said he noticed. He wants to know if you think you guys could unbind it.> Oberon relayed. It was the strangest thing that I could send to anyone and have them reply, but not my parents or Granda. Thankfully, Oberon and Orlaith were able to hear all of us and relay our thoughts to each other.

_I think so, but let me try, in case it might hurt Bandon_. I replied. Dad nodded tightly. I sucked in a breath, took a few of the strings and used those to start unbinding the connection.

Dad watched Bandon closely for signs of adverse reaction while I worked and when there wasn’t any, he pulled at more strings and we began the long process of unbinding it.

I’m not sure how much time passed before it became undone, but Bandon remained steady throughout the whole thing, talking quietly with Catania as they watched us work.

“Done.” I said finally when the last of the connection fell away and disappeared. Even though we were connected to the earth, which theoretically should have kept me going, I was feeling exhausted.

“Close your eyes, both of you.” Dad said, smiling at Bandon and Catania. They closed their eyes and Dad and I undid our separate bindings, dropping our own specs.

“Okay.” I said and they looked at each other and grinned.

“So, does this mean the Dagda Mor can’t reach me anymore?” Bandon asked. I nodded and shrugged at the same time.

“At least not through the Ellcrys, but I can teach you how to have shields up at all times without even realizing you’re doing so.” I said, getting up with a groan as my side protested. “For right now, I want you and Catania to stay in our wing where we can keep an eye on you and you can be under our shields.” I said and yawned. “And I need some sleep.”

“I’ll need to get my stuff from my room.” Catania said. I nodded.

“You can do that while I sleep. Bandon, if you have no objections, we’d like to start training you in martial arts. You too, Catania.” I said. They looked at each other, then nodded. Oberon got up and shook, walking over to stand on my left side.

<You can lean on me as you walk, Little Druid.> he said, leaning gently against my side.

“Thanks, buddy.” I leaned down and hugged him. “Best big brother ever.” I said, kissing the top of his head. His tail went mad in happiness.

“Big brother?” Catania asked and the look on Bandon’s face echoed the sentiment as we left the old wing for ours.

“That’s what I called him growing up.” I said, flushing a little. “He and Orlaith were like my older siblings growing up. Mom and Dad used to let them babysit me when they needed alone time.” Dad blushed.

“We knew they wouldn’t let anything happen to you and we were right there, if you needed us.” Dad said defensively. I laughed and leaned on Oberon as we walked, feeling like I’d used Crucible and had been drained dry by it.

We made it back to the wing about sunrise and I felt ready to drop onto the couch and spend the rest of the day napping. Allanon was the only one still up and he rose from the couch when he saw us enter.

“Are all right? You look ready to drop.” he asked. I nodded and yawned.

“Thankfully I have a mobile cane.” I patted Oberon’s side. He swiped my hand.

<I’m going to see if Orlaith is up. Keep her upright, Lover Boy.> Oberon trotted away. I smiled as he walked over to wrap his arm around my waist.

“You two should go back to bed. And _sleep_ this time. No sex.” I said. Bandon turned bright red. Catania laughed and ushered him off. Dad kissed my cheek and padded after Oberon. “I want to take Bandon and Catania out to the practice grounds tomorrow and start teaching them to fight. I want them to at least have a general idea how to defend themselves.” I said, looking up at him.  
  
“You mean later today?” he teased and let it drop when he saw my eyelids drooping. “We can do that. You want to go to bed?” he asked.

“I’m so tired I think I might fall asleep right here.” I said, leaning against him. Allanon grinned and scooped me up into his arms.

“This is getting to be a habit.” he said, kissing my forehead. I’d have snarked back, but I was feeling drowsy and warm in his arms. He fumbled with the door and opened it, then carried me to the bed and pulled the covers back, laying me down. I was putty in his hands while he unstrapped Crucible and set it on the desk. “I have a favor to ask.” he said, undoing my jeans and pulling them off. I shivered when I felt his hands on my thighs, but I was so tired, I couldn’t do more than that. He left my shirt on, rightly guessing it was comfortable enough that I could sleep in it. I curled onto my side and watched him shrug his coat off and lay it on the chair. Then he pulled his armor off and laid it in the chair.

“What’s your favor?” I asked sleepily, watching him wiggle out of his pants. If I wasn’t so tired, I’d have found that extremely amusing and arousing.

“Please stop getting injured. It’s not good for my constitution.” he said, kissing my forehead before walking around to climb in bed behind me, pulling me back gently against his chest.

“Can’t make any promises.” I murmured as he laid his arm under my head for the second time that day. “Kinda goes with the territory.” I woke myself up a little to make sure he was emotionally okay. Wrapping himself around me, Allanon pressed a kiss to my neck.

“I love you. I can’t lose you.” he whispered. I turned and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

“I love you too. And it would take every god of every pantheon that ever existed to pull me from your side.” I murmured as he pressed our foreheads together. He kissed me gently for a long moment, then he buried his face in my neck and we fell asleep.

~~~

After waking up and eating breakfast, Allanon and I took Bandon and Catania to the training grounds and procured long swords and staves of varying lengths and practice dummies to begin training them.

“All right, so the first thing we need to do, Catania,” I said and handed her a long sword. “Is find out what weapon you’re comfortable with.” I said, watching her take an uneasy grip on it.

“I’m not sure a sword is the right one for me.” Catania said. “Can’t I use a bow or something? Something long range?” she asked.

“Well, if you want to, I can have my mother teach you how to throw knives, but you’re going to need to know how to get in close to do damage. And you may not always have the option of staying at range.” I said, picking up one of the long swords. I had laid Moralltach and Crucible aside, not wanting to run the risk of hurting Catania with either.

“But-“ Catania said. I sighed.

“My mistake for forgetting.” I muttered to myself and spoke louder to address Catania. “I skipped a very important part of this, Catania and so this is on me. Sit down.” I said, gesturing for us to move to sit under the large shade tree out of the sun. “When you agreed to become my apprentice, I didn’t tell you all that entails.” I said.

“Like you teaching me how to fight?” she asked. I nodded.

“Exactly. As you might have guessed, what we do is not all bindings and mind magic. We fight because sometimes that’s the only alternative. The reason I’m asking- No, I take that back. I’m not asking you, I’m _telling_ you that you _will_ learn how to fight with a variety of weapons. Just like Bandon is learning how to fight and-“ I broke off, eyes widening as Allanon delivered a powerful overhand blow and knocked Bandon onto his ass. “Oi! Not a practice dummy!” I hollered, gesturing at Bandon. Allanon nodded and I could just _feel_ him rolling his eyes, as he helped Bandon up, checking to see that he was all right. “Boys.” I muttered and turned back to Catania. “Just like Bandon is being trained to fight, so will you be. It keeps you alive longer, knowing how to use all kinds of weapons.” I rubbed my face for a minute. “Things have been so crazy, I haven’t had time to sit you down so we can get into the particulars of all of this.”

“Particulars of what? I’m still you’re apprentice, right?” Catania asked. I nodded, smiling.

“Yes, for as long as you want or until you’re bound to the earth like me.” I said, wiggling the fingers on my right hand. “But the particulars that you need to understand are things that I’ve neglected to tell you concerning how the master/apprentice relationship works. And that’s on me, so don’t worry about that. Now it’s very important that you understand that when I say do something, _especially_ something as important as learning to fight, you need do it. There will be a reason for everything I ask or tell you to do. I won’t make you do something that has no practical purpose like furthering your education or, particularly important right now, making certain you’re safe. My responsibility in all this is to protect and teach you. I am your teacher and, for lack of better term, master in Druidry. Everything else is discussable, but when I say ‘learn this, practice this, hide, run,’ you do it. No backtalk, no asking why. You do it because I say so.” I said, staring at her and doing my best impression of my grandfather.

Her eyes were wide, but she nodded slowly.

“Now, none of this is to say that you _have_ to stay _my_ apprentice. Every member of my family is perfectly capable of taking on apprentices, but it’s all basically the same thing. We say ‘do this’ and you say ‘okay’.” I said and smiled a little. “I’m not trying to be a hard ass, but you need to understand that there is a reason for all this.” I said. “And one more thing. If you decide to stay my apprentice, I’m not going to pull any punches with you. I will tell you the truth one hundred percent of the time, even if you don’t necessarily want to hear it.” I added, just to make sure everything was clear. Catania nodded and turned to watch Bandon for a while. I followed her lead and watched Allanon.

He was going through moves with Bandon against phantom enemies, showing him how to use his sword more effectively. He’d shed his massive coat and armor in favor of going shirtless in the hot, late summer sun. I would have normally been very happy at the sight, but I was lost in thought and hope that Catania would agree to stay my apprentice.

“If I stay your apprentice, will you try to keep me from Bandon?” Catania asked finally, though she still didn’t look at me. I think Bandon pulling his shirt off might have distracted her.

“Not at all. Not only would it be hypocritical of me, given my relationship with Allanon,” I smiled for a moment, happy that I could say that. “But I know that I couldn’t if I tried. Especially since he’ll be training Bandon right alongside me and you. If you still want to be my apprentice, that is.” I added.

“I would like to. It feels right. A lot more than staying a maidservant in the castle. Wait, will I get to see Amberle after she comes back?” Catania asked. I resisted the urge to wince.

“Of course. For the foreseeable future, we’ll be working out of Arborlon. Unless Allanon wants to try and establish a new Druid’s Keep. Of course, it’ll have be somewhere that’s _not_ desert, so I can take you to Tír na nÓg and introduce you to the court as my apprentice.” I said, feeling much better now that she’d agreed to stay my apprentice.

“Court?” she asked. I nodded and motioned for her to get up as I did.

“The Court of the Fae. It’s ruled by Brighid, Queen of the Tuatha Dé Danann and First Among the Fae. She’s sort of a family friend, but friend is kind of a loose term in relation to her.” I said and handed her the long sword she’d dropped. “Lesson one: never drop your sword if you can help it.” I said, leading her into the sunlight.

“All right.” she said and took another uncertain grip on the hilt. I reached over and reset her grip, putting her hand up by the cross-guard.

“Always keep you hands as close the cross-guard,” I said, tapping the jutting metal above the hilt. “As you can manage. It keeps you from losing fingers.” I said, then glanced over my shoulder. “Right, Da?” I asked, as he, Mom, Granda and the hounds appeared.

“Aye. It’s always a good idea to keep your fingers.” he said and kissed my cheek. “First training session?” he asked as they moved under the shade.

“Yup.” I said and turned my attention back to Catania. “All right, give it a few swings.” I said. She backed off and took a few practice swings. “Keep one foot back and to the side a little.” I said, walking around to widen her stance.

“It’s not exactly...” Catania trailed off, blushing a little in embarrassment.

“Ladylike?” I guessed, smiling a little. She nodded. “Well, you can _try_ to be ladylike, but it’s not gonna last long.” I said bluntly. She opened her mouth, then nodded.

“I guess.” she said doubtfully. I sighed.

“Catania, if you have doubts about something, feel free to tell me. The only time I don’t want you to question me is when I’m telling to learn something or run and hide. Everything else, talk to me about.” I said.

“I’m just not sure about this.” she said and settled into the stance.

“It’s all right to be unsure. You’re just starting your training.” I said, circling her again. “Very good stance! You’ve got great balance.” I said, giving her a little shove to be sure. She grinned at me when she barely moved.

“Is there enough room for you to put your other hand on the hilt, Catania?” Dad asked. She glanced at me and I nodded. She put her other hand on the sword and held it in front of her.

“That feels better.” she said.

“It’ll help with you controlling the sword too.” I said and drew the long sword I’d commandeered for this. “Let’s try blocking.” I said and swung slowly, making sure the impact wasn’t too hard. She yelped and dropped it.

“Sorry.” she said, leaning down to retrieve it.

“It’s all right, that’s why I’m teaching you.” I said. “Tell you what, why don’t you come at me?” I said, shifting into my defensive stance. Catania looked doubtful.  
  
“I don’t know…” she said uncertainly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t, I promise.” I said. Catania looked doubtful. She brought the sword around and I blocked. She cried out and dropped the sword. I blinked. “ Are you all right?” I asked, sheathing my sword and holding out my hands for her.

“Yeah, I just have tender hands.” she said, giving me her hands and I soothed the nerves for her.

“All right, we can work with that.” I said and walked over to where I had snagged a pair of long knives, just in case. “Try these.” I said. Catania gave them a few test swings and seemed much happier.

“I like these. They’re lighter weight.” she said, looking up at me happily.

“Perfect!” I said and walked over next to the table and picked up a practice dummy to place it in front of Catania. “Have at it.” I said and made a go ahead gesture with my hand. Catania made a few half-hearted slashes and then stabbed the dummy. She pulled it back out and looked over to grin at me.

“I like these!” she said again, pleased.

“Wonderful!” I said, giving her a one armed hug.

“Sais might be a good idea.” Dad called from the sidelines.

“What are sais?” Catania asked.

“They’re basically tridents with blades like these,” I reached out the tapped the blade of one of the knives she was holding. “In the middle.” I said and frowned a little. “Come to think of it, they might be better for you than these. May I?” I asked, holding out my hand for one of the knives.

“Of course.” she said, handing it to me. I inspected it, measuring the heaviness and balance.

“A Sai is a little lighter than this, due to the construction of it.” I said and tapped it against my thigh, thinking hard. I looked over at Dad. “Do you think that Luchta could make a pair of sais? They’d be Fae steel and so lighter than this mixture.” I said, raising the dagger.

“I don’t see why not.” he said and I nodded.

“Excellent!” I said. “We can go to Tír Na nÓg as soon as possible.” I said and looked over when Allanon and Bandon came walking over, shiny and sweaty and I grinned at the sight.

“No.” Allanon rumbled, grinning at me.

“Wow.” Catania said, eyeing Bandon as he pulled his shirt on.

“No.” I said, grinning at her. “If you’re not careful, you’re going to give the poor boy heatstroke.” I said. Bandon was about to respond when his eyes rolled in to the back of his head and he collapsed. “Bandon!” I yelped and knelt beside him, feeling for a pulse. He was hotter than he should have been, even in the summer sun and his pulse was racing.

“What’s wrong?” Allanon demanded, moving to kneel next to me.

“He’s got heatstroke. We’ve got to get him inside.” I said, moving so Allanon could scoop him up. “The sanctuary.” I said and stepped aside so he could lead the way to the doors.

“Open it!” Allanon called to the guards. They pushed the doors open as Allanon carried Bandon inside.

I was right on his heels, fear for Bandon’s safety and a sudden feeling of dread clenching my heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut in this one. :D

The fact that the Sanctuary was a great deal cooler than outside was a very good thing. Allanon, for lack of anywhere better to take him, carried Bandon to where he had been sleeping. I dodged around him, once I knew where he was headed and yanked the blankets off, stripping the bed down to the sheets.

“Get water from the spring that’s used to water the Ellcrys.” I told Catania. She nodded, threw a worried look at Bandon and hurried off. “Go help her.” I said to the Black Watch guard. They hesitated. “ _Now!_ ” I snarled and they turned on their heel and hurried off.

“What now?” Allanon asked as he stripped Bandon down to his smalls.

“Start fanning.” I said, picking up one of the slimmer books and opening it to the middle and handed it to him, before picking up one myself. Thankfully it didn’t take long for Catania and the Black Watch guard to return, hauling a huge tub of water between them. Allanon dropped the book and took Catania’s side of the tub, smiling a little at her as he did.

“Do we put him in there?” Catania asked. I shook my head.

“No. We need his body temperature to come down, but I don’t want it to come down too fast or he’ll have a hard time bouncing back.” I said and picked up the lighter blanket and dunked it in the water, soaking it through. “Help me squeeze this out.” I said to Catania and we fought with it for a minute, then she helped me drape it over Bandon.

“Soak the pillows, to go under his arms and on his groin to cool him down faster.” Allanon said, peeling his bracers and gloves off to work with the water. Catania picked up two and did as he suggested, handing them to me before picking up the third, soaking it and placing it over his groin.

I found a bowl and scooped water from the tub onto the blanket to keep Bandon cool. After a few minutes, he groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

“Hey, Bandon.” I murmured, kneeling next to the bed and smiling when recognition flickered in his eyes. “You scared us, kid.” I said, gently brushing his hair away from his face.

“Mom.” he muttered and closed his eyes, sighing. I reached for his pulse and let out a sigh of relief when I found that it had slowed back to normal.

_Then_ I flushed when I realized what he’d called me.

“He should be all right now.” I said, standing up. “Stay with him and check his body temperature. Don’t let him get too cold.” I said to Catania. She nodded, standing next to Allanon. The tub was almost empty, so I hauled it outside, using my strength binding and dumped it back into the spring. As I walked back, leaving the tub at the spring, I was surprised to see Arion walking towards where Bandon was recovering.

“Prince Arion!” I said, letting my surprise show on my face. “What can we do for you?” I asked.

“I heard you were going to train Catania as a druid and I was curious to see how she was doing.” he said as we walked into the room.

“-Pleased to see you grow beside Bandon as Ciara trai-“ Allanon broke off, eyes widening. The moment they went black I lunged forward and yanked Catania away from him and out of his reach.

His left hand shot out and I turned in time for him to grab my throat and slam me back against the post. I grunted in pain as my head bounced against the pillar and his hand immediately loosened. Catania screamed and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Arion draw his sword, pulling Catania behind him protectively.

I was grateful that he had done that, considering what I suspected was going on.

“Stay back.” I said as I watched Allanon’s eyes flicker between all black and that gorgeous brown. “Come on, Allanon. Come back to me, love.” I murmured. His hand tightened a fraction and I knew he’d leave a mark.

“What’s going on?” Catania asked, her voice frightened but calm now.

If I hadn’t had Allanon’s hand twitching around my throat, I would have applauded her calm.

“I think Allanon is under attack by the Dagda Mor.” I said, slowly raising my hands, making no sudden moves. “Arion, would you take Catania out to my family? Catania, I need you to tell them what’s going on and tell them to stay out, no matter what.” I said.

“All right.” she said and I heard her draw a deep breath for courage. “Let’s go.” she said firmly to Arion.

I could _hear_ the surprise on Arion’s face.

“Are you going to be all right?” Arion asked.

“Just fine. Please go.” I said. I heard him follow Catania out. A quick glance showed that Bandon was still out of it. “All right, love. I’m coming.” I laid my hands on his arm and gasped when he sucked me into his mind

~~

I staggered as I appeared in that same plain where we had been before. I saw the Dagda Mor trying to force Allanon down towards a hole in the ground with a grate over it.

There was no way to save Allanon and stay behind a shield strong enough to hold the Dagda Mor off.

“Well fuck.” I muttered and drew Moralltach. “Hey, asshole! That’s _my_ druid!” I roared as I ran towards them, pulling the Dagda’s attention away from Allanon. He turned towards me and I twisted sideways, bringing Moralltach through an upwards swing.

The Dagda Mor pulled away from Allanon and gripped his staff in both hands, meeting the blow. I grunted and skittered back as he shoved me back, throwing a blast of power my way.

There was no way I could move out of the way in time and so I braced myself to be thrown backwards like a ragdoll.

There was surprise on all sides as I went hot, then cooled back down as my Cold Iron protected me from the Dagda Mor’s magic. Several rocks weren’t so lucky, being thrown with the full force of the Dagda’s attack behind me.

“Oh, hell yes!” I crowed, suddenly cheerful and threw myself at the Dagda Mor again. I delivered an overhand blow that he met with his staff, twisting and throwing his weight behind the butt of the staff to hit me in the side. I grunted as I felt several ribs crack and kicked the Dagda in the knee. It didn’t do much, since I was barefoot and I’d be feeling it later, but it was enough to distract him so I could throw my pommel upwards to hit him in the face.

Well, _try_ at any rate.

The Dagda Mor released his staff and grabbed my wrist, squeezing. I cried out as my bones rubbed against each other and I felt them start to give. I screamed when they broke, falling to my knees as Moralltach went skittering away and dissolved, since it was no longer connected to me. I prayed that this time the broken wrist wouldn’t translate into the real world, though it hurt so badly I knew it was a fruitless hope. The Dagda Mor gave a rusty laugh.

“Die.” he snarled and moved to drive the tips of his glove under my chin and into by brain.

“ _No!_ ” Allanon roared, suddenly appearing and driving his shoulder into the Dagda Mor’s side and knocking them both sideways. I fell in the same direction, hitting my wrist on a rock and screaming as pain shot up my arm. Allanon and the Dagda Mor fell in a tangle and I dove in to pull Allanon free as they rolled on the ground. The Dagda Mor began to rise to follow us and I kicked him in the face, making certain that I drove my heel into still healing wound I’d inflicted yesterday.

The Dagda Mor clutched at his face with one hand and reached for my ankle with the other. I hopped back, scooped up a rock and threw it at him, hitting in the same spot. He howled in pain and the scene went black.

~~

Allanon and I both collapsed as the Dagda Mor’s connection broke.

I whimpered as I cradled my broken wrist and tried to remember when was the last time I had been injured so much in as little time.

“A-Are you all right?” Allanon asked, sitting up. I nodded and winced as my throat objected. “I hurt you.” he said, reaching up to touch my throat, but flinching back at the last moment.

“No, you didn’t. You stopped the minute you heard me hit the pillar.” I said, seeing the distress in his eyes. “You didn’t hurt me.” I insisted and winced when my head decided to start throbbing. “The pillar did a number on me. But you didn’t hurt me.” I said and reached for his hand, pressing his palm against my cheek. “It’s all right.” I said, still cradling my wrist against my stomach.

“I don’t understand what happened.” Allanon said, taking my wrist in his other hand and kissed it, healing it for me. “There should have been no way for the Dagda Mor to reach for me.” I flicked my specs on and looked at him carefully. There was a thread of connection to the Ellcrys, like there had been with Bandon.

“Because you’re connected to the Ellcrys, like Bandon. Yours is different, smaller, but still a connection.” I said and glanced down to see a web of connections between our hearts and smiled a little. I turned my specs off and Allanon shuddered.

“I can still feel him.” he said quietly, with a small quaver in his voice. I eased forward, feeling tender as my cracked ribs shifted and wrapped my arms around his neck. He hugged me back, burying his face in my neck and shivering in my arms.

~~~

As time went on, Allanon got worse, shaky and unsteady and I grew worried. My family elected to stay in the Sanctuary with the tree and the kids, in case something happened again. Allanon and I had been about to go and expel the pieces of the Dagda Mor from Allanon’s head when we were summoned to the palace.

“Stay with my parents. I have a bad feeling about this and I need you to look after Bandon, okay?” I said. Catania nodded and I patted her arm, looking at Allanon.

“He’ll be all right.” Catania said, catching the worry in my gaze. “He’s got us to look after him.” she said. I smiled and hugged her impulsively.

“Take care. We’ll be back soon.” I said. She nodded. Bandon was sitting up in bed and looking better than he had before.

“What happened while I was out?” he asked. I shrugged, walking over to him.

“Normal life-or-death stuff.” I said and pressed the back of my hand to forehead. “You aren’t hot anymore, so that’s good. Feeling all right?” I asked, tilting his head up to look at me.

“I’m all right. Hungry though.” he said. I smiled and hugged him a little.

“That’s great. Appetite is a good sign. Tell you what, after we’re done in the palace, we can have some dinner. I’m starving.” I said. He nodded and hugged me impulsively.

“I’m sorry I called you ‘Mom’. I was kind of out of it.” he said. I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s all right. I called you ‘son’, so we’re even. And if it slips out again, it’s all good, okay?” I said. He nodded, looking up and smiling brightly.

“Thanks. Mom.” he said, grinning cheekily.

“Brat.” I said fondly and ruffled his hair. “Also, you need a hair cut.” I said and hugged him for a moment, then pulled away to go join Allanon.

“Bandon is quite fond of you.” Allanon said, looking pale and still shaky.

“The feeling is mutual. He tried to apologize for calling me Mom. I told him it was okay.” I said. I looked up at him. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” I asked. Allanon nodded tightly.

“I am fine.” he said. I kept my opinions to myself on the matter, though I was reasonably sure he _wasn’t_ okay.

“All right.” I said as we approached the palace. The halls were eerily empty and the bad feeling I’d had when we started out increased tenfold. “Who was it that summoned us, exactly?” I asked, feeling itchy.

“Eventine wished to speak with us.” Allanon said. There were no guards outside the throne room and I glanced at Allanon who was lost in his own thoughts.

We entered the throne room and I noticed that the Codex was open at the end of the table towards where Eventine sat in the throne. Arion was on the right side of the table and that was the side Allanon took while I went left.

“Arion tells me there was an incident in the Sanctuary today.” Eventine said. Allanon’s eyes narrowed as he turned to glare at Arion.

“The Dagda Mor made his presence known, yes.” Allanon said stiffly.

“What I saw,” Arion said, voice haughty. “Was a man over come by evil.” he said. I turned and glared at Arion as Allanon did the same.

“You are not _capable_ of understanding what you saw.” Allanon said, his voice just short of a snarl.

“You’re not yourself, Allanon.” Eventine said and something was off in his voice.

He was too quiet. The tone was off. Eventine had a warm sort of voice, something in it always saying ‘I will listen to you, say your piece.’

This was nowhere near that.

Allanon took a moment to calm down before speaking again, his breathing rough and worry twisted in my stomach. He was so out of it that he was close to snapping.

“The Dagda Mor used our connection to the Ellcrys to get inside _my mind_.” Allanon explained, his voice rough.

“The Dagda Mor!” Arion said and I glared at him, daring him to go where I knew he wanted to. He faltered for just a moment, giving me hope that he wasn’t going to keep going. Then he grinned and I bit back a few choice names for the little prick. “Of course! The evil everybody fears, but only you can see! Tell me, Druid, do you often consort with demons?”

“Let’s see how you’d fare with an ancient evil taking over your mind.” I snarled, glaring at him.

“Enough.” Allanon snapped at me and that, right there, should have been a tip off that this was about to go pear shaped. Allanon turned back to speak to Arion when he blinked owlishly, breathing quickening as he shook his head as if to clear it. He stumbled into the table and I stepped forward to steady him, but stopped when he looked up at me, his face screaming that he was fine.

But he wasn’t. He was the exact opposite of fine.

Allanon turned stare down at the page and his eyes widened in recognition. I wanted to ask privately what was wrong, but I figured he’d take it the wrong way.

“What is the meaning of this?” he asked softly, voice rougher than I’d ever heard it. I looked over at Eventine and caught a smug look on his face that chilled me to the bone.

“Why conceal a weapon that has the power too protect us?” Arion demanded.

_Look, I know you’re out of it, but something’s wrong. We need to **leave**_. I sent. Allanon flinched and looked at me.

_Not now._ he said and I couldn’t tell if he meant to stay out of his head or that we couldn’t leave right now. Either way, I was worried sick, my stomach twisting itself into knots. There was something so wrong here my whole body was aching with it.

And what was grating on me so badly? This was no worse than Arion’s usual behavior. Why wasn’t Eventine calling him off? Couldn’t he see Allanon wasn’t himself right now?

Didn’t he care about his oldest friend?

“To protect you?” Allanon snarled, whirling around, Codex in hand, to stare at Arion. “This sword is not a salvation! It is a talisman of evil! A darkness that is a danger to us all.” Allanon said, looking to Eventine for support, like he always did when dealing with Arion.

“It is you and your lover who are the danger, Druid.” Eventine said, leaning forward on his throne.

My breath caught. Eventine would never say that. He trusted Allanon explicitly. He wouldn’t turn on him. On us.

I looked over at Allanon and saw the heartbreak plain as day on his face. My heart ached for him. Then I saw Arion pull the exact same sword from the Codex out from behind his back.

_That’s not Eventine_. Allanon sent.

I moved at the same time Allanon did. He threw the book at Arion and I bound Not-Eventine to the throne.

“It was my mistake. I should have killed you the first time, demon-” Allanon broke off and I turned to see a sword sticking out of his chest.

“No!” I roared, seeing Arion pull the sword out and dark blood gushing from wound. I _almost_ reached out and did something unforgivable, like unbinding Arion’s heart from the rest of him, but instead I bound his arms to his sides and his legs together from the knees down. “You are so lucky to be alive right now.” I snarled to both him and the Changeling. I went to Arion’s side and kicked the sword away before stomping my foot into Arion’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him. “Think about why he wants Allanon dead. Think good and hard.” I snarled and pulled Allanon’s arm around my shoulders, hefting him to his feet. I gasped as my ribs screamed in protest, but I ignored it and bound the leather of the codex to my hand and stuffed it into a pocket on Allanon’s coat.

I yanked the doors open with one hand and when the suddenly appeared guards rushed us, I bound their arms to their sides and then their boots to the floor, pulling Allanon towards the side entrance we used to head for the Sanctuary.

_Oberon! Code Roman! I repeat, Code Roman! Allanon’s injured and I’m taking him to Mag Mell._ I shouted and felt Allanon flinch at my side. A single guard was the only one throughout the palace to block our exit out the side door to Dad’s tether. “Look, I know this looks bad, but things are not what they seem.” I pleaded and I think my desperation to get Allanon out and to safety showed on my face, because the certainty in the eyes behind the helmet face fractured a little

“I cannot just let you through.” they said, the hand on their sword hilt stilling.

“Fine. I’m sorry.” I said, activating my strength binding and drew Moralltach, slapping their helmet with the flat of the blade. They clutched at their head as the helmet rang from the blow. I pushed Allanon against a wall and yanked the helmet off the guard, slamming their head against the wall. Their eyes rolled in the back of their head as they passed out. I moved them out of the way, placing their helmet next to them.

“I hate getting stabbed.” Allanon groaned when I pulled his arm around my shoulders. I let out a slightly hysterical laugh as I kicked the door open and we stepped into the mild evening.

“I’m not a big fan of it either. C’mon. You’re going to shift planes for the first time.” I said, hoping I sounded lighter than I felt right then. I lifted up on his belt and drew power from the earth. I managed to slow his bleeding on the hobble, since there was no way he could run, and set the power I gave him to neutralizing any of the stomach acid that may have leaked from the wound to his stomach.

_Atticus says we’ll send word for the nymphs to get ready to receive you and that we’ve got the kids. We all send our love_. Oberon said and then his presence in my mind was gone. That made me feel better even as panic crawled up my throat. I threw my faerie specs on and spotted the tree Dad had tethered so long ago.

The panic worsened when I heard the shouts of guards behind us.

“Fuckity fucking fuck.” I muttered, not having time to deal with this. _//Druid needs favor/hold men not with Druid/love/gratitude//_ I sent and hoped Seattle heard me.

_//Done/love/worry_ Seattle sent back. The cries of ‘there they go’ and ‘after them’ turned to swearing and cries of surprise. A glance back showed Seattle had engulfed them up their knees.

_//Much gratitude/much love/shifting planes/be back soon//_ I sent as we reached the tree. Allanon sagged against it and I decided that would do.

“Hold on, love.” I murmured, pictured the green forest and steamy, comforting pools of healing water of Cnoc an Óir and murmured the binding to carry us away.

My last image of Earth was of an enraged Arion running out of the side exit, that damn sword in his hand.

~~~

Allanon passed out after we reached Mag Mell and I almost dropped him from surprise and the sudden dead weight. I grunted and hauled him towards the healing pools.

The nymphs, alerted by Dad, were waiting for us.

“We have been expectin’ ye, Ciara Ó Suileabháin. Your father sent word of your coming. We have a pool ready. Will you be needin’ help with your man?” the lead nymph asked. I nodded.

“Aye. He’s a big lad and passed out from his injuries.” I said. They helped me bring him to a pool with towels and bandages ready next to it.

We started pulling his clothes off to put him in the pool for best effect. I stripped and climbed in the pool first, helping the nymphs maneuver him so I was sitting with him pulled back against my chest so I could hold him upright in the water.

“If ye have need of us, simply call.” the lead nymph said. Before she left, I asked if she would let Dad know that we had arrived safely and would join them when we could.

She agreed and melted into the forest.

Left alone with an unconscious Allanon, I tried to figure out when the Changeling could have possibly gotten to Eventine.

It had to have been while we were in the Sanctuary with Bandon. But who had he masqueraded as? Ander was MIA and had been since the business with Bandon started. I was afraid for what would happen to him once he returned to Arborlon. Of the two princes, he seemed to be more accepting of magic.

That left Arion, but he was still alive. The Changeling clearly liked killing people before taking their forms, so Arion might have been with Ander before he left.

“And with Eventine alone, that’s how the Changeling managed to get him.” I said, realization hitting like a freight train. But there was a bump in the tracks.

Manx.

If his master was in danger, surely he would have come to his defense. Especially since he was a trained War Dog. Why hadn’t Manx done anything? Unless he had and the Changeling had disposed of his body too.

Then I recalled what Oberon had said about Manx when they had first come to Arborlon. Oberon had called him ‘the most unfriendly dog ever’.

I nearly dropped Allanon into the water in shock.

What I did do was swear a blue streak out loud as I realized how we’d been out maneuvered.

I was finishing up a triple word combination when Allanon came to.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice weak. I reached up and checked his pulse. It was steady and getting stronger. The weakness was likely because of blood loss. I ghosted my fingers over the wound and found that it was healing up nicely before I answered him.

“We’ve been had. I’m so sorry, Allanon. Eventine is dead. Killed and replaced by the Changeling.” I said. There was a moment of silence. Then his head dropped on his chest and his shoulders started to shake.

For a moment I thought he might be laughing out of hysteria, then I heard him choke down a sob. I shifted to wrap my arms around his shoulders and held him while he cried.

“It’s all right, love. Just let it out.” I murmured, kissing the back of his neck.

He completely dissolved at that, cries of heartbroken anguish filling the air and scaring away the birds. I held him through it, pressing kisses along his shoulders and neck.

If anyone ever asked me, I would tell them that I think he was crying for more than Eventine, though I couldn’t name what it was with any certainty.

After a long while, he cried himself out and was limp in my arms. If it wasn’t for the fact that I could feel him breathe, I would have been worried.

“I’m sorry.” he muttered, his voice rough.

“You have nothing to apologize for. We’re here and safe and so are my family and the kids.” I murmured, kissing behind his ear.

“I’m sorry for dragging you into this. For putting you in such danger.” he said. I laughed softly against his neck.

“’Do not urge me to leave you or turn back from following you/for where you go, I will go/and where you lodge, I will lodge. Your people shall be my people’.” I quoted, feeling his shiver at my breath on his neck. “There’s a little more, but it doesn’t exactly go with my religious beliefs.” I teased.

“What’s it from?” he asked tiredly, reaching up to rest his hands on mine

“The Bible. Ruth 1:16. It was the holy text of a major religion in my time.” I said. Allanon lifted one of my hands and kissed the back of it.

“I like it.” he said. “Where are we?” he asked, looking around at the carefully wild surroundings.

“Cnoc an Óir. It’s a place of healing on the plane of Mag Mell, adjacent to Tír Na nÓg. I didn’t have time to heal you after what happened, so I brought you here. You should be feeling better. Physically speaking.” I said. He snorted.

“Definitely physically. Everything else…” he trailed off but didn’t say the rest of it.

“It’ll take a little time before you feel back to yourself.” I said, kissing his neck again.

“I can’t believe I didn’t see it.” Allanon said. “I was so focused on getting Amberle to accept that Eretria was an essential part of their quest that I didn’t go with the guards to make sure that the demon had truly died.”

“Self-recriminations won’t get you anywhere.” I said, rubbing his chest comfortingly. “The unfortunate fact of life is that we can’t go back and change things. But we can make them right as best we can.”

“Have you ever wished you could go back and do something over?” he said, then flinched. “That was insensitive of me.” he said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

“It’s all right. Yes, I have. More than once. But I learned that while I can wish all I want, it won’t change anything.” I said. “Part of the reason I never went back to Louisiana while it was still Louisiana.” I laughed a little.

“You’re a strange woman.” Allanon said, smiling back at me. “But I love you.” he said. I kissed him gently.

“I love you too.” I said and pressed my fingers lightly against the wound. It felt as though it was healing solidly. When we got out of the pool, I would check it over and make sure it was healing properly.

He shuddered when I slid my hand back up his chest.

“What’s the etiquette on sex here?” he rumbled quietly, twining his fingers with mine. I laughed softly, sliding our hands back down his chest.

“Long as we don’t draw blood, there’s not a thing wrong with it.” I murmured, wrapping my hand around him. Allanon groaned, head falling back against my shoulder.

I stroked him, peppering his neck and shoulders with kisses. I twisted gently at the end of a stroke and he gasped, hips bucking. I stroked faster, feeling his breathing quickening as he arched under my touch.

“Oh, you’re gorgeous like this.” I murmured, slowing when he got close. He groaned a wordless protest, hips rolling. “Ha, turn about is fair play, isn’t it?” I grinned, running my nails lightly up the underside of his erection. He gasped and turned to kiss me, silently asking me to let him come. I grinned against his lips and stroked until he pulled away to gasp raggedly as his hips bucked into my hand, shuddering as he came.

“You’re evil.” he panted, head lolling back against my shoulder again as he sucked in air.

“You’re adorable.” I said and kissed the tip of his nose. He grinned and tangled a wet hand in my hair and kissed me soundly. I moaned softly, hips rolling a little.

Allanon pulled away and turned to lift me to sit on the edge of the pool. Still kneeling in the healing water, Allanon pulled my legs over his shoulders and dropped his mouth to me. My back arched and I cried out, digging one hand in his hair while I leaned back on the other.

I whined, hips rolling as he licked and sucked, sliding two fingers inside me. Allanon chuckled against me and my head fell back as I whimpered from the vibration, feeling my orgasm tighten in my belly.

“Oh-Oh, _yes_ , **_there_** _._ Right there-“ I gasped, fingers digging into his hair. Allanon pressed harder, curling his fingers just right as he stroked and I yelled his name as I came, hearing him groan and he stroked me faster until I tugged him up to kiss him. “I love it when you do that.” I said when we separated for air.

“The thing with the fingers, right? Because-“ he stopped when I kissed him again. “Because I like how you react when I do that.” he said, smiling at me. I smiled back, glad he was feeling better.

“I like the fingers, but that’s not what I meant. I mean that I love it when you love on me.” I said and kissed him. “I love it when you look at me with that sparkle in your eyes. When you trust me enough to show me what’s affecting you and how you’re feeling.” I cupped his face with my hands and pressed my forehead against his. “I love it when you’re goofy with me and when you’re serious. I love how you roll your eyes when I’m being difficult or when I say something you don’t get, but understand that I’m trying to be funny. I love that you try to understand what I say and that you’re always willing to learn what the hell I’m talking about it.” I kissed him again, a little longer this time and pulled back to look him in the eyes. “I love _you_. All of you. No matter what.” I said.

For the first time since I’d met him, Allanon was speechless.

Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his face against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his head and kissed his hair.

We stayed like that for a long time and I felt him crying silently against me as he let what I suspected to be the lingering effects of the Dagda Mor’s intrusion out. The tears tickled, but I pushed the feeling away and held him close until he felt ready to face the world again.

“I can’t-“ he started and broke off, voice thick. “I can’t go back yet.” he said. I ran my fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head.

“No one is asking us to go charging back in. Like as not, we’d probably get ourselves killed. I don’t know about you, but having you almost die in front of me once today is more than enough for me.” I said. That startled a laugh out of him.

“Almost dying once is more than enough for me too.” he said and looked up at me. There was a waver in his voice and eyes that I hadn’t seen before, but I figured he had earned a little waver.

“Tell you what. If we can keep our hands to ourselves,” I grinned teasingly at him. “We should get dressed and go to Manannan’s. We can get something to eat, I can get clothes that don’t have blood on them and we’ll see where we go from there, all right?” I asked. He nodded and kissed me gently.

“I like that idea.” he said.

I stood up as Allanon heaved himself out of the pool. My hands flexed with the urge to _touch_ as water ran down a very appealing surface. I caught him watching me, a little smile his face and I coughed, turning red at being caught ogling.

I pulled my jeans on and winced at the bloody state of my favorite Metallica shirt, holding it up so I could get a better look at it.

“Will you be able to save it?” Allanon asked, pausing in the act of shrugging his coat on.

“Probably.” I said and pulled it on. “Not here though. They get twitchy about blood.” I said.

Just then, a different nymph appeared out of the forest. She looked at me and nodded, then glanced at Allanon and blushed. Clearly _someone_ had seen the show.

“Apologies for interrupting ye, Ciara Ó Suileabháin, but the Lady Flidais sends word that she wishes to speak with ye and yer man at her estate as soon as possible.” the nymph said, determinedly _not_ looking at Allanon, who was regarding her curiously.

“It’s not a problem. Please send word we’ll be there as soon as I’ve a chance to change me clothes.” I said, falling in the speech pattern out of habit. “She doesn’t like blood on her floors.” I winked and the nymph grinned. Then she glanced at Allanon, blushed bright red and ran back into the forest.

“Who was that?” Allanon asked curiously as I picked up Moralltach and Crucible, strapping them both on.

“That was a nymph. They tend the pools, protect them from intruders or those who would shed blood here. This is a neutral place and conflict is not allowed here.” I said, seeing the question coming. Allanon smiled at my knowledge of him.

“I take it we were watched? Given the way she was blushing every time she looked at me.” he said. I laughed.

“I think she was jealous.” I teased and he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “Come on. We’ll go to Manannan’s, I’ll change my clothes, then we’ll go see what Flidais wants.” I said and rolled my eyes. “ _That_ should be entertaining.”

~~~

I winced as Allanon retched again and leaned back against the tree we had just shifted to, waiting for him to be done.

“You could have warned me.” he said, wiping his mouth and beard with the back of his hand.

“Hey, I asked if you’d had anything to eat recently. You said no.” I said. Allanon glared at me half-heartedly. “Look at it this way, you’re doing better this time than last.” I said as I lead the way across Manannan’s pastures. Allanon didn’t respond for a minute, too busy looking at the surroundings with a great deal of curiosity.

“What do you mean, the ‘last’.” he asked as we approached the front door.

“Well, last time you passed out. Of course, that might have been the blood loss.” I said and he rolled his eyes as I opened the front door. “We’re back and in one piece!” I said loudly, pulling Moralltach off and laying it next to Fragarach. I untied Crucible and set that down on the bench next to the swords.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you _not_ armed to the teeth.” Allanon said, then grinned toothily. “Well, clothed anyway.” he teased and I turned bright red.

“I’m an Iron Druid. I’m _always_ armed to the teeth.” I said and tried to cool the flush on my cheeks. I lead him further in and looked around. “Hello! Is anyone home?!” I called. There was a brief paused before Dad appeared.

“Are you two all right?” he asked, looking us over.

“Mostly.” I said. “The pools did a lot for us both physically. My ribs are feeling much better.” I said. Allanon nodded.

“I believe I am fully or very close to being fully healed.” he said. I snapped my fingers.

“That reminds me. I need to look at that and make sure. Go into the living room, I’ll be right there.” I said. Allanon threw me an utterly lost look. “Sorry, in there.” I said, pointing the corner. He rolled his eyes at me fondly and kissed my cheek before going like  I’d asked him.

“What happened?” Dad asked I walked into the kitchen and made up two plates of food.

“The Changeling we thought we’d killed got to Eventine and killed him. He turned Arion against us. Also, Flidais wants to see us as soon as possible.” I said, carrying the plates around the island. “Would you grab a stool, please?” I asked. Dad snagged a stool and I lead the way into the living room. Allanon was flipping through one of the books when we entered and turned to watch us approach.

“Walt Whitman?” he asked, holding up the book questioningly.

“He was a poet before my time. But he’s one of my favorites.” I said, putting the plates down and pausing as I recalled one of my favorite poems.

 

_“’Are you the new person drawn toward me?_

To begin with take warning, I am surely far different from what you suppose;

Do you suppose you will find in my your ideal?

Do you think it so easy to have me become your lover?

Do you think the friendship of me would be unalloy’d satisfaction?

Do you think I am trusty and faithful?

Do you see no further than this façade, this smooth and tolerant manner of me?

Do you suppose yourself advancing on real ground toward a real heroic man?

_Have you not thought, O dreamer, that it may all be maya, illusion?”_

 

I grinned at Allanon’s raised eyebrows while Dad laughed.

“That’s my girl!” he said, hugging me. “Off the top of her head too.” he said and ruffled my hair.

“Dad!” I protested, laughing. Then I pointed at Allanon. “All right, you, off with the coat and armor and sit on the stool. I need to make sure you’re healing properly.” I said, watching Dad leave for the kitchen.

“That was impressive.” Allanon said, working on undoing his bracers. “Do you know any others?” he asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. There’s one called ‘Funeral Blues’ by W.H. Auden. It’s kind of depressing, but I love the imagery.” I said, undoing the other bracer for him.

“May I hear it?” he asked, sounding a little amused. I blushed and took a second to run it over in my head.

 

_“Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,_

Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,

Silence the pianos and with muffled drum

Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

 

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead

Scribbling on the sky the message 'He is Dead'.

Put crepe bows round the white necks of the public doves,

Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

 

He was my North, my South, my East and West,

My working week and my Sunday rest,

My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;

I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong.

 

The stars are not wanted now; put out every one,

Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun,

Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood;

_For nothing now can ever come to any good.”_

 

“I like that one.” Allanon said and kissed me for a moment. “But what’s a piano?” I laughed.

“It’s a very large musical instrument and I don’t know if Manannan has one.” I said and watched him shrug his coat off.

“Will you be making Catania learn poetry?” Allanon asked, tugging his armor off

“If it’s what works for her. I think I told you that I was better at learning languages, so those are what my headspaces are.” I said, motioning for him to sit on the stool while I inspected the wound. It was pink, which meant it was healing nicely, but it would scar. The back was just as pink and I took a moment to inspect the internal damage.

The magic of the pools had neutralized the acid from his stomach, which is what I had hoped for. There were a few spots that weren’t healing well, so I fixed those and soothed the raw nerves. He breathed out a sigh of relief and I pulled back once I was satisfied that he was healing up nicely.

“You should have mentioned you were in pain. I could have done something about it.” I said, watching him slide off the stool.

“I didn’t want to tax you.” he said. I smiled and kissed him, resting my hands on his shoulders.

“You will never tax me. Well, my patience, but I do that too.” I teased. He laughed, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissed me again. I’m not generally one for public sex but I’ll be damned if I wasn’t considering it right then.

A cold, wet nose shoved itself under the back of my shirt and I jumped away from Allanon, shrieking in surprise.

Oberon and Orlaith both chuffed in amusement as we separated, Allanon clapping his hands over his ears.

“God dammit!” I said, pressing my hand over my heart and hoping it would slow down sometime in the next century. “Which one of you did that?” I demanded. They looked at each other and raced off.

“Apparently we ought to continue this in private.” Allanon said, reaching out to take my hand and kiss the back of it. I shivered and stepped closer.

“I like that idea.” I said, kissing him. When I pulled away, I took his hand and lead him upstairs.

~~~

I sighed and settled into Allanon’s arms, feeling pleasantly exhausted, instead of the usual worn out. He curled around me, tangling our legs together.

“We forgot the plates of food.” Allanon chuckled, kissing me behind my ear.

“The hounds will take care of it.” I said, though my stomach rumbled.

“Perhaps we should consider going down and eating. We still need to go speak with Flidais.” he said. I sighed.

“I know.” I said and turned my head to kiss him. He curled his left arm tighter around me until we separated for air.

“Come on, we have adult things to do.” he said, kissing the tip of my nose and pulling away. I groaned in protested, then rolled out of bed, looking around for where Allanon had tossed my jeans when he’d pulled them off. I pulled them on and looked for my shirt.

“Hey, where did you throw my shirt?” I asked. Allanon buttoned his pants and looked over at me.

“It’s over in the corner. You needed another though, didn’t you?” he asked, reaching for his armor.

“Yeah, that’s right. I did.” I said and walked over to the dresser, reaching in and choosing a plain white t-shirt. I pulled out a white bra to go with it and slid that on under it.

“I’d ask if it wouldn’t be easier to wear a corset, but it’s much harder to get corsets off.” Allanon said, coming up behind me and pressing a kiss to my neck.

“Yes, you’re much better at getting bras off.” I said, tilting my head to the side to give him better access. He indulged me for a moment and I sighed happily before he stopped.

“We should be going.” he said, pressing a final kiss to my neck and pulling away. “Otherwise we will be even more delayed.” he said, winking at me.

“Believe me, Flidais will understand.” I said and ran my fingers through my hair. Allanon held the door open for me as I played with my hair. “I need to get it trimmed up.”

“I like the way it looks on you.” Allanon said offhandedly. I grinned shyly and tucked it back behind my ears. We were halfway towards the stairs when I paused as we passed a room and heard muffled giggling that sounded a great deal like Catania.

“When does the sterility kick in?” I whispered, looking over at Allanon.

“After the first Druid Sleep.” Allanon murmured back. Then his eyes widened in alarm. “No. Do not embarrass them.” he said, pointing a warning finger at me.

“I’m just going to warn them.” I said, grinning. Allanon rolled his eyes at me, put his hand over my mouth to stifle my giggling and pushed me along the hallway until we came to the head of the stairs.

“You weren’t really going to _warn_ them, were you?” Allanon asked as we walked down the staircase.

“Of course not. I just wanted to see what you were going to do.” I grinned. Allanon rolled his eyes again at my antics

The plates of food were gone, so I made us a couple of sandwiches and we finished them by the time we had made it to the ring of trees.

“Someday, we’re going to have a meal that _isn’t_ sandwiches.” Allanon groused. I laughed and put my hand on the tree and one on his neck as he pressed a hand on the tree.

“I don’t know, the world might explode if we do.” I teased. Allanon rolled his eyes as we shifted away.

~~~

Allanon managed to keep his lunch down this time, though there was a moment of doubt. Then he smiled at me and we walked across the lush lawn towards Flidais’ estate.

“Before we go back, remind me to grab spare pair of sandals.” I said, as we walked.

“Of course. What is that?” Allanon asked, pointing at the wee creature in the path in front of us. It had a ragged red cape tied across it’s back, an equally ragged loincloth that was thankfully mostly intact and it was banging a club on the ground threateningly as we approached. We stopped when I raised my hand.

“A Fir Bolg. They’re what the Leprechaun was based on. They’re not too bright and usually can only say ‘Oi!’ in increasingly aggravated tones until they attack.” I said, glancing around. “They’re also not usually by themselves.” I said, uncertainty nudging at me insistently.

“Oi! Oi! No strangers! Lady Flidais busy!” it said, thumping the club harder.

“We were summoned by Lady Flidais.” I said. “We can wait until she is free however.” I offered, watching the wee creature calm down.

It took me a moment to realize that it was staring past us. I looked over my shoulder to see seven more Fir Bolgs behind us.

“Shite.” I muttered. “We were summoned by the Lady Flidais. Would you like to explain to her why you killed her guests?” I said, hoping the threat of Flidais’ wrath would open the way.

I really didn’t want to have to kill them, especially if they were in Flidais’ employ. I figured she’d understand, but I would feel bad for killing the stubborn little creatures for just doing their duty.

“No strangers! Summoned or not!” it cried and attacked. I sighed and drew Moralltach, hearing Allanon’s sword hum to life. The Fir Bolg swung at me and I skipped back, letting the swing fly past me. I kicked out and sent the little creature stumbling back, taking a moment to dissolve at the iron in my aura. I was about to turn and help Allanon with the others when something large and smelly landed on my back.

I grunted as I went down on the ground and felt it get a whack in at my side with it’s club, breaking a couple ribs before it dissolved. I let out a cry of pain and flailed, trying to get the nasty cape and loincloth of me before another one landed on me. I knew I was too late when I felt something heavy land on my back and let out another cry of pain as my broken ribs protested in full voice.

“Get off her.” Allanon snarled from somewhere above me and I felt him pull the Fir Bolg off. “What the-!” he exclaimed and I guessed the creature dissolved. “Are you all right?” he asked, pulling the cape and loincloth off with a sound of disgust.

“No. The one that knocked me down broke my ribs.” I said, whining as I rolled onto my back. The front door of the estate banged open and I craned my head back to watch Flidais, dressed in a long leather tunic, come running towards us, followed closely by Perun, a Slavic God of Thunder, a friend of my father's and her lover, who was thankfully wearing pants pants.

“Did those damn Fir Bolgs do this?” Flidais asked as she reached us.

“Yeah. One of ‘em jumped me from behind and broke my ribs before he dissolved.” I winced and grunted when Allanon helped me sit up.

“Who is this?” Perun rumbled, pointing at Allanon.

“My lover, Allanon. It’s all right, Perun.” I said and pressed my right foot against the earth, sighing in relief as I soothed the screaming nerves and began to knit my bones back together.

“I hate to say this, but I’m certainly glad you showed up when you did. They’ve been holding me hostage ever since you left.” Flidais said. “I was hoping my message would get through.” she said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Allanon begin to bristle at the implication of that statement. I put my hand on his arm to restrain him.

“I take it you asked me here just to take care of your infestation?” I asked tiredly, getting to my feet as my ribs stabilized.

“Yes and no. I have information on your quest and I knew you would get rid of my ‘infestation’ for me.” Flidais smiled and I realized that I’d been had.

Again.

“What’s the information?” I asked, moving carefully to pick Moralltach up and sheathed it with a hiss of pain.

“Your kids are alive. They’re being hunted by a demon, but the lad with the stones is doing a marvelous job of keeping them alive.” Flidais said. Allanon groaned.

“Of course. At least Wil’s mastering them.” he muttered to himself.

“Also, you, your lover and your apprentices have been summoned to appear before the Court. It’s an urgent matter, I’m told.” Flidais said.

I stared at her, suddenly regretting coming here at all. Flidais smiled impishly and I realized that my irritation with her had shown on my face.

“Brighid gave me her express permission to wait to appear before the Court until the matter on Earth was settled. And it hasn’t been.” I said.

“Did she say it in her trine voice? Or that she promised?” she asked, her voice this side of gleeful.

It took every moment of self-control that Mom and Dad had ever taught me not to break the ‘do not sass the Tuatha De Danann’ rule.

“No, she didn’t.” I said stiffly. “I appreciate the forewarning, Flidais. We will collect our apprentices and present ourselves at our earliest convenience.” I said and nodded formally. I touched Allanon’s forearm.

_Just turn and follow me. I’ll tell you the rules when we get back to Manannan’s._ I warned. He nodded to them, then turned and followed me.

The minute we shifted back to Manannan’s estate, I let out a string of swearwords so vile that small birds flew away and Allanon blanched a few times.

“-God dammit.” I muttered at the end and stalked towards the house.

“I take it this is a bad thing?” Allanon asked mildly, not even really stretching his legs to keep up with me.

“Not bad so much as damned inconvenient.” I said and stopped, huffing a breath and wincing as my ribs protested. “Look, we’ll get the kids, I’ll inform you all of the rules and we’ll go present ourselves.” I said, rubbing at my face.

“And once that is done?” Allanon asked, reaching out to pull me into his arms.

I went willingly and buried my face in his chest, letting him protect me from the world for a few minutes before I answered.

“Once that’s done,” I sighed and looked up at him. “We find out how to stop the Changeling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poems are: "Are you the new person drawn towards me?" by Walt Whitman and "Funeral Blues" by W.H. Auden.
> 
> For the last one, I highly recommend finding and listening to Tom Hiddleston read it. He does a beautiful job of it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! LOTS OF SMUT
> 
> Just a heads up.
> 
> It's right around the very end of the chapter.

The Fae court is kind of like an old Roman gladiator fight in the Coliseum. Or at least, that’s what Dad’s told me. I glanced back and made sure that everyone arrived all right.

Well, mostly all right.

“After I’m bound, I’m never shifting.” Catania said, shuddering. I raised an eyebrow at her.

“Oh, yes you will. Shifting is the fastest way to get around the world and sometimes it’s the only way to get away after a nasty fight, so you can recover.” I said. Her eyes were comically wide.

“Have you ever had to do that?” she asked. I nodded, waiting for Bandon to finish emptying his stomach.

“More than a few times. It was mostly during the war, but there was the time I pissed one of the Greek Pantheon off and they tracked me for a while until we came to an agreement. I’d stay out of Greece forever and they’d stop hunting me.” I said, glancing over as Bandon finally straightened up. He wiped at his mouth and grimaced.

“Ugh. Am I ever going to get used to that?” he asked, looking at Allanon.

“You will. It takes a few trips. You’re doing well though.” he said and smiled a little at his apprentice. Bandon returned the smile brightly, pleased with the praise.

“All right. Last rule check.” I said, looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t wander off to look at something or go with anyone you don’t approve.” Catania said.

“Good job. Bandon?” I asked.

“Don’t accept any gifts, give direct thanks or eat or drink anything that you haven’t approved.” he said. I nodded.

“Excellent!” I said and looked at Allanon.

“Do not threaten, offend or sass any of the Tuatha De Danann.” he said and raised an eyebrow at me. “Why am I the one getting that particular part of the recitation?” he asked. I smiled and kissed him briefly.

“Because you have a tendency to scowl first and think of repercussions later.” I said. “All right. Let’s get this over with. Remember though, let Allanon and I do the talking. It’ll let you two watch and learn. All right?” I asked. They both nodded.

I lead the way to the edge of the meadow from where we had shifted in and we stood at the end of a long aisle that was crowded on either side with Fae and, further down, all of the living members of the Tuatha De Danann were in attendance.

“Oh, boy. A full house.” I muttered to myself as we waited for an escort to arrive.

There were a few sprites flying over head and one swooped too low and turned to a fine ash that landed in my hair. A low rumble rose from the crowd as I rubbed the ash out of my hair.

“Um, Ciara?” Catania asked nervously. I looked at her and smiled.

“It’s all right, Catania. They won’t do anything.” I said and sighed with relief when I saw our escort approaching. That relief turned to sense of foreboding when I saw it was Luchta.

“Ciara! How are you?” he bellowed, scooping me up in a hug. “The big lad with the coat yours?” he murmured in my ear.

“Aye.” I replied, hugging him back momentarily. “Luchta! I’ll be needin’ to speak with you later about some weapons for my apprentice.” I said, looking back at Catania, who smiled and waved a little shyly.

“Of course! After this business is taken care of, o’ course.” he said and motioned for us to follow him.

“What business is that?” I asked. “I was only told we were summoned by Brighid.” I said as we followed him.

“There’s been claims against you that you’re making this whole demon thing up. Silver-Arm is behind it.” he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Oh, for-Hasn’t that man got anything better to do than bug me?!” I demanded. Luchta chuckled.

“Apparently not. Ye can take it from here.” he said and winked at me, before hurrying back to his seat. I see a few familiar faces in the crowd and only a few are friendly.

Creidhne, Luchta, Oghma, Manannan, Flidais and, surprisingly enough, The Morrigan were the most prominent of the friendly faces. On the other side of the aisle, Nuada Silver-Arm and his cronies sat watching us, smug grins on their face.

“I am here as requested, your grace.” I spoke to Brighid as she sat up on her throne. She wore rose colored satin gown that revealed her shoulders and a golden torc around her throat. Her hounds lounged by her throne, which told me that this was not quite as serious as it could have been. “I would like to introduce my lover and companion, Allanon, Last Druid of Paranor.” I said, motioning to him.

He inclined his head, which Brighid return.

“And our apprentice. Bandon, a young Seer, who is Allanon’s apprentice.” I said. He nodded, echoing Allanon’s expression. Brighid smiled gently in return. “And my apprentice, Catania.” I said. She nodded as well. Brighid smiled again.

“Balance and harmony to you and yours, Ciara Ó Suileabháin. We are pleased to hear that, once again, the number of Druids of the Old Ways are increasing on earth.” Brighid said, speaking in her trine voice. Allanon’s eyes widened and he looked at me, curiosity burning in his eyes.

 _Later. After I’ve dealt with Silver-Arm_. I said. He sent a wordless affirmation, though he was clearly still curious.

“Balance and harmony to you and yours as well.” I replied. “I am informed that there are charges of falsehood against me. Laid by Nuada Silver-Arm. As if anyone expected it to be anyone else.” I said, turning and staring straight at Silver-Arm.

 _What happened to not offending the Tuatha De?_ Allanon asked, amusement radiating off of him.

 _Silver-Arm is one of the lesser Tuatha De. He’s doing this only to try and gain more supporters, which would give him more power. It’s complicated._ I said, watching Silver-Arm stand up.

“This is not the first time the Iron Druids have lied to us. Nor faked their deaths.” he said, glaring at me.

“It was only assumed that I had died, Silver-Arm. But I forget, you thrive on assumptions. Like the one that states you’re a true member of the Tuatha De and not someone who took a name to honor an ‘ancestor’.” I said the last bit mockingly. He flushed as a ripple of laughter went through the court.

“My charges stand!” he bellowed to be heard.

“What evidence have you to support your claims of demons, Ciara Ó Suileabháin?” Brighid asked. There was a brief moment when I flailed for an answer, then I realized it was standing behind me and to the right.

“Come here a moment, Bandon.” I said. His eyes widened and he glanced at Allanon, who nodded. He walked over to me. “I need you to let me in for a moment, okay? I’m going to borrow the images of the Dagda Mor, okay? And I’ll add my own.” I said, taking his hand. Bandon nodded and dropped his shield to let me in.

I broadcast images of the Dagda Mor, of the Changeling, of the Changeling’s deceit and when Allanon threw me pictures of the Fury he faced in Wing Hove, I broadcast those too. After a moment, I pulled back and felt Bandon close his shield.

“Good job, kiddo.” I smiled affectionately at him and he smiled a little tiredly at me. He stepped back next to Catania, who he leaned on for a moment.

The Tuatha De Danann and the gathered Fae were talking amongst themselves, clearly taken aback at the images I had shown them.

Even Silver-Arm looked taken aback.

“We face a real threat.” Allanon said after a moment, surprising me. “The Dagda Mor and his army of demons will come for the Elven Capital of Arborlon first. Their Princess Amberle, the Last of the Royal Bloodline of Shannara, Wil and a young woman who is destined to open the way for them, Eretria, are on their way to stop this.” he said and looked around. Morrigan, whom he had met, nodded as their eyes met.

The tacit approval of his words did not go unnoticed by anyone.

“If this threat is so ‘real’,” Silver-Arm said, glaring at us now. “Why are you here and not on Earth, fighting it?” he demanded. I could see the anger bubbling up in Allanon’s face and he glanced at me for permission.

I glanced at Brighid, who made a ‘go ahead’ gesture. I looked back at Allanon and nodded once.

“Because arrogant, ignorant _fools_ like you have made it impossible for me to do what needs to be done.” Allanon growled. “The time I waste asserting to people like you that this is a credible threat is time that could have been better spent preparing the Four Lands for what is to come.” he said, his voice cold.

I got the impression he wasn’t speaking to Silver-Arm so much as Arion.

“How dare-“ Silver-Arm rose to his feet. I bound his pants to the chair and forced him to sit back down.

“We dare because it is true. Ever have you been a fool, Nuada Silver-Arm, but this is a whole new level of foolishness.” I said and turned to Brighid. “I have more than proven that Demons once again walk the Earth. Will the charges laid against us by this disgrace to his name be allowed to stand?” I asked.

I got the distinct impression that Brighid was impressed that we had effectively shut Nuada up. Something that hadn’t been done in centuries. I also got the impression she was trying not to laugh at his humiliation.

“The charges are more than satisfied.” Brighid spoke in her trine voice again. “In reparation for your wasted time,” she raised an eyebrow at Allanon. “I offer both my aid and that of any member of the Tuatha De that you require in the coming battle.” she said.

I stared at her, floored.

“A most gracious offer, your grace.” I said, bowing a little. “It is, and will be, most appreciated.” I said. It was accepting the offer, without promising anything.

This is part of why I hated Court. You always had to be careful what you said of it could come back to bite you.

“Then court is ended.” Brighid said and switched back to her normal voice. “And do remember to release Nuada. He gets testy being in one place too long.” she said, disappearing in a flash of lightning.

I released the binding and Nuada shot to his feet, puffed up and ready for a fight. I laid my hand on Moralltach’s hilt warningly. He settled down, but threw us all hard looks before flouncing away with his cronies.

“I have never seen a grown man flounce before.” Allanon said, turning back to me. I laughed and looked over at the kids. Bandon had recovered and both he and Catania were watching the departing Tuatha De with great interest.

“It is always entertaining when an Iron Druid comes to court.” Morrigan said, walking up to us. She was nude, as custom and Bandon whirled so he was facing away. She raised an eyebrow at that and looked at me. “Have I offended?” she asked.

“No. I believe he intends to be respectful.” I said, glancing back at Bandon.

“And yet this one does not?” she asked, gesturing at Allanon.

“I will turn away if that is what you wish.” Allanon offered. Morrigan smiled a little.

“That is not necessary, though the offer is appreciated.” she said. “Be warned, Nuada Silver-Arm will not take your slights lightly. He will retaliate.” Morrigan said.

“I have been fighting with Silver-Arm for as long as I have been bound. I do thank you for the warning.” I said. Morrigan nodded and looked at Bandon for a moment. He turned around to look at her, eyes wide.

“You have taught him his shields well, Ciara. I am pleased that my knowledge is being passed on.” she said and looked at Catania. “And your apprentice as well.” she said and nodded to me. “I am pleased to see that the Iron Druids will continue. I must return to Mag Mell. Carry my affection to your father?” she asked. I nodded.

“I will, Morrigan. Balance and Harmony go with you.” I said. Morrigan hugged me briefly.

“And with you, Ciara Ó Suileabháin.” she said and faded away.

“Wow.” Catania breathed when we noticed that we were now alone in the meadow.

“What did you think of your first time in the Fae Court?” I asked as we walked to the tree line.

“It was… Wow.” Catania said. “Will I have to do this when I’m bound?” she asked.

“Something like it. I’ll be with you, so don’t worry too much. And presenting yourself is just a formality. Most of the time we work without interference from the Tuatha De Danann. Some of us just get lucky and have to deal with them regularly.” I said. Catania nodded.

“Why did Allanon and I have to present ourselves?” Bandon asked as Allanon slipped his arm around mine.

“Because you’re connected to me. It’s an annoying fact, but as long as you and Catania are together, and as long as Allanon and I are together, you’re both going to be bugged regularly by the Tuatha De Danann.” I said. Allanon kissed my temple as we reached the tree line.

“It’s a price I’m willing to pay.” he said. I smiled and glanced over as Bandon kissed Catania gently.

“Me too.” he said. She blushed bright red.

 _That was smooth_. I said sarcastically.

 _It takes time to perfect sweet talking._ Allanon said, defending his apprentice.

 _I think if he tries it on anyone but Catania, she’s going to be having words with him._ I said. Allanon grinned briefly.

“So we’re going back to Manannan’s?” Catania asked as we approached the tree we had shifted in on.

“No, we’re going to Luchta’s workshop. We need to find weapons for you.” I said, watching them put their hands on the tree and a hand on me.

“We should find one for you as well, Bandon.” Allanon said. His eyes lit up in excitement.

“Hang on everybody.” I said and shifted us away.

~~~

Bandon held onto his lunch this time. Catania wasn’t so lucky. Bandon held her hair back for her as she lost her lunch.

“Is this going to be a common occurrence?” Allanon asked, leaning against a tree while we waited.

“It shouldn’t be.” I said. “They’ll get used to it after a few trips.” I said. Catania finished up and shuddered again.

“Ugh. I hate that taste.” she said. I snorted.

“Hope you don’t get pregnant then.” I winked and she blushed, glancing over at Bandon.

“Um… I think I might be.” she said. I stared at her, eyebrows raising.

“Pardon me?” I asked. Catania blushed.

“It’s just a feeling. I was going to ask your mother to check but she was busy and then you came to get us…” she trailed off. Bandon stared at her.

“But we’ve only done it a few times!” he protested. Allanon snorted.

“I’ve been reliably informed it only takes once.” he said. I nodded and walked over and laid my hand on Catania’s bare stomach, reaching out gently to check.

“Oh, dear.” I said. “I think we’re going to have to go lightly with you’re martial training.” Catania’s face lit up. She looked at Bandon, who looked as though he might pass out.

“Aren’t you happy?” she asked. I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards Luchta’s workshop.

“I think we should let Allanon handle this for right now.” I said, looking over at Allanon, who nodded and reached out to shake Bandon out of his shock. “It’s always kind of a shock at first. I guarantee he’ll be happy once he decides to rejoin the world.” I said and smiled, squeezing her shoulders. “Congratulations, by the way.” I said. She smiled brightly.

“Thank you.” she said and I stopped us just outside the workshop. Like I had done before, I knocked on the frame. It took a moment, but Luchta appeared.

“Ciara! And Catania! Welcome! Come in! Where are your lads?” he asked as we entered out of the hot sun.

“Having a philosophical discussion on the benefits of fatherhood and pulling out.” I said. Luchta’s eyebrows rose, then looked at Catania, who blushed.

“Well! Congratulations!” Luchta said, then frowned. “I’m hoping you’ll be staying here in Tír Na nÓg while you’re expecting.” he said. Catania bristled.

 _Simmer down. The Tuatha De tend to take an old fashioned view of this kind of thing. He means no harm_. I said. Catania settled after a moment.

“I don’t think so.” she said, smiling a little stiffly.

“As ye wish.” he said and walked over the wall of weapons. “Did ye have something in mind?” he asked Catania. She looked at me and I nodded.

“Ciara mentioned something about sais? I have tender hands.” she said. Luchta looked at me and nodded.

“Aye, I can make those. How tender?” he asked.

“The lighter the better.” I said. Luchta nodded.

“I can do that. Matter of fact,” he said and disappeared deeper into the workshop for a moment. “I was experimenting one day and made these.” he said, bringing out a pair of silver sais, with black strips of leather wrapped around the hilts. “They’re not enchanted, but once you’re bound, it wouldn’t be difficult to do.” he said, handing them to Catania.

“They’re beautiful.” Catania breathed, taking them and holding them. “They’re so light!” she said, balancing them in her hands.

“Aye. That’s Fae Steel, that is. Lightest and strongest you’ll ever find.” he said proudly.

“And the most modest smith ever.” I teased. Luchta grinned toothily at me.

“I see you have found what you came to find.” Allanon said, walking in with Bandon. He smiled shyly at Catania, who smiled back.

“And then some.” Bandon said quietly.

“Why don’t you let me haggle with Luchta for those, Catania. Maybe go and use the practice dummies outside.” I said, taking them both over and showing them the practice dummies. She nodded and walked out, Bandon following her.

I turned back to see Luchta showing Allanon a sword.

“-Craftsmanship, but I need something for Bandon. I’m pleased with my sword.” he said, pulling the hilt of his belt and summoning the sword.

“Oh, she’s beautiful. May I?” Luchta asked. Allanon handed it over, looking over at me as I walked up to him.

“Uh-oh, you’ll never get it back now.” I teased. Luchta made a face at me, but grinned.

“Do you believe the children will be all right?” he asked, glancing out to see them talking quietly over Catania’s new weapons.

“I think so. Bandon seems to be steadier around Catania and children have a marvelous settling effect.” I said, thinking of my Katie for a moment.

“I just hope we make through this all right.” Allanon said, kissing my temple.

“We will. I have no doubts.” I said, smiling up at him.

“I think I know how this works. I could make something like this for the boy. If nothing else, I’ll have fun trying.” he said, handing it back.

“That sounds excellent.” Allanon said.

“Also, I need a bow for Catania. Or should I go see Creidhne?” I asked. Luchta shook his head.

“I can make a bow for the lass. Something light, on account of her hands.” he said and stared into space for a moment, clearly thinking. “Yew would make a good, lightweight short bow.”

“Aye, but it wears out quick and she might be getting a lot of use from it.” I said. Luchta winked at me.

“I know how to make it last.” he said. I flushed a little and shook my head at him. “But I can work in a binding that the lass won’t have to worry about keeping up that’ll make it good and strong. And unless she throws it into the fire, it won’t break, crack or wear out.” he said. I grinned brightly at him.

“You’re a good sort, Luchta. Now, what do I owe ye for all this?” I asked, then raised my finger. “Money, Luchta.” I added, seeing the spark in his eyes.

“We-ell,” he said, playing for time as he let whatever thought in his head go. “Bring me several good Yew saplings from the Old Country and I’ll make the bow and Sais free. The sword is another matter.” he said. I crossed my arms, smiling at the challenge.

“And how much is another matter?” I asked.

“It’ll take me some time before I can be sure the enchantment is how it’s supposed to be. I take it ye energize the runes on the hilt to summon the blade?” he asked Allanon.

“Yes.” he rumbled. Luchta pulled out a piece of parchment and a stub of pencil. He put the paper on the top of the work table between us and sketched up a bit of knotwork.

“I thinking, since I’m working with a kind of magic I’m not familiar with, you might have to help me with this.” he said, turning the parchment so we could see it. “See, I left the beginning of the knotwork open and I’m thinking that we could combine the runes and the knotwork so that the lad will energize the rune.” he said, reaching out to tap the runes engraved on the sword’s cross-guard.

“That’s brilliant, Luchta.” I said, recognizing that the knotwork would unfold the steel worked into the hilt and create a longsword from it.

“Aye, I know.” he grinned briefly. “But again, I’ll need your lad’s help with it, since I’ve never worked with his type of magic before.” he said. Allanon studied the paper for a moment.

“Pencil?” he asked. Luchta passed the stub over and I watched Allanon copy down the runes from the hilt, then sketch them again with minor alterations. “I’m guessing that the knotwork will be doing the majority of the work producing the blade, instead of the rune?” Allanon asked, glancing between Luchta and I.

“Aye.” Luchta said.

“So the runes will act as a conduit for Bandon’s magic.” Allanon said running a line down the rune and a simpler copy of the knotwork to illustrate his point. “Which means it will have to alter to act like Ciara’s magic once it makes the transition to the knotwork.” Allanon said.

“Aye.” I said. “Will Bandon have to be the first to use it, so it recognizes his magical signature?” I asked. Allanon shook his head.

“No. I’ve gotten a feeling for Bandon’s magic and I believe I can imitate it enough to test it. After he’s had it a few years, then I highly doubt I would be able to, but for now it will serve for testing.” he said, looking up at Luchta.

“Aye, that’s what I was hoping ye’d say.” Luchta grinned. “As for payment, I’d say the challenge of making the sword will be more than enough payment.” he said.

“How soon can ye start on it?” I asked.

“Ye get me the Yew for the lass’ bow and yer lad and I will start on the sword while yer gone.” he said.

“You’re a doll, Luchta.” I said, grinning. I kissed Allanon’s cheek. “Want me to take the kids back to Manannan’s for now?” I asked. Allanon nodded.

“I think so.” he flushed a little. “I’d like for the sword to be a surprise.” he said. I laughed quietly.

“All right, love. Now behave yourselves.” I said and walked out to find Bandon instructing Catania on how to stab with the sais. “Come with me.” I called, catching their attention. “Allanon is working on a project with Luchta and I need to do something for Luchta to pay for those sais and your bow.” I said, shooing them ahead of me.

“Allanon said he wanted to get me a weapon.” Bandon said, looking towards the workshop.

“Has he ever broken his word to you?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. “Give the man a chance. You both know the drill, hands on the tree and me.” I said. They did as told and I shifted us back to Manannan’s estate.

“Aren’t you coming with?” Bandon asked as I stayed by the tree.

“No, I have an errand to run for Luchta. Now go inside and talk about that little one you’re expecting.” I said. Catania blushed and they walked inside, heads bent together. I smiled and shifted away.

~~~

It took two hours for me to do what Luchta asked. Between having to find the right path back to Ireland and then having to find enough saplings that were the same length, width and in good condition without a lot of knots turned out to be a quest unto itself.

I made it back to Luchta’s workshop around nighttime in Tír Na nÓg. I found Allanon and Luchta in the forge. They didn’t notice me for several minutes and I was able to stare at Allanon as he worked. He’d pulled his coat and armor off, laying them to the side and he was sweating as much as Luchta as they worked the forge.

The sweat ran down his back and sides and had plastered his hair to his head. It was a very appealing sight and I stored it away for future use. My hands flexed of their own accord, wanting touch and taste.

After a moment, I pulled my gaze away and turned to set the saplings on the workbench, then turned back.

“Ciara!” Luchta said as he pulled a piece of Fae Steel out of the forge and spent a few minutes shaping it and folding in another piece of steel before dipping it in water to harden the steel.

“Hello, love.” Allanon said fondly, walking over to kiss me on the cheek. As appealing as he looked covered in sweat, he didn’t exactly smell very appealing right then.

“Well, you’re in a good mood.” I said, kissing him for a moment.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve gotten to work a forge. I had forgotten how much I enjoy it.” he said. Luchta grinned at us.

“Aye, your lad is right handy.” Luchta said. “He picked up how to work Fae Steel quickly. I might have some competition.” Luchta teased and Allanon laughed.

“I doubt it. Fae Steel a great deal trickier than normal steel.” he said. Luchta laughed and put the blade into heat again.

“Ye get the saplings?” he asked. I moved aside and let him through to look them over. Allanon picked up a towel and began to wipe the sweat off. “Aye, these’ll make the lass a fine bow! Now, I’ve been thinking about something. Do you think she’d prefer a crossbow of some variety? Something nice and light, made out of Yew and a little oak.” he said. I raised an eyebrow at him.

“If I say yes, you’re not going to make me go back and find an oak tree, are you?” I asked. Luchta laughed good naturedly.

“No, I have some oak logs I can use.” he grinned at me. “But I’m thinking that maybe a hand crossbow might suit your apprentice, tender hands and all.” he said and pulled out another piece of parchment and pencil, then sketched a quick hand crossbow. “I’d make the body outta oak for stability and durability, then the limbs outta Yew and I’m not sure what I’d do for the bowstring yet. But it’ll be light enough for the lass to use with her tender hands and easy to carry around, especially with how much you lot tend to move around.” he said.

“I think that would be perfect, Luchta.” I grinned at him. “But she’s not bound yet, so I don’t know if it’s right to be making this for her now.” I said. He waved his hand dismissively and put a rock on the sketch to weigh it down before walking back into the forge.

“I’ll make it for her now and when she’s bound, ye can come back and I’ll enchant the thing t’ hell an’ back.” he said, raising an eyebrow at me as he removed the blade from the fire. “Fair enough?” he asked. I nodded, smiling.

“Yer a god among men.” I teased. Luchta laughed and motioned for Allanon to come over and help him.

~~~

It was somewhere around midnight when we finally made it back to Manannan’s. We slipped upstairs quietly to avoid waking the whole house and I saw signs on the way that Manannan himself was in. I half hoped that he would still be there when we got back, since I always enjoyed visiting with him and I had a few reasons to talk to him.

Namely Augusta and Katie.

“I’ve forgotten how much I enjoy working a forge.” Allanon said around a yawn as we got ready for bed.

“You’ll have to teach me. I’ve always wanted to learn, but there weren’t a lot of forges in my time.” I said as we climbed into bed. I had made him at least rinse off the sweat in shower, after showing him how it worked, before letting him into bed.

He was pleasantly warm and I snuggled against him, feeling him curl his arms around me to hold me close.

“Admit it, you just like seeing me half-naked and sweaty.” he teased.

“It has it’s benefits.” I said and let my fingers trace the scar from that damn sword.

“Don’t think about that.” Allanon urged softly, kissing the top of my head.

“I came so close to losing you today.” I said, shuddering at the memory.

“You didn’t though.” he murmured into my hair. “You saved me.” he pressed another kiss to the top of my head.

I shuddered again as all of the might-have-beens came flooding in and tried to take residence in my head.

“I know. I’m glad I was with you.” I said, moving my hand away and wrapping my arm around him.

“As am I.” he murmured.

We laid in silence, listening to each others heartbeat and the sound of the frogs and crickets outside the open window. I felt my eyes begin to drift close, sleep creeping up on me.

“I love you more than you’ll ever know.” Allanon murmured against my hair, clearly thinking I had fallen asleep already. “I don’t know if I can go back. I am bone tired and it still isn’t over yet.” his arms tightened around me as he shivered under me. “How am I suppose to protect you, when I can’t protect myself? How am I supposed to save a world that refuses to listen to the truth?” his hand stroked my side and I sighed involuntarily, shifting against him as though I was asleep. He chuckled softly. “You’d be disappointed in me if you were awake to hear this.” he said. I almost gave myself away to tell him that I wouldn’t be, that I understood how he felt. His fingers carded through my hair and I could tell sleep was starting to win their fight because his breathing was slowing and deepening. “Tomorrow I’ll tell you all this. And we’ll work it out, like we always do.” one more sleepy kiss and I felt him drop off.

Reeling with what he’d inadvertently told me already, I wondered if I’d be able to act like I was hearing it all for the first time. The answer came as easily as breathing.

I would. For him, I would move mountains. And if those mountains were acting as though I was hearing him pour his heart out to me for the first time, then I’d move them with a smile.

~~~

I woke first, feeling warm and happy and wrapped in large druid again. I laughed softly to myself when I realized how firmly he’d entangled us during the night. I stretched as best I could and felt him grumble against my back.

“-moving.” he muttered, holding me tighter. I giggled quietly.

“You’re wrapped around me like an octopus and you’re complaining about me moving?” I asked quietly. He nipped at my shoulder in response.

“Go back to sleep.” he muttered. I laughed to myself and was about to protest when I noticed it was still dark out. I settled back into his arms, wondering what had woken me up and dismissed it. Probably some dream I didn’t remember.

~~

The second time I woke up, I was alone and, frankly, a little cold. I hadn’t realized how _warm_ Allanon was. I tucked the blankets around me like a cocoon and was all set to go back to sleep when a bird started singing right outside the window.

Nature’s rudest alarm clock.

I was contemplating if I could throw a pillow at it and scare it away without actually throwing the pillow out the window when the door opened and Allanon backed in, a tray in his hands.

I poked my head out when the delicious smell of coffee caught my nose.

“Who made the coffee?” I asked as he turned to look at me.

“Good morning to you too.” Allanon said, laughing at me.

“Coffee.” I demanded. “If you’re not going to wake me up with sex, give me coffee instead.” I said, sitting up and making grabby hands. Allanon laughed again and handed me my mug.

“It was your father, by the way.” he said. I nodded.

“Good. He knows to put in enough to make a spoon stand up straight.” I said, sipping. “Ah. There it is.” I sighed and felt a little more awake as caffeine rushed through my system. “Did you get a cup?” I asked curiously, seeing another mug on the tray.

“No, I elected to go for tea. How you can drink that is beyond me. It’s incredibly bitter.” he said. I grinned at me.

“It’s an acquired taste. Like me.” I teased. He grinned back and kissed me gently.

“I’m glad I acquired it.” he said, pulling back to smile at me. I melted, smiling goofily back.

Exactly how deep was I going to fall for this wonderful man?

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” I asked, shifting to make room for the tray between us.

“I want to go back to Luchta’s workshop. He said that he should be finished with Bandon’s sword today. And he wanted to start on Catania’s crossbow.” he said, picking up a piece of bacon and making it disappear. I shuddered and went for the sausage instead.

“Sounds good. I think I’ll have him do the lever so she can pull it back to reload it.” I said. I looked at him and wondered when he was going to tell me what he said last night. He see to be mulling something over.

 “Ciara, I-“ Allanon started and stopped. “I think that I’m going to give Bandon the sword as soon as it’s done. Sort of a ‘welcome to the order’ present.” he said instead of whatever it was he was going to say. I felt a flicker of disappointment that he didn’t trust me awake with what he had said last night, but decided to let him take his time. He’d tell me when he felt comfortable with it.

“I think he’d be ecstatic to get it. You know how praise hungry he is.” I said. Allanon nodded, falling into one of his thinking silences.

“I’ve been considering that. I’m concerned about my ability to instruct him. I’m not familiar with seers.” he said. I nodded, bending my knees up to rest my elbows on them as I chewed on a sliced strawberry.

“Would you object if I treated him as my apprentice as well?” I asked. I was basically asking to be given the same amount of authority over his training that Allanon had.

“Of course. Clearly you have more experience with training apprentices than I do.” he said ruefully. I kissed his cheek.

“You’ll get there. So I was thinking that I might take him to Mag Mell and see if Morrigan could give us some hints on how to train him. She’s a Seer as well and can some offer insight.” I said, sipping my coffee.

“That would be wise.” Allanon said and grinned a little. “It will keep him out of the way until we get the sword finished. Speaking of, I would like to take Catania with me.” he said. “I’m think that she might like some say in how her crossbow is made.”

“Go for it. My apprentice is your apprentice. The more she learns the better.” I said. We finished our breakfast and I finished my coffee before Allanon set the tray aside. I rolled out of bed and went to shower before we started our day. It felt good to wash the last few days off. I dried off and dressed, finding Allanon waiting for me, engrossed in a book.

I took a moment to observe him before I announced my presence.

His hair had gotten longer and he was wearing his coat again, instead the t-shirt he had acquired somehow. I peered at the book he was reading and grinned to myself when I saw it was a favorite of mine. The creases on his brow had smoothed out as he read and I saw his lips quirk and took a guess at where he was by the number of pages. He finally looked up and flushed a little when he caught me watching, but smiled anyway.

I smiled back, melting like I always did.

“Are you ready?” he asked. I snorted to myself, thinking of a later book in the series, then nodded.

“I am.” I said, combing my fingers through my hair. He slipped my bookmark back into the book where he’d been reading it and set it aside, rising from his seat fluidly. I stared, grinning to myself.

“Yes?” he asked, returning my grin.

“Just looking.” I said and lead the way out of our bedroom. Well, I tried. Allanon’s arm snaked around me and pulled me back against him, while he pressed his face against my neck.

“I love you. You know that, right?” he asked, wrapping his other arm around me.

“I love you too.” I murmured, turning and kissing him. He slid a hand into my hair as we kissed for a long moment. When we separated for air, he pressed our foreheads together.

I wasn’t objecting to the affection or kisses, but I was feeling a little concerned. He wasn’t quite himself, even though I knew he was out of the Dagda Mor’s reach.

“Are you all right?” I asked quietly. He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

“So long as I am with you, always.” he said, then kissed the corner of my mouth. “We should go.”

I nodded, walking with him out of our bedroom, but something about his behavior nagged at me. He was acting as though he needed reassurance that I still loved him. As though he was afraid of losing me.

Was it because of Luchta? No, because Luchta respected the relationship we clearly had.

Then, as we gathered Catania and Bandon and told them what we would be doing today, I occurred to me that it might be related to what he told me last night. That he thought I’d be disappointed if I knew he didn’t want to go back. That he was worried he couldn’t protect me.

I told myself I’d get him to open up to me tonight. If only a little, so I could alleviate some of his fears about my reaction. About us.

~~~

I dropped Allanon and Catania off at Luchta’s workshop, then took Bandon to Mag Mell, to speak to the Morrigan. She gave me advice on to how to train him, which was to continue doing exactly what I was doing.

“His shields are well formed, Ciara. And his unconscious shield is quite powerful. I believe your next step is to fortify your hiding place, boy, so you have an anchor of safety.” she said. Bandon opened his mouth to object to ‘boy’, but I shook my head, warning him not too.

“I will do that.” Bandon said a little stiffly.

“As for you,” Morrigan turned to look at me, making me raise my eyebrows. “You’re shields are just as I taught you and I applaud the changes you have made to adapt them.” she said and eyed me closer. “Let your Druid into them. That will begin to solve the problem you are having with him.” she said.

“You have a problem with Allanon?” Bandon asked, sounding surprised even as I reeled from the Morrigan’s proclamation. Not that I should have been. She had a knack for seeing other issues and addressing those.

“It’s… A personal thing, Bandon. It’s all right.’ I said, reaching out and squeezing his shoulder.

“You have become as vital to him as breathing, Ciara.” Morrigan said. “He is concerned you do not love him as much as he loves you.”

“That’s ridiculous! Doesn’t he know I’d set the world on fire for him?!” I demanded, my concern with how Allanon flaring as I became more and more flustered with the Morrigan’s proclamations.

“He does not.” she said. “He is very concerned, whether he knows it or not.” Morrigan said.

“Does Luchta have something to do with his concerns?” I asked, figuring if she was reading Allanon through our connection that I might as well go for the gold.

“No. He is not concerned about that and Luchta respects your relationship, as you have already guessed. These concerns come from his own insecurities, greatly increased by a recent incident.” Morrigan said, then nodded. “He is afraid he cannot protect you, if he was so easily corrupted and was made to injure you.” her eyes dropped to my throat meaningfully.

“That stubborn-“ I broke off and rubbed my face. “I appreciate your wisdom, Morrigan, as always. Are we finished?” I asked. She nodded, then raised one finger.

“Do not let the Prince fall. If he does, the King will not recover.” she warned and disappeared back into the depths of Mag Mell.

“What does that mean? I thought Eventine had been killed?” Bandon said as we walked back towards the tether.

“I don’t know. She likes being cryptic.” I said, shaking my head. It was late afternoon when I shifted us to Luchta’s Workshop. Bandon groaned as we stepped away from the tree.

“I’m getting better at that.” he said weakly. I laughed and rubbed his back soothingly.

“You’re doing really well, Bandon.” I said and smiled when he beamed under the praise. I made a mental note to praise him more, because the poor boy hadn’t gotten enough of it as a child. “Is it safe?” I called into the workshop. Catania’s head poked out, then shook at us before disappearing again.

“That was weird.” Bandon said, raising an eyebrow. I nodded my agreement. A moment later, Catania, Allanon and Luchta walked out of the forge and Allanon was holding something behind his back.

“Normally,” he said. “Things such as this are given to apprentices after a certain amount of time, to signal that they have completed enough training to be considered a full Druid. However, given that time is short and that we will soon face battle, I thought I might perhaps alter the purpose of this.” Allanon said and pulled out a silver hilt, the same size as his, and engraved with a mixture runes and familiar knotwork, like what Luchta had sketched out yesterday. “Welcome to the order of Paranor, Bandon. You still have a great deal of training left to do, but I am confident that you will become a good man and a powerful Druid.” he said, presenting the hilt to him.

Bandon took the hilt and the runes lit up like a Christmas tree, turning dark green, and the color traveled down the runes into the knotwork and a blade collapsed out of the handle. Bandon stared at it, wide eyed and surprised at the swords reaction.

“This- This is- Wow.” Bandon said, beaming at Allanon. “Thank you!” Allanon smiled back.

“You are most welcome, Bandon.” he said. “I am glad you like it. Now let’s see if you can retract your magic to collapse the blade.” Allanon said, walking forward to stand beside his apprentice.

“How do I do that?” Bandon asked.

“Think of it like extending your hand.” Allanon said. “Right now, your hand or your magic, is extended out into the sword. Now, retract your magic like you would retract you arm.” he said. Bandon frowned in concentration. Slowly the green and the blade retracted. Sweat formed on his brow, but eventually it became simply a hilt once more. “Excellent job, Bandon. It will get easier with time.” Allanon said, his smile warm. Bandon grinned brightly back, then impulsively hugged him. It took a moment, but Allanon returned it.

“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.” Bandon apologized, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Allanon gripped his shoulder and gave him a short shake.

“Never apologize for showing emotion. There is no shame in it.” he said, squeezing his shoulders to emphasize his point. Bandon swallowed thickly nodded.

“All right, lass,” Luchta said, breaking the moment. “Now for yours.” he said and disappeared into the forge. “This is a fine bit of work, if I do say so myself.” he said, handing Catania the hand crossbow I had requested for her.

“This is beautiful!” Catania said, admiring the craftsmanship on the stock and limbs.

“Aye. The stock is Oak for sturdiness and longevity. The limbs, the bows t’ either side of the center groove, are made of Yew. They’re enchanted to keep ‘em sturdy and strong for many years and many uses.” he said and reached out tap a wooden handle on the top of the butt. “Pull back on that and see how she treats ye.” he said. Catania nodded and pulled, grunting a little, but got it back after a couple minutes of trying.

“I see we need to work on building up your upper body strength.” I teased. Catania grinned at me.

“Yer hands all right? Think you’ll be able to handle that?” Luchta asked. Catania nodded.

“Yes, definitely. Thank you!” she said, smiling at me. I gestured at Luchta.

“He was the mastermind behind it.” I said. He grinned at me and hefted a bag of quarrels onto the worktable top.

“Free o’ charge.” he said, grinning at Catania now. “Why don’t you and yer lad go practice a bit?” he suggested brightly. They nodded and Bandon carried the bag of quarrels for Catania as they walked outside.

“All right, what do we owe you for the sword?” I asked, reaching for the money belt I’d grabbed on the way out of the house this morning.

“Not a thing. The pleasure and challenge of working with this new form of magic was payment enough Now this lad and I, we have business to deal with.” Luchta said, gesturing at Allanon. Both men stared at me as I got the impression I needed to go check on the apprentices.

“All righty…” I said and wandered outside. Bandon was helping Catania aim her crossbow. I watched as she hit the bullseye nine times out of ten and how Bandon pulled the catch back for her.

There was nothing wrong with him doing it for her now, but I wanted to make sure she could do it herself. There were going to be times when they weren’t together and it was my job to make sure Catania could defend herself. It occurred to me as I watched that I need to come up with a plan to train her, instead of winging it. That might work for Allanon when it came to Bandon, but I had a duty to train Catania like I had been taught.

As I was contemplating what to teach her first, I felt a hand on my lower back and jumped, whirling to find it was Allanon. I took a moment to calm down, then slide Crucible back into it’s sheath.

“Jumpy.” he observed, amused. I shook my head and moved to stand beside him again.

“Concentrating.” I said, then shifted to lean against his side, resting my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me as we watched. After a few more times, Catania said something to Bandon and they came over by us.

“I’m feeling tired. Can we go back to Manannan’s?” Catania asked, looking a little worn.

“Of course.” I said and we walked over to the tether. As I shifted us back to Manannan’s, I did a little mental calculation.

It was nearly nightfall and while time moved differently here, it wouldn’t be too different in the place I was thinking of.

We arrived at Manannan’s and Catania and Bandon wandered off to nap while I went into the kitchen and dug out a basket as Allanon watched.

“How did it come to pass that Manannan let your family stay here?” Allanon asked, watching in fascination as I filled up a basket with portable food.

“Da saved his wife’s life after she tried to kill Brighid, who almost killed her. It’s a long story.” I said, carrying the basket from the kitchen to the living room. I threw a large blanket and an afghan in the basket and met him in the entrance. “Come with me?” I asked a little shyly, holding out my hand.

“Of course.” he said, taking it. We walked out to the tether and I shifted the basket to rest on my elbow as I shifted us away.

~~~

“Where are we?” Allanon asked curiously. It had taken a great deal less time for me to remember the way this trip and I took a breath of fresh night air.

“Ireland. A few miles West and South of Dublin. Or what used to be.” I said, leading him through the forest to the small meadow I’d discovered when I was here for Luchta.

“We’re in Ireland?” he asked when we got to the edge of the clearing. “But that’s- We’re on Earth, right?” he asked, sounding lost. I looked back, biting my lip to keep from grinning.

“Yes, we’re still on earth. But come on.” I said and and reached out to take his hand again. He slipped his into mine and we walked into the little meadow I’d found. There was a stream running in through it. I’d already checked it and found it clean, so I set the basket down and Allanon helped me spread the blanket.

“We’re missing dinner.” Allanon said, though he grinned to show he was teasing me.

“No, we’re not.” I said and gestured at the basket. “Bread, cheese, a ham, something to cut it with and…” I dug into the basket and produced a large bottle and two tankards. “A bottle of Gobinhu’s.” I grinned. “It’s one of his earlier brews, so there’s more of it than his last. Best beer you’ll ever taste.” I said and set them on the blanket, setting the basket between us so we could eat.

We ate in silence, though I laughed my ass off when Allanon first tasted the beer. His eyes widened and he stared at me.

“That’s delicious!” he said, sounding surprised. After I calmed down, I explained that he had been the brew master for the Tuatha De Danann.

“What happened to him?” he asked. I took a sip of beer, savoring it, before I replied.

“He was killed in the same battle that earned us the right to stay at Manannan’s when we need to. According to Granda, he was fighting a Spriggan when a Bean Sidhe called his name. Once they do that, your time is very, very short.” I said and shrugged. “The Spriggan killed him, but not before he took it with him.” I said and lifted the tankard to the sky in a silent salute. After a moment, Allanon joined me in the salute.

“Your family seems well connected on Tír Na nÓg.” Allanon said, setting the tankard aside.

“It’s mostly because of Da. He was around for so long and did so much for them that most of them consider him a friendly. Not to mention that we have a reputation for being troublemakers wherever we go.” I said. Allanon grinned at me.

“I have no idea how you managed that reputation.” he said. There was something in his eyes that made my breath catch. I set the cheese down and moved the basket aside as he made a show of removing his coat and setting it aside.

“No clue.” I said breathlessly as he stood and pulled me to my feet. He pulled me against his chest and wrapped one arm around me, while he twined our fingers together.

“It has been a long time since I have danced.” he said, starting us on a slow waltz.

We danced in the starlight and I was glad we didn’t have music. The bullfrogs singing further up the creek, the night birds chattering and the crickets singing at our feet provided the kind of music that a starlit waltz demanded.

As we danced, I watched his eyes. They were warm and sparkled when he looked at me. But I saw the fear in their depths. The concern.

I took a mental breath and dropped my shields to him.

 _It’s warmth of his eyes, the sparkle as he looks at me, the way he smiles at me, that all makes me melt. His touch drives me up the wall with lust and desire as much as it soothes and comforts me when I’m hurting. I am so lost in him, there are times I think I wouldn’t know how to breathe without him. I would move mountains for him. And if he ever dies, I will set the world on fire to watch it burn, then follow him with my last breath._  
  
He is my North, my South, my East and West. My working week and my Sunday rest. He is the air in my lungs and is on every breath I breathe. There is nothing I would not do for him. He is my stability in a world where I am constantly reeling. My soft place to land when I shatter. My port in the storm.

I threw Allanon a mental image of how I see him.

_He is a gorgeous man. Tall, broad shouldered with warm brown skin and beautiful brown eyes that I will never fail to fall into. He is proud and strong and is not afraid to be tender and loving. He is the man I would give children to. He cares so much that I know it hurts him sometimes. He is kind and protective, but never to the point of suffocation. He has saved me from myself, over and over and I will never be able to thank him for it._

_With every fiber of my being, with every piece of me, I love him._

_He is my heart. My Allanon._  
  
And heaven help anyone who tries to take him from me.

Somewhere along the line we had stopped dancing and his eyes were wide, absorbing the words and feelings I had just shown him. He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

“It’s not exactly eloquent.” I murmured. He huffed a laugh.

“Is it true? Is that how you see me? How…” he trailed off, as if summoning the courage to ask. “How you feel about me?”

“Every word.” I confirmed. He reached up to cup my face.

“Then it is perfect.” he said and kissed me, opening himself to me.

_She never fails to make me smile, to lighten my mood. She is my hope for the future, reason I keep fighting. She is the breath in my lungs. The light I follow. I love her with every inch of my heart and soul, body and mind._

_My fierce, wild and proud Iron Druid. Lean and strong as the iron she wears against her pale skin and bright red curls that I love to dig my fingers into with deep green eyes that I lose myself in whenever I look at her. There is nothing I couldn’t do for her. I would move heaven and earth, to keep her by my side. To protect her, to keep her safe._

Allanon shuddered, breaking the kiss, keeping his forehead against mine and shield down.

_And yet…_

_I am afraid of losing her. Not because I do not believe she does not love me. But because I am afraid that I will drive her away. That she will see my faults, my mistakes and she will leave me because of them. That she will tire of my insecurities and need to protect her. Of my inability to keep her safe. How can she trust me, when I injured her once already?_

“Oh, sweetheart.” I murmured. He pulled me tight against him and shuddered again as I stroked the back of his neck soothingly. “I trust you with my life and my heart. I trust you with my body and my mind.” I murmured, wrapping my arms around his neck. “You will _never_ drive me away and I will _never_ tire of you.” I kissed behind his ear. “I love you, Allanon. All of you. Start to finish, alphabetically, over and over.” I said.

Allanon pulled back and kissed me, picking me up to wrap my legs around my waist. He carried me back over to the blanket and laid me down. I moaned softly when his hands slid up my sides, pushing my t-shirt up over my breasts as his thumbs brushed over my nipples. I gasped, arching into the touch. He chuckled darkly and leaned down to pull a nipple into his mouth, pressing his tongue against it and sucking. I whined, hips bucking up. I dug my fingers into his hair, gasping when he released that side for the other, doing the same thing.

“Allanon…” I whimpered when he pulled away to pull my t-shirt off and toss it aside. I caught the wicked gleam in his eyes as he trailed kisses down my stomach, pausing to pay special attention to my belly button as he pulled my jeans off and tossed them aside as well. I cried out when one of his fingers began to stroke between my legs, just enough pressure to tease me while he moved on to lick and suck at the creases of where my legs met my torso.

My hips bucked, causing his finger to slide in a little and I shuddered, gasping. I did it again and Allanon chuckled, pinning my hips so I couldn’t do that again.

“Slow down, love,” he murmured against my inner thigh. “Let me lead.” he said. I shivered in the night air, panting and nodded my consent. He hummed against my skin and trailed kisses up my thigh as he curled my legs over his shoulders. My toes curled in anticipation when his breath ghosted over me. He slipped his tongue in first, pressing flat against me and stroking me. I whimpered, feeling his hands find mine and twine our fingers together.

Moving slowly upward, Allanon explored every inch before finding my clit and curling his tongue around that the same he had my nipple. I cried out, hips bucking against his mouth. He untangled our fingers to pin my hips down, sucking harder. I panted, digging my fingers into his hair, accidentally tugging. Before I could manage an apology, he groaned and I felt his back contract as his hips bucked. I did it again to the same result and gasped sharply when he accidentally nipped at me.

“Are you all right?” he asked, looking up at me in concern.

“Yeah.” I panted. “Why’d you stop?” I asked. He shook his head and dropped his mouth to me again, this time pressing down with his arm across the top of my hips and sliding a finger deep inside me. He curled it, stroking. My back arched as I cried out, hips bucking against his arm. He added another finger, stroking fast. “Yeah, there, _there_ -“ I panted, tightening around him as I came. He carried me through it, sucking and stroking until I whined and tugged him up to kiss me.

Allanon settled his weight on top of me, propping himself up on his elbows and warming me considerably from the cool night air. He  kissed me, teasing me by nipping at my lips and tugging on them.

After several minutes, I broke the kiss to gasp for air as he trailed kisses down my chin and along my jaw, nibbling as he went. I moaned, tilting my head to the side for better access, cupping the back of his head and tracing one of his scars with my fingers. He shivered against me as I traced it and I did it again, feeling him bury his face in my neck and moaning softly.

“Somebody likes that.” I teased. He grumbled and nipped at my shoulder. I giggled and rolled my hips against his. He growled and lifted my legs of his hips, kissing me again as he thrust inside of me. I broke the kiss, whimpering as he rocked into me.

“Somebody likes that.” Allanon murmured, nipping at my neck again. I moaned and flexed around him, giggling when he grunted at the sudden stimulation. He thrust harder and I cried out, wrapping arms around his shoulders and he laughed quietly, moaning when I bit down on his shoulder.

He tilted my hips up a little and I cried out, arching into him.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ -“ I moaned, nails digging into his back. He shuddered, hips jerking faster now, panting in my ear.

I whimpered, curling my legs under his ass and urging him on. He groaned, control slipping.

“St-stop that.” he gasped when I arched into him. “D-Don’t want to hurt you.” he groaned, the arm holding me against him tightening.

“You won’t.” I murmured against his cheek. “I promise. Come on, stud,” I nipped at the scar behind his ear. “Make me come.”

Allanon growled and raised himself up on his knees, causing me to squeak and hold on for dear life. His chuckle was dark and I moaned at the sound.

“Be careful what you wish for.” he said and spread his knees, spreading my thighs and beginning to thrust again. He slid an arm under my ass to keep me steady, though considering how thoroughly was wrapped around him, I don’t think he had anything to worry about.

I moaned as he thrust into me and it wasn’t long before I was tightening around him.

“Yeah, yeah- Allanon,” I moaned, panting against his shoulder. “ _My Allanon_.” I gasped, clenching around him. He groaned, holding my hips still, thrusting harder until he stiffened in my arms, moaning my name against my neck.  
  
He eased up back down onto the blanket, managing to twist so he landed first, laying me against his chest. We panted for a while, trying to catch our breath and when I shivered from the cold, he reached out and pulled his coat over us.

After a few minutes, I shifted to press against his side, laying my head on his shoulder and feeling sleep tug at me. As I was about to drift off, I felt him kiss my forehead.

“Hey,” Allanon murmured. “Look up.” he said. I looked up as a shooting star streaked across the sky, followed by another and another, until a shower of them filled the sky.

“The Orionid showers.” I said, having trouble keeping my eyes open. “Must be near November.” I murmured. Something in the back of my mind said that there was an important date coming up, but I couldn’t for the life of me remember right then.

“Sleep, my love.” Allanon murmured, kissing my forehead again.

I drifted off, Allanon’s voice murmuring in my ear and images of shooting stars flashing behind my eyelids.

~~~

I woke to the feeling that someone was watching us. I lifted my head to find a man in a tan cowled jacket, like Allanon’s, standing at then end of the blanket we laid on. Over head, stars still came down in a ceaseless shower and he smiled when he saw me watching him and I sat up a little more, holding Allanon’s coat against my chest.

“Who the hell are you?” I asked. He smiled benevolently, which did nothing to reassure me.

“I am Bremen.” he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it occurs to me that the last chapter may have fallen flat because there was a great deal of references the Iron Druid Chronicles instead of the mixture I've been aiming for.
> 
> Well, I promise that a lot of that was necessary to future plots, no matter how off the wall it may have seemed.
> 
> Now for this chapter: Mild Smut and I noticed when I was proof reading it that I accidentally went straight from Breakline to Utopia and it was so smooth/quick/what have you, that even I didn't notice.
> 
> I figured that since there was so little content in both episodes for me to work with that I didn't even notice the slip, I would let it go.
> 
> Enjoy!

My eyebrows rose so fast, I was afraid they’d go flying off my head.

“I see.” I said and looked over my shoulder at Allanon who was sound asleep beside me.

I swear the man could sleep through the end of the world.

“It’s for you.” I said, pushing at his shoulder a little. He grunted, stirred and didn’t wake. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Bremen.

“I have come to speak to you both.” he said, mouth quirking. I sighed and leaned down next to Allanon’s head, holding up a finger to signal Bremen to wait a moment.

“If you don’t wake up right now, I’m going to get a bucket of cold water.” I whispered into his ear and moved back as he jerked upright.

“I’m up, I’m up, I’m up.” he muttered, sitting up though he was still half asleep. You could see the exact moment when he became fully awake. His eyes widened and he went very still. “Bremen.” he breathed, sitting up, a panel of his coat falling over his waist. Then he flushed, a little embarrassed to be caught like this.

“It is time for you to go back, my apprentice.” Bremen said. “There is much to be done. The Four Lands is at a tipping point. Without you, and Ciara, it will fall.” he said, looking over at me. I stared at him, letting my confusion show.

“How do you know my name?” I asked. Bremen looked at Allanon.

“I know it because he does.” he said and looked at Allanon. “It is time, my apprentice.” he said.

To my immense surprise, Allanon’s shoulders slumped and he shook his head.

“I have walked the Four Lands for over three hundred years. I am _tired_ , Master, of trying to convince fools to see the truth. Have I not done enough? What more can I do when no one will listen? What can I do alone?” he asked plaintively.

“You’re not alone, Allanon.” I said, reaching up and putting my arm across his shoulders. “You have me. And our apprentices. And my family. We’re with you until the end.” I said and set my chin on his shoulder.

“I know that.” he said. I sighed, seeing there was nothing more I could say to convince him. I looked over at Bremen, who nodded to me.

“All right.” I said, slapping Allanon lightly on the shoulder. “Where do I need to go?” I asked Bremen, sliding out from under the coat and pulling my jeans on.

“The Breakline. I will show you.” he said and I gasped as the flash of images filled my mind. The princes on a ledge, then facing the Dagda Mor. Arion at the Dagda’s mercy.

“Thank you.” I said and pulled my shirt on. I heard Allanon rise behind me.

“Where are you going?” he demanded, walking up behind me. Bremen looked decidedly amused at the exchange going on in front of him, Allanon having forgotten his lack of clothing and embarrassment.

“I’m going to save Arion and Ander from themselves. I might also fight the Dagda Mor. I haven’t put much thought into it.” I said. Bremen’s voice echoed in my head.

 _Well played._ he congratulated.

 _Allanon’s greatest weakness is his need to protect those he loves. In this case, me._ I said, feeling a little bad for manipulating Allanon like this.

“I am not going to let you face the Dagda Mor-“ he started and stopped when I looked over my shoulder at him.

“And how, exactly, are you going to stop me?” I asked, smiling at him. “I have a duty to defend Gaia, Allanon. We are her guardians, her advocates, her voice when no one else will listen.” I said, reaching up and putting my hand on his cheek. “For thousands of years, druids of my tradition have fought for Gaia, have defended her from hordes of those who would harm her. We have put her before all others and sometimes forsaken all others for her.” I pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. “This is my duty. I accepted it when I was bound to her. Someday, Catania will accept the same duty.” I said, pulling Moralltach over my head and strapped Crucible to my thigh. ”I can take you to Manannan’s and you can tell my folks what’s going on.” I offered, hoping it was just enough of a blow to the ego that he would rise to the challenge.

“Like _hell_ am I going to let you face him alone.” Allanon growled.

“So what are you going to do about it?” I asked, raising my eyebrows challengingly. He blinked, realizing what I had walked him into and glared at me.

“You are evil.” Allanon said, reaching out and pulling his pants on.

“I know you.” I retorted, packing the basket up.

“Before you return,” Bremen said, the scar on his forehead like the one on the back of Allanon’s neck, glowed and a staff appeared his hand. “This will give you the edge you seek in fighting the Dagda Mor.” he said. Allanon took it, eyes glowing bright blue.

“Thank you, Master.” he said. Bremen nodded, then looked at me.

“I wish you both luck in your endeavor.” he said and disappeared in a flash of white light.

“Allanon, I’m sorry for manipulating you just then.” I said, stepping over to him. He looked at me, surprise written clearly on his face.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Allanon said. “You’re right. It’s your duty to fight. Like it is mine. I think I forgot that.” he kissed me briefly. “We stop to drop the basket off, then go rescue Ander.” he said. I raised my eyebrows and he grinned briefly. “And Arion if we must.” he said. I smiled and took his hand, leading him to the tether, basket in hand.

“There he is.” I said, squeezing his hand.

“There’s who?” Allanon asked.

“The man I fell in love with.” I said, laying my hand on the tree. He flushed and laid his hand on the tether as well.

“He was being stubborn.” he said. I laughed and shifted us away.

~~~

We landed in the grove nearest the Breakline and I blinked when I saw Artaq waiting for us, saddled and ready to go.

“Bremen?” I asked, watching Allanon mount up, then took his hand to let him pull me up behind him.

“Must have been.” Allanon said, turning Artaq and kicking him into a canter.

“What’s the game plan once we reach them?” I asked, resting my chin on his shoulder so I could be heard over the wind.

“You stop the Dagda Mor from killing them and get them out of the henge. I will lock the Dagda in, so we do not need to worry about him interfering until the children come back or the last leaf falls.” Allanon said over his shoulder. I looked down at Allanon’s hands and sighed in exasperation.

“Quit pulling on his mouth, he’s not a plow horse! Give him his head and let him run.” I said, pushing his hands down and forward. Artaq, of his own accord, took the bit in his mouth and ran, throwing a buck for sheer pleasure.

We both grunted at the jarring motion and the impact as he landed and pushed off. Artaq ran hard, feet pounding through the sand. I fed the energy from my necklace into him, hoping we’d be in time.

“There!” Allanon said, pointing out the Breakline up ahead. I nodded and he came to a stop near the horses that Arion and Ander must have ridden here. I slid off and gave a little energy to Artaq, rejuvenating him a little. He tossed his head and pawed the ground.

“Hopefully he ground ties.” I joked as Allanon looped the reins around the same dead tree that the princes had attached their horses to.

“Where are they?” Allanon asked. I closed my eyes and reached out.

A hundred yards behind us was the henge where the Dagda Mor had laid his trap for Eventine’s sons.

“That way. A hundred yards.” I said.

“Go and get them out of the henge, as nothing will be able to escape once I complete my spell. I will need to go high for this to work.” Allanon said, unlashing his staff from the saddle and looking for a path to the cliff above the henge.

“All right.” I agreed and kissed Allanon’s cheek, then stepped back.

“Be careful.” he rumbled, watching as I pulled my clothes off and shifted to my wolf form, murmuring the binding, since the charm was still in Arborlon. At least, I hoped it was.

 _Always._ I said and picked Moralltach up with my mouth and bounded off to follow the scent of the princes, while he went up the path to the cliff with his new staff.

I ran until I came close enough that I could see and hear the princes facing off with the Dagda Mor. Arion had that damned sword and I right then knew that it was a trick. It had to be if the Dagda Mor was this confident.

“Your father is dead.” The Dagda Mor sneered.

“Father.” Ander said, eyes widening.  
  
“And you are my puppet.” the Dagda told Arion, driving the knife in further. Ander lunged at the Dagda Mor’s back.  
  
“Ander, no!” Arion yelled, causing the Dagda to whirl around and knock Ander off his feet. Arion raised the sword to dive in, but the Dagda used his staff to yank it out of his hand. The Dagda motioned again with his staff and pulled Arion towards him.

“I tricked you into delivering me this sword.” the Dagda said, holding his staff against Arion’s throat. I crept forward, hoping that I could get close enough to knock the Dagda way from Arion in time. “Now you will taste it’s blade.” the Dagda said, raising the blade to run Arion through.

I acted without thinking and and hoped afterwards that it would work. I bound the back of Arion’s leathers to a rock five feet back and howled my joy when it worked. Arion went flying back and I body slammed the Dagda Mor, scrambling free before he could retaliate and ran over to where Arion laid. I dropped Moralltach, shifted back to human and drew my sword, tossing the scabbard to Arion, who was staring at me in shock. Whether it was because I was naked or because I had just gone from wolf to human, I wasn’t sure, but I released his binding as I stared at the Dagda Mor.

“Get up, Arion.” I said. _Stay behind me and move as I do._ I said, keeping myself between him and the Dagda Mor. _Don’t answer verbally. Think it and I will hear._

The Dagda Mor was watching me appreciatively and I was glad that I wasn’t having an attack of modesty right then. Fighting naked is never fun, but then I was confident enough in my abilities that I could at least defend us from an attack until Allanon was in position and I could get Arion and Ander out of the way.

“You have no power here, young druid. The earth here is dead.” he said. I smiled.

“Aye. But Gaia is always with me, no matter where I go. You cannot kill something that is all around you.” I said, sending a thought out to Allanon. _Are you in position?_

_Almost. Are the princes safe?_

_Almost. I’ve got Arion behind me and we’re almost- There, we’re between it and Ander._ I sent, knowing if I mentioned him by name, the Dagda would pick up on the conversation.

 _Get ready_. Allanon said and sent a wordless wave of love and affection to me.

“Why don’t you join me? I can make you more powerful than you could ever imagine. You would not be constrained by the limits of your tattoos.” the Dagda Mor said, launching a powerful attack against my mind.

I set my mental shields, brought up several images of Granda naked, tossing those his way while I moved back, Arion moving behind me.

 _Stop, we’ve reached Ander._ Arion thought towards me. I was surprised at the strength of the thought. If we survived this, I might just see if he had any magical oomph.

“Come on, little brother.” Arion said quietly and I heard him help Ander rise.

“I gotta know something first though. Does the whole metal rings holding my face together thing come with the apprenticeship? ‘Cause I don’t really do nose rings. Or face rings.” I said, falling back on the oldest O’Sullivan family tradition. “And doesn’t that get infected? I bet it’s wicked hard to keep clean. I know, you have some kind of cream to put on it to keep it clean!” I said brightly, backing away once Ander was on his feet.

 _I’m in position. Get ready_. Allanon said.

 _When I say go, run._ I sent to both Arion and Ander and got words of agreement back.

“Also, do I get paid? Or is this more of a free labor until you decide to start teaching me shit deal? ‘Cause I’ve been through that and I’m really not interested in doing it again. Will there be waxing to be done? ‘Cause I’ve always enjoyed waxing and- _Go!_ ” I shouted as Allanon’s voice filled the air. I turned and reversed my grip on Moralltach, pushing Eventine’s sons ahead of me, stumbling a little as the shock wave hit us. I heard the Dagda Mor cry out as Allanon’s spell knocked him ass end over apple cart.

I stubbed my toe on a rock, fell down and rolled, swearing all the way. I let Moralltach go, knowing that I was well out of the henge and it would keep me from getting hit by the blade. I came to a stop and immediately retrieved my sword. I wasn’t about to risk the Dagda doing some newfangled Druid trick and getting his mitts on it.

He reached for my throat and was stopped by the force field that Allanon had created to hem him in. I snickered and gave in to a childish urge.

“Pbbbbt.” I said, blowing a raspberry. He growled and I grinned, turning and retrieving the scabbard from Arion. “Thank you.” I said. Arion looked at me strangely.

“Did you just stick your tongue out at the Dagda Mor?” he asked, blinking. I grinned, sheathed the sword and put Moralltach on the ground.

“I learned a long time ago that a sense of humor can save your life as much as a sword.” I said and shifted into my wolf form. Arion fell back a few steps in shock as I picked Moralltach up in my mouth.

 _Let’s go, boys._ I said and lead the way to where Allanon was waiting with the horses.

He smiled when he saw me and his face soured a little when he saw Arion.

 _Did you have to save him?_ Allanon asked, taking Moralltach from me so I could shift back to human.

 _Of course I did. He might be an ass, but he didn’t deserve to die like that._ I retorted. I shifted back, going for the pack that held my clothes.

I pulled them on to twin looks of relief from the princes as they and Allanon untied their horses. By the time I pulled Moralltach over my head and strapped Crucible on, they were mounted and waiting for me. Allanon pulled me up behind him, waiting for me to wrap my arms around him before we started out.

“What happened? The Dagda Mor said Father was dead.” Ander said, eyes red as we rode. Allanon glanced over his shoulder at me.

 _Do you want to handle this or should I?_ he asked. I squeezed my arms around him.

 _I’ll do it._ I said and took a deep breath before answering.

“Eventine is dead. As best as I can figure it, the Changeling had been masquerading as Manx ever since we arrived from the Druid’s Keep with the Codex and Wil,” I said, watching their faces. Realization, horror and guilt appeared on their faces. “That’s how the Fury found Allanon, Wil and Amberle in Winghove.” I said.

“And killed Pyria.” Allanon said, a deep sadness in his voice.. Both princes stared at him, surprised at the sadness in his voice.

“I’m sorry.” Arion said after a moment. I half wanted to ask ‘For what? Pyria or running him through?’ But I figured that wouldn’t be helpful or constructive

“That… _Thing_ got to Father because we were off arguing over Slanter.” Ander said, guilt and self-recrimination hard in his voice.

“You could not have known.” Allanon said, his voice hard as he reined Artaq to a halt.

 _Hands!_ I admonished, watching him drop his hands and I felt Artaq relax.

“You thought he was safe with the guards and Manx. There was no way for you to tell.” Allanon said.

“It tricked even us because we never suspected Manx. And I was warned.” I said, thinking back to both Morrigan’s warning and Oberon’s comment.

“So what do we do now? We can’t call it out publicly, it could kill more people.” Arion said, watching us.

“I believe that if one of you returns to the palace, we can catch it by surprise.” Allanon said. “It will not have expected either of you to survive, so we may use that to our advantage.” he said, looking over his shoulder at me.

“Exactly.” I agreed. “Take it out quickly and quietly and it won’t have a chance to respond.” I said. “When we get to a good stand of trees, I’ll shift to Tír Na nÓg and bring my family back to Arborlon.”

“There’s a grove up ahead.” Ander said, pointing over the next rise.

“Let’s go see.” I said, looking up at Allanon. He nudged Artaq into a canter and when we crested the hill, I knew immediately they’d do, since I could see a tether among them with my specs. I wondered how many tethers my father had put in, but I decided not to question good fortune.

“It’ll work perfectly.” I said. “It’s got one of my father’s tethers in there somewhere.” I said as we rode closer.

“How do you tell?” Arion asked.

“We have an ability where we can see into the magical spectrum. It’s very handy when binding and unbinding things.” I said and kissed Allanon’s cheek. “Make sure the Changeling feels it for me?” I asked. He nodded, eyes smiling.

“Of course.” Allanon said and watched me jump down. I grunted a little, still a tiny bit sore from our time in Ireland, then walked towards the tether, which was kind enough to be on the outside of the grove. I seriously needed to thank Dad for these.

“I want to go with you.” Arion said suddenly as I was about to shift away. “If this plan is to work, then I can’t be seen returning to Arborlon.” Arion looked a little nervous. “If it’s all right.” he said. I blinked at the sudden change in attitude.

“Yeah, sure. Come on.” I said, motioning for him to climb off his horse and join me. “There are a few rules. Don’t make any promises, don’t directly thank someone because they’ll use it against you, don’t eat anything unless I or a member of my family okays it and don’t accept any gifts. And don’t back talk any of the Tuatha Dé Danann. They offend easily.” I said and looked at him for a moment to make certain that the rules had sunk in, then I nodded. I looked back at Allanon and grinned. _I love you._ I said.

 _I love you too._ he replied.

“All right. One hand on my shoulder and the other on the tree. Say, you haven’t eaten today, have you?” I asked, right before I shifted us away.

The last sound I heard before we left Earth was Allanon’s booming laughter.

~~~

As it turned out, Arion had eaten a large breakfast and I waited politely for him to finish vomiting.

“Don’t feel bad.” I said as the sound of retching came again. “Allanon puked the second time he shifted. He’d have done it the first time, but he decided it would be more appropriate to pass out. I understand it had something to do with blood loss.” I said, not feeling at all sorry for the prince’s discomfort.

“I need to apologize for that.” Arion said, finally emerging from the bushes.

“That is an understatement.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He turned red, which was a better shade on him than green, and looked away.

“I was trying to protect my family, my people. I guess I failed.” he said. I shook my head.

“You were doing what you thought was best. Hell, if I had been told that magic was dead all of my life and some big ass stranger suddenly bursts in, says ‘nope, sorry magic exists and it’s coming to kill you’, I’d be skeptical too.” I said as we walked towards another tree to take us to Manannan’s estate. “Skepticism is a good thing. It’s how my family has stayed alive for so long. We’ve almost died a few times. Dad did die once. He came back to life, since Mom buried him in the ground.” I said. Arion looked at me as if I was purple and had two heads.

“You’re not serious.” he said. I nodded.

“Oh, yeah. Dead serious.” I said, pausing to let it sink in before I grinned. Arion groaned.

“Can we stop talking for a few minutes?” he asked plaintively. I nodded.

“Same procedure.” I said, putting my hand on the tree. He groaned again and did as I asked.

Arion did better the next time and only looked a little green. We walked up to the house as he craned his neck to take it all in and I paused before I opened the door.

“Let me go first. They tend to be protective.” I said. Arion nodded and stood back with his hands free from his sides. “Hey, I’m back! I brought Arion with me and things have changed, so there’s no need for the sword and brass knuckles and staff!” I called. There was the faint sound of scuffling next to me. “I know you’re there, Mom. I learned how to see you as a teenager.” I said mildly and Mom dropped the enchantment, appearing next to us and glaring at Arion.

“You had better have a good reason for bringing him here.” Mom said, pointing her staff at Arion.

“He got played just like us.” I said and motioned for him to follow me inside. His eyes were wide as he looked around, taking in the various items and books and I think his mind might have been blown a little.

“You’re back!” Catania said and stopped when she Arion. Her eyes flickered to me and she relaxed when I nodded.

“Yeah. We’re going to wait for a bit, then we’re going back to Arborlon, once Allanon and Ander have taken care of the Changeling.” I said., glancing over as Granda appeared.

“How does he plan to do that?” Granda asked, motioning for us to follow him into the dining room where we sat at the table.

“They’re going to catch it by surprise, probably relying on Ander’s acting abilities.” I said, glancing over at Arion, who nodded.

“They’ll succeed. My brother is an excellent actor.” Arion said.

“Is all this shifting all right for the baby?” Bandon asked suddenly as he sat next to Catania.

“Sure.” I said. “Right now the baby’s a tiny little collection of cells in Catania. At most it’s going to make her puke more when we shift. A little longer down the road, it’ll be better if she doesn’t shift at all, but right now it’s fine.” I said and poor Arion’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.

“Baby? Catania’s pregnant?” he asked. Bandon stared at him as though he’d offered a mortal insult.

“Yes.” Bandon said defensively and I threw him a Look.

 _Cool it, kiddo. He’s on unsteady ground right now and needs a chance to catch up._ I said and Bandon subsided.

“We didn’t know that the sterility from the Druid Sleep doesn’t kick in until after Bandon’s Slept for the first time.” Catania said, glancing at Bandon.

“It’s partially my responsibility. I knew what you guys were doing, but I didn’t offer the bindings like I should have.” I shook my head and looked at Catania. “I’m sorry, Catania. I’m cocking this whole thing up.” I said.

“Yer doin’ fine, lass.” Granda said.

“It’s not like we haven’t been busy.” Dad added.

“True.” I said and leaned back in the chair. “So right now the Dagda Mor is trapped in his own henge, courtesy of Allanon and Bremen’s gift.” I said.

“I think you’re skipping a bit, Sweetheart.” Mom said, coming in with a tray of food. Arion glanced at me and I nodded.

“Sorry. Allanon and I went for a, uh,” I broke off and grinned to myself. “We went to Ireland last night, for a little chat, and Bremen found us. Told us we had to come back to the Four Lands. Said it was at the tipping point and needs us. Then he sent us after Arion and Ander. Thankfully, we arrived in time.” I said.

“I’m a fool.” Arion said, suddenly, resting his elbows on the table and putting his head in his hands.

“No, you were tricked. We all were.” I said, reaching out to pat his back.

“Father was right. I don’t deserve the throne. I’m not fit for it.” he said, face buried in his hands.

“Arion-“ I started, but he shook his head suddenly, wiping at his eyes.

“No. I’m abdicating to Ander. I hope my favor for him will sway Kael.” he said and a tingle of foreboding shuddered down my spine.

“Kael _who_?” I demanded, sitting up straighter.

“Kael Pindanon. She’s head of the council. She was the main support on the council for me taking the throne.” Arion said.

I muttered a few choice words.

“What’s the likelihood of her supporting Ander?” I asked. Arion shook his head.

“Not good. Even with my support for him, he’s going to have a hard time-“ Arion broke off and muttered a few choice words himself. “She’s not going to let this pass easily.” he said. I nodded.

“Exactly.” I said, shaking my head. “Which means we might have a coup to deal with on top of all of this.” I groaned, letting my head thump on the table. “Someday, saving the world is going to be easy and over in a matter of hours.” I said. Dad snorted.

“Not likely, kid. Even if it was, I think the world would explode for sheer perversity.” he said. I laughed.

“I wish I knew if the deed was done or not.” I said, sitting up and snagging a roll off of the tray.

“It is.” Bandon said suddenly. “Allanon is waiting for us by the tether.” he said. I stared at him, roll dangling from my fingers.

“How do you know that?” I asked quietly.

“Because I can feel his impatience. He wants to know you’re all right. He worries about you.” Bandon said, his voice the same as when he’d just read Lauren’s last moments. Then he seemed to shake himself out of it. “Sorry, I just felt his anxiety and impatience.” he said, smiling.

I smiled back because otherwise I might have run screaming from the room.

Holy shit, we needed to do something about his gift. And soon.

“Think you can convey we’ll be there soon?” I asked. His brow furrowed in concentration. Then he shook his head.

“Not from here. Maybe closer to one of the trees you always shift in on?” he asked. I nodded and gestured for him to go. Catania got up and followed him out.

I waited until I heard the front door close before I released the breath I’d been holding and carefully set down the roll.

“Holy fucking shit.” I breathed, sitting back in my chair. “Am I wrong, or did I hear him just say he can feel things between planes?” I asked quietly, looking at my family.

“No, lass. You aren’t wrong.” Granda said gravely.

“Why is that a bad thing?” Arion asked curiously.

“The palace has about three levels, right?” I asked. He nodded. “All right. Imagine Earth as being the bottom level. Tír Na nÓg is the top level. What Bandon just did is essentially hear someone shouting their head off on the bottom level from the top level. Through marble.” I said. Arion’s eyes widened.

“So… _Is_ it a bad thing?” he asked.

“Well, that depends on how we teach him to use it.” I said, shifting in my chair. “Right now, Bandon is just beginning to get his gift under control. Kind of like training a puppy or young horse. What he’s able to do right now is relatively basic, since we haven’t had a chance to train him. What he just said, pointing out Allanon’s impatience and worry about me came to him as just a feeling. If he was able to concentrate that feeling, he could conceivably pass messages between all planes and levels with ease.” I explained and watched as comprehension dawned on Arion’s face.

“That could be useful.” Arion said. I nodded.

“And it could be damned dangerous. We don’t know if it’s just because of the strength of Allanon’s emotion and the bond Bandon is building with him or if it’s truly because of Bandon’s gift. And if it is because of his gift, then it’s just barely brushing the surface of his abilities.” I shook my head. “Allanon and I are going to have to have a long and involved talk about this.” I said, right before the front door opened.

“I think he heard me! I felt his surprise then his elation that we’re coming back!” Bandon said, bouncing like an excited puppy.

“Great job, kiddo.” I smiled. “Go up and get your weapons.” I said. They went up stairs, apologizing respectfully to Manannan for nearly running into him as they went by.

“Ciara, my house seems to have an infestation of young people.” he said, entering the dining room. “While I do not object, I’m afraid they are spawning.” he said, offering a little grin.

“They won’t spawn here, I promise. Catania is several months away from it.” I said, smiling back. “I am grateful for your continued hospitality.” I said. He nodded.

“It is part of the deal I struck with your family. I hear that once the demons are dispatched, you will be creating a grove among the remaining peoples of the Old Country?” he asked.

“Actually, only my parents and Granda,” I said, gesturing at them. “I will remain in the Four Lands with Allanon, Bandon and Catania.” I flushed a little before continuing. “Allanon has mentioned in passing that he wishes to bring Paranor back to the Four Lands and I am hoping that we can begin to rebuild our orders out of there.” I said, drawing surprised looks from my family.

“Never hurts to have two sets of Iron Druids in the world.” Dad said.

“Aye. And it’s not like ye can’t come visit.” Granda said, winking at me. “And bring me great-grandbaby with ye.” he said. I raised my eyebrows. “The boy’s yours, isn’t he?”

I stared at him, considering the question.

“I- Yes, he is.” I said.

“Then the little one Catania’s carrying is my great-grandbaby.” Granda said firmly. “And when you and yer lad come visit us, ye have to bring them along.” he said, pointing at me.

“Aye, Granda.” I nodded.

“You have a strange family.” Arion said, sounding a little jealous.

“You have no idea.” I said and yelped when a pair of arms suddenly appeared around my shoulders.

“Thanks, Mom.” Bandon said. I looked at him.

“You’re welcome, kiddo. You weren’t down here a minute ago. How’d you hear that?” I asked, not calling him out on the ‘Mom’ thing. Arion’s eyebrows rose, but he shook his head, apparently deciding to just go with it.

“His voice carries.” Bandon nodded at Granda. “But doesn’t that make the baby your great-great grandchild?” he asked Granda, pulling back.

“Not again, please.” Dad groaned.

“We’ve had this discussion, lad.” Granda said. “After the first ‘great’, you stop adding on to them. Especially in this bunch.” he said, gesturing at all of us.

“You know,” I said. “We will eventually have to stop adding family members.” I said as Catania came down the stairs.

“Before I am completely overrun, if you please.” Manannan joked. I looked at him and grinned.

“All right, let’s go. Granda, can you take Arion please? As the only medically trained professional, I want to take Catania.” I said, looking at her. Catania nodded, the sais tucked into her belt and the crossbow hanging opposite them.

“What did I walk myself into?” Arion asked as he followed Granda out.

“I’ll explain on the walk, laddie.” Granda said, grinning at him.

“I was hoping you’d still be in while I was here, Manannan.” I said. I looked over at Catania and Bandon. “Go wait by the tether for me, I’ll be there in a minute.” They nodded and left, leaving me alone with Manannan.

“You wish to speak to me about something?” Manannan asked, sitting down.

“I wished to thank you separately from my families agreement for taking care of Augusta and Katie after they died. I know it is your purview, but I still wish to extend my thanks and gratitude.” I said. I was breaking one of the cardinal rules, but in this case I felt it was earned.

“It was no trouble. I ask only one favor in return.” he said. I nodded. “Rebuild your order in the Four Lands, whether it be of Paranor or otherwise. Too long has Gaia been without her Druids.” he said.

“I will do as you ask, Manannan Mac Lir.” I said formally, then smiled at him. “I need to go.” I said. He nodded and I walked out to join my family and return to Arborlon.

~~~

There was a look of relief on Allanon’s face as I followed the rest of our family through with the kids. He glanced back at Arion and said something quietly, leaving him and Ander to embrace as Catania went to empty her stomach again and Bandon followed.

“She’s what?!” Ander exclaimed, looking over at Catania, as surprised as Arion had been, only louder.

“I missed you.” Allanon murmured when he reached me. “It sounds silly.” he said, looking away.

“It doesn’t. I missed you too. And we need to talk.” I said, smiling to let him know he wasn’t in trouble. “When you’re done, Bandon, go with my family to the castle. Allanon and I want to go visit the Sanctuary. And let your gift rest!” I said. Bandon nodded and I lead Allanon towards the Sanctuary.

“What’s wrong?” he asked quietly as we walked.

“Not here. When we’re closer to the Sanctuary.” I said. Allanon’s brow furrowed, but he nodded, following me. He slipped his hand into mine and I grinned to myself.

A little over halfway to the Sanctuary, I slowed and sighed.

“We have a problem. Two, actually. The first is that Arion is going to abdicate to Ander at the eulogy and Kael Pindanon is not going to be happy about it.” I said and watched his face sour considerably.

“Kael Pindanon is a coward.” he said angrily. Then he sighed. “What’s the other problem?” he asked, twining our fingers together as we walked.

“I’m concerned about the strength of Bandon’s gift. Let’s stop for a minute.” I said and murmured the binding for a Cone of silence, feeling it close around us. “He was able to sense you waiting for us outside the tether by the palace. In Manannan’s dining room. On Tír Na nÓg.” I said, then sighed as it went over his head. “Bandon basically heard you shouting your head off in the basement while on the third floor. Through marble.” I said. His eyes widened.

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.” I said and shook my head. “It’s… I’m worried, Allanon. It came to him as a feeling, picking up on your emotions and if he ever concentrates that…” I trailed off and shook my head. “How do we train something like that? He has enough control to keep from having visions from people he touches for the first time, so where do we go from there?” I asked, crossing my arms defensively. Allanon pulled me into his arms and let me rest my head against his chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

“We can teach him to use his gift wisely, to not let it run away with him.” he said, kissing the top of my head.

“It scares me, actually. To know he’s that powerful. What-“ I swallowed. “What if we _can’t_ teach him to control it? What if it does run away with him?” I asked, looking up at Allanon.

There was a pensive look on his face, as if he was considering courses of action. My heart ached. I didn’t want to face that reality, where we couldn’t teach Bandon to master his gift, where it might consume him.

“Then we will do what we must.” he said finally, looking down at me. I nodded and rested my forehead against his chest.

“I don’t like the idea of it.” I muttered. Allanon kissed the top of my head, rubbing my back.

“Neither do I. But if it is what must be done…” he trailed off. He hugged me tightly for a minute, then we separated. “We should go back. There are things to be done.” Allanon said, kissing me briefly.

“Agreed.” I said. I released the binding for privacy and yelped when I felt something push sharply against my mental shield.

It took a moment, but I recognized what, or who, it was.

I admit, I let my temper get the better of me as I reached out and swatted Bandon, feeling him flinch physically.

 _Do not do that again._ I snapped.

“What’s wrong?” Allanon asked as I recovered.

“Bandon was attempting to eavesdrop.” I said, angry and upset at his attempted intrusion. A little voice told me that he wasn’t trying to be harmful, but considering the discussion that Allanon and I had just had, I was feeling a little tender over it.

“What did you do?” he asked. I let out a deep breath as we started back toward the palace, the sun climbing higher into the sky.

“I swatted him and told him to not do that again.” I sighed. “I shouldn’t have done that. There are better ways to break him of doing it again.” I admitted.

“You can apologize and explain your reaction.” Allanon said, sliding an arm around my waist as we walked

“I know. I still shouldn’t have done it.” I said, leaning into him.

~~~

Bandon eyed me warily when we entered the main room of the wing.

“Want to explain what you thought you were doing?” I asked, watching him. He flushed.

“I wanted to see if I could work through your binding. I got frustrated.” he said. I sat down in front of him, making sure to get and keep eye contact.

“Do you understand why I swatted you?” I asked.

“Because I pushed too hard?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No, Bandon. I swatted you because you pushed at all.” I said. “Your gift is strong. A lot stronger than we thought. And that means you need need to be especially careful of how you use it. If you’re not, then you’re letting it control you.” I said. “And it’s extremely rude to attempt to break into someone’s mind.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I wasn’t trying to break into your mind! That was an accident! I was trying to break through the binding, to see if I could.” Bandon said defensively.

“Bandon, I want you listen very carefully to what I’m about to say.” I said. “You need to be extremely cautious with your power. It’s going to be very tempting to push at boundaries, like my bindings and shields, but that’s the exact same thing as committing assault. You’re doing something highly invasive without explicit permission.” his eyes were wide as my words sank in.

“I-I never thought about it like that.” he said quietly.

“That’s what it is, Bandon.” I said, feeling like he was finally getting what I meant. “It’s a good thing you’re reacting like this, because it means you understand why you _can’t_ push like that again. I’m not saying don’t listen for stray thoughts, but don’t push to read them. Do you understand what I mean?” I asked. Bandon nodded.

“Kind of like keeping my mouth shut and listening?” he asked. I nodded.

“Exactly.” I said and let a thought slip out. _Good, sweet boy. He’s going to be an incredible druid._

Clearly Bandon caught it, because he flushed and ducked his head shyly.

“You really think so?” he asked. I nodded.

“Of course. You _are_ going to become an incredible Druid. And you’re going to be a great Dad.” I said and he looked away. “Bandon?” I asked, reaching and putting my hand on his knee pull his attention back to me.

 _He’s afraid he’s going to turn into his parents._ Allanon said. _That if the child has a gift like his, that he won’t be able to deal with it._

“What if I turn into my parents?” Bandon asked, looking at me, fear in his eyes. “What if… What if the Baby is like me? What if I react to it like my parents did?”

“Except that you know better.” I said.

“You will be able to recognize if they have a gift and you will able to help them with it. Your parents couldn’t do that for you because they didn’t know magic existed. They didn’t believe.” Allanon said suddenly. “And we will be there with you.” Allanon said, looking at me. I smiled back at him, then looked at Bandon.

“You’ve got a huge family now, kiddo. You and Catania both and we always look after our own.” I said. He nodded, smiling a little.

“Thank you.” he said and I opened my arms for a hug. He leaned forward and I squeezed him tight, rubbing his back.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” I said and pulled back.

“Well, that’s one thing taken care of.” Allanon said, reaching out to squeeze Bandon’s shoulder.

Before I could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

“May I come in?” Arion called. I sighed, half glaring at Allanon.

“You know, saying ‘that’s one thing taken care of’ around here is almost as bad as saying ‘what else could go wrong’.” I muttered and got up to answer the door. “Come on in. I take it something went wrong with your talk with Ander?”

“You could say that.” Arion said, walking in and flopping down in a chair.

I don’t think I’ve ever seen Arion flop. Or sit.

“He’s going to abdicate.” Arion said. Allanon sat up straight.

“He cannot. The only other candidate is-“ Allanon’s face became a storm cloud. “Come with me.” he said, looking at me as he stood and walked out the door.

“Wow.” I said and followed, curious about what had set him off.

“If he thinks I am going to allow him to give the throne to that back biting, back stabbing-“ Allanon bit himself off, shaking his head. “No. There must be an Elessedil on the throne.” he said.

“I take you’re going to talk some sense into Ander?” I asked, catching up to him.

“Yes.” he said, then looked over at me. “What happened with Arion in Tír Na nÓg?” Allanon asked, clearly attempting to change the subject for the moment.

“I think he’s finding that there’s a world bigger than what he’s known out there and it’s shaken him pretty bad.” I said, smiling as Allanon let me go first through a narrow doorway. “He’ll come around. Arion’s a smart man. I think he’s going to make a good general for Ander.”

“Ander will need a strong general.” Allanon said as we reached the throne room. “Hang back?” he asked. I nodded. He took a breath and we stepped into the doorway of the throne room.

Ander had his back to the door, drinking from a glass.

“Your Highness.” Allanon said quietly, catching Ander’s attention. He turned to face us and I saw a nearly empty pitcher of wine in his hand. He was bleary eyed and had clearly been crying. “You’re drunk.”

 _Wow. You’re perceptive._ I said. Allanon flicked a glance at me.

“So,” Ander said, coming around the end of the table. “You are magic.”

I covered my mouth, but couldn’t quite muffle the giggle all the way.

Allanon _looked_ at me.

“Sorry.” I muttered, grinning.

“Your highness-“ Allanon started, walking in

“No, don’t call me that.” he said, tilting his glass at us. “This is not my path. It never was. I didn’t want it then and I _don’t_ want it now.” his voice was unsteady, but I didn’t know if that was from the drink or the emotions.

“You are the heir.” Allanon said, walking around to stand beside the table. “You must-

“Abdicate the throne to Kael and the council tonight at the Eulogy.” Ander said, setting his cup down firmly.

“I strongly advise against it.” Allanon said firmly.

“Why?” Ander asked quietly. “Councilor Kael battled fearlessly alongside my father in the last war. She’s far better suited to what lies ahead than I.”

“Kael Pindanon hid behind the walls of Arborlon, trembling with _fear_ , as your father fought alongside Shea Ohmsford. _They_ defeated the Warlock lord.” Allanon said, voice rising in pitch. “ _Them and them alone_.” he growled. My knees weakened by themselves.

_Ooh, do that again later._

“Well, good.” Ander said quietly after a moment. “Yet another story I can never hope to live up to.” he leaned back in the chair and took a drink.

 _Well, at least he’s a pleasant drunk_.

“Is this what you _want_?” Allanon asked quietly, moving closer. “To be known as the drunken _fool_ who forfeited the crown?” he asked, looming over Ander.

“It’s what best for Arborlon.” Ander said, raising his glass to take another drink. Before it could reach his lips, Allanon knocked it out of his hand. Ander shot to his feet, glaring at him.

Allanon smirked a little.

“You can walk away from your duty if you wish. But do not pretend that it’s noble or brave.” he said quietly. Then he turned and walked out past me, heading for the side entrance.

I looked back at Ander, who looked as though he was considering his life and his choices.

I turned and followed Allanon out.

~~~

It took me a good ten minutes to find Allanon, so deep in the forest was he. He was pacing back and forth like a tiger in a cage, saying the occasional word in his language, Noalath I think he called it, that I was fairly certain was a swear word.

I settled on a little cut bank and watched him pace, the panels of his coat fluttering and flying out with each stride.

“Remind me why I can’t simply throttle the both of them?” Allanon asked, pausing to tug his coat off, tossing it aside and throwing his bracers and gloves onto it, leaving his armor on.

“Eventine.” I said promptly. “Kael and the council would rule. Amberle would be bitterly disappointed in us.” I said. “On other hand, I’m sure Eretria would be tickled pink.” I added, kicking my feet absently against the bank.

“I’m certain that once I explained how difficult they were being, Amberle would understand.” Allanon growled.

“I kinda doubt that. She tends to take a dim view of people threatening her family.” I said.

“She takes a dim view of a great deal of things.” Allanon said and sighed, coming to a stop. “Are you certain I can’t just throttle them and be done with it?”

“Well,” I shifted to dig a rock out from under my ass. “You could throttle Arion. Ander’s fair game until he’s crowned.” I said. “But after that you’re likely to be tried and executed for treason. And I would miss you.” I grinned and he snorted, a grin tugging at his face.

“I shall keep that in mind.” he said, pacing again. I watched him pace and marveled at the way the muscles on his arms bulged as he swung them and clenched his fists.

“Is there any particular reason you’d like to throttle the Crown Prince and his brother?” I asked, watching the late autumn sunlight play on his skin.

“Because calling them fatheads isn’t as satisfying.” Allanon said. “They _both_ want to abdicate. _Both!_ Which would leave a simpering coward in charge. Who would gladly let the Dagda Mor have the Ellcrys, the Sanctuary and every citizen in Arborlon and the Four Lands so long as she remained safe and fed behind her walls of marble.” Allanon snarled. I stared at him, eyes wide.

“Wow. You _really_ don’t like her.” I said. Allanon sighed.

“She almost got Pyria killed.” he said. My eyebrows flew into my hair line.

“ _Really?_ ” I said. He nodded. “Oh, come on. You cannot leave me hanging. What’d the bitch do?”

“I met Pyria when I was searching the royal archives for information on the Shannara bloodline.” he said and little smile played on his face. “She didn’t know I was there at first, since I’d been there all night and threatened to scream for the guards if I didn’t tell her what I thought I was doing there. After she’d calmed down, she was very helpful.” he said. “What do you know about the Warlock Lord?” he asked.

“He’s mentioned a few times in the books I’ve read from the library, but not very much. I take it people were concerned over mentioning him too much? In case word reached him?” I asked, cocking my head. Allanon nodded, pacing again.

“Something like that. He commanded an army of fallen druids called Skullbearers. Somehow one of them infiltrated the palace.” Allanon paused. “I have a theory and some evidence, but never enough to take it to Eventine.” he said, glancing at me.

It took a moment, then my eyes widened.

“No.” I breathed. “You think she let it into the palace?” I asked.

“Kael Pindanon has _always_ been power hungry. I suspect that it promised her the throne if she could get it inside to destroy the records. Unfortunately, Pyria was alone in the library when it stormed in. She tried to defend them and did an admirable job for a while. It almost killed her before I could get there. She was badly injured and I used a great deal of magic to heal her.” he said.

“Is that when you fell for her?” I asked. Allanon grinned.

“No, I fell for her because she threatened to scalp me if I even _thought_ about ripping a page out of the genealogy book.” he said, a faintly dreamy look in his eyes.

I laughed so hard I fell off the bank, falling flat on my back and clutching my stomach. Allanon watched with amusement until I calmed down and then shook his head.

“I think you have a type, dear.” I said, looking up at him from the ground, still giggling.

“Goofy and occasionally threatens my life?” he asked, reaching out a hand to pull me to my feet.

“I have never threatened your life.” I retorted. He kissed me.

“Only when you put yours in danger.” he murmured and kissed me again. “I have something for you. And no, not that.” he said when I opened my mouth. “Well, that. But not now.” he said, kissing the tip of my nose. “Hold on.” he said and walked to kneel next to his coat, searching the pockets before he pulled out a familiar blue box.

“The charm! I was hoping it would still be there!” I said as he walked back to me.

“I grabbed it before you came back. I had hoped to find some time with you so you could show me how you bind charms. Not like this though.” he said, resting his head against mine.

“I can show you now.” I said, feeling shy for some reason.

“I’d like that.” he said and lead me towards the cut bank, sitting down with his back against it, knees drawn up. I sat with my back against his chest and pressed my right foot flat on the ground.

“Close your eyes.” I said, flicking my specs on.

“All right.” he said, I looked over my shoulder at him, shifting a little so it was easier, and was astounded again at how much _power_ he held. And I frowned a little when I saw it was flecked with blue, which was the color of my aura and favorite color. I pulled my aura in, like Dad had taught me and my eyes widened when I saw that his was still flecked with blue. I looked at my aura and found that it was flecked with orange. “Now what?” he asked, pulling me away from my observations.

“Oh, right! Sorry. Hold on.” I said and wove a connection between my sight and his. “When you open your eyes, focus on me. It’ll keep you from getting disoriented.” I said and tied the connection off. “All right, open them.”

He opened those gorgeous brown eyes and they widened when he saw all the connections in the world.

“Is this how you see it all the time?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No, only when I have my faerie specs on.” I said. He looked at me, then frowned.

“Why is there orange in your aura while the rest of it is blue?” he asked. I smiled.

“Why is there blue in your aura while the rest of it is orange?” I asked in return. “It’s because we’re so tied together.” I said and turned to kneel in front of him, facing him. “Look down between us.” I said. His eyes widened when he saw orange and blue threads running between our hearts. They were braided tightly and had created a massive multi-strand braid.

“It’s... That’s because we love each other?” he asked. I nodded.

“It is. We’re bound together.” I said. “I’m actually amazed that it’s so strong, considering how short a time we’ve been together.” I said, looking at him.

“I’m not.” he said, reaching out to push my hair behind my ear. “Now, you promised to show me.” he said. I smiled and kissed him briefly. Then I turned and leaned back against his chest, smiling when he wrapped his arms around me, pressing a kiss to my neck.

“Keep doing that and I might show you another kind of binding.” I murmured and he chuckled, squeezing me for a minute. Then he set his chin on my shoulder and watched me set my necklace on my thighs, before stretching the little ring on the charm and attaching to my necklace between the sea otter and the generic four legged animal I used for my sheep binding. Then I tugged at the binding already on the necklace until I worked a strand free and began to weave it to the charm and the tattoo.

It took a few minutes until I was satisfied. Making sure the charm was firmly attached to the chain, I picked it up and was about to slide it back on when Allanon stopped me, catching my wrists and pressing kisses to my neck.

I moaned softly, feeling him pull my hair aside to nibble at my neck.

“I should turn the specs off.” I murmured as he took the necklace away and set it off to the side, putting my hands on his thighs as his left hand rested just above my knee.

“What’s stopping you?” he asked, pulling my t-shirt to the side to expose my shoulder, working on putting a hickey there.

I bit back a moan and dropped the specs, unbinding his vision from mine. I dropped my head back onto his shoulder, whining when he opened my jeans and slid a hand inside.

“Allanon…” I moaned, hips rolling against his hand. He chuckled, trailing kisses back up my neck.

“Yes?” he murmured, nibbling behind my ear. He rubbed the heel of his hand against me and I whined when he curled two fingers against me, stroking gently. I turned my head and kissed him when he slid those fingers inside me. Grinning, he stroked slowly, curling his fingers and drawing quiet moans and whimpers out of me. “So, I’ve been thinking,” he murmured when I broke the kiss and pressed my face against his neck. “Maybe we should consider making this a little more official.”

“Y-You wanna t- _Oh, yes_ -talk about that _now_?” I panted, pressing kisses to his jaw as I felt myself begin to tighten.

“That’s it. Come for me. That’s my good girl.” he murmured as I gasped against his neck and came on his fingers. “And yes. Can you think of a better time?” he asked, pressing a kiss to my neck as I tried to catch my breath.

“One where I’m a little more coherent would be nice.” I said, relaxing back against him. I could feel him pressing against me, but I needed to catch my breath first.

“You seem coherent now.” he said, running the hand from between my legs up my stomach and resting it there. I smiled and pulled back to look up at him.

“So what would making it official entail? Would I become an Iron Druid of Paranor?” I asked, not mentioning right then that I’d been hoping for that anyway.

“Of course. You are anyway.” he said, kissing the tip of my nose. “I love you. And you love me. The only thing that would be different is that we’d be wearing rings and call each other husband and wife, instead of just lovers.” he said and shrugged a little. “Well, lovers too.”

“You want to know something?” I asked quietly. Allanon nodded. “I’ve been thinking of us as married for a while now.” I said, feeling a little embarrassed. He grinned and kissed me.

“You’re not the only one.” he said, tilting his head to kiss me again. I moaned softly and turned to face him, burying my fingers in his hair and listening to him rumble as I scratched lightly at his scalp.

Allanon pulled me closer, shifting to pull my knees to either side of his hips where I rocked against him. He groaned against my lips and pulled away to kiss and bite up my jaw, pressing his face against my neck when I opened his pants and wrapped my hand around him. He groaned, hips bucking in my hand and I kissed the side of his face and neck.

“Feel good?” I murmured and he nipped at my neck in response. Allanon turned and kissed me, pulling my hand away. I grinned when he rolled us and pulled my shirt off, throwing it aside. I pulled him back down and kissed him, fighting with the buckles on his armor. “Fuck.” I muttered, finding one buckle stuck. I tugged as he laid kisses along my collarbone, trying to work the strap free. When it wouldn’t give, I flattened my right foot against the earth and began to draw power before Allanon slapped my ass.

“Don’t even think about it.” he said, pulling back to undo the buckle for me. “Do you know how hard it is to attach leather to this?” he asked, pulling his armor off and setting it aside.

“It’s leather armor, love.” I said when he settled himself against me, resting his weight on his elbows. “And it’s not like I couldn’t reattach it if I wanted.”

“It’s still a pain in the ass. I’m not going to let you ruin my armor just because you’re impatient.” he said, kissing me before I could retort. I laughed against his lips and pushed his pants down over his hips, pulling him against me.

“Oh, come on. Live a little.” I said. Allanon dropped his head against my shoulder and laughed.

“You’re incorrigible.” he kissed my shoulder. “You’re ridiculous.” he kissed my neck. “And I love you for it.” he kissed me.

“I love you too.” I murmured and wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he thrust into me. I moaned, arching against him. Allanon groaned, shuddering as we rocked together.

We didn’t speak. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn’t have to.

“Oh, oh, _yes_ …” I moaned, tightening around him. Allanon lifted my hips up and thrust harder until we came together, shuddering.

We sank to the ground and panted, trying to catch our breath.

“I love you.” Allanon muttered, kissing the crook of my neck.

“I love you too.” I muttered back, kissing the scar behind his ear. We might have fallen asleep if I hadn’t felt a gentle brush against my mind. _Bandon?_ I asked, reaching out and returning the touch.

 _You need to come back to the palace._ he said. _Is it okay that I’m contacting you like this? I mean, did I approach you right?_

 _You did a beautiful job, kiddo. We’ll be there in a few minutes. What’s going on?_ I asked.

 _Prince Arion wants to talk to you both. Wait, are you two-Ew!_ he ‘shouted’ and I flinched, catching Allanon’s attention. He looked at me and I shook my head.

 _Just you never mind what we’re doing. Tell Arion we’ll be right there._ I said. Bandon sent a wave of affection and cut communication.

“What’s wrong?” Allanon asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Arion wants to talk with us. That was Bandon letting us know.” I said. Allanon sighed, head dropping onto my shoulder.

“Why is it suddenly whenever we have a moment or two alone, something crops up?” he asked.

“Because it’s called being a Druid.” I said, kissing his neck. Allanon sighed, kissed me briefly and pulled away to find his pants. We dressed and I slipped my necklace on, taking a moment to recharge my Tree.

“Feel better?” I asked as we hiked back towards the palace.

“Aside from being tired,” Allanon wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. “I do. Thank you.” he said. I smiled and leaned into him.

“You’re welcome.” I said. We separated at the palace, Allanon opening the door for me. _Bandon? Where are you?_ I called.

 _Our wing._ Bandon said.

“They’re in our wing.” I said. Allanon nodded, leading the way through the palace, clearing our path with a few hard looks at a few nobles. “Damn you’re good at crowd control.” I said, smiling. He chuckled, ducking his head a little.

“Helps that I’m intimidating.” he said. I grinned and linked my arm with his as we walked up the stairwell to the wing.

“Yes, I find you very intimidating.” I said, leaning against his side. Allanon chuckled.

“You’re biased.” he said, kissing my temple. We separated again, Allanon taking the lead. “What’s going on?” he asked once we walked in.

“Ander has informed Kael and the Council that he will abdicate to them tonight at the Eulogy. Kael is beside herself and the council is behind her a hundred percent.” Arion said. “I can’t offer my support to Ander if he won’t take the crown. The Eulogy is a little over an hour away. How are we supposed to change his mind in that amount of time?” Arion asked.

“We don’t. I do.” Allanon said, looking at me. “We leave now, we’ll have enough time to make it to the Sanctuary.” Allanon said. I sighed and nodded, following him out of the wing.

“Didn’t we just come this way?” I asked, joking. Allanon nodded.

“We did.” he said, his voice tight.

“How do you intend to convince Ander not to abdicate?” I asked, almost trotting to keep up with him. He noticed and slowed a little.

“I don’t know.” he admitted. “I’m open to suggestions.” Allanon said.

“I don’t either. He’s convinced that he’s not right for the throne. How do you change that perception that someone has of themselves?” I asked and Allanon huffed.

“That’s not very supportive, love.” Allanon said and I flushed, grinning a little. “What?” he asked.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be used to you calling me that.” I said, rubbing at back of my neck.

“I hope you never do.” he said, kissing my cheek. “How do we convince Ander not to abdicate?” Allanon asked as the Sanctuary came into sight.

“We have to convince him that he’s right for the throne. It’d be much easier if we had-“ I broke off.

“You can say it.” Allanon said quietly.

“If we had Eventine to convince him.” I said. Allanon nodded silently and we were almost to the doors when he stopped. “What is it?” I asked.

“Eventine. That’s the key.” he said and looked down at me, grinning. “You’re a genius.” he said, kissing my cheek again.

“I appreciate the compliment, but what did I say?”

~~~

I stood beside Allanon back and off to the side as Ander and Arion stood in front of Ellcrys. There was a small table covered with a purple velvet cloth with the bronze colored crown sitting between two members of the Home Guard.

Diana was standing in front of a mixture of Black Watch and Home Guard on Ander and Arion’s right and Kael and the council were on the left.

 _Which one is Kael?_ I asked Allanon, staring curiously as the last of the council shuffled in.

 _The one at the head of the Council. With the yellow streak._ Allanon said, dislike coloring his tone.

Ander glanced at Arion, who nodded, motioning for Ander to speak.

That was an interesting change in their relationship. Before, Arion had been the one to take charge, the dominant brother. Now he was letting Ander lead. Was it because Ander was going to try to abdicate and Arion was trying to build his confidence to change his mind?

“It is said when a warrior dies fearlessly in battle, he will reap many rewards in the afterlife.” Ander said, his voice full of emotion.

“If that is true, our father will stand _tall_ before the Holy Mountain.” Arion said, watching Ander turn to look at him. Ander nodded.

“The richest of men.” he agreed. Arion shot him a look that said ‘please don’t.’ Ander smiled briefly, sadly, then walked back up to the left of the table with the crown as Arion moved to the opposite side. “It is time to make a sacrifice in his honor.” Ander said, turning to look at Kael, who stepped up on the bottom step, smiling a little cat smile.

 _Is it wrong I wanna slap her?_ I asked, feeling intense dislike well up.

 _Not. At. All._ Allanon replied, staring at her with equal distaste.

“One that I have discussed with Councilor Kael. I will give-“ Ander stopped, freezing. Arion glanced at him, concerned.

 _Watch_. Allanon said smugly when Ander turned to look at us.

“I will give my solemn vow to battle bravely in the name of the Four Lands. The demons are coming for us. And we will not back down. I will _fight_ _with you._ And _beside you._ _As your King_.” he said, his voice firm and strong.

Arion looked like was about to burst with pride as he moved past Ander, squeezing his shoulder to stand beside Diana.

Kael, not so much.

 _You cheated._ I said, glancing over at Allanon.

 _I hedged my bets_. he said, still smug.

There would be no living with him now.

The Home Guard raised the crown and put it on Ander’s head, who straightened up a little more.

“All hail the king.” Diana said, falling to one knee and bowing her head. The Black Watch, Home Guard, Arion and the Council echoed the sentiment, kneeling before Ander.

It took a moment for Kael to follow suit.

“All hail the king.” Allanon said quietly, proudly.

“The King is dead. Long live the King.” I said quietly, nodding when Ander looked over at us. Diana dismissed the Black Watch and Home Guard and most of the council left. Except for Kael.

“You were going to abdicate!” she barked at Ander.

“I _was_.” Ander said. “Then I realized I couldn’t go through with it. There needs to be an Elessedil on the throne.” he said.

“And you will not take the throne?!” Kael demanded of Arion.

“My brother is a great deal more suited to the throne than I.” Arion said. Then he turned to Ander. “I offer my support and services, brother. How ever you need me.” he said.

“I need you to be my general. Lead the army.” Ander said. Arion nodded, then looked at us as we approached.

“It’s a good look on you, your highness.” I said, nodding to Ander.

“You! You two did this!” Kael spat.

“We only advised that his highness reconsider abdicating.” Allanon said coldly. “It was his decision, not ours.”

“Like any decision you make are yours.” I added, raising an eyebrow. Kael’s eyes widened.

_She knows! How does she know?!_

I winced as she broadcast the thought, full of panic and fear.

“Are you all right?” Allanon asked, looking at me as Kael stared at me.

“Headache.” I said, still looking at Kael. She relaxed, though there was still fear in her eyes and panic radiated off of her.

“This will not stand.” Kael said and flounced quickly out of the room.

“I should have announced my support for you while the entire Council was still in the room.” Arion said ruefully, smiling at Ander.

“You’ll get your chance.” Ander grinned at his older brother. “What do we do now?” he asked, looking at us.

“Mobilize the army.” Allanon said and glanced at me.

“Put in food stores. Secure water. We don’t know if it’ll be a quick battle or a long siege.” I said. “It’s best to be ready for any eventuality.” I said. “Right now, though, I suggest you go make things right with Diana. Otherwise it’s going to be a very long war.” I said.

“You’re right.” he said, smiling and walked away to speak to Diana and Arion.

“That’s going to be an interesting dynamic.” Allanon said as soon as we walked outside and headed back for the palace.

“I-“ I broke off with a yawn. “I think it’ll be good for them. Can we crash for the night? As in sleep for as long as possible? I’m exhausted.” I said, leaning against his side as we walked, his arm around me.

“How about we go on patrol tomorrow? Maybe take a day to ourselves.” Allanon said. “We’ve been racing to keep ahead and Owen has bought us a day or two and since Ander will be busy with the army, he will be occupied long enough for us to slip away.”

“I don’t know.” I said a little doubtfully. “It sounds like heaven, don’t get me wrong, but there’s-“ I broke off. There really was nothing we could do. Ander had to work mobilize the army, the kids were stable and could use a break from training. My folks were working on their plans for the new Grove in Ireland. “We’re kind of just waiting now, aren’t we?” I asked, looking up at him.

“We are. There is no reason why we cannot spend a day resting and being together, so that we may be fresh for the coming battle.” Allanon said and then pressed his lips just above my ear. “Besides, I’m rather tired of not being able to fall asleep buried inside you.” he murmured and I turned bright red.

“I’m a little sick of being interrupted as well.” I said when I found my voice again. Then I coughed because my voice was high-pitched and squeaky. Allanon chuckled warmly and I squirmed a little. “We could always go back to that lake I found. The one where we were so rudely interrupted. I can set up a few defenses and alarms so we’re warned in case something tries to sneak up on us...” I looked up at him.

“Perfect. We can sleep tonight and ‘patrol’ tomorrow. Perhaps come back the day after?” he asked. “We cannot be away forever, unfortunately.” he said as we approached the palace.

“That will work beautifully.” I said and grinned at him. “And I won’t have to worry about being quiet.” I pointed out as we entered the palace. His eyes were wide as he looked at me.

“You’ve been _quiet_ all this time?” he asked, astonished.

“Yes. Mostly because we’ve been indoors a great deal. But if we’re outside and don’t have to worry about being interrupted…” I trailed off, grinning as he stared at me. “Uh-oh, he’s speechless. I think I broke him.” I said, calling back to what he’d said the first time we’d made love. Allanon glanced around, then looked at me.

“Get up there.” he growled playfully. “We’re going to need sleep if I’m going to see how loud you can be.” he said, catching me around the waist and kissing me thoroughly. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck.

“How can I get upstairs to sleep, if you’re kissing me down here?” I teased when we broke apart.

“Good point.” he said and threw me over his shoulder as I laughed, carrying me upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe a great big thank you to Baar-Ur for her help with the Noalath that appears in this chapter. Even if I did (and continue) to give her fits and conniptions over my inability to listen to other people. :D
> 
> Also, minor smut.

“So, I’ve seen your Wolf form,” Allanon said, laying naked on the shore of the lake and soaking up the sun. “And I’ve seen your hooved form. I’ve yet to see the other two.” he said, turning his head to look at me.

“That’s because I don’t use them much.” I said, diving into the water and coming back up a minute later, gasping for air. “And we’ve been a little busy.”

“We seem to have free time now.” he said, raising an eyebrow. I laughed and swam to the shore, pulling myself up onto the shore before I shifted to my Otter form. Allanon’s eyes widened while I scurried up next to him and chittered at him. “May I pet you?” he asked, his left hand twitching.

 _Of course!_ I said and rubbed my head against his fingers as he stroked gently.

“You’re very soft.” he said. I squeaked and nosed his hand before bopping him on the nose with a paw and hurrying into the water, taking a few turns under water to reacquaint myself with the form before I made my way back onto land and shifted back into my human form.

“I forgotten how much fun being an otter is.” I said, smiling as Allanon shook his head.

“How long do you need between forms?” he asked curiously, sitting up.

“Oh, ten minutes usually. I took less time on the trip to Druid’s Keep because you wanted to move fast.” I said and stretched, enjoying the warm air.

“And we were not off to a great start.” he said, flushing a little.

“I thought we were off to a rollicking good start. I wanted to jump you from the minute I saw you.” I said, winking at him. His eyes widened.

“Truly?” he said. I nodded.

“Oh, yes. I knew the minute you smiled at me that I was in deep trouble. The jaw, the eyes, the smile. I had it bad and we had just met.” I said. Allanon flushed.

“I wasn’t far behind you. I think it was at Druid’s Keep for me, when you helped me remove the stone from the wall. It just felt _right_ , the way we worked together.” he smiled at me and I melted a little.

“I couldn’t just stand there and watch you struggle. It was just kind of automatic, stepping up like that.” I said, smiling back at him. “And now the last form. Think you can launch a twenty pound bird into the air?” I asked, standing up.

“As long as you don’t shred my arm.” Allanon said wryly, watching me. I grinned and shifted, shaking to lose the unsettling feeling of growing feathers. Allanon’s eyes were wide. “You’re huge.” he breathed. I cocked my head at him.

 _Are you calling me fat?_ I asked and laughed to myself as he scrambled for a reply. _I’m teasing you. I said I was twenty pounds at least._ I said and walked over to him, stepping delicately onto his forearm. I flared my wings for balance as he stood up.

“Remember, don’t shred my arm.” he said and launched me. I released his arm a moment earlier than I might have and flew up high, basking in the warm day and how good it felt to fly.

I circled lazily, trying to keep out of the sun so he could watch me. He still had to shade his eyes to see me. I looked away and spotted several different rabbits running away from my shadow on the ground.

When I went hunting for dinner, I’d have to use my wolf form, since they were skittish to the eagle.

I circled back down, crying out for sheer joy as I flew. I landed not far from Allanon and shifted back, watching his eyes darken as he looked at me.

“What?” I asked.

“You’re amazing, did you know that?” he asked, walking over to wrap his arms around me. I blushed and rested my head against his chest.

“You’re pretty amazing yourself.” I said, looking up at him. He kissed me, cupping the back of my head and it would have become even more pleasant if my stomach hadn’t rumbled.

“Perhaps we should get something to eat, then continue this?” Allanon asked, sliding a hand down to cup my ass. I grinned and kissed him briefly.

“Sounds good to me.” I said and he slid his arm up around my waist as we walked back to the little campsite we set up.

Artaq was picketed a few feet away, close enough to the small stream that fed into the lake to get something to drink if he wanted, so he was happy as a clam.

I tugged a shirt on as Allanon pulled his pants on. Clothes were optional today, but neither of us wanted to eat naked.

“What age were you when you were bound to the earth?” Allanon asked, handing me a chunk of bread and a wedge of cheese.

“Thirty one. After I finished school, I took a year to travel the states. Then I came home and told my parents I wanted them to start training me. I spent the next twelve years working my butt off and when I was ready, Mom took me to the French Apennines and bound me to Gaia.” I said, pausing to chew and swallow at chunk of bread.

“When did you know you wanted to be bound?” he asked, tearing into the cheese.

“I started thinking about it when I was fifteen. Then I made up my mind when I was sixteen. I told Granda first and he explained that it wouldn’t always be as quiet as it was when I was a kid. That there would be danger and I could very well die.” I paused and smiled a little.  “I think he was trying to scare me off. He should have known that it wouldn’t be so easy.” I said.

“I’m glad he did not.” Allanon said, smiling and leaning over to kiss my neck. “Then I would never have met you.” he murmured. “And my life would be a great deal more bleak.” he rested his head on my shoulder.

“True.” I said, kissing his hair. “But also a great deal less confusing.” I said. He chuckled and turned to lay his head in my lap. I smiled and stroked his hair while we ate. “How did you get your scars?” I asked, tracing the scars behind his ears. He shivered and reached up to still my fingers.

“I was seventeen when my magic first manifested. They’re scars because the magic burned them on from the inside. That’s why I have no hair on the sides of my head or the back of my neck.” he said. “And they’re sensitive because they never really heal. Not so long as I use magic.” he kissed my palm.

“I’m sorry. Do they hurt when I touch them?” I asked, resting my hand on his chest, just below his collarbone.

“No, it feels good. I’m just not used to people touching them.” he said, turning his head to face me. I shivered as his breath ghosted over my thighs.

“They aren’t touched much?” I asked, tracing one on the left side of his head. He shuddered and kissed my thigh.

“Not really, no. I don’t… I don’t like them.” he said, looking up at me. “All druids of my order have them, but I don’t like mine.” he said, looking away.

“I do. They’re pretty.” I said, watching him blush as he stared out of our shady spot towards the lake. “Do they mean anything specific? Like words or phrases?” I asked.

“Not that I know of.” Allanon looked back at me. “Bremen died not long after they appeared. I never got to ask what they meant, if anything.” he said, then shrugged a little. “I should look that up in the codex.”

“I’d be interested to know.” I said, leaning down to kiss a scar. He shuddered, whining a little. A thought occurred to me and I pushed at his shoulder a little. “Roll over.” I said. He rolled onto his stomach, arms under his head and looked at me curiously as I moved to kneel next to him. “Hold still.” I murmured and reached out to trace the scar on the back of his neck. He shivered, but held still like I asked.

I started at the base of his spine and worked my way up, tracing the biggest scars with my fingers and the smaller ones with my lips and tongue. I was halfway up when I noticed a few of them were beginning to glow. Allanon was clutching the blanket, breathing hard as his hips twitched up against the ground under him.

“Easy, love.” I murmured and continued my exploring. He whined in the back of his throat, dropping his head onto his forearms and gasping for air. I traced a large scar with my mouth and he groaned, reaching a hand back to slide up the inside of my thigh. I moaned when he slicked his fingers and found my clit, rubbing in circles. I dropped my head onto his back and gasped for air, hissing when he went faster. I kept tracing his scars and he shuddered under me, pulling his hand away and pushed lightly at my stomach. I pulled back as he rolled on his back and pulled me over his hips, drawing me down to kiss me thoroughly.

“Tease.” he accused, when I broke the kiss to gasp for air. Allanon rolled so I was my back and kissed my neck, trailing his hands up my sides and pulling my shirt off. I arched into him, moaning softly as he trailed kisses down over my shoulders and along my collarbone. He trailed kisses down along my breasts, running his hands up to knead them, while he traced patterns against my belly, murmuring soft words into my skin.

“What are you saying?” I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

“ _Verinet_.” he said a little louder. “Desired.” he placed another kiss. “ _Veskolet_. Coveted.” another kiss. “ _Ha koth._ My soul.” he looked up at me, grinning a little. “My _churi ruzhima_.” he murmured. “My impossible girl.” he said. Before I could respond to that, he kissed just beneath my belly button and spoke again. “ _Jelar hus iha shef._ I lust for you.” he said, kissing the juncture of my thighs.

“Tease.” I grinned and he dropped his mouth to me, causing me to cry out. I pulled his hands off my breasts and twined our fingers together, hips rolling as he loved on me. “Allanon…” I sighed, smiling when he squeezed my hands. I pulled up gently on his hands and he kissed his way up my stomach before kissing me again.

“I love you.” he murmured, resting his forehead against mine.

“And I love you, v _erinet_.” I said, echoing his earlier endearment. He chuckled and kissed me again.

~~~

I woke up a few hours later, finding myself alone and covered in Allanon’s coat. I stretched out, sighing happily. Allanon was nowhere in sight, but I knew he was around because I could hear Artaq munching happily on grass.

“Finally awake?” Allanon said, appearing with an armload of wood. He set it down and walked over to kneel beside me, kissing me as I sat up.

“A nice way to wake up.” I said, smiling when he pulled back. He grinned and kissed me on the corner of my mouth before pulling away and moving to dig a fire pit, humming to himself. “You’re cheerful.” I said, reaching for my shirt and pulling it on.

He paused and sat back on his haunches, considering my words.

“I am.” he said and smiled at me, flashing his bright white teeth and I smiled back, his cheerfulness catching.

“What are you humming?” I asked curiously, getting up and walking to stand next to him, resting my hand on his shoulder.

“Just an old tune Bremen taught me.” he said, scooping more dirt out. “I forget the name of it.”

“I will never die.” I said, as I replayed the tune my head. He glanced at me, surprised. “That’s the name of the song. It was one of my favorites. Pretty funny, considering.” I said, kneeling next to him and laying the kindling for the fire once he was finished digging.

“Oh?” he asked distractedly. “Why’s that?”

“Because the song talks about being buried in the earth and that the singer will never die because of it. It might not be what she meant, but it’s still apropos, considering my family.” I said. Allanon fixed me with a strange look.

“That’s an extremely strange thought to have, love.” he said.

“3 am baby-won’t-stop-crying thoughts.” I said, shrugging and sitting next to him, curling my legs under me.

“I remember those.” he said chuckling. “It seemed as though once they started you couldn’t quiet them. It’s like they were determined to keep us awake, no matter what we did.” I stared at him, surprised. “There was a nursery in the Keep. The occasional Druid couple would have a child and they’d need somewhere for the child to be while they were training or teaching. Most apprentices had to work in the nursery.” Allanon leaned down and whispered a few words, then blew on the fire and it took almost immediately.

“I thought male Druids can’t have kids.” I said, watching him get up and retrieve a canteen.

“ _We_ can’t, but the sterility doesn’t extend to the women. No idea why not.” he said, seeing my open mouth. “Sometimes a couple capable of producing children would pair off before the producing half fell Asleep for the first time.”

“Like Bandon and Catania?” I asked curiously. Allanon nodded.

“Exactly. Other times, the couple would find an outside source to provide the…” he trailed off, trying to find a tactful way of putting it.

“Genetic material?” I asked, grinning at him. He grinned back and handed me the canteen.

“Yes.” he said, laughing quietly. “Either way, I spent a lot of time in nursery, mostly because I seemed to have the knack for calming the fussy babies.” I snickered to myself and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“You’re still calming fussy babies. But you don’t have to change their diapers.” I said and Allanon rolled his eyes at me.

“I love you. But you’re ridiculous.” he said, leaning over to kiss me.

“I know. I do it mostly for the reactions I get from you.” I teased. Allanon narrowed his eyes playfully.

“Brat.” he accused.

“Stick in the mud.” I retorted, grinning.

“Big mouth.” he teased.

“You like it.” I said. He flushed around the ears and grinned widely.

“I do.” he winked. Then he got up to retrieve a pack. “Dinner. I went fishing. Figured you might like to sleep.” he explained. “I also borrowed Crucible to clean them.”

“Sounds good, but we don’t have anyway to cook them.” I said, raising an eyebrow. Allanon grinned and dug around in a pack for a moment before pulling out a wire grill.

“This is not the first time I’ve had to cook outside, thank you.” he said. I raised my hands in surrender.

“I bow to your mastery of outdoor cooking.” I said.

“Are you mocking me?” Allanon asked as he carefully laid fillets on the grill.

“A little.” I grinned, watching him put the fillets over the fire. It was a clever device that closed to create a basket with a handle he could flip to keep the fish from burning. “Though that grill is an excellent idea.” I said, moving over to lean against his side while he watched the fish.

“I think so too.” he said and slipped his arm around my waist, kissing my temple. We fell silent, enjoying the closeness and the golden light from the sun beginning it’s descent into night. “Can I ask something?” Allanon asked quietly, turning the grill.

“Of course.” I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

“We talked, briefly about marriage and even more briefly about children. Would… Would you still want to marry me even if we can never have children?” he asked, not looking at me.

“Yes. I still want to marry you even if we can never have a single child together. Because there will always be little ones who need a family.” I said and turned to kiss him for a moment. “I love you and there is not a thing you can do change that.” his shoulders slumped in relief and he kissed me, curling his arm around me tighter and pulled me towards his chest.

“I love you.” Allanon said, breaking the kiss for air. “I love you so much.” he murmured.

“I love you more.” I replied and kissed him again for a moment. He flipped the fish again and I got up to get plates and utensils, since I didn’t relish the idea of eating fish with my fingers.

I could feel him watching me.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, turning to look at him. He smiled and shook his head.

“Just wondering what I did to deserve you.” Allanon said.

“Well,” I said lightly. “Waking me up was a good start.” I teased. He laughed and pulled the grill off the fire. Taking a fork, Allanon pulled the catch on the grill carefully, then moved it over to flip the fillets onto one plate. I yelped when almost slid off and caught it with the other plate.

“Good catch.” he said, flipping the grill closed and setting it aside on the small pile of dirt from the pit.

“I was a waitress for a while when I was in school. Good training.” I said, passing him a plate.

“I was just about everything before Bremen found me.” Allanon said, pausing to try and cool the bit of fish before swallowing. “That’s part of how I learned to use the forge. I worked with a blacksmith for maybe six months before I moved on.” he said. “There was the farrier in Culhaven. He was pleasant to work for. And was having an affair with the blacksmith.” he said. I giggled and he grinned a little. “There was the restaurant owner who thought that he could substitute other sources for meat. That was an interesting lesson in how to run away.” Allanon grinned. “He stopped using other sources when the townspeople found out. Which was how I met the blacksmith.”

“So, you had a good time in Culhaven, I take it?” I asked. He shrugged.

“At the time, it was the worst time of my life. Now, it’s just amusing.” he said. “Before that, I was in Varfleet, outside of Tyrsis. Worked with a painter, a tailor and a wood worker. Mostly assisting, since I was too young to do much else. But at least I can say I’ve done that.”

“A jack of all trades, huh?” I grinned. Allanon grinned back. We fell silent and finished our meal. I took the plates and washed them in the lake, and walked back to find Allanon laying on his back and watching the stars come out.

“Do we have to go back tomorrow?” he asked when I stretched out next to him. He curled his arm around me and kissed my forehead while I laid my head on his shoulder.

“Yup. The Four Lands needs us.” I said. Allanon sighed, his other arm under his head.

“I don’t suppose it could need us a little less?” he joked, tracing the tattoos on my hip with his fingertips, pushing my shirt up. I shivered, pushing closer to him.

“Sure it could. If you wanna be ass deep in demons.” I said, moaning softly when he traced higher.

“Hm.” he said and fell silent for a moment. Then he rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow to look down at me. He traced my tattoos down my arm until he reached my hand and twined our fingers together.

“What are you thinking?” I asked.

“How lucky I am.” he said and laid back down, his head on his arm. “How I shouldn’t have paired Wil with Amberle, given what’s going to happen.”

“It wasn’t your choice to make.” I said reaching out push some of the hair out of his face. “Wil and Amberle were destined for this just like Eretria was.”

“That doesn’t make it any easier.” he said, pressing his forehead against mine.

“They’ll be all right. They’re good, steady kids.” I said, tilting my head to kiss his nose.

“You know,” he said after a moment of thought. “Now that the Dagda Mor is hemmed in, it should be possible for Bandon to try to see Amberle without having to worry about his interference.”

“And it would be good experience for him.” I said. “I’m worried how to go about training Catania. She’s working on her headspaces now and that’s where she needs to start. But if she wasn’t pregnant, I’d be starting her on martial training too.”

“Why can’t you? There’s no reason she can’t at least start learning to use her sais.” he said and something in his tone was a little too innocent.

“She’s already learning, isn’t she?” I asked. “From Bandon.”

“And Granuaile.” he said. I groaned and covered my eyes with my hand.

“I’m a terrible teacher.” I said, feeling the last few days beginning to catch up to me. “I’ve been trying to protect her and instead I’m only making it worse.” I sat up and let out a shuddering breath. “I haven’t been giving her the attention she needs because I’ve been so busy trying to juggle everything.”

Allanon sat up and wrapped his arm around my back.

“I haven’t been helping, monopolizing your time.” he said, kissing my cheek.

“No, you’re fine. It’s not the first time I’ve trained apprentices while in a new relationship.” I said and leaned into him. “Every time I think things are going to settle down a little and I can work with her, something else needing our attention pops up and I’m cocking it all up.” I said. Allanon pulled me close and held me.

“You cannot be everywhere at once. And you yourself told me that you were trained by Atticus and Own even though you were technically Granuaile’s apprentice, right?” he asked. I nodded against his neck.

“Right.”

“Then there is no shame in it. Didn’t you say that your family takes care of it’s own?” he asked. I nodded again.

“There you have it.” he said, rubbing my arm. “You’re not the only one who’s been neglecting to train their apprentice."

“We’ve both been busy, haven’t we?” I said tiredly.

“We will have plenty of time to train them once we’ve dealt with this threat, I promise.” Allanon said, kissing my neck.

I sighed, feeling drained. Tucking me in his arms, Allanon laid back and held me against his chest. I closed my eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

He began humming to himself, rubbing my back and I felt my eyes droop closed, falling asleep to the dual sounds of his humming and heartbeat.

~~~

We made love again in the middle of the night, then again the next morning as dawn began to light the world.

“We should start thinking about heading back. It’s a long trip.” I murmured as he pressed kisses to my shoulder and neck, still pressing me into the blanket.

“Mhm.” he agreed distractedly, trailing kisses along my collarbone and up under my chin.

“Are you listening to me?” I asked, tilting my head back to give him space.

“Mm-mm.” he hummed against my neck and continued to press kisses, nipping occasionally when he knew it would get a reaction. I slapped his shoulder and he chuckled, pulling away to flop next to me.

“You’re impossible.” I said, smiling at him.

“Oh, no.” he said, rolling over to drape his arm around my waist. “You’re the impossible one here, _churi ruzhima_.”

“You’re going to have to teach me Noalath sometime.” I said. He chuckled and kissed the point of my shoulder.

“I don’t think so.” he said.

“What? Oh, come on, I’m great at learning languages.” I said.

“I know that. I also know that you learning Noalath is an excellent way to start fights.” he said, kissing my shoulder again.

“You realize I could learn it if I want. Considering that I can read the Codex-“ I broke off when he kissed me.

“The Codex let you read it, love.” he said. “When it recognized your aura as a Druid.”

“So when I was able to read the page but not the wall…” I trailed off.

“That was because the Codex likes you.” he said. I huffed.

“Well, now I’m offended.” I said. Allanon laughed, resting his head against my shoulder.

“It’s a magic book, sweetheart, I don’t think it cares if you’re offended or not.” he pointed out, still laughing.

“True, but you anthropomorphized it first.” I retorted. Allanon kissed my shoulder again, smiling at me.

“If you wish to learn Noalath, then I will teach you.” he murmured. Then his smile turned dirty. “We can start with body parts.”

~~~

We finally untangled ourselves from each other, packing up and starting on the trip back to Arborlon. I was sitting in front of him again, feeling far better than I had the last time we’d come this way.

“So, how do you say ‘Druid’ in Noalath?” I asked, leaning back against him.

“ _Leadrik_.” Allanon said.

“ _Leadrik_.” I said, trying the word out in my mouth.

“Very good.” he rumbled, kissing my neck.

“How do you say ‘Iron Druid’?” I asked curiously.

“There’s no specific word for iron,” Allanon said, shifting a little behind me. “But there is a word for stone, _molt_.” he said

“ _Molt Leadrik?_ ” I asked.

“Other way.” he said, arm tightening around me as Artaq stumbled a little.

“ _Leadrik molt_?”

“Right. If you really want to be grammatically correct, it would be _leadrik moltim_.” he said. I thought about it for a moment, then shook my head.

“It sounds a little silly, saying it like that.” I said. Allanon chuckled.

“If you wish to say it the other way, be my guest.” he said and laughed a little more. “We’ll refer to it as slang if anyone asks.” I huffed a laugh and settled back against him, enjoying the ride.

We had a world of problems waiting for us, but as long as we were together, we could handle anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut and fluff ahead! :D

We were maybe a quarter mile away from the lake when Artaq stopped, standing stock still. His ears swiveled back and forth as though he was listening to something. His nostrils flared and when I leaned around to see if he was okay, I saw his eyes roll, the whites showing.

“Wh-” was all I had time to say before he reared, squealing in fear and dumping us both. He ran through the woods, squealing in terror and bucking all the way. “Ow.” I groaned, my back throbbing in pain from where I’d fallen on Moralltach.

“Sh.” Allanon said, laying perfectly still. I stilled and heard heavy breathing in the woods around us.

 _Demons?_ I asked, looking at him out of the corners of my eyes.

 _I think so_. he said. His face blanked for a moment and I felt him reach out. _Yes. I can sense their malice._ he said. I resisted the urge to point out how he sounded like he was out of Lord of the Rings.

_How many?_

_Four. No, five._ he amended. _Can you get Moralltach free?_ he asked, eyes flickering over to where I was laying on it.

 _Not prone. If you can cover me until I can get to my feet, then I’ll be all right._ I said. I thought about Crucible, but I didn’t want to use that unless it was absolutely necessary.

I am not ashamed to admit that I was afraid to use the dagger. I’ve never been a fan of being totally out of control of my body and that’s what that dagger represented to me.

 _Always_. Allanon said as the breathing grew closer and louder. _When I say ‘go’, we get to our feet and go back to back, agreed?_

 _Agreed._ I said and eased my arm up to reach Moralltach’s hilt. We waited in silence as the demons closed in and I felt my skin begin to crawl at their approach.

 _Why are your tattoos glowing?_ Allanon asked. My eyes widened and I looked over to see that my tattoos were, in fact, glowing a cold blue.

The same shade as the Cold Fire Brighid had given my father. And that imbued the dagger on my thigh.

 _I-I think Gaia wants me to use Crucible._ I said.

 _Then do it_. Allanon said as they got closer.

 _No_. I said. _Call it. I can see one now._ I changed the subject to the immediate problem at hand.

“ _Go!_ ” Allanon roared, surging to his feet. I rolled to mine and drew Moralltach, spinning and beheading the demon closest to me. I turned to put my back to Allanon’s and jumped sideways as another demon swung for my midsection, attempting to introduce my entrails to the ground. Reversing the momentum of the swing, the demon brought it’s sword back around, in an upwards swing. I jumped back again and bound the metal of the demon’s blade to the earth and rushed it, throwing my weight into the tackle.

We landed, both grunting and it punched me, knocking me sideways. I cried out when I felt my nose break and slapped my right foot against the earth, muting the pain and allowing me to see straight. I yelped and rolled away as it tried to stomp on my face. I realized that I had lost Moralltach somewhere in the fall and that left me one choice.

“Fucking hell.” I spat and got to my feet, drawing Crucible from it’s sheath. I sucked an over abundance of energy and surged forward, ducking around a punch and drove Crucible up under it’s chin into it’s brain.

The effect was instant. As the demon crumbled to the ground, cold blue flames consuming the body, I fell to the ground, drained everything but the bare minimum of energy necessary for thought and bodily function.

I did have a stroke of good luck. My right arm fell against the earth, allowing me to draw energy, though it was slow.

“Ciara? Ciara!” Allanon cried, appearing my line of sight. “Talk to me, love. Are you all right? Can you move?” he asked, laying a trembling hand on my cheek.

 _Nominally. This is why I’m afraid to use Crucible. It sucks us dry of energy._ I said, moving my eyes to watch him. He sat down beside me, resting his elbows on his knees, concern in every inch of his face.

“So until your energy levels are back up…” he trailed off.

 _I can’t do anything._ I said, feeling a little better as I continued to draw energy.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked. I managed to twitch the corner of my mouth.

 _You could find Moralltach. I dropped it around behind me somewhere. Mind the blade._ I added as he stepped out of sight. There was the sound of rustling behind me and I was just beginning to get worried that one of them had gotten away with it and that I had broken my promise to Manannan when he reappeared, Moralltach in hand. “Bless you, you beautiful, wonderful man.” I whispered, unable to raise my voice more than that.

“You’re welcome.” he murmured and kissed the corner of my mouth. “How long before you’re recovered?” he asked, settling himself beside me again.

“Shouldn’t be too much longer. I’m trying not to draw too much. Enough to get up and walking at least. I’ll be weak as a kitten, but I’ll be up and around under my own power.” I said, my voice already stronger. He nodded and glanced in the direction where Artaq had disappeared. “If you want to go look for him, I’ll be up and about in a moment or two.” I said.

“I don’t want to leave you here alone.” Allanon said, looking concerned.

“I’ll be all right.” I said, smiling at him. He looked doubtful, but kissed me again and walked off through the woods.

Slowly, as if sensing that the blighted creatures were dead, the birds began to sing and the forest came alive again. Even though I hadn’t been lying to Allanon when I said that I would be all right in case something happened, it was about this time that I wished that I had an animal companion like Oberon and Orlaith. It would have been nice to have someone to guard me while I laid vulnerable like this.

I could move a little and stretched my muscles, wincing as my nose protested me twitching my facial muscles. Grunting at the spike of pain, I reached up slowly and twisted my nose back into it’s proper position. Blinding pain bloomed across my face and I groaned as I waited for it to abate.

When I could focus on something other than my screaming face, I redirected a bit of healing energy into it, numbing the pain first thing. I sighed when I felt the cartilage knit back together.

“Found him.” Allanon said, reappearing and leading Artaq. “He’s limping though.” he said, bringing the stallion to a halt. I drew a little more energy and got to my feet, a little wobbly. I picked Moralltach up and sheathed it before walking over to Allanon and Artaq.

“Which leg?” I asked.

“Right front.” he said. I walked around him and lifted Artaq’s leg, examining the hoof.

“Here it is.” I said quietly and pulled a pebble out. I inspected the rest of the hoof before moving onto the others. The rest were clean. “Take him for a turn around the clearing.” I said, stepping back. Allanon had only taken him for a few steps before I realized that Artaq was still limping.

“We’re going to have to walk.” Allanon said, seeing the same thing I did.

“Oh, well I can recharge as we walk.” I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and we started walking back to Arborlon. The sweet wonderful man walked slowly with me until my energy levels were back up and I could go a little faster.

“I’m beginning to think that lake is cursed.” Allanon said. “The last time we were there, you got injured and we had ride at a walk back. And now, here we are again, with you injured and we’re walking again.” I laughed and bumped his arm with mine.

“At least I’m walking under my own power this time.” I said, leaning into his side as he wraps an arm around me.

“There is that.” he said, kissing my forehead.

~~~

We arrived back at Arborlon about midday, putting Artaq up in the stables and sending our packs up to our room. A quick scry for my family found them out on the training field, where Ander was working with new recruits.

“Bandon’s doing very well.” I said as we watched from the outskirts of the field. Dad was sparing with him, much like he had with me so long ago.

“He is. I was pleased to learn that his worthless father at least managed to teach him how to defend himself.” Allanon said. I raised my eyebrows at him and he flushed a little. “Anyone who locks their child up for a gift that is not under their control is worthless. Clearly he’s had little affection or attention over his short life.”

“And he’s flourishing under what he’s getting now. I honestly don’t think I’ve ever seen him smile so much.” I said, watching Dad knock Bandon down, then offer him a hand up. Bandon stared at his hand for a moment, then took it. Allanon and I both held our breath, waiting to see the telltale sign of Bandon getting a vision.

When nothing happened, we breathed twin sighs of relief and shared a brief grin.

“Look.” Allanon said, pointing at where Catania was working with Mom. Catania blocked Scáthmhaide with her sais and threw her body weight into throwing the staff to the side. Catania spun, cutting at mom, though she pull her stroke so as not to endanger Mom.

“Damn, she’s getting better.” I said, watching Mom and Catania circle each other. Mom swung and Catania skipped back, throwing a sai at Mom’s feet in a mock attack. Mom laughed and moved back, then raised her hand to call the session.

“See? Not at all neglected.” Allanon said, kissing my temple.

“I’m glad you returned safely.” Arion said, approaching from the palace. “Did you find anything out on your patrol?” he asked.

“A great deal of rabbits and five now dead demons.” I said. Arion’s eyes widened.

“How far out?” he demanded.

“Two miles. It was a scouting party. Too small to be anything else.” Allanon said.

“If they had been part of an invading force, they’d have been on our doorstep already.” I said, watching concern flicker over his face.

“There’s another issue.” Arion said, glancing out to where Ander and Diana were working with the new recruits.

“Pindanon?” Allanon asked, his voice hard with dislike. Arion flashed him a look, then nodded.

“She is insulted that Ander did not abdicate to her and so she is turning the council against him.” Arion said. “He is going to meet with her tomorrow in an attempt to smooth things out.”

“How do you think that will go?” I asked. Arion snorted.

“As well as you might expect.” he said. “Kael is the vengeful sort when she’s been slighted.”  he said.

“She is a coward and _traitor_.” Allanon snarled and shook his head after a moment. “But that is another matter.”

“What do you mean ‘traitor’?” Arion asked. Allanon glanced at me.

 _What do you think?_ he asked.

 _There’s no reason not to tell him your suspicions_. I said.

“There is… I have suspicions that Kael almost killed your Aunt, during the Second War of the Races.” Allanon said and Arion’s eyebrows rose.

“Kael? Wielding a sword?” Arion asked.

 _Brains are clearly not his strong suit_. Allanon said wryly and I covered a laugh with a cough.

“No. I have reason to believe she was attempting to prevent me from finding Heirs of the Shannara bloodline and so let a Skullbearer into the royal archives to destroy the records. Pyria held it off for as long as she could until I arrived. I killed the creature and saved Pyria. She could not tell me who allowed the creature inside, but there was a guard who had been sent away by Kael from the entrance where I found a scrap of cloth belonging to the creature.” Allanon said and smiled wryly. “Both of which have passed on.”

“Leaving no evidence.” Arion said, nodding. I could see in his eyes that he was attempting to piece together what Allanon had just shared with what he knew about Kael. “Why was she trying to prevent you from finding the Shannara bloodline?” he asked after a moment.

“I think the creature may have promised to give her Arborlon in exchange for allowing it inside to destroy the records. I do not believe she counted on Pyria guarding the archives so zealously.” Allanon said. Arion smiled a little.

“That sounds like the Aunt Pyria I heard about.” he said. “What do we do about this?”

“Nothing. We have no evidence.” Allanon said.

“Not exactly. She kind of let something slip, when she accused us of making Ander take the throne.” I said. “I made the comment that everyone’s decision is their own and she seemed to believe that I knew she had done something. Given what Allanon had told me an hour before, I assumed that’s what she meant. From the fear and panic flowing off of her as she thought it, I think that’s what it was related too. I would have to have confirmation from her first, before I can say with certainty.”

“What would you need?” Arion asked as we walked closer to the training ground.

“Something that will make her think of Pyria and what she, allegedly, did.” I shrugged. Allanon raised his eyebrows at me, looking wounded that I said ‘allegedly’. “I believe you, love. But until I have proof, I don’t want to make any guesses.” I said. He didn’t look happy, but nodded.

“As you wish.” he said.

“The easiest way would be for Allanon to interact with her. His response along with mine is what triggered it, so if we recreate the conditions…” I trailed off.

“Then you may be able to pick up on something.” Arion said. I nodded.

“Exactly.” I said, smiling at Dad as we approached.

“Do you think you can get her to confess?” Arion asked.

“I think I can get something to allow us the ability to make her think we know what we she did. If we can get her to think that, we might get her to reveal her motivations so she can implicate herself. But we’ll have to deal with her coup first.” I said. Arion nodded his agreement.

“As you wish.” he said as Catania came over with a wide smile.

“Did you see that?!” Catania asked, nearly bouncing up to us, both sais in her belt.

“I did! That was great!” I gushed. “Have you been working on your strength training?” I asked.

“I have!” she said and flexed her arm muscle.

“She’s doing really well.” Mom said, coming up beside her. “It’s been hard to work on strength training, but she’s doing really well.”

“And Bandon’s been helping.” Catania said, watching him come over, wiping at the sweat with a towel. I smiled, feeling Oberon bump my hand for me to pet him.

“She must have cut up ten different trees by now.” Bandon said, sliding his arm around her waist and kissing her temple. Catania smiled brightly, leaning into him.

“Just don’t overdo, okay?” I said. She nodded.

“I won’t.” she promised.

“How long has it been since we faced off?” Dad asked, eyeing me speculatively. He was half grinning as he looked at me. I grinned back.

“Far too long. Why? Think you can take me, old man?” I teased, watching his shoulders drop.

I didn’t realize he had been so tense. It was a lot we had walked into and I know that Dad tends to worry like an old woman. Or, at least according to Granda, he did.

“Most definitely.” he said, kicking his sandals off and drawing Fragarach.

Sensing that a very interesting bout was about to take place, the soldiers cleared the entire area for us to play in. They gave us the whole field and while we wouldn’t need it, it was nice to have the room to maneuver.

“I need a sword.” I said, taking Moralltach and Crucible off and handing them to Catania before she and Bandon moved to the shade of a nearby tree.

“Why? You have one right there.” Bandon said, gesturing at the sword.

“Because if I were to land a hit, it would kill the victim within minutes with a disease for which there is no cure.” I replied. His eyes grew wide.

“Oh.” he said. I smiled to take the sting out of my words.

“It’s okay. You don’t know if you don’t ask.” I said and looked over at Allanon as he summoned his sword.

“Use mine.” he said, handing it to me hilt first. I smiled brightly, knowing I’d embarrass the hell out of him if I were to kiss his cheek in front of everyone.

“Happily.” I said, going for the double entendre to make him blush as I moved to square up with Dad.

<Sneaky, Little Druid. I like it!> Oberon said and Allanon rolled his eyes. Seeing his petting going away, Oberon padded over to Bandon and nudged gently at his hand.

Bandon stroked his head and scratched behind Oberon’s ears, leading him to sigh blissfully and lean into the petting.

I followed Dad out into the middle of field, feeling all eyes on us. We were going to put on a show while catching up. I knew because I could read Dad’s expression.

I love my father and he’s pretty steady most of the time. Except when he either gets mad or he has an audience.

To be perfectly fair, I get the same way.

I’m used to the Irish longsword which is a little shorter than Allanon’s sword and usually designed to be used with one hand. This gigantic sword is almost a two-handed blade in length.

It was going to be interesting using it.

I took a couple practice swings, figuring out how I’m going to have to compensate for the length of the blade in comparison to what I’m used to. But for all it’s length, it’s surprising light and that made it easier for me to use.

“Ready?” Dad asked after a few minutes of me acquainting myself with the sword.

“Just a minute.” I said and tested how fast I could change direction with it, how easy it was to swing and whether or not I needed a two handed grip on it. It was easier than I thought and I knew that it would make this bout really interesting. “Ready, Da.” I said, turning to face him. We took a moment to salute each other and then Dad rushed me.

I watched him, waiting for the feint I knew he’d pull. We’ve faced off too many times and he’s done this too many times for me not to see it coming.

He feinted left, dodged right and I met his side swing it the edge of Allanon’s sword and slid Fragarach upwards, exposing Dad’s side. He curled away as Fragarach went high, expecting me to go for rib shot.

I kicked the side of his knee and he grunted, going down as I disengaged and pulled back.

“Point?” I asked after waiting for him to get back and take a test bounce on his legs.

“Acknowledged. 1-0.” he said. I grinned and saluted him.

He flipped me off.

We circled, occasionally clashing swords just to keep it interesting for the audience. He was waiting for me to attack and we both knew it.

I decided to not disappoint and closed the distance slowly, watching for an opening. Dad remained where he was, letting me close in. About five seconds too late, I realized the trick.

With Allanon’s huge sword, my reflex time was limited because I didn’t have the reach necessary to bring it up, swing it around to block and keep the actual swing of the blade short so I didn’t potentially seriously injure Dad. Bloodshed during training wasn’t new to us, but I didn’t feel like ripping him open. Dad brought Fragarach up in an underhanded swing and I couldn’t pull my sword back enough in time to block and he sliced a nice gash in my forearm. Ignoring the pain for a moment, I stabbed forward. Dad curled away and I reversed the blade to follow.

Dad hopped back and used Fragarach to block and deflect, sending my sword blade high.

For a brief moment I thought I was going to topple back onto my ass, but I used my strength binding and was able to regain control. I completed the overhead two handed spin and brought the sword back down at an angle. Dad blocked again, twisting Fragarach around my blade to bind them together and brought my sword down. I cursed fluently in Old Irish as he took control of my swing and brought me in close to where he could shove me back, sending me stumbling back.

“Point?” he asked, gesturing with Fragarach to my forearm, which was beginning to clot.

“Aye, acknowledged. 1-1.” I said. He grinned and saluted me.

I flipped him off.

“Time!” Bandon called, dodging in to hand me a towel. I planted Allanon’s sword in the ground for a moment, ignoring his wince, and wiped the blood off my forearm and hand. Then I wiped what there was off of the hilt and grip. I blocked the pain, began the healing process and pulled Allanon’s sword out of the ground. I walked over to a brazier that was burning and threw the towel on it.

“Begin again?” Dad asked, winking at me. I stuck my tongue out in response.

“Aye.” I said. We both attacked and this time I was ready for him. The sneaky bastard was trying to use the reach of my sword against me, knowing I wasn’t used to a blade this long. I kept a little distance between us and used the thicker part of the blade up by the cross guard to either block or deflect his swings with Fragarach.

Seeing his idea about using the blade length against me wasn’t working, Dad began to throw physical blows my way. I admit, the first time he did it, I got punched in the face, busting my nose. I staggered back, mind throwing sparks at the pain and he backed off to let me deal.

I recovered faster than he expected and swung for his knees. Dad yelped and managed to block in time. Throwing my body into the movement, I pushed against the flat of Fragarach, moving up and out from his body, and at the last moment, twisted to smack the opposite edge of my sword against the flat. It clanged against Fragarach, vibrating it and Dad yelped again, the sword flying from his hand in surprise.

I pulled back, feeling the blood flowing from my nose as Dad reached down to pick up Fragarach, clearly a little embarrassed he’d lost it so easily.

“Point?” we asked at the same time and I winced when we both laughed, my nose stinging.

“Acknowledged. 2-2?” he asked, sheathing his sword as he walked over to me.

“Aye.” I said, lowering my sword as he reached up to gingerly feel my nose.

“Sorry.” he said and reached up to reset my nose.

“Gah!” I yelped, my nose describing in great detail how much it hurt and where. I swore a little and stamped my foot until the pain subsided. “It’s all right. Want to keep using swords or go hand to hand?” I asked, drawing energy to heal my nose.

“Swords.” he said. I nodded and sighed, feeling the swelling going down all ready.

“Does it always get this bloody between you two?” Allanon called from the sidelines, concern coloring his voice.

“You should see us in animal form. That’s really bad.” I replied as Dad drew Fragarach.

“We might do that later too.” Dad said. Allanon groaned and out of the corner of my eye, I saw him cover his eyes in exasperation. I laughed as we circled each other again.

We came in close again, but this time we were both throwing blows to go with our swords. Dad made a stab towards me that was a little slower than it could have been. I brought my sword around to swing his sword out and punched him in the side. He grunted and threw himself into me sideways and we tumbled to the ground. He rolled away after we landed and I was right after him, getting to my feet and throwing my weight behind a swing towards his right arm. He ducked under it and punched me in the side, where I’d hit him. I barked a laughed and kicked out towards him as I reversed my blade and spun, cutting behind me where he had been. He dodged back, getting cut on the same forearm that I had been.

“Point?” I asked, panting a little as he paused to block the pain and begin healing it.

“Acknowledged. 3-2.” he said. I grinned, but reminded myself not to get overly confident.

That reminder was driven home when Dad created a binding between the seat of my pants and the ground, like I had once done to Allanon’s boots.

“Cheat!” I hollered, rolling away from Dad’s downward stroke. He laughed at me.

“Never specified rules.” he reminded me.

“Good point.” I retorted and did the same to him. He yelped the same way I did and I held the binding for a moment, then released it as I brought my sword down. Dad blocked it, throwing my blade aside and scrambled to his feet while I was recovering.

We faced off again, adrenaline making both of us more reckless and I was grateful I wasn’t using Moralltach. Dad rushed me again, knocking my block aside and tried to body slam me. I activated my strength binding again and threw my weight against his, knowing I was at a weight disadvantage.

But the best thing about being trained by my father?

He always insisted that I learn more than just normal fighting.

I hooked the leg I wasn’t using to push back with around his ankle and yanked, knocking him to the ground. I swayed for a moment on one foot, then caught myself. I was about to ask for a point when he kicked the inside of my thigh, catching the nerve and I grunted, going down on one knee. He raised Fragarach as if to strike, but I saw the bluff for what it was. I grabbed his wrist and twisted, putting pressure on the nerve to make him drop it. He grunted as Fragarach fell from his grip.

In that moment, I forgot who I was fighting and was about to ask for two points and the win when he hit me in the stomach. Up until that point, it had been a friendly match. Sure, there was smack talk and blood, but it was still friendly.

Now it turned into a brawl.

I grunted and tossed Allanon’s sword away, opting instead to drive my fist into Dad’s kidney. He huffed a pained breath and slapped me on the cheek, knocking me back. We got up, circled and dove in again. I punched him in the face, breaking his nose and gave him a breather. He came back and kicked me in the knee, sending me down, but only for a moment because I surged up and drove my shoulder into his stomach, expelling a hard breath and knocking him down. He punched me in the face again, breaking my nose for the second time that day. I punched him in the side again and he bucked up, dislodging me off of him and throwing me over his head.

Thankfully, I knew how to fall and so I rolled away unharmed.

“I think that’s enough!” Allanon said. I saw the concern on his face as he watched us.

I wanted to tell him that it was all right, that we really weren’t trying to kill each other, but Dad closed in again and pulled my attention back to him.

I could see in his eyes he was having fun and below the blood and stings and aches and broken noses, I was enjoying myself too. I knew why Allanon was concerned because I was pretty sure I was going to look like hell in the morning, but right then I didn’t care.

Dad charged and tackled me, knocking me down. I hit the ground and grunted, but reached up to punch him in the ribs and he yelped, curling away, but not before punching me in the stomach and knocking the wind out of me. I head butted him and he fell to the side, gasping as I heard the crunch of his nose for the second time.

We laid side-by-side, hurting in the same places and trying to catch our breath. After a few minutes, Dad started to laugh. It was a painful, wheezing sound and I joined in.

“I see nothing funny about this.” Allanon said, walking into my field of vision. I squinted up, trying to see his face against the halo of light behind him.

“I’d answer that, but you’d take it the wrong way.” I replied. I saw his mouth twitch, but he continued to glare down at me.

“Finally got around to beating the snot out of each other, huh?” Mom asked, walking up to Dad and doing the same thing Allanon was doing to me.

“We hadn’t even gotten around to snot yet.” Dad said and lifted his hand. Mom helped him up and Allanon extended his hand to me. His grip was gentle as he helped me up and for a moment he pulled me against him.

Then he stepped back and I frowned. That was unusual.

“I still fail to see how it was funny.” Allanon said.

“It’s an Irish thing.” Dad said, eyeing us and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. That Allanon was pissed at me for getting into this with Dad. “Here, let me fix that.” Dad said, limping up to me and resetting my nose.

“Ugh. Y’know, that hurts less the second time.” I said and reached out to reset Dad’s nose. He yelped in a very girlish manner and I giggled, then winced, grabbing my side.

“Yes, hilarious.” Dad groused and we felt silent as we began healing the bits that needed healing.

“Do you do this often? And is it always this…violent?” Allanon asked, bending down to retrieve his sword. It collapsed back in on itself, allowing him to hang it back on his belt.

“Depends on how much we get into the fight. And never more than a few times a year.” I said. He nodded.

“I see.” Allanon said and walked past us, his shoulder brushing against mine. “Excuse me.” he said coolly.

“Oh, he’s pissed.” Mom said, raising her eyebrows. I sighed. Leaving Moralltach and Crucible with my parents, I walked after Allanon, limping.

“Allanon, wait.” I said as I tried to catch up. He kept walking. “Hey, slow down!” I called. He kept walking.

Pissed, I bound his boots to the ground and he grunted, flailing a moment before catching and righting himself.

“Will you stop that?” he demanded irritably.

“Will you stop being an ass?” I snapped back and released the binding. We stood silently next to each other, but not together. It was an odd feeling. “What’s wrong?” I asked after my temper had subsided.

He looked at me and I saw him wince. He reached up to lightly brush what felt like a hell of a shiner forming on my right eye.

“I don’t like it when you get hurt. And he shouldn’t either.” Allanon said, anger filling his voice. If it wouldn’t have hurt, I would have raised my eyebrows. As it was, I let my surprise show in my voice.

“What, Dad? Oh, this is not the first time we have done this. And it’s been a lot worse. You should see it when we’re really mad at each other.” I chuckled and he stiffened, his hand falling away from my face.

“It’s not right.” he said. I smiled and closed the distance to hug him. He was still for a minute before he hugged me back.

“Gently, gently.” I said, feeling my ribs protest. He loosened his grip a little.

“Is there somewhere I can kiss you where it won’t hurt?” he asked. Then, realizing who he was speaking to, quickly amended: “In public.”

“Aw,” I teased, looking up at him. “Come on.” I said and he turned red, before shaking his head and kissing me lightly on the lips. It stung, considering my split lip, but I refrained from reacting. He was already sensitive about the beating Dad and I gave each other and I didn’t want him to treat me like glass.

“I take it that didn’t hurt?” he asked, breaking the kiss. I knew I couldn’t lie at this distance, but I hoped I could lessen the blow somewhat.

“It did, but kissing it made better.” I said. Confusion sat on his face, but I kissed him again before he could ask whatever question he wanted to ask. “Come on. I need Crucible, Moralltach and someplace private with lots of earth.” I said, pulling back and hooking my arm with his. Allanon shook his head and we walked back to the training grounds.

“Worked it out all right?” Mom asked, watching us approach.

“Yes. I do not, however, appreciate you beating the hell out of my f-“ Allanon stopped, coughed and tried again. “Beating the hell out of Ciara.” he said, leveling a look at Dad.

“Hey, she did equal damage to me.” he protested. Allanon shook his head. I could see he was still upset and so I walked over to get Crucible and Moralltach.

“We’ll catch up later.” I said and kissed both Mom and Dad’s cheek. “You two get back to training, okay?” I said, throwing a look at Bandon and Catania.

“Okay.” Catania agreed and got up, pulling Bandon with her.

“There is a grove, not far from here,” Allanon said, sliding his arm through mine as we walked away. “We can go there for you to heal.”

“All right.” I said, carrying my weapons in one hand. We walked in silence and when we reached the grove a thought occurred to me. “What were you going to call me?” I asked while I pulled my clothes off. He glanced up at me in confusion, before his eyes drifted back down to my back and side. “When you told Dad you didn’t appreciate him beating the hell out of me.”

“What? Oh.” Allanon said, tearing his eyes away from the bruises probably purpling on my skin. “I- Um.” he stopped and I turned to catch the flush on his face. “I almost- I almost called you my friend.” he said. I cocked my head at him, noticing he wouldn’t meet my eyes.

He was lying, I was sure of that. _Why_ , I wasn’t so sure, but I trusted him implicitly, so I figured there was a good reason.

“Right.” I said slowly, making certain he understood that I knew he was lying to me. He flushed a little. I pulled my jeans off and I heard him suck in a breath.

“What?” I asked, looking back at him. He walked over and trailed his fingertips down my back, causing me to shiver at the feel of leather on my back.

“I did not realize the injuries were so extensive.” he said. Anger warred with concern and I reached back to take his hand, ignoring my screaming shoulders.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been injured.” I said, turning to face him.

“I do not know, nor will I ever, enjoy seeing you injured, whether through training or otherwise.” Allanon said firmly, tugging his gloves off and cupping my face. “There is nothing in this world that I care about more than you. To see you injured, in any manner, is like a knife to my heart. And to think how it happened…” he shook his head.

“Allanon, love, you know that it was a friendly sparring session. Surely you’ve been injured when a sparring session has gotten a little out of hand.” I said, astonished at how badly he was handling this.

“I have. But that is different-“ he broke off, seeing my eyebrows raise. “That is not what I meant and you know it. I don’t care if I get hurt, so long as you’re safe.” he laid his forehead on my shoulder.

“’You can break my soul, take my life away, beat me, hurt me, kill me, but for the love of god, don’t touch her.’” I quoted quietly. Allanon wrapped his arms around me gently, mindful of my ribs.

“Exactly.” he said, his voice muffled by my shoulder. “I have lost so much that I cannot even fathom the notion of you joining that number.” he shuddered.

“I won’t. Not for a long time.” I pressed a kiss to his neck. “That’s something we have to talk about too.” I said. Allanon lifted his head to kiss me.

“Not right now.” he said and smiled a little mischievously. “Tell me something,” he brushed my hair back, resting his lips by my ear. “How still to do you have to be to heal?”

~~~

Two hours later, we were headed back for the palace when I felt a tug on my mind. I stopped, listening for it to happen again.

“What is it?” Allanon asked, looking back at me from a couple steps ahead.

“I felt-“ I stopped when I felt it again, stronger this time. “I felt something tug at me.” I said.

“Bandon again?” he asked quietly. I let it brush against me again and I shook my head.

“No. It’s…. It’s almost as if someone is scrying for me. But not… Not how I’m used to.” I said. I waited with an open mind, waiting for the brush to come again, but nothing happened. “Now it’s gone.” I walked up to next to Allanon and we continued.

“That was strange.” Allanon said as we approached the palace.

“It was.” I agreed, glancing back at the spot where I’d felt it.

“Were you able to tell if it was malevolent or not?” Allanon asked, opening the door for me.

“No, just as if someone were looking for me. And once they found me, they were satisfied and moved away.” I said, feeling more and more creeped out at the sensation.

“And you couldn’t tell who it was?” Allanon asked, concern clear in his voice.

“No.” I said, replaying the sensation over and over. “But it… I felt the tug, as if someone were pulling on me. Then, when I recognized it, _then_ they reached out to me. As if making sure it was me.” I said, shuddering.

Allanon wrapped his arm around my shoulders, kissing my temple.

“Perhaps it was one of the Tuatha De, wanting to check in?” he asked. I leaned into him, enjoying the rare display of public affection.

I knew that if that had been the truth, they would have popped in, but I also knew he was trying to comfort me, so I went with it.

“That sounds right.” I said as we walked for the wing.

“You’re humoring me.” he murmured.

“Are you going to let me?” I asked, yawning a little.

“In this case, yes.” he said as we climbed the stairs. “It seems as though we haven’t seen our bed here in days.” Allanon said. “No sooner do we arrive than we are pulled from it yet again for some reason or another.” he opened the door. “Not that the last time we were pulled away was unpleasant, mind you.” he said, glancing at me.

“It would be nice to sleep on something that isn’t cold, lumpy or moving.” I said as we walked through the empty living room.

“I am not _lumpy_.” Allanon protested. I grinned and bumped his shoulder with mine.

“I didn’t say _you_ were lumpy.” I said. “The ground, for as much as I love Gaia, is _uncomfortable_. I’d rather have a nice soft bed and you to snuggle up to.”

“You, my love, are _spoiled._ ” Allanon accused, following me into our bedroom.

“Who, me?” I asked, pulling my shirt off and checking the mirror for the bruises. A majority of them had faded, but there were still some brilliant displays of purple and black and yellow going on.

“Purple is your color,” Allanon observed, dropping his bracers and gloves into a chair. “Black and yellow, not so much.” he said.

“Agreed. Especially in combination.” I said, sighing. I stripped off the rest of my clothes and climbed into bed. Allanon joined me a moment later, pulling me against him. I closed my eyes, feeling my shoulders drop as I relaxed against him.

“Tomorrow,” Allanon said, his voice sleepy. “I want to see if Bandon can find the children. I’m concerned about them.” he kissed the top of my head.

“So am I.” I replied, feeling myself drift towards sleep.

 _Hopefully, he won’t be pulled away this time_. Allanon said, his arms tightening a little.

 _He shouldn’t be. Not when the Dagda Mor is sealed up for now._ I said and giggled sleepily to myself.

 _Why are you laughing?_ Allanon asked, his voice affectionate.

 _Because I might have stuck my tongue out at the Dagda Mor._ I said and sent the image of the look on his face when I did it. Allanon snorted, chuckling a little.

 _You like to live dangerously_.

~~~

I woke to kisses being trailed up my back and a warm hand on my hip. I arched into the kisses, purring quietly.

“That’s a nice reaction.” Allanon murmured against my skin as he slid a hand under me to stroke me. I shuddered and rocked against his hand, moaning as he slid two fingers into me, curling them and thrusting hard and fast.

I whined, gasping for air as I ground against his hand.

“Oh, oh please, please, Allanon, _please_ …” I whimpered, on the edge of orgasm when he pulled his hand away. I groaned in protest, though it didn’t last long when he shifted lay behind me and press his erection against me. “ _Allanon_.” I gasped when he thrust inside, muffling his groan of pleasure against my shoulder.

He curled his arm around me, lifting my hips just enough for him to thrust comfortably. I cried out, back arching as he thrust quick and hard and my fingers dug into the sheets, panting he drove into me.

“Oh, oh yes, yes, please, please, _yess_ …” I hissed, hips bucking back against his. Allanon pressed sloppy kisses against my shoulders, finding my clit and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

My back bowed as I came, tightening around him. Allanon shuddered against my back, groaning deeply as he came, hips snapping as  he buried himself inside me.

We collapsed into the bed, panting for air and I moaned softly when he pulled away. I curled back against his chest, resting my head on his bicep. Allanon wrapped himself around me, kissing my neck and shoulder.

“Need to do that more often.” he murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder.

“Oh, definitely.” I purred, feeling sleep beginning to tug at me. Allanon sighed happily, relaxing against me.

“Sleep, love, we have a long day tomorrow.” he murmured in my ear. I closed my eyes, sighed and felt myself drift off, while Allanon nibbled behind my ear.

~~~

I leaned against the wall and watched Allanon with Bandon. We had rousted the kids out of bed early this morning but I’d given Catania a pass on coming with us when she barely made it to the water closet before throwing up.

That left us with Bandon and I got the feeling that Allanon and Bandon were starting to get tired of each other’s company.

Right now, Allanon was standing beside Bandon as he sat on a step in front of the Ellcrys, one hand on Bandon’s head to help guide him as he concentrated on locating Amberle and the other kids.

Then Allanon dropped his hand away as Bandon gasped, leaning forward.

“She’s alive. Amberle’s alive.” Bandon said, shaking. Allanon stepped away, giving Bandon a chance to bring his power under control.

“So what did you see?” Allanon asked quietly. Bandon was quiet for a minute, going over the images in his mind.

“I don’t know. I saw ruins.” he paused to try and catch his breath. “Like an ancient city. Man made, not Elven. I didn’t recognize it.” he said, shaking his head.

“Was there anything else?” Allanon asked, turning to look back at Bandon. “Think.” Allanon urged. Bandon looked up at him earnestly.

“I’m _trying_.” he said and stared into space for a moment. “There was water.” he said.

“Ocean or river?” Allanon pressed.

“I don’t know!” Bandon said, his voice just shy of a whine. “I need a break.” he said, leaning back.

“No!” Allanon barked and I blinked.

 _Easy, love_. I said. He ignored me, focused on Bandon. “Oh, boy.” I muttered, pushing away from the wall and walking towards them.

“The Ellcrys is almost bare,” Allanon said, his voice harsh. “If the last leaf falls-“

“I know what happens!” Bandon said, his voice breaking in his irritation.

“If you think I am _pushing_ you, it is because I am trying to prepare you for what is to come. You must _fortify_ yourself against the Dagda Mor.” Allanon growled and I stared at him, feeling the worry and concern rolling off of him.

Bandon could too, because he went still and then looked up.

“You’re pushing to see if I snap.” Bandon said and I winced at the look on Allanon’s face. He was clearly demonstrating a great deal of control to keep from snapping at him. Looking away, Allanon climbed the steps, trying to get his emotions under control.

Bandon rose and I winced at the expression on his face. It was one that I was very familiar with. A mixture of smugness, pride and glee at pushing at a parental figure.

I covered my hand with my face, not entirely sure I wanted to watch this particular exchange.

“It’s not fun, having your mind read, is it?” Bandon asked, a hint of the smugness on his face in his voice. I winced as Allanon turned around to glare at him.

“Your power may be growing, but be careful how you use it. And with whom.” Allanon rumbled, his voice just shy of a snarl. They squared off and would have kept going if I hadn’t clapped my hands together and startled them both.

“And now that the testosterone has gone through the roof,” I said, watching them both shift out of their aggressive postures. “Perhaps we can focus on something more constructive than a cock measuring contest.” I said brightly, watching them both flush.

“Like what?” Bandon sounded sullen.

“Like seeing if you can share your vision with me. I grew up in the Old World, remember? I might be able to recognize something.” I said, offering my hand.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Allanon rumbled, coming back down the stairs towards us.

“I think I can take this punk on.” I winked at Bandon, taking the sting out of my words.

“I’ll be careful.” he said and took my hand. I gasped, images flashing through my head. Then I saw clearly Wil, Amberle and Eretria standing on the bank of a huge body of water, with giant metal pillars coming up out of the water and the distant bank covered in fog, but still recognizable as a city. I caught a glimpse of a sign before Bandon had to break contact.

I staggered for a moment, before catching myself and Allanon’s hands were on my shoulders, steadying me.

“What did you see?” he asked gently.

“I saw ruins, like Bandon. But they were familiar.” I said and stared into space while I waited for my brain to kick in. “Wait, the sign.” I said and reached into a pocket for the small notebook I had grabbed this morning, on account of a feeling. “There was something written on it.” I muttered, flipping the notebook sideways and closing my eyes to go over the image.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t make it out.” Bandon said, coming over to stand on my other side, reading over my shoulder.

“That’s because it was faded, but I recognize it. I’ve seen it before, with Augusta.” I said, writing out what I’d see. “S-A-F. And under it, spread out, was O-L-D.” I said and paused, trying to recall it. “Wait!” I snapped my fingers. “San Francisco/Oakland! That’s the San Francisco/Oakland exit! Safehold! I’ll be a son of a bitch! That was the Golden Gate bridge and San Francisco you saw!” I exclaimed and slung my arm around Bandon’s neck, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Good job, kid!” Bandon grinned with pleasure and then ducked away, pushing at his hair to straighten it out.

“Thanks.” he said shyly and threw a look at Allanon. “See? Positive reinforcement goes a long way.” he said. Allanon scowled at him.

“We do not have time to-“ Allanon stopped when I put my hand on his chest.

“If you two keep going with this pissing match, I’m going to break off body parts you’re both fond of.” I warned. They subsided after glaring at each other for a moment. “Go take a break, Bandon. And no using your power. Let it rest.” I said, pointing at Bandon. He nodded and walked away.

“He’s pushing the limits of my patience.” Allanon muttered, turning away from me and the Ellcrys.

“You have to realize that you’re the closest thing to a father figure he’s probably ever had. Especially if his parents started locking him away as early as I think they did. It’s natural that he’s pushing his limits with you. He wants to see how far he can get.” I said, turning and smiling at him.

“He’ll get far enough to find out what happens when I lose my patience.” Allanon muttered. I laughed and he turned to look at me, wounded. “What?” he demanded. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.

“I just think it’s funny is all. Did you give Bremen this much trouble?” I asked. Allanon curled his arms around me and flushed.

“Yes. But he had time to correct me. The world wasn’t about to fall to darkness.” he said, looking down at me.

“Allanon, pushing him won’t do any good. I’m not saying to not train him as much as possible, but you need to give a little more flexibility and less ‘right now or the world will end’.” I said. Allanon sighed heavily.

“I’m trying to protect him. Can’t he see that?” he asked plaintively and I laughed again.

“At least we got to skip the diapers.” I grinned at his confusion. “We’re dealing with what amounts to a scared kid who is clearly intimidated by his power and is practicing it in all the wrong ways. Basically, we’re trying to raise him to be a good man and use his powers wisely. Like I said, at least we got to skip the diapers.” I pointed out and Allanon grinned a little, before it faded.

“I’m worried we won’t be able to keep the Dagda Mor from getting his hands on him again.” Allanon said, kissing the top of my head. “That we will fail to protect him.”

“We won’t. Just like we won’t fail to protect Catania or anyone else.” I looked up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. He held me tight and we broke apart after a few minutes, breathing hard.

“I was being too hard on him.” Allanon admitted after a few minutes. “That’s how Bremen taught me.” he said.

“Sink or swim, huh?” I teased. Allanon snorted.

“That’s how I learned to swim.” he said. “My father pushed me into a river and told me not to come out until I could swim my way to shore. Five minutes later he dove in after me because I was swimming in circles.” he laughed quietly.

“At least you could swim.” I said brightly and he laughed harder, shoulders shaking.

~~~

We found Bandon sitting on a cliff, watching the setting sun. As Allanon walked forward, I hung back, leaning against a pine tree to watch.

“I told you that I was your age when my mentor, Bremen, found me.” Allanon said, sinking down next to Bandon. He let his legs hang over the side and I grinned when I saw him kicking them like a little kid.

After a minute, Bandon started doing the same.

“You said your parents abandoned you too.” he said, glancing over at Allanon.

“They did. I was twelve. They left one night while I was asleep. Packed up their things and left me.” Allanon huffed a sigh. “I wandered and was apprenticed to a great many people until Bremen found me. Great for finding work, not so much for being a Druid.” he said, nudging Bandon’s arm with his. Bandon grinned, ducking his head.

“You told me you thought I was to be the next Druid.” Bandon asked after a minute. “Did you mean that?” he asked. Allanon nodded.

“I would not have given you that,” he gestured at Bandon’s sword. “If I did not mean it. You are a good man, Bandon.” Allanon said and I smiled when Bandon beamed at him. “I owe you an apology. I was pushing you because I want to make certain that no matter what happens, you can protect yourself and your family.”

“I shouldn’t have pushed like that.” Bandon said, watching the sun set.

“I was not exactly being subtle.” Allanon grinned. “So the blame lays equidistance between us.” Allanon said and offered his hand to Bandon. He reached out and took it, clasping forearms with him.

I leaned my head against the tree, smiling at the sight.

“So… Can I call you ‘Dad’?” Bandon asked, grinning. Allanon groaned and put his head in his hand, though I could see that he was smiling too.

“Only if you don’t ask for money.” Allanon said.

“I make no promises.” Bandon said. “I do have a baby on the way.” he said. Allanon wrapped his arm around his head, giving him a friendly squeeze while he ruffled his hair.

“Which we will help you care for.” Allanon said. “I am not changing dirty diapers, however. I have had more than enough of that in one lifetime, thank you.”

“So that’s a no on midnight diaper duty?” Bandon grinned.

“I will push you off this cliff.” Allanon threatened good-naturedly.

“I don’t think Ciara would be happy about that.” Bandon said. Allanon grinned.

“For not having to deal with midnight diaper duty, I think she’ll make an exception.” Allanon said and grinned over his shoulder at me.

“No on the diaper duty. And double no on pushing Bandon off the cliff.” I said, grinning back at them.

“I’m kind of looking forward to meeting the baby now.” Bandon said. “But I’m still nervous. What if I drop them? What if I’m not a good father?”

“You will be an excellent father.” Allanon said, putting his hand on Bandon’s shoulder. “And Catania will be an excellent mother.”

“Thank you.” Bandon said, then grinned. “Dad.” Allanon rolled his eyes.

“At least you didn’t ask for money.” he said and got up with a grunt. Bandon got up silently and Allanon narrowed his eyes at him, grinning a little. “Brat.”

“Come on, old man.” Bandon grinned. Allanon rolled his eyes again.

“Wisdom before bravado.” he said, pointing at Bandon.

“No wisdom without bravado first.” Bandon retorted.

“I’ll give you that.” Allanon said as they joined me. He wrapped his arm around me as we headed for the palace. “You did very well today, Bandon.” he said, glancing over at him.

“Hopefully I’ll eventually be able to do it without you needing to help me guide it.” Bandon said as we approached the side entrance.

“You will. I am sure of that.” Allanon said. A member of the Home Guard saw us and approached, saluting us both.

“King Ander, Prince Arion and Commander Tilton request your presence for a meeting with Councilwoman Kael in the throne room.” the Guard said.

“We will be there.” Allanon said. The Guard saluted and walked away.

“Go to bed, okay?” I asked, catching Bandon’s yawn. He nodded and walked away, stumbling a little. “He’s a good kid.” I said, smiling at Allanon.

“He is. For being a brat.” Allanon teased as we headed downstairs for the throne room.

“You’re just mad because you’re old.” I teased back, nudging his arm.

“I’m not perpetually 24.” he said. I looked at him for a moment.

“Would you like to be? You don’t have to be 24. You can be older.” I said and eyed him. “You’re, what, 45 physically?”

“44.” he said, looking back at me curiously. “Is this conversation connected to your ‘Family Secret’?” Allanon asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. Just think about it, okay?” I said as we reached the door of the throne room.

“There you two are. I was afraid Kael would arrive before you would.” Ander said, his nerves obvious.

“The day Kael Pindanon is more reliable than I am will be the day I hang up my coat for good.” Allanon said, half-serious, half joking. Ander grinned nervously.

“If I had known that was all it took…” Arion said, grinning at us. Allanon eyed the prince for a moment, then nodded.

“I would like to speak with you after this, Prince Arion.” Allanon said and my eyebrows rose. That was the first time I had heard him address Arion by name.

Apparently it took Arion by surprise as well.

“As you wish.” he said and we moved to stand by him and Commander Tilton as we waited for Kael to show. “I owe you an apology.” Arion said quietly.

“Now is not the time.” Allanon said glancing over at him.

“I would still like to offer it. Something for you think about before our conversation.” Arion said. Allanon was about to reply when Kael walked into the room, eyeing all of us as if we were going to shank her.

While the thought was tempting, we were here as a show of support for Ander.

“Is there a reason they’re here?” she demanded, gesturing at us. I listened in on her thoughts, broadcasting to Allanon and Arion, since they were the only others in on the plan. Ander had enough on his plate without adding this to it. _They know. That’s the only reason they’re here._ was the thought circling in her head.

“We have come to stand by King Ander. That is the only reason.” Allanon said, his voice cool.

“Unless there’s another reason you can think of.” I said, cocking my head at her. Her eyes widened a fraction and panic rolled off of her. Then she turned on Ander.

“You said you were stepping down! You made a fool of me!” she snapped.

 _Not a difficult feat_. Allanon said dryly. I snorted, coughing for a moment to cover the sound.

 _STOP that._ I said. _I’m trying to concentrate here._

“You need to understand, Councilwoman,” Ander said, his voice firm. “I’ve seen the evil that’s coming. If we hope to survive, I need you at my side. Your influence over the council would bring unity, when we need it most.” he said, appealing to her ego. For a moment, it looked as though it was working. Then he straightened and I closed my eyes.

 _Oh, don’t do it. It won’t work_. I thought, watching her teeter on the brink, hoping Ander wouldn’t say what I thought he was going too.

“Your King needs you, Kael.” he said, hoping to inspire her. Her face hardened and I let out a breath, seeing our chance for her to support Ander die.

“You’re no King. You’re what’s left.” she said coldly and walked out.

“Bitch.” I muttered and looked at Ander.

“That went well.” he said, turning to look at Diana and Arion.

“What’d you expect?” Diana asked, her voice quiet, walking up to him, Arion not far behind.

“Well, I was hoping she’d be reasonable.” he said, turning to face them.

“She believes her cause to be just.” Allanon said, glancing at me before joining them. “But like all leaders,” he looked Ander in the eyes. “Her judgement is clouded by ambition.” he said.

“Sounds like I should be worried.” Ander said.

Allanon’s voice was grim when he replied.

“The wiser King always is.” he said quietly. Worry settled itself on Ander’s face and I rolled my eyes.

“That was encouraging.” I said, walking to the other side of the table. “There’s something that needs to be brought to your attention about Kael, your grace.”

“Now? This may not be the best time.” Arion said. I shook my head.

“No, if she’s going to be a threat, and we can all agree she is, then we need to address the other elephant in the room.” I said. Ander threw his hands up a little.

“Well, this day is going splendidly already, why not add a little more to it? What is it?” Ander asked.

“I have reason to believe that Kael was once responsible for almost killing Pyria.” Allanon said.

“Which is part of your intense dislike for her.” Ander guessed. Allanon nodded.

“And because you loved her.” Diana said. Allanon’s eyebrow twitched as both princes stared at him in astonishment.

“You and Aunt Pyria?” Arion asked, taken aback.

“It’s not _that_ far fetched.” I said defensively.

“Well, no, of course not. Not with you,” Arion said and it took a great deal of self-restraint to keep from taking offense. “But Aunt Pyria was never, I mean-“ Arion gestured at me.

“Never _what_?” I demanded sharply.

“I think what Arion is trying, and failing miserably, to say is that we’re just having a little trouble thinking of Aunt Pyria as…” Ander shuddered a little. “It would be like thinking about Father and Mother and just- Ugh.” he said.

“Well, it clearly happened at least three times.” I said dryly, eyeing them both. “And I would appreciate it if we could continue the conversation. Unless you’d like a detailed accounting?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Please, continue.” Ander said, turning to Allanon while flushing. “ _Please_.” he almost begged.

“As I said,” Allanon raised an eyebrow at me in amusement. “I had, at one point, evidence and a witness that can place Kael leaving the side entrance moments before the attack on Pyria. However, thirty years has passed. The cloth may perhaps have survived, but garment it is from will have been long disposed of and the witness is dead or has lost portions of his memory.” Allanon said.

“Why bring this up now?” Ander asked.

“After your coronation, when Kael accused us of interfering, I mentioned that our decisions are our own, as were hers. She had a moment of panic, thinking that perhaps we knew something that she didn’t want us to. Since this was a little over an hour after Allanon first told me about his suspicions and theory, I guessed that might have been what she was panicked about.” I said.

“You said that Kael was responsible for almost killing Aunt Pyria? How?” Ander asked, looking at Allanon.

“It was not long after I arrived, looking through the royal archives for information on the Heirs of Shannara to fight the Warlock Lord. I think that a Skullbearer, a corrupted Druid in service to the Warlock Lord, approached Kael and promised her the throne and Arborlon, if she would help it enter the palace, go to the library and destroy the records. I believe she did, not knowing that Pyria was still in the library.” Allanon smiled fondly. “Your Aunt was a very fierce woman and very protective over the library. She fought the Skullbearer off for a while, long enough for me to sense it’s presence. Unfortunately, she was badly injured and I spent a great deal of magic healing her.” he half shrugged. “That was… That was when our relationship started.” he said, glancing at me for my reaction.

“He has a habit of knocking women off their feet.” I grinned at him and he visibly relaxed.

“Why didn’t you bring this to our father?” Ander asked.

“Because I had no proof. Only a scrap of cloth, a witness and a feeling.” Allanon said. “Eventine required more if he was to charge her with treason and the attempted assassination of his sister, Princess Pyria.”

“That…” Ander trailed off. “Is not something I would put past Kael.” he said, looking at us. “What do we do about it?”

“The plan is to make her think that we know that she did it. If she did.” I added. “I was listening in on her thoughts during the meeting and while she was remarkably light in the thought department, she did suspect that we knew something that we don’t. Kael was relieved when we said we were only here for support.”

“That does nothing to indicate her guilt.” Diana said. I nodded.

“It’s little things. The way she reacts to when Allanon and I are in the room. How there’s always an undercurrent of panic. How often she thinks we know something she’s done in the past. Something like this will take time to come to the light.” I said. “It’s a waiting game. And right now, as loathe as I am to say this, we need to give priority to dealing with her. Then we can work on exposing her for the traitorous bitch that she is.” I said.

“You should look at this then.” Ander said, pulling a piece of parchment out of his coat and handing it to Diana. She took it and began reading it, eyebrows rising and falling.

“What is it?” Arion asked curiously, watching Diana’s reactions.

“It’s a letter from Slanter.” Ander said and Arion scowled heavily.

“Are we missing something?” I asked, eyes flickering between the three of them.

“He killed our brother.” Arion said shortly. “ _Why_ are you getting letters from him?” Arion asked.

“Because I released him after he helped us.” Ander said. Diana snorted, glancing up from her reading.

“You mean after he came back and brought us our horses?” she said, grinning a little at him as he flushed.

“That too.” Ander said. Diana finished reading and handed it to Arion.

“If the Gnome’s letter is true, it could turn the tide of war. Have you told the council?” she asked, looking at Ander as Allanon walked around behind to read over Arion’s shoulder.

The prince looked a little nervous about it at first, but relaxed when Allanon only looked at him.

“No one knows but the four of you.” Ander said, glancing at us. “Unless I can prove an alliance with the Gnomes, the council won’t trust me.”

“We must tread carefully,” Allanon said, looking up from his reading. “There are forces aligning against the King. Kael intends to take the throne.” he said quietly and moved around to stand beside me.

“If Kael is on the move, then we need to stop talking and take her out.” Diana said fiercely. “To protect Ander.”

“Hear, hear.” I agreed.

“It wouldn’t do any good. Kael is a symptom. The disease is a lack of confidence. Until I can prove myself worthy of the throne, the council won’t let me sit on it.” Ander said, his face earnest with another letter in his hand.

“Are you saying we let a coup happen?” Diana asked incredulously.

“Absolutely not.” Arion said, shaking his head.

“Off with her head.” I seconded. Allanon rolled his eyes at me.

“Kael Pindanon would not dare harm the son of King Eventine.” Allanon said, his voice fierce.

“How do you know that?” Diana demanded.

“Because there is still _honor_ within these walls.” Allanon said.

“Clearly not or there wouldn’t be a coup happening.” I joked. Arion snorted and Allanon glared at the both of us.

“This letter bears my seal.” Ander said, turning to Diana. “I need you to deliver it to bring back the support I need to win over the council.” Ander said and Diana shifted uncomfortably.

“I’m not leaving you.” she said, shaking her head.

“This is my only and best chance to gain the councils trust. They need to see me as a leader.” Diana looked away, not certain. “Diana, please,” she said and she looked back up at him, surprised at him using her first name. “You’re the only one I can count on.” he said.

Arion looked offended.

“Take it to Slanter. “ he said. Diana sighed, nodded and took it from him before walking out.

“She’ll come back.” I said quietly at the nervous look on Ander’s face. “She’s tough and she loves you. She’ll come back.” I repeated. He smiled at me and walked out.

“About that talk.” Arion said, sounding nervous as he approached Allanon. I moved away, giving them a semblance of privacy.

“Yes.” Allanon said and both men looked as though they’d rather be anywhere else.

“Talks generally involve words being spoken.” I said, grinning as they both glared at me.

“That never would have occurred to me, thank you.” Allanon said dryly. Arion snorted.

“I would like to apologize for running you through.” Arion said after a moment. “I thought I was doing what was best. For my family, for my people… I should have guessed, given how my father defended you to me every time before, that it was a trick.”

“The Changeling was a master manipulator. There is no shame in being tricked.” Allanon said, not quite looking at Arion. “I am equally to blame in this.” he said, glancing almost shyly at him. “I should not have antagonized you quite as much as I did.” Arion surprised us both by grinning.

“I actually enjoyed it. The only other person I have to butt heads with is Ander and I’m so used to it that it’s no fun anymore.” Arion said, leaning against the table.

“Oh, dear.” I smiled to myself when Allanon grinned.

“Then I am happy to provide entertainment for you.” he said, turning to face the prince.

“I thought you didn’t do tricks.” Arion retorted, grinning back.

“I still don’t.” Allanon said and glanced at me before walking out the door. I got up to follow and gave Arion a thumbs up as we left.

 _Are we really going to let Kael get away with a coup?_ I asked.

 _It is Ander’s decision._ Allanon said. _I do not believe that Kael will harm Ander._

 _It’s still a coup, Allanon. If she harms him or not, there will still be those who will see him as the king who let himself be deposed, no matter that he takes the throne back or not._ I said.

 _Then we will stand with him against them._ Allanon said, opening the door of our bedroom for me.

“I’d rather follow the European tradition of beheading traitors than allow her to continue breathing.” I said, pulling Moralltach and Crucible off and setting them on the desk. I shimmied out of my pants and tossed them on the chair with the desk, leaving my shirt on.

“That would be rash and would set a bad precedent for Ander’s rule.” Allanon said, pulling his coat and armor off, draping it over a chair and sitting beside me on the bed.

“No more traitors though.” I said, curling my legs up under me as I looked at him.

“No more trust from the people.” Allanon countered.

“Sometimes a strong king needs to send a strong message.” I said, smiling when he laid his hand on my knee and slowly moved it upwards.

“A public beheading is too strong of a message in these times.” Allanon said, eyes on my lips as I arched against his touch when his hand ran over my ass and up to my lower back.

“I never said it would be public.” I protested when he pulled me to him. “Just put her head on a pike and stake it outside the palace doors as a warning.”

“Ciara!” Allanon laughed, leaning back to stretch out with me on his chest.

“What?! Don’t tell me you wouldn’t enjoy seeing her head on a pike.” I asked, resting my chin on the back of my hands.

“The idea has some appeal, I will admit. But that’s still not how to do things here.” he said, rubbing my back.

“The best way to deal with traitors is to make sure they never get a chance to turn on you again.” I said.

“Then he can lock her away.” Allanon said, his other hand coming up to run through my hair. “Killing Kael will do nothing to help him.”

“Aside from making us happy.” I said, watching him. He grinned and brushed his thumb over my cheek.

“Do you truly hate her or merely because I don’t like her?” Allanon asked. I shrugged, yawning.

“A little bit of both. She’s power hungry and a mean, spiteful woman. I generally hate people like that anyway.” I said, shifting to rest my cheek on his chest.

“We can decide more in the morning.” Allanon said, sounding sleepy.

“All right.” I agreed, kissing the skin over his heart.

~~~

I woke to the sound of birds singing, insects talking and Allanon snoring in my ear. I reached behind me and gave his leg a push. He grunted in his sleep and shifted to press his face against my shoulder, his arm around me tightening.

The sun hadn’t come up yet, so I laid wrapped in Allanon’s arms, enjoying the pre-dawn light. He stopped snoring after a bit, nuzzling the back of my neck. I smiled and reached back to rub his thigh, trailing my fingers over the leather of his pants.

“I’d stop that if I were you.” he rumbled, sliding his hand up my shirt to rest it between my breasts.

“Yeah? Why’s that?” I asked, sliding my hand up to squeeze his ass. He let out a squeak and nipped at my shoulder. I giggled and turned to kiss him, sliding my fingertips up his sides and staring at him when he let out a breathless laugh and squirmed away. “Didn’t figure you for ticklish.” I said, pressing my hand firmly against his side.

“Once and a while.” he said, sliding his hand down my stomach to press between my legs and rub gently. I moaned, hips rolling against his hand. He curled two fingers and I muffled a cry against his shoulder. He chuckled and kissed my neck and shoulder, using his other hand to tug my shirt to the side to get better access.

“Allanon,” I said breathlessly. “Allanon, _please_.” I moaned, whimpering when he rubbed against the right spot. He pulled his hand away and kissed my shoulder and neck, giving me a chance to catch my breath before he pulled me over his hips and pulled my shirt off. He tossed it aside and sat up to kiss and suck on a nipple. I whimpered and rolled my hips down against his, listening to his whine as I rocked against his erection.

“Tease.” he accused before switching to the other side. I ran my fingers through his hair, tugging a little and grinning when he groaned and his hips bucked up against mine.

“Turn about is fair play.” I teased and whined, toes curling as he traced kisses down past my breasts.

“True.” he murmured against my skin. I pulled his head up and kissed him, tangling one hand in his hair while I reached down to open his pants with the other, pulling him free and pumping slowly, listening to him groan. His hands on my hips tightened and he growled, rolling so I was under him and pulling my hands above my head, kissing me as he shoved his pants down around his knees.

“Someone’s eager.” I said, gasping when he lifted my hips up against his.

“You have no idea how much I want you.” he murmured and kissed me again when he thrust into me. I cried out, arching into him as he rocked inside me.

He chuckled and groaned when I flexed around him. He released my hands and pulled my hips tight against his, thrusting harder. I whimpered, digging my nails into his shoulders as he moved against me.

“Yes, please, yes, _yes_ …” I moaned, arching into him as I tightened around him, gasping as he ground into me until he groaned my name into my neck and came, shuddering and stiffening against me.

We sank into the bed, panting and sweaty and I sighed happily when he nibbled my neck.

“You’re affectionate this morning.” I murmured after I’d found my voice. I curled my arms around his shoulders and ran my fingertips through the short hair on the back of his head.

“I had a dream about you and I,” he murmured, resting his forehead on my shoulder. “We had children.” he turned to look at me. “A little girl and boy. They looked like twins.” he said.

“Twins?” I asked, reaching up to stroke his hair. “They’d have to come from your side of the family.” I said. He grinned a little.

“I like that idea. My side of the family.” he kissed my neck, then sighed. “But it would only happen in a dream, since I cannot produce children.” he said, burying his face against my neck.

“Not necessarily.” I said, tracing the tattoo on the back of his neck and feeling him shiver. He stilled and slowly looked up at me.

“What do you mean, ‘not necessarily’?” he asked, uncertainty and hope mingling in his eyes.

“I mean that it’s possible that it’s something I could fix.” I said. “Now, to be fair, I didn’t go into genetics and male anatomy during my studies, but I might be able to find something in the library at Manannan’s. If you’re willing to be patient.” I said, watching him apprehensively.

“We have all the time in the world.” the _if we survive this_ went unspoken.

~~~

We finally rolled out of bed a little past sunrise and since Catania was feeling better, I brought her to the library while Allanon took Bandon out to work on improving his control and then swordsmanship.

“Why are we here? Shouldn’t I be learning to use my sais?” she asked, as I took her into the stacks.

“You’ll have plenty of time to learn how to use them after the baby’s born. Right now, we’re going to expand your headspaces. That way you can shift with passengers like I do. And we need to pick a language for you to do your bindings in.” I said, taking her back to a small secluded table. I pulled her chair out for her and then sat down across from her.

“Can’t I do it in my own language?” Catania asked.

“Sure, if you want to accidentally bind Bandon to the bed. Or the diaper to the baby.” I said, watching her eyes widened. “Part of why we always work in a different language, so that we’re able to communicate freely with each other. As for headspaces, I use languages because that’s what I learn best. My parents both have poetry and I’m not sure what Granda has.”

“So… Different headspaces for each druid?” Catania asked.

“Sort of. Mom and Dad both have the same kind of poets, because those are the ones they like.” I said. “The working language I use is Maori and I use Old Irish to speak to the Elementals. I know several other languages and they allow me to carry passengers when I shift.” I said, leaning on the table.

“How does it work?” Catania asked.

“It gives you a framework to do your magic in and patterns your thinking, giving it a distinct feel. Like when you speak with an accent.” I said. I consciously dropped my Irish accent before I spoke again. “It makes you distinctive to the elementals you speak with.” I said, watching her eyes widened.

“That was-“ she broke off, clearly taken aback. “What was that?” she asked.

“At the time, that was called an American accent. With southwestern speech influences, given where I was born and raised.” I said, leaning back in the chair. “So, now we need to discover what you learn better. Poetry or language?” I asked, getting up and walking over to a shelf that Allanon had told me was filled with Poetry.

“I would prefer poetry.” Catania said, watching me.

“All right,” I motioned for her to come over to the stack. “I want you to pick out three different poets and find one that you enjoy the works of.” I said.

“What do I do after that?” she asked.

“You memorize them.” I said smiling at her.

“ _All_ of them?” she squeaked. I shrugged.

“Well, all the ones in that book at least. At least until we find more books by that poet. Then you memorize those too.” I said, patting her shoulder. “Look at it this way. Come winter, when you’re exceedingly pregnant and can’t go outside, you’ll have something to do.”

“That’s not comforting.” Catania said, eyeing me.

“That’s what it takes to be a Druid of Gaia, my dear. Don’t feel bad. I had to learn over a dozen different languages perfectly along with various poets because my family insisted on variety.” I explained, watching her select the books. “I’m taking it easy on you. But I do insist on the different languages. And I’ll need to introduce you to Seattle when we have the chance.” I said, watching her balance them in the crook of her arm.

“Who’s Seattle?” she asked, following me towards the exit.

“The elemental of this area. They’re very nice.” I said, pausing to let her catch up.

“They? Is there more than one?” she asked.

“No. I use gender neutral terms because they’re literally the spirit of the Earth. They have no concept of gender.” I explained.

“Oh, I see!” she said brightly as I held the door open for her. “So what languages do you think I should learn?” Catania asked.

“Old Irish, definitely. It’s part of becoming an Iron Druid. I work mostly in Maori, but there are things, concepts, in Old Irish that don’t translate.” I said, leading her towards the side entrance we always used.

I’ve found that learning poetry is a great deal easier when you’re in a calm quiet place instead of surrounded by thousands of people. Especially on a nice late autumn day like this.

“Do you think we’ll survive?” Catania asked quietly as we walked for a little spot I’d noticed before on my many trips out to the Sanctuary.

“I do, yes.” I said as we sat against the trunk of a large red wood. “Maybe not all in one piece, but we’ll survive.”

“Amberle won’t.” Catania said suddenly, her voice sad. “The tree wouldn’t have put her through so much if it wasn’t going to ask everything of her.” she looked at me for confirmation and I sighed.

“No, she won’t. Amberle isn’t just carrying the seed. She _is_ the seed.” I said and watched tears fill Catania’s eyes as she leaned her head back against the trunk.

“Does she know?” she asked.

“Maybe. I’m not a hundred percent sure.” I said. “But I think deep in her heart, she does.”

“How long have you and Allanon known?” Catania asked and I watched her a little warily. There was an edge to her voice that suggested she was about to become very upset with me.

“Since we found the Codex in Druid’s Keep.” I said, reaching down to pluck at the grass like a little kid.

“That long?!” Catania demanded. “Why didn’t you tell her?” she sat up straight.

“Because it would have made it worse. You know how scared she was.” I said, watching her. “Lesson one, Catania,” I said, catching her attention. “Sometimes we have to do things we’d rather not. It’s part and parcel of being a druid. Of either tradition.”

“She would have run. Like she did before.” Catania said quietly. “And we would never have seen her again.”

“That’s right.” I said and sighed. “One of my biggest regrets is that I didn’t get to spend much time with her before she left. And even then I was so focused on Allanon…” I shook my head. “Here’s another lesson. Don’t let regrets eat at you. You’re going to have a long life span, you and Bandon, so you need to learn to let things go. If you don’t, it’s going to eat you alive.”

“Do you have anything that eats at you?” Catania asked. I smiled.

“A thousand and one things. But I’ve learned to keep the Guilt Weasels at bay.” I said. Catania snorted.

“Guilt weasels?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“That’s what Dad calls them. They’re the little feelings of guilt that pop up when recall doing something stupid or wrong. They’re evil bastards too. Sneaking up on you whenever you aren’t looking. And sometimes even when you are.” I said, leaning back against the tree and pulling out one of my favorite books.

“I imagine.” Catania said and sat back, picking up a book. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” I said, looking over at her.

“Do you think my baby can hear me?” she asked. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell her that the baby probably hadn’t developed   _ears_ yet, but I restrained myself.

“Sure. It was proven in my time that the baby can hear their parents voice. It was considered good for their development for the parents to read to them in the womb.” I said. Catania nodded thoughtfully and opened the book to a page, took a breath and began to read out loud.

~~~

It was close to lunch when we finally made our way back inside. I sent Catania up to the wing and asked if they would send lunch up for her and Bandon while I went to meet with Allanon, Ander and Arion.

“She called a meeting of the war council without my permission.” Ander said.

“This is treason. She _must_ be stopped.” Arion said firmly.

“I volunteer.” I said, fingers tapping against Crucible on my thigh.

“No. We can’t move against her like that.” Ander said, looking between Arion and I. “That would only make it worse.”

“We can’t let her do whatever she wants with you.” I said. “For all we know, this could be a fatal coup.”

“She will not harm him.” Allanon rumbled.

“We don’t know that.” Arion said.

“Wow. This feels weird.” I said, glancing at him. “We’re actually in full agreement on something.”

“It is.” Arion agreed. “But there is no guarantee beyond your assumption of her honor. If your suspicion of her involvement with the attack on Aunt Pyria is at all true, then there is no reason to believe that she wouldn’t turn on Ander to suit her own means.”

“There’s only one way to find out.” Ander said, walking past us through the door.

“Ander, wait!” Arion said, ducking out after his brother.

“Teenagers.” I muttered and Allanon huffed a laugh as we followed.

There was a crowd in the throne room when we entered. There was, unsurprisingly, the leaders of the Black Watch and Home Guard in Diana’s absence. And the commanders of the Elven Army.

Ander and Arion paused inside the doorway, while Allanon and I flanked them.

“What is this?” Ander asked, his voice grim. “I didn’t call a meeting.”

“Nor were you given authority to do so.” Arion said, glaring at Kael.

“This is nothing you need worry about.” Kael said, fingers drumming nervously under her robes.

“I know what you’re doing.” Ander said quietly. “And you won’t get away with it.” he and Arion moved forward, but stopped when the Black Watch commander and two Homeguard pulled their swords to block their access to Kael.

“It’s already been done. Without Commander Tilton in control, the Black Watch are falling in line. I have assurances the Council ratify my ascension by nightfall.” Kael said, her voice firm, but there was an undercurrent of nervousness to it.

“What you’re doing is _treason_.” Ander said, glaring at her.

“And you _will_ be punished for it.” Arion said, his voice hard.

“Take them.” Kael said. The brothers glanced at each other, then allowed themselves to be escorted out.

Allanon narrowed his eyes at Kael, silently promising that this wasn’t over, before we turned and walked out.

“This is not how this is supposed to go.” Allanon said the moment we were alone.

“Never is.” I said, laying my hand on his arm.

“If I had gone to Eventine with what I had, then she may never have become head of the council.” Allanon said, shaking his head.

“This isn’t your fault.” I said, wrapping my arm around his waist and resting my head against his shoulder. He slipped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

“I can’t help but think that if I had done something different then, this might not be happening now.” he murmured, turning to hold me.

“Or might be worse.” I said, tucking my head under his chin.

“You’re a ray of sunshine.” he said dryly. I laughed and squeezed him tight.

“We’ll get through this. Diana will come back with the Gnomes and she’ll make certain the traitors are dealt with.” I said. “Hey, look at it this way. With her committing treason, that means we can take the kid gloves off and really get the answers we need.”

“Very tempting.” he said, pulling back to kiss my hair. “Bandon did very well with his sword work today. And he was able to see more of that San Francisco city you were talking about.” Allanon said.

“I’m glad. I wonder how the city fared over the years.” I said as we separated a little to walk side by side.

“He said it looked mostly grown over, as though Nature was reclaiming it.” Allanon said as we left the palace.

“It makes sense. I’m a little sad though. It was a beautiful city back in my day.” I said.

“He was able to show me the glimpses that he saw of it. There are pockets of civilization in the city.” he said. “Perhaps it will make a come back.”

“That would be nice.” I said. “Oh, that reminds me. Tomorrow is Samhain and we’re going to celebrate. You’re more than welcome to join in.”

“What’s involved?” Allanon asked curiously.

“We spend the day together, mostly outdoors, eat a meal together and then around nightfall we light two bonfires and walk between them. It’s symbolic of crossing between worlds. At least, that’s what Granda always told me. Sometimes we see the ghosts of lost loved ones or family members.” I said and smiled. “It’s how I met my grandmother. Her name was Aislin.”

“Owen’s wife?” Allanon asked.

“No, Da’s mother. Granda was only married once and that was after I was born. She died with her pack in the War.” I said.

“Pack?” Allanon asked.

“Grandma was a werewolf. Her name was Greta. Wonderful woman who despised Da.” I said when we reached the Sanctuary.

“Did anyone like Atticus?” Allanon asked, laughing.

“He’s kind of annoying sometimes.” I said, laughing myself. “But it comes from being alive so long. We can’t always see the ramifications of the choices we make. And sometimes we have to do things that we know will harm people in the long run.” I said and thought about the tales Dad had told me about Loki.

“That sounds eerily familiar right now.” he said, sighing.

“It will be all right.” I said, leaning into his side a little. We were halfway back to the palace when movement in the shadows caught my attention. I stopped, watching.

“Ciara?” Allanon asked quietly.

“I’m not sure.” I said, hand dropping to Crucible on my thigh.

“I mean no harm.” a Norse accent said from the shadows. I snarled and lunged, calling on the Earth to make me fast enough to pin Leif against the tree and press Crucible to his throat.

“You killed my wife and daughter.” I growled, pressing the blade hard enough to break the skin of his neck.

“I did.” Leif said. “And I am sorry for that.” he apologized. I froze. Never in all the time that I had known him did Leif Helgarson ever apologize for _anything_.

“Why are you here?” Allanon demanded from somewhere behind me.

“I need you take in my son.” he said, not fighting me at all.

“Why? I thought you ‘loved’ him.” I said, backing up and watching the cut heal.

“I do.” Leif snarled and I tensed, the binding just a word away. “I do love him. But I am a danger to him. Everyday it becomes harder and harder to keep from feeding. I will not do that to him.” Leif said.

“Why us?” I demanded, glaring at him.

“Because I know you will take care of him and that you will make certain he is safe.” Leif said. I glared at him.

Damn him anyway.

“Fine.” I agreed. Leif flashed me a toothy grin and turned to walk around the tree he’d been pinned against.

“Won’t he remember him?” Allanon asked.

“No. Because vampires can make their victims forget them.” I said, watching Leif disappear for a moment.

“This is… I do not think this is a good idea.” Allanon said.

“I’m not turning away a child, Allanon.” I said, surprised that he’d say that.

“That is not what I meant.” Allanon retorted. “I mean that now, of all times, we should not be bringing a child into all of this.”

“And what are we supposed to do in the meantime?” I demanded. Our discussion was cut off when Leif came back, carrying the little blonde boy on one arm.

“I’ve already said my goodbyes.” Leif said and kissed his forehead. “Once I release the mesmerization, he will fall asleep and not remember me.” he said.

“I will take him.” Allanon said, stepping forward and taking the boy. He leaned against Allanon’s shoulder, eyes on Leif.

“Be well, son.” Leif said, running his hand through the boys hair. Then he murmured something in the boys ear and he went limp, head falling against Allanon’s shoulder. “I will go now.”

“Actually, no. You won’t.” I said. His eyes widened and I unbound him on the spot. He disappeared into the a pile of ash and clothes. I buried the ash and clothes six feet under.

“Feel better?” Allanon asked, cradling Liam against his chest.

“Not really.” I said, reaching out and running my fingers through Liam’s hair.

“Not how I imagined us having children.” Allanon said quietly as we walked back towards the palace.

“We don’t have to keep him.” I said, as Allanon curled both his arms under the boy.

“Give him to your parents?” Allanon asked. I nodded.

“It’s an option.” I offered. Liam shifted and rubbed his face against Allanon’s neck.

A series of emotions passed over his face. Confusion, the beginnings of affection, the faintest hint of longing and others I couldn’t describe.

“I… I’d prefer to think about it.” he said. I smiled.

“All right.”

~~~

“So he’s dead?” Dad asked quietly after we’d laid Liam down on the couch. Allanon had pulled the blanket off the back and covered him with it.

“A pile of ash and clothes six feet down.” I said, glancing to where Allanon was sitting on the couch with him.

He’d barely left the boy since we had gotten back from our walk. It was five kinds of adorable.

“He asked us to take the boy in. So he didn’t feed on him.” Allanon said. I snorted quietly.

“Leif will never feed from anyone ever again.” I said. Before anyone could respond to that, there was a knock on the door.

“Yes?” Allanon called. A servant stuck her head in through the door.

“King Ander would like you and Lady Ciara to meet him in front of the throne room right now.” the young woman said, then left. I grinned at Allanon, who grinned back.

“So much for Kael’s plan.” I said as Allanon rose.

“Indeed.” he said, touching Liam’s head gently before following me outside. “I’d like to keep him.” Allanon said quietly. “If it’s all right with you.”

“Of course it is.” I said, reaching out to twine my fingers with his. He smiled and kissed the back of my hand, then released it before we arrived outside the throne room. We turned the corner and I paused, staring at the creature next to Ander.

It was only years of encountering new and strange creatures that I was able to hide most of my reactions.

Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to hide it all.

“You look as though you’d never seen a Gnome before.” the lead Gnome in white next to Ander said. I flushed a little.

“Actually, I have not.” I said, ducking my head a little. “I am Ciara O’Sullivan, Iron Druid of Paranor.” I said, bowing a little. The Gnome nodded back.

“Slanter. Leader of the gnomes.” he said. I smiled back.

“Ready?” Ander said. Arion looked as though he was ready to take on the whole army and Diana didn’t look much happier.

“Let’s rock and roll.” I said. Ander threw me a look and I grinned back.

Allanon motioned and the doors opened, letting us walk into the throne room.

“The Ellcrys is beyond saving.” she said.

 _I get first crack_. I snarled. Allanon sent a wave of agreement.

“You’re wrong.” Ander said as we entered and everyone turned to look at us.

Allanon flanked Ander, I flanked Arion and Diana and the other Gnomes flanked Slanter.

“The Ellcrys is this city’s only chance.” Ander said.

“What are those creatures doing here?” the leader of the Black Watch said, drawing his sword.

“The Gnomes come in peace.” Ander said. I glanced at Diana, who was glaring at the Homeguard, daring them to make a move on Ander. “To fight the demon army as our allies.”

“They pledged an oath to the King.” Diana said.

“The _true_ King.” Slanter said and I found myself liking him a great deal.

“The Gnomes are not our enemy.” Ander said, looking around at them. “The Dagda Mor is.”

“And he will not cease until every race of the Four Lands is destroyed.” Allanon said, his voice dark.

“We don’t need to face this alone.” Ander said, looking at the Black Watch and Homeguard. “With the Gnomes help,” he looked back at Slanter. “We can protect the Sanctuary until Amberle returns.”

“Madness. The Princess is likely dead.” Kael said. I glared at her.

“She lives.” Allanon growled, glaring at Kael as well. “And when she returns with the Seed, we shall restore the Forbidding. That is the _only_ way to win this war.” Allanon said. Kael looked like she was torn between calling us insane and accepting the truth.

Tense silence filled the room as we all looked at each other.

Then the Black Watch commander knelt before Ander, offering his sword.

“Forgive us, Your Grace.” he said, looking up at him before laying his sword at Ander’s feet.

The others did the same while the two Home Guard pulled their swords on Kael.

“All Hail King Ander.” they chorused and I looked at Allanon and smiled a little. Then I noticed Ander look at Kael and grinned gleefully.

 _Do you think if I ask nice, I can be the one to escort Kael to her cell?_ I asked, rocking a little on my feet.

 _I think it would be better to let the Home Guard do it. You’re too excited._ Allanon said, glancing over at me.

“If we fall, we fall together.” Ander said. Allanon, Slanter, Arion, Diana and I stepped up to stand with him.

“Kael Pindanon, you are under arrest for Treason and the attempted assassination of Princess Pyria.” Diana said, motioning for the Home Guard to take hold of her. “Bring her with me.” she said, turning and leading the way out.

“Your Grace?” Allanon asked quietly, once they had left.

“If Kael can plan a coup, throw me in the dungeons and prepare to sacrifice our people to keep herself safe, then she can certainly allow a creature in to kill my Aunt and destroy records.” Ander said and smiled a little.

“Besides, it was important to you.” Arion said. I smiled.

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Allanon said, inclining his head to him. Ander returned the nod. I opened my mouth to say something and yawned instead.

“My apologies, Your Grace. It’s been a long day.” I said.

“Then rest. We have two days before the Dagda Mor’s army arrives.” Ander said, turning and lead Arion towards the war table. I glanced at Allanon and we silently agreed to let the brothers talk tactics.

“We should go see the Ellcrys. The last leaf will be falling soon.” Allanon said after we left the room. I stopped and sighed, shoulders slumping.

“This has been one of the _strangest_ days I have ever had. And that’s saying something.” I said, watching him. Allanon laughed quietly.

“We are almost done.” Allanon said, sliding his arms around my waist and pulling me close. “Then we will retrieve Paranor and raise our family there.” he said, combing his fingers through my hair and kissing me gently.

 _Catania knows._ I said as he pulled me into a dark alcove to continue the kiss.

 _Why did you tell her?_ Allanon asked as we broke for air, pressing his forehead against mine.

 _She guessed and I confirmed it. I saw no point in continuing to lie._ I replied, smiling when he tilted my head aside to press kisses to my neck.

 _Very clever, your iron apprentice_. he said, pulling away and kissing me again.

 _She will be an_ excellent _druid. Once we finish this._ I said, tracing the scar on the back of his neck. He shuddered and pressed me against the wall.

 _Cheat_. he accused, nipping at my neck as I gasped softly.

 _I’m hedging my bets_. I replied. _Besides, with a little one around, we won’t get much of a chance for sex._ I said and he sighed, dropping his head onto my shoulder.

 _You’re right_. he murmured. Then grinned. _This is why he will have grandparents. And I’m sure we will be able to bribe the children into watching him sometimes. Practice for when their little one becomes that age._

 _I’ve created a monster_. I sighed dramatically and giggled a little when he growled in my ear.

A clearing throat just outside the alcove startled us and we turned to see Slanter with his back turned away from us.

“The King has asked us to meet him in the Sanctuary. Apparently the last leaf is about to fall.” he said. I grinned at the flush rising on Allanon’s cheeks and necks.

“We’ll meet up with him in a few moments.” I said. Slanter nodded.

“I will never live this down.” Allanon muttered, burying his face in my neck.

“I don’t think he’d tell anyone. Besides, we’re not exactly a secret.” I said, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

“True.” he said, kissing the spot where my neck met my shoulder. “Shall we?” he asked. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed.

“Let’s get this over with.”

~~~

In a very cliché move, they distributed candles to us.

I had never liked the idea of candlelight vigils in my time and I politely declined a candle from the page and moved to stand beside Allanon.

A shiver ran down my spine when I saw the leaf fall from the Ellcrys. We had dreaded this day for so long and now it was here. I shivered again and Allanon reached out to wrap his arm around me, holding me against his side.

 _We will get through this_. he said as I put my hand on his, feeling his hand tremble, just a little.

 _I know, my love._ I said, sending a wave of love and affection to him.

_But at what cost?_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the wind up...

“This doesn’t seem to be a good time to be adopting, lad.” Granda said, raising an eyebrow at us.

“We’re not turning him away, Owen.” Allanon said, staring back at him.

“I didn’t say you should, lad. All I’m saying is that Arborlon may not be the best place for the wee one right now.” he said, watching Allanon deflate a little.

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” he trailed off, glancing in the direction of the bedroom where Liam was asleep.

“You’ve become attached?” Owen asked.

“Yes.” he said defiantly, as if expecting Owen to object.

“Well, so long as Ciara doesn’t object, I’ve no call to speak against it. Lord knows I did my fair share of adopting over the years.” he grinned, trying to put Allanon at ease.

“I don’t.” I said, smiling up at Allanon. He grinned back and kissed my forehead.

“The last leaf really fell from the Ellcrys?” Dad asked, bringing a glass of water over to Mom.

“Yes. That means that the Dagda Mor is free.” Allanon said, leaning forward. “I spoke with Ander and the scouts are saying it will be at least two days before the army arrives.”

“That gives us time to prepare.” Dad said. “Do we know which direction the kids will be coming from?” he asked. Allanon pulled the Codex over and flipped to the map in the back.

“The safest bet is taking the shoreline up until the mountains. There’s a main road they can travel by to reach the tunnels outside Arborlon. From there, Amberle will be able to guide them.” Allanon said, tracing his finger along the path as he spoke. “Ander will have his scouts watching that path until the last moment.”

“But he won’t risk their lives.” Mom said, setting the water aside.

“Yes. When the battle begins, I will go with Slanter and a small group of Gnomes to look for the children and bring them back to the Sanctuary." Allanon said.

“I think I may have to call in the favor from Brighid.” I said, leaning against Allanon’s side to stare at the map. “If the amount of demons we’re going to be facing is anything like what Ander guessed at, we’re going to need all the help we can get.”

“We can set traps.” Dad said. “But the problem is the kids. We don’t know where they’re coming from and so we can’t be sure where to put them.”

“I am confident we will find the children before they get in range of them.” Allanon said. “And any advantage we can gain will be greatly appreciated.”

“There are a few things we can do to make it less hazardous for them. Keep Seattle busy though.” Granda said.

“She might be grateful for the excitement.” Mom said, laughing a little. “You said Brighid offered the aid of any of the Tuatha De?” she asked, looking at me.

“Yeah. I’m not really sure who to ask for to be honest.” I said, running my hand through my hair. “I’m tempted to ask Brighid to assist. Maybe Oghma, since it’s going to be down and dirty fighting.”

“That’s always been his favorite kind of fighting.” Dad grinned. “Ask for Flidais too. She and your Mom have the same kind of fighting. That will be useful in this.”

“I’m lost.” Allanon said, glancing over at me. “I know who Flidais is and I certainly know who Brighid is. But who is Oghma?” he asked.

“Brighid’s father. He’s Luchta and Creidhne’s grandfather.” I explained. “He’s a brawler and takes great delight in it.”

“Definitely ask him for help.” Allanon said, grinning a little at me.

“How will you deal with this Dagda Mor bastard?” Granda asked.

“Ciara and I will take him on.” Allanon said, looking at me. I nodded.

“If I’m going to ask for Brighid, Flidais and Oghma to join us, then until you show up with the kids, I’ll be guarding the Sanctuary with Brighid. Mom and Flidais will strike from the outside of the battle. I want Dad and Granda with Ander, Arion and Tilton.” I glanced at them and they nodded. “Then, when you arrive, Brighid can either withdraw or she can join the fray with Oghma. The kids get to the Ellcrys while we turn the Dagda Mor into the Dagda Less.” I said.

Allanon stared at me for a long moment, then groaned, resting his head in his hand.

“Well, they say less is more.” Dad said.

“Do not encourage her.” Allanon said, pointing at him.

“I told you I get it from Da.” I said, grinning at Dad.

“I wish you’d give it back.” Allanon said and I laughed, kissing his cheek.

“Face it, I’d be a lesser person if I didn’t use more puns.” I said.

“Stop.” he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“We certainly wouldn’t think any more or less of you.” Mom chimed in.

“I’m surrounded.” Allanon said.

“Sorry,” I said, grinning. “You’re stuck with me.”

“More or less.”

~~~

_I stood in a meadow, facing Amberle. Only it wasn’t Amberle._

_“You are the spirit of the Ellcrys.” I said._

_“I am.” she nodded. “I am almost gone.” she looked off into the distance. “I have lived a very long time. I have seen many things.” she smiled a little sadly. “I am ready to rest, finally.” Ellcrys looked at me. “You know the truth of what will happen?”_

_“I do, my lady.” I said. She smiled a little._

_“There is no need for formality, Ciara. Not now.” she said. “My strength is near it’s end, so I cannot tell this to Amberle. But she needs to know. Will you relay it for me? After?”_

_“Of course.” I said, touching my heart._

~~~

I jerked awake, body not quite there yet. As my muscles unclenched, I became aware of Allanon’s breathing behind me. An owl called in the distance and the midnight insects chirruped and whirred.

I slipped out of the bed and went to sit on the window seat, curling my knees up to my chest and staring at the bare Ellcrys in the moonlight.

It was strange to think that only a few weeks ago, a month, I realized with a start, was the first time I had seen the Ellcrys. Seen Arborlon.

Seen what I could be with Allanon.

Now it was all on the edge of destruction.

Restless, I got up and pulled on a long t-shirt and padded out to the living room, stepping out onto the balcony. The cool night air felt good and I leaned on the railing, staring at the Ellcrys.

“I keep thinking I should be seeing Hobbits running around with so many Elves.” Dad said, coming up beside me.

“Do you know how many times I almost called Arion ‘Lord Elrond’? From the movies, not the books.” I said. Dad laughed quietly.

“Nah, he’s closer to Thranduil.” he said and we both laughed at that. “Seems a far cry from the Pacific Northwest we knew, huh?” Dad asked. I nodded.

“Yeah. Sometimes I think I’ll wake up and this will have been a dream. A really weird, really good dream.” I said, smiling. Dad smiled back.

“You’re happy with him.” he said. “A lot happier than I’ve seen you in a long time.”

“I am.” I said, flushing. “And now it seems like it could all get ripped away from us. Our relationship, our family. Any future we might have had.” I shook my head.

“It’s not the first time we’ve faced a huge battle like this.” Dad pointed out.

“True.” I said. “But it feels… It feels like there’s more at stake, you know?”

“We never told you about Loki, did we?” he asked.

“No. I’ve heard a little from Granda, but never the whole story.” I hopped up on the railing and waited for him to speak.

“You were born the same year, so it’s always been a little raw talking about it to you, but in late 2014, early 2015 Granuaile was trying to save her father from possession. It didn’t work. She was charged by the Hindu Goddess Durga to find the Lost Arrows of Vayu, as repayment for her help. You know how goddesses are.” Dad said and I nodded, grinning. “When she went to retrieve them, she was ambushed by an air entity. She destroyed it, but Loki was able to walk right past her and take the Arrows for himself. He left a mark on her. It would protect her from scrying, but he could also find her anywhere at any time. She wanted to separate, to keep me safe. But I was tired of running. From threats, from Loki, from everything.”

“Sounds like what Allanon and I would do.” I said, kicking my feet a little. “Strength in numbers and keep each other safe.”

“Right.” Dad smiled. “I’m absurdly pleased about that, by the way.” he grinned at me as I grinned back. “We had some adventures in between, which you read about,” he said. I nodded again. “And then we faced Loki.” he looked out at the bare Ellcrys. “It felt like this. A sense of impending doom, as if all the other shoes were about to drop on our heads.”

“Were they all wooden clogs?” I asked. Dad barked a laugh.

“Yes. Steel toed.” he said and I shuddered. “Pretty much. We won, as you can see.” he gestured at us. I laughed a little.

“I don’t know, Dad. I wasn’t sure about that until you told me.” I said, grinning. Dad waggled his eyebrows at me.

“You could always go pester Allanon and ask him to make you feel alive.” he suggested. I flushed and laughed.

“He already did.” I said and it was Dad’s turn to flush.

“What I’m getting at,” he said, looking up at the stars. “Is that how you’re feeling now is how your mother and I felt then. And that was before we knew you were on the way.”

“Would you have done anything differently if you had known?” I asked curiously.

“I might have tried to insist that your mother stay home.” he said. “It wouldn’t have worked. But I would have tried.”

“Thank you.” I said and he laughed a little and looked at me.

“I am ridiculously proud of you, do you know that?” he asked. I flushed and looked down. “I’m serious, Ci. You are strong and kind and brave and fierce and loving. You have this huge heart and just when I think that maybe you’ve hit your limit, you sky rocket past that.” Dad reached over and lifted my chin to look at him. “I am proud to call you my daughter. You have become an amazing Druid. And now you’re saving the world. Not because someone strong armed you or manipulated you or even because you caused it. But because it’s the right thing to do.” he grinned at me. “Lot more than I ever did.”

“I kinda got pulled into it, Da.” I admitted.

“I don’t hear you complaining.” he teased. I grinned.

“I have no complaints.” I said, kicking my feet. “It’s just… It feels _strange_.” I said. “I’m not used to world-saving shenanigans. That’s your thing.”

“It’s time I passed the torch.” Dad said. “Just do yourself a favor,” I raised an eyebrow. “If someone asks for your help in killing a god, for the love of all things holy, _don’t do it_.”

I laughed, clutching at the railing to make sure I didn’t fall off.

“I’ll remember that.” I said, looking up at the stars. “Samhain is tomorrow.” I said, noting that it was about one in the morning from their position in the night sky.

“Yup. I don’t think we’ll be able to celebrate it like we normally do.” he said, leaning on the rail again.

“We will celebrate it though, won’t we?” I asked. He nodded.

“We’ll light the fires and pass between them. But I don’t think we’ll get to do the other stuff though. There won’t be time. We’ll have to help set up traps for this demon army that’s coming.” he said.

“Next year, we’re all going to Ireland and having a proper celebration.” I said firmly. He laughed and nodded.

“Aye.” he agreed. “And we’ll have three wee ones to keep out of the fires.” he said, grinning happily.

“Maybe four.” I said and he turned to look at me, eyebrows raised. “Allanon and I were talking about it. We’d like children, if I can figure out how to reverse the sterility his Druid Sleep causes.”

“Wouldn’t you be sterile as well?” Dad asked. “You said you fell into a Druid Sleep.”

“No, I checked. The bindings are still there and I’m still fertile, so there’s that.” I said. “The trick will be to figure out how he’s been effected and how to reverse. I’ll need to hit Manannan’s library and hope there’s something related to what I’m looking for.”

“Well, you’ve had medical training, so at least you know what _not_ to tamper with.” he grinned at me. I grinned back.

“Yeah, there are certain things I don’t want to affect.” I said and Dad laughed.

“Did I ever tell you that your fifth grade English teacher told your Mom and I that we were too open with you? That you were a ‘troublemaker and destined for nothing but heartache’ because we talked about bodies and sex and consent and all that with you?” he asked. I shook my head.

“No, you didn’t. I do recall that he wasn’t particularly fond of me.” I said. Dad nodded.

“The man thought we were corrupting you. Little did he know you were born corrupted.” Dad grinned at me.

“It must be the DNA.” I said and Dad mock-laughed at me.

“Come on. Let’s go back to bed. I’m sure Allanon is wondering where you’ve wandered off to.” Dad said, watching me hop down from the railing.

“He was snoring when I left.” I said.

“Is that what that rumbling is? I thought it was an earthquake.” Dad teased.

“You’re one to talk. I’ve seen you make the walls shake. And that was when it _wasn’t_ you and Mom going at it.” I retorted. Dad turned bright red.

“You could have left that last bit off.” he said.

“Then don’t insult Allanon.” I said, pausing in front of our bedroom and kissing Dad’s cheek. “Good night, Da.” I said. He returned the gesture.

“Good night, squirt.” he said and padded back to bed.

I slipped back into our bedroom and found Allanon sitting up with an open book in his lap.

“Did I wake you?” I asked as I pulled my shirt off and slid back into bed beside him.

“Your absence did.” he said and I smiled. “I heard your voice and Atticus’ through the window, so I thought I would wait up for you.” he set the book aside.

“There’s a tension to the air tonight.” I said, snuggling up against his side when he scooted down into the blankets.

“Likely due to the coming battle.” Allanon said, wrapping his arms around me.

I yawned, sleep pulling at me. Before I could answer, Allanon kissed my hair and rubbed my arm.

“Sleep, love. We have a long day tomorrow.” he murmured and I closed my eyes, letting sleep steal over me.

~~~

I rolled out of bed, bleary and yawning. The rest of the night had been plagued with nightmares and most of them revolved around Allanon dying.

In many horrible, gruesome ways.

“Granda,” I said, walking out the living room area and filling up a cup of coffee. “Do you think we can have prophetic dreams?” I asked, sitting on the couch next to him and curling my legs up under me.

“I don’t see why not.” he said, looking at me. “Think you had ‘em last night?”

“Or they were just nightmares due to the demon army that’s marching towards us.” I said, taking a sip.

“That’s also possible.” he agreed. “Well? Don’t just sit there looking pretty, tell me about ‘em.” he demanded.

“I dreamt that Allanon kept dying. No matter what I did, he kept dying.” I said and snorted a little. “The piano falling on him was kinda funny. But still.” I said, shrugging.

“Sounds like anxiety. You’re worried about his safety.” Granda said. “Was there anything in common with them? Other than him being killed.”

“No. The Dagda Mor made a guest appearance a couple times, but they were mostly just him dying. A few of them were a little ridiculous. There was the piano one, one where he tripped and fell face first into a cement patch,” I shuddered at that. “But the only common theme was that I couldn’t save him.”

“Sounds like you’re worried you won’t be about to keep him safe.” Granda said, taking my cup and drinking for a moment.

“Oi! Coffee thief!” I protested after he’d given it back.

“I’m old.” he said, belching.

“And rude.” I said, reaching out and shoving at his shoulder.

“That too.” he laughed and reached out to pat my leg. I was about to call him something else when the door to Liam’s bedroom opened and he padded out, yawning.

“Good morning, sunshine.” I said, getting up and putting my coffee out of reach of Granda (“Oi!”). “And how are you this morning?” I asked.

“M’hungry, Mama.” he said and for a moment my brain ceased functioning.

He’d only come to us last night. He shouldn’t have been calling me ‘Mama’ yet. If at all. Then, as I smiled at him so I didn’t scare him, it occurred to me that this was probably Leif’s doing, to make it easier on Liam.

“Why don’t I get Da up and then we’ll go do something about that, okay?” I asked. He beamed at me and then walked over to climb up next to Granda.

“Story.” he demanded. Granda looked at me.

“’Leif’.” I mouthed. His eyes flashed angrily for a moment, then he smiled and scooped Liam into his lap, just like he used to do to me.

“All right, little master.” Granda said cheerfully. “What would you like to hear?” Liam’s brow furrowed for a moment, likely as he sorted out the memories Leif must have given him.

“Grandpa and the rooster.” he said after a few minutes.

“Excellent choice!” Granda said, settling Liam a little better into his lap.

With Granda launching into one of his grand story times, I padded down the hallway and into our bedroom where Allanon was still fast asleep.

“Wake up, Da.” I said, reaching out and rubbing his shoulders. He groaned and buried his face further into the pillow. Then my words sank in and he went very still.

“What do you mean ‘Da’?” he asked, rolling over to look at me.

“I mean,” I said, leaning down to kiss him. “When Leif removed himself from Liam’s memory, he did the same for his mother and made us Mama and Da.”

“That’s one hurdle at least.” Allanon said, laying back in the bed to look at me. “He’ll start to question it one day.” he said.

“Yeah, he will. But we’ll tell him we adopted him as a baby and raised him as ours. His mother and father died during the demon war.” I said. “It’s the truth, even if it’s a little twisted.”

“So you won’t tell him about Leif?” Allanon asked.

“No. The less Leif Helgarson is remembered, the better the world will be.” I said, smiling when he sat up and yawned.

“True enough.” he agreed. “And how did you find this out?” he asked, leaning back against the head board and smiling at me.

“I was talking with Granda when Liam woke up. I asked him how he was and he said he was hungry and called me Mama. Told him I’d get you up and he demanded a story from Granda.” I said and kissed him. “Now get up. The Dad and Rooster story doesn’t last long.”

“What do we tell him about Bandon and Catania?” Allanon asked, swinging his legs out of the bed and reaching for his pants.

“Older brother and his girlfriend.” I said, shrugging. “It’s the truth.”

“If a little twisted?” Allanon asked, grinning. I grinned back.

“Life is full of twisted little truths, my heart.” I said and stood up, kissing him. “Now get dressed. Our little boy is hungry and Granda only has so many stories to tell.” I said. Allanon wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me fiercely.

“The next one will look like you.” he said breathlessly when he released me. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair.

“Get dressed.” I said and pulled away, slipping out the door.

“Da up yet?” Liam asked, running up and wrapping himself around my leg.

“Just getting up. Did you enjoy your story?” I asked, reaching down to lift him into my arms.

“Yup!” he said, wrapping his arms around my neck.

“Good.” I said and kissed his forehead. I carried him back into the living room and smiled when Dad raised his eyebrows at me.

 _Leif replaced Liam’s memories of him and his mother with Allanon and I. Clearly he added all you in there as well. We’ll handle Bandon and Catania separately._ I said, carefully keeping it from Liam.

<Atticus says he’s not surprised. Clever girl wants to know what Lover Boy thinks about this.> Oberon relayed.

 _It was Allanon who wanted to keep him._ I said, letting Liam down to go play with Oberon and Orlaith. “I said we didn’t have to, but he fell in love.” I said, smiling as Oberon gently knocked Liam down. The little boy giggled as he grabbed hold of Orlaith’s collar and let her pull him back up.

“I still am.” Allanon said, coming up behind me and wrapping an arm around me.

“Begs the question of what do we do with him during the battle.” Dad pointed out.

“We’ll let Bandon and Catania watch him. They will be with the hounds.” I said, smiling as Oberon laid down and rolled over so Liam could rub his belly.

“Morning.” Bandon said, rubbing his hand through his hair. “Who is that?” he asked.

“Your new little brother.” I said, grinning as his eyebrows hit his hairline. “His name is Liam. He might be a little shy around you at first. And Catania too.”

“I can deal with shy kids.” Bandon said, walking over and kneeling a little way away from him. Liam eyed him speculatively for a minute. “Hi. My name’s Bandon.”

 _Tell him you’re his older brother._ I said, picking up my coffee, which had gone cold.

“I’m your older brother.” he said, smiling when Liam looked at him.

“You look like Da.” Liam said, walking over and peering at Bandon. “Is Mama your Mama too?” he asked.

“Kind of.” Bandon said, smiling. “She’s the Mama I picked and so is Da.”

“You can pick your _Mama_?” Liam asked, astonished at the idea.

“Don’t get any funny ideas, little man.” I said warningly. Liam grinned shamelessly at me. “Now come on, let’s go get something to eat.” I said, holding out my hand.

“Okay.” he said, getting up and walking over to take my hand.

~~~

“And who is this little fellow?” Arion asked as we made our way back to the wing. Liam stepped shyly behind Allanon.

“This is our son Liam.” Allanon said, reaching down to put his hand on Liam’s head. Arion raised his eyebrows at me.

 _I’ll explain some time. Just go with it._ I said.

“Hello, Liam.” Arion said, kneeling down to his height. Liam stared at him, still hiding behind Allanon. “My name is Arion. How do you like the palace?”

“It all looks the same.” he said. I snorted.

“Yeah, it kinda does.” Arion grinned at him. Then he stood up. “Ander wants to talk to you about some plans he was making with Slanter.”

“We’ll meet him in the throne room as soon as we’ve taken Liam back to our wing.” I said, smiling down at him. Liam grinned back.

“Of course.” Arion said, smiling at Liam and mysteriously producing a sweet. Liam’s eyes widened and he looked up at me.

“Go ahead.” I said. Liam snatched it and stuffed it in his mouth. “What do you say?” I asked.

“Th’nk y’u.” he said around his mouthful. Arion grinned.

“You’re welcome.” he said, then nodded to us and walked towards the throne room.

“Think Owen would be free to watch him?” Allanon said as Liam darted ahead of us down an empty corridor.

“Slow down!” I called and Liam slowed a little. “If not, we can have Oberon and Orlaith watch him.” I blinked. “We have no toys for him. Nothing to occupy him.”

“I can take care of that.” Allanon said. “I know where Eventine stashed some of his children’s toys.”

“How do you know that?” I asked. Allanon flushed a little.

“I… May have mentioned wanting to have children with you to him.” he said.

“Even though you didn’t know if we could or not.” I said. Allanon slipped his hand in mine and kissed the back.

“At the time I thought we could adopt. I did not realize that would become a reality so soon.” he said. “But yes. Eventine offered some of the things he held onto from his sons, in case he ever had grandsons. I think he realized he’d never meet any of Ander or Arion’s children, so he offered them to me. Well, us.” he amended.

“Same thing.” I said, watching Liam pause to stare at the light coming through the colored windows of the corridor.

 _Do you think he’ll pick up that we’re coming to love him ourselves? He already knows us as Mama and Da, but we’ve only just met him._ I leaned into Allanon’s side.

 _I don’t believe so. We’ve already begun to integrate him into our lives. He’s accepted Bandon and will accept Catania as well._ Allanon kissed my temple. _He_ is _our son, though we just met him._

“I love you.” I said, kissing him.

“I love you too.” he said, smiling. “All right, Munchkin, let’s go.” Allanon said, scooping Liam up, to his delighted squeals and giggles.

“No!” he said, laughing.

“No? What do you mean ‘no’?” Allanon asked, pausing to make sure he wasn’t actually bothering Liam. The little boy grinned at him and Allanon grinned back.

“Oh, no.” I murmured to myself, smiling at them. “Now there’s two.”

“No, Da!” he said, squirming without really trying to get away.

“Yes, Da!” Allanon replied, hefting Liam a little higher. “Upstairs we go.”

“No upstairs!” Liam giggled, shaking his head wildly.

“Well we can’t go downstairs.” Allanon said. “Not if you want more stories out of Granda.”

“No stories! Want to play!” Liam said.

“You can play with the hounds.” I said. Liam paused and considered that.

“Wanna play with you, Da.” he said, wrapping his arms around Allanon’s neck.

“I’m sorry, son, I can’t right now.” Allanon said, kissing his temple. “But we’ll play later, okay?” he asked. Liam nodded, tiny face solemn.

“Okay, Da. We can play later.” he said and kissed Allanon’s cheek.

“Don’t worry.” Allanon returned the gesture. “We’ll play extra long to make up for it, okay?” he asked. Liam nodded and squirmed to be let down. Allanon set him down and we both took his hands while we walked.

“Mama?” Liam asked after a few minutes.

“Yes, sweetheart?” I asked, smiling down at him.

“Why did we come here?” he asked, looking around.

“Because people need our help.” I said, swinging our hands a little. “If you can, you should always help someone.” I looked down at him. “It’s very important.” he nodded and fell silent. Allanon opened the door and ushered Liam in ahead of him.

“Bandon, Catania, would you watch Liam for a while? We need to speak with Ander and Slanter.” Allanon asked. Apparently Bandon had filled Catania in on what was going on, because she eased herself onto the floor to meet Liam at his height.

“Hi, Liam. My name is Catania. I’m Bandon’s girlfriend.” she said and Liam walked over to her. Seeing that he was occupied with meet her, we turned to Bandon.

“We can watch him, sure.” Bandon said. “Catania’s learning poetry and I’m reading the Codex.” he made a face. “Ancient Druid’s a lot harder than I thought it would be.”

“Don’t worry,” Allanon laughed, clapping Bandon on the shoulder. “It doesn’t get any easier. We’ll be back soon.” he said, squeezing Bandon’s shoulder lightly.

“We’ll be here.” he said. We walked out and Allanon paused halfway down.

“Did you have trouble leaving Katie when she was first born?” he asked. I laughed a little and nodded.

“I did. It was easier, knowing that Augusta was with her and that I would be back soon.” I slipped my hand in his. “We’ll have all the time in the world with him. But for now, we have adult things to do.” I said. Allanon sighed and squeezed my hand.

“I get to enjoy being a father eventually, right?” he asked. I grinned.

“Wait till we have to ground him for the first time.”

~~~

“-Not work!” Arion’s voice was angry as we approached the throne room.

“Wanna practice breaking up a fight between siblings?” I murmured. Allanon snorted.

“What will not work?” Allanon asked mildly as we entered the throne room.

“Setting pit traps.” Arion said. “ _This idiot_ ,” he gestured angrily at Ander. “Thinks we should set up pit traps for the demons, despite the fact that our _niece_ , Aine’s _daughter_ , will be coming from who knows _what_ direction-“

“Again with the dead brother!” Ander said, throwing up his hands. “Are you going to bring Father into this as well?” Ander demanded.

“If it will help you see sense, yes!” Arion retorted.

“Children!” I said, clapping my hands together sharply, watching them both jump.

“Why did you stop them? It was just getting entertaining.” Slanter said from where he was leaning against the wall.

“Wonderful! Now we’re entertainment for the Gnome!” Arion said, throwing his hands up now.

“ _Children!_ ” I snapped, watching them both flush.

 _You take Arion. I will deal with Ander._ Allanon said. I sighed and moved towards Arion.

“All right, back to your corners, gentlemen.” I said and shooed Arion to the far side of the room, while Allanon did the same for Ander. “What’s the real reason you’re fighting with Ander?”

“He’s not thinking properly. We need to leave the way clear for Amberle to get here with the Seed. Allanon said that’s the only way we can win this war and it won’t mean much if she isn’t here to help celebrate it.” Arion said. My heart ached for him, not knowing what was going to happen.

“And arguing at the top of your lungs is the best way to go about solving it?” I asked, staring at him. He opened his mouth, closed it with a click and crossed his arms.

“Probably not.” he muttered sourly.

“Definitely not.” I said and grinned at him. “What do you want to do?” I asked and he blinked, staring at me.

“I want to go out and meet them head on.” he said.

“And get most of your forces killed in the mean time?” I asked. He flushed and his back straightened.

“We’ll hold our own.” he said stiffly.

“Against a demonic horde?” I asked, raising an eyebrow. Then I sighed. _How’s it going with Ander?_ I asked, shaking my head at Arion.

 _He just finished calling his brother most of the names in the book. My personal favorite was ‘fat headed asshole with a complex’._ Allanon said dryly and I had to work to not bust out laughing.

 _I’m having the same amount of luck over here._ I said. _Ask him why he wants to set pit traps._

“What do you do when you go silent like that? Like you’re concentrating on something else.” Arion asked curiously.

“Checking up on Liam.” I lied, smiling a little. “New Mom and all.” I said and reached out to poke him in the shoulder. “Do not change the subject. I take it Ander disagrees with your idea about meeting them head on?”

“Yes. He said he thinks we’ll be slaughtered.” Arion said, his shoulders slumping as he looked over at Ander, who was talking with Allanon.

“Well, he’s half right.” I said heartlessly and Arion’s head jerked around to stare at me. “A great number of your men will be killed. Because that’s how war goes. The best thing you can do is try to cut down on casualties as much as possible.”

“I know that,” he said. “But I still disagree on the pit and spike traps.”

“Show me where he wants them.” I said, gesturing at the map. Arion lead me over and pointed out the little blue strips of paper that Ander had placed.

“In the three direction Amberle’s most likely to come from.” Arion said, gesturing angrily.

In that moment, I understood something about Arion that I think I missed before.

He was terrified that Amberle was out there on her own and that he wasn’t there to protect her. That she was all they had left of Aine and that if they lost her, they would truly lose their brother.

For a moment, my heart shattered.

“The Druid, myself and a small party of my fellows will be out looking for your niece and her friends.” Slanter said, walking up to the table.

“We can put the spikes here,” Ander said, walking over and moving the strips along the ditch between the palace and the Sanctuary. “And keep our troops back here.” he said.

 _Are you all right?_ Allanon asked, coming up beside me.

 _Not especially._ I said and he reached over to brush his fingers against mine, trying to comfort me.

“We’ll need more tricks than this to keep the demons out of the Sanctuary.” Arion said, looking over the rough estimation of the demons forces.

“I think I have the extra help we’ll need.” I said, managing to steady my voice. I cleared my throat and tried again. “After the incident with the Warlock Sword,” I ignored Arion’s embarrassed flush. “Allanon and I spoke with the queen of my pantheon and she offered the help of herself and any member of the Tuatha De. I’m going to take her up on her offer.”

“Wait, wait.” Ander said, staring at me. “You’ve met a _goddess_?” he asked, astonished.

“Several of them. Gods too.” I said and waved my hand. “That’s beside the point. What I’m saying is there we’ll have powerful allies on our side. Hopefully it will reduce casualties.”

“Let’s hope so.” Ander said and shook his head.

“This is going to be an uphill battle.” Arion said, looking over the map.

“We are not trying to win the battle,” Allanon said quietly. “We are simply trying to hold the Sanctuary until Amberle, Wil and Eretria arrive.”

“To that end,” I said and looked at Slanter. “Would your people be willing to go up into the trees and use their blow darts? And when they are done with their ammunition, join the fray?” I asked.

“What good will that do?” Ander asked.

“It will keep our numbers secret.” Slanter said, eyeing me curiously. “Should you start to be overrun, we can drop out of the trees and fight beside you.” he nodded. “We can do that.”

“We know what Allanon will be doing,” Arion said, nodding at Allanon. “What about you and your family?”

“My mother and Flidais, my patron in the Tuatha De, will be on the outskirts of the battle, killing strays and helping those who might get overrun. My father and grandfather will be with you two and Commander Tilton at all times.” I said. They nodded. “I will defend the Sanctuary with Brighid, the Queen of the Tuatha De while her father Oghma fights alongside the soldiers. Once Allanon and the kids arrive, Brighid will either withdraw or join the fight. Then,” I glanced at Allanon. “We’ll take on the Dagda Mor and buy Amberle enough time to get to the Ellcrys.” I said. He nodded.

“We will make certain that he will not make it back to the Forbidding.” Allanon said darkly.

“Let’s get started.” Ander said.

~~~

It was late afternoon when we finally rolled back in and I was exhausted. We discovered that it was easier to set the spikes when I softened the ground first, so I spent most of the afternoon softening the ground as the soldiers set the spikes and then making it good and firm so they wouldn’t fall when the demon horde came through.

“Wake me up in a couple months.” I said, flopping onto the couch.

“More like in a couple hours, lass.” Granda said, walking in from Liam’s bedroom. “The wee one just went down for a nap.” he told Allanon, sitting down across from me.

“Thank you for watching him, Owen. Where are the children?” Allanon asked, looking around.

“The lass dragged Bandon off. I’m thinking it’s a pregnancy thing.” Granda said, reaching for a book.

“Hormones.” I said, closing my eyes as Allanon sat down in the other chair.

“Be my guess.” Granda said. “What’s got you wiped out?” he asked.

“I softened the ground for the soldiers to drive the spikes in, then firmed the ground back up. They’re putting them in the ditch between here and the Sanctuary. I’m also going to take Brighid up on her offer of assistance.” I said.

“Ye’d be a fool not to.” Granda said. “Who’re ye askin’ for?”

“Brighid, Oghma and Flidais. I don’t want to be greedy.” I said. And opened my eyes when I heard Granda drop his book.

“Ye’re askin’ the _Queen of the Tuatha De Danann_ for help? Are ye insane?” he demanded, sitting forward.

“Go big or go home.” I retorted, crossing my arms under my head to look at him. “She said herself or anyone of the Tuatha De. She’s one of them.”

“Aye, she’s also the Queen of it. What makes ye think she’ll go through with it?” Granda demanded.

“She made the offer in her trine voice, Granda. You know she can’t lie in that voice. And Tír Na nÓg will hold her to it.” I said. Granda sighed and nodded.

“Do what you think is best, lass.” Granda said.

“That’s Owen-speak for ‘I think you’re making a mistake, but I’m going to let you do it anyway’.” I teased, closing my eyes again.

“If I thought you were making a mistake, you know damn well that I’d be telling you so.” Granda retorted. “I’ve never shied from telling you when you’re being a damn fool and in this case, yes. I think you’re being a damn fool.” he said.

“Why? She’s never reneged on an offer before.” I said, sitting up and glaring at him.

“Aye, but she’s still a member of Tuatha De. You know they’re not to be trusted.” Granda said, leaning forward in his chair.

“I’m taking the offer she made us. If it’s part of one of her schemes, fine. We’ll deal with it when it comes.” I said. “But we need the help, Granda. I don’t care if she using us or not.” Granda shook his head and looked at Allanon.

“Ye’re being dragged into this too, lad. Don’t ye have an opinion on it at all?” he demanded.

“Ciara and I are of one mind in this.” he said quietly. “We are outnumbered and it will be a difficult battle. The more power we have behind us the better.”

“And what civil discussion are we having today?” Mom asked, walking in with Dad.

“Yer daughter’s being a damn fool, Siodhachan. Do something.” Granda demanded, gesturing at me.

“What are you being a damn fool about?” Dad asked mildly.

“Brighid made that offer of assistance from herself or any member of the Tuatha De. I’m going ask her, Flidais and Oghma to fight with us. Granda thinks I’m a fool for taking her up on it because she’s untrustworthy.” I explained.

“Aye, that’s the sum of it.” Granda said.

“Do what you think is best, Ci.” Dad said, smiling at me.

“Fat lot of help you are.” Granda groused.

“Brighid made the offer, Owen, we’d be a fool not to use it.” Dad retorted.

“Fine. Do as ye please. But I want it known, here and now, that I reserve the right to tell ye both how ye’ve gone and cocked the whole thing up.” Granda said, crossing his arms and glaring at the both of us.

“It’s not stopped ye before, Granda.” I teased. He scowled at me. “I’m going to take a nap.” I said, getting up.

“I’ll get some of those toys for Liam, then join you if you like.” Allanon said, rising and kissing me briefly.

“I would.” I kissed his cheek and padded off to our bedroom. Once inside, I pulled my clothes off and climbed into bed, wondering if I was doing the right thing in asking for Brighid’s help.

I tried to stay awake to wait for Allanon, to see what he had to say, but exhaustion closed my eyes before he joined me.

~~

I jerked awake when the bed shifted and Allanon climbed in behind me, curling an arm around my waist.

“Shh,” he murmured, pressing a kiss behind my ear. “Go back to sleep.”

I closed my eyes and dropped back into sleep.

~~

I woke up warm and comfortable, feeling boneless and peaceful as I blinked at the golden light of the setting sun in our bedroom. I stretched out and found myself alone in the bed. Allanon’s coat was still on the chair that he’d tossed it on and his armor was still on the table. His pants were gone and so was one of the shirts he’d brought from Manannan’s.

I got up and pulled a pair of green trousers and a tan tunic on, then padded out to the living room, finding Allanon laying on the floor, watching Liam make up a story about two of the soldiers and, amusingly enough, a druid.

“And then the druid saved the soldiers and the world!” Liam said brightly, grinning at Allanon.

“Wow,” Allanon said, smiling widely. “One druid did all that? Amazing!”

“Yeah! Then he met this really pretty lady druid and they got married and had a little boy!” Liam said.

“Was the little boy’s name Liam by any chance?” I asked. Liam looked up at me and his grin widened.

“Mama!” he shrieked and got up, racing past Allanon to me. I leaned down and scooped him up, laughing as he wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

“Hello, sunshine! What kind of story were you telling Da?” I asked, walking over and sitting on the floor beside Allanon, setting Liam down.

“I was telling him about the time this really strong druid saved two soldiers ‘n saved world! Do you want to hear it, Mama?” he asked.

“Sure!” I said, stretching out opposite Allanon and resting my chin on my hands.

 _He’s a born storyteller._ Allanon said affectionately as Liam launched into his story.

 _He could be a bard._ I said, ‘oohing’, ‘aahing’ and ‘wowing’ in the right places.

“And he saved the world!” Liam said, throwing his arms wide so vigorously he fell backwards, laughing.

“Wow! What a druid!” I exclaimed, smiling as he sat up.

“Mama, can I ask you a question?” Liam said, his brow furrowing.

“Sure, sunshine.” I said.

“How did you and Da meet?” he asked. Allanon looked me, raising an eyebrow.

 _I can’t wait to hear how you spin **that**._ he said, grinning at me.

“Well,” I paused to try and think of how to put it so he’d understand. “I was kind of trapped and Da came and saved me. Then we traveled together and fell in love.” I said, smiling over at him.

“And then had me?” Liam asked brightly.

“That’s right!” I said, reaching out to kiss his forehead. “And you, sunshine boy, need a bath.” I said, tickling under his chin. He giggled and squirmed away.

“Don’t want a bath.” he protested, still giggling.

“A bath will make you feel lots better.” I said, reaching out and brushing his hair away from his face. “You also need a haircut. You and Da both.” I said, winking at Allanon.

“Do not.” Allanon and Liam protested at the same time. I groaned theatrically and dropped my head onto my arm.

“I’m surrounded.” I said and glanced up when Liam poked his face over by mine. “Boo!” I said quickly and Liam jumped back, laughing in delight.

“All right, munchkin,” Allanon said, reaching out and kissing Liam’s forehead. “Go into your room and I’ll be right there to give you a bath, okay?” he asked, helping Liam up.

“Okay, Da.” he said, getting up and kissing us both on the cheek and heading for his room.

“He came to get me up to play. You were so deeply asleep that you didn’t even feel him jump in the bed.” Allanon said, watching me.

“Wow, I must really have been out.” I said. He nodded and reached out to push my hair back over my ear.

“You were. I hope you didn’t push yourself too hard today.” he said. I shook my head.

“Takes a lot more than that to take an Iron Druid out.” I said. Allanon grinned and flopped onto his back, pulling my head down for a kiss. I giggled and kissed him back, tucking my hair out of the way. We traded kisses and laughter for a few minutes until-

“Da! I’m waiting!” Liam called and we broke apart, laughing.

“Da duties call.” Allanon said. I giggled and he raised an eyebrow at me.

“You said ‘duty’.” I said and laughed harder, shoulders shaking as he groaned and rolled over to get up.

“If he starts making bathroom jokes, I’m blaming you.” Allanon said, kissing me again before getting to his feet.

“Da-a!” Liam called again, sounding a little crankier this time.

“I’m coming, hold on.” Allanon said, walking barefoot across the living room to Liam’s room.

“Don’t forget to wash behind his ears!” I called. Allanon made a gesture. “Not in front of the child!” I laughed. I rolled onto my back and stared up at the ceiling, wondering at what my life had become.

“Escaped child!” Allanon called several minutes later. I sat up as a tiny bare butt went streaking down the hall.

“Really?” I asked, getting up.

“I’m out of practice.” he said, heading down the hall after Liam. I got up and closed the balcony doors and stood by the exit, just in case.

Allanon appeared a moment later with a squirming, giggling little boy in his arms.

“I’ve forgotten how slippery small children are.” he said. Liam peered at me over Allanon’s arm and grinned.

“I’m naked!” he said cheerfully.

“Yes, you are.” I laughed. “You little nudist.” I said, coming over and kissing his hair. “Want me to stand guard at the door?” I asked, looking up at Allanon.

“Yes, please.” he said, carrying Liam back to finish his bath.

“Nooo!!” Liam wailed dramatically and I doubled over laughing, wondering how much of a handful this bright little boy was going to be.

“Why is hall carpet wet?” Bandon asked, emerging from the bedroom he shared with Catania.

“Escaped child.” I said, still laughing. “Allanon’s giving Liam a bath and he got free.”

“Oh, dear.” Catania said, grinning.

“Ciara!” Allanon called and there was a grim quality to his voice I didn’t like. I motioned for them to go ahead and do what they were going to do and walked in to find Allanon with one firm hand on Liam’s shoulder, holding him still and the other hand gently tilting his head to the side.

There were two puncture marks on his neck and I felt cold rage rise in my throat.

“What is it?” Liam asked curiously.

“Just looking at something, sweetheart, it’s all right.” I said soothingly and ran my finger over them. They were beginning to heal,  telling me that Leif’s best efforts weren’t enough to keep him from feeding on Liam.

 _They’re fresh._ I said.

 _Were the vampire still alive, I would tear him limb from limb._ Allanon growled and cupped the side of Liam's head, kissing his wet hair affectionately.

“This might tickle a little, but hold still, sunshine.” I said, putting my hand on Liam’s neck and healing the puncture marks. “There! All done! Now you be good and stay in the bath, okay?” Liam nodded vigorously, spreading water everywhere. I laughed and walked back out to find Bandon and Catania still waiting.

“What happened?” Catania asked quietly.

“ _Fucking_ vampires.” I spat, angry enough that I saw Bandon flinch a little. “Sorry, kiddo.” I said, giving him a one-armed hug. “I just hate vampires.”

“I guessed.” he said. The door to the wing opened and Mom walked in, smiling when she saw me.

“Feel better, sweetie?” she asked, kissing my temple.

“Yeah. Allanon’s giving Liam a bath and then we’ll get dressed. You two want to join us tonight?” I asked, looking at Bandon and Catania. They exchanged looks.

“Do we have to?” Catania asked.

“Not at all.” I said. “You’re welcome to opt out if you want.”

“Can we talk it over?” Bandon asked.

“Of course. And if you don’t want to now, then change your minds, you’re always welcome to join us.” I said. They nodded and wandered onto the balcony to talk it over.

“Are you guys settling in all right? Going from no children to a five year old fire cracker is hard.” Mom asked.

“We’re doing good. Allanon’s head over heels for Liam and to be honest, so am I.” I said, smiling when I heard Liam giggling like mad.

“He’s a good Dad.” Mom said quietly. “Are you still going to try for your own?”

“Yeah.” I said, thinking about this morning. “I’ve been reliably informed the next one will look like me.” Mom raised her eyebrows.

“Really? Allanon told you?” Mom asked. I nodded and grinned.

“We’ve been practicing.” I waggled my eyebrows and Mom laughed.

“There!” Allanon said, opening the door with a widely grinning Liam in his arms. “Clean and in fresh clothes. I’m soaking wet, but he’s clean and dry.” he said and passed him over to Mom.

“Why we don’t we go see Grandpa and Granda while Mama and Da get dressed okay?” Mom asked. Liam grinned brightly.

“Yay!” he said and waved at us as Mom headed out. We waved back and the minute they were out the door, Allanon leaned against the doorway.

“Did he wear you out?” I asked, sliding my arms around him.

“A little.” Allanon kissed me. “He’s a squirmy thing.”

“I’ll do it next time.” I said as we walked back to our bedroom. “But first, dry clothes for you.” I said, plucking at his shirt.

“Admit it, you like seeing me soaking wet.” Allanon said, his arm around me tightening.

“It has it’s advantages.” I said. Allanon kissed me, backing me into our room and kicking the door closed behind us.

~~~

We eventually managed to get dressed again and were headed for the side entrance when we found Ander and Arion waiting for us.

“Your grace?” Allanon asked curiously.

“I’m told your family is building two large bonfires for some kind of celebration?” Ander asked.

“There is no danger to it, your grace.” I said stiffly, expecting an argument.

“Of course not. I trust you, which is why I okayed it.” Ander waved his hand. “And your grandfather can be scary sometimes.”

“Sometimes?” I grinned, relaxing a little.

“We were wondering if we could join you. Something to celebrate is a rarity.” Arion said.

“Well, it’s not exactly the kind of celebration you’re thinking. It’s a day for honoring those we’ve lost. Reflecting on them, sharing memories and then passing between the fires, symbolizing passing between the two worlds.” I said. “But don’t let me put you off. You’re both more than welcome to join us.”

“Thank you.” Ander said, motioning for us to lead the way. It felt a little strange bringing them with, but there so many new faces in our family and now our Samhain ritual, it had become a case of the more the merrier.

“I see you managed to extricate yourselves.” Dad grinned at us. I flushed and glared at him.

“You’re hilarious.” I said, rolling my eyes at him. “Ander and Arion asked to join us.” I said, moving aside so they could be seen.

“Welcome! The more the merrier!” he said, motioning for them to come over with us.

“I see you raided the kitchen successfully.” Ander grinned.

“It was a fruitful endeavor.” Granda said, biting into an apple.

“That was bad.” I said, walking over and sitting on a blanket next to Mom, who was entertaining Liam. Allanon walked over to talk to Dad and Arion and Ander went to visit with Bandon and Catania.

“Who are you thinking of tonight?” Mom asked once she’d finished the story and Liam had run to Dad.

“Augusta and Katie, who else?” I smiled and watch the fires burn. They wouldn’t really catch until they hit the wood that Granda and Dad painstakingly laid out.

“Do you think you’ll see them when you walk between the fires tonight?” Mom asked, raising an eyebrow as Liam and Allanon played tag with Bandon and Oberon.

“I don’t know.” I said, smiling when Bandon scooped Liam up and Oberon tackled Allanon, knocking him down and thoroughly washing his face.

“Augh! Get off!” Allanon hollered, attempting to push Oberon off without hurting him.

<Make me!> Oberon challenged, though he did stop licking Allanon’s face.

“Do not squish him!” I called. Oberon wagged his tail.

“Oberon! Here!” Liam shouted and shook a stick.

<The things I do for small children.> Oberon said, giving a put-upon sigh and licked Allanon again before dutifully running over so Liam could throw the stick for him

“Are you okay?” I asked as Allanon plopped down beside me.

“Define ‘okay’.” he said, though he was grinning. “I’ve been thoroughly licked, knocked on the ground and been sat on by a large mutt-“

<Hey, I’m a purebred mutt!> Oberon objected.

“A large mutt and now I have a small child climbing up my back.” Allanon said as Liam wrapped his arms around his neck. “I’m better than okay.” he grinned.

“I'm glad.” I said and wished I’d had a camera so I could take a picture of their grinning faces in that moment. I settled for leaning over to kiss Allanon, then kissing Liam on the cheek.

“All right!” Dad said, once the fires were burning merrily. “Who’s hungry?”

“Me!” Liam yelled, sliding off of Allanon’s back and running over to Dad.

“Well, at least I can still hear out of one ear.” Allanon said, watching as Dad loaded up Liam’s plate.

“I can fix that later if you’d like.” I teased. He grinned.

“I look forward to making you.” he said, leaning over to kiss me, tangling his fingers in my hair. We broke apart a few minutes later, our foreheads resting against each other as we pulled in air.

“I love you.” I murmured, feeling the need to make sure he knew.

“I love you too.” he said, pressing his lips to mine briefly. “Hungry?” the look in his eyes told me there were two meanings to his question

“I can eat.” I said, laughing when he rolled his eyes and kissed me again, before getting up to go over where Dad and Granda were dishing out food.

“He really does care for you.” Arion said, coming over to sit on a log not far away.

“What made you think otherwise?” I asked, genuinely curious.

“He doesn’t strike you as the type for love and family when you first meet him.” Arion said around a mouthful of roast beef.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Mom said as she passed by.

“Yes, ma’am.” Arion said automatically and blinked. I laughed.

“Don’t worry, she has that effect on everyone.” I said, still laughing. “But yes, I know what you mean. He started barking orders at me when we first met. I’m sure you can guess how well _that_ went.”

“I’m surprised he’s still in one piece.” Ander said, joining his brother on the log.

“I prefer Allanon in one piece.” I said, laughing when he perked up at his name.

“I’m sure. And I’m also sure _I don’t want to know_.” Arion said. I laughed again and took the plate Allanon handed me.

“My name and you laughing is not a good thing.” he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“We’re discussing our first impressions of you.” I said, watching his other eyebrow raise in a look of mild alarm.

“Really?” he asked.

“I was just telling them that you started barking orders at me as soon as we met.” I said. _Don’t worry. I didn’t tell them I wanted to ride your cock the first time I laid eyes on you_.

Allanon choked on a mouthful and glared at me.

“Stop that.” he said, pointing his fork at me.

“So what was your first impression of Ciara?” Ander asked, grinning at the exchange.

“Mouthy,” he said, still glaring at me. “Stubborn, willful.” his face softened a little. “Strong, kind, fierce.” he grinned at me. “Nudist.”

I turned bright red.

“Look, just because casual nudity comes with the job description for my tradition doesn’t mean that it’s necessarily something I enjoy.” I retorted. Allanon’s grin widened.

“I do.” he said and it was my turn to choke on a mouthful.

“And this just got weird.” Ander muttered to Arion, who was very carefully not looking at us.

“You asked.” I said, ignoring my flushed face.

“Who asked what, Mama?” Liam asked, coming to sit down beside me.

“Ander asked a question he didn’t like the answer to.” Arion said.

“Why’d he do that?” Liam asked, glancing at Ander.

“Because grown ups are silly sometimes.” Ander said, glaring at Arion.

“Oh, I know that!” Liam said, grinning at Allanon, who stuck his tongue out. “Why didn’t you like the answer?” Liam asked, scooting forward to look at him better.

“Because there are somethings it’s better not to know and I got reminded of that.” Ander said. There was a moment when I thought that Liam wouldn’t understand, but then he grinned.

“Oh, okay!” he said and started to get up when I caught his shoulder and made him sit back down.

“Sit down for a few minutes and let your dinner settle.” I said.

“Mama!” he whined.

“No.” I said, pointing my finger at him. He settled down, though he occasionally threw me puppy dog eyes to let him get up.

Thankfully, I’m immune to puppy dog eyes and continued to eat.

“Do you think my dinner is settled enough, Da?” Liam asked after a few minutes.

“Ask your mother.” Allanon said and Arion snorted.

“What?” I asked.

“Father used to do the same thing.” Arion said. “Mostly when Ander wouldn’t calm down.”

 _I wonder if that still works_. Allanon said.

 _I don’t bring people back from the dead._ I replied, amusement clear in my voice. _It’s not a pretty picture and I don’t like doing it._

 _What?_ Allanon demanded, throwing me a startled look.

 _Never mind_. I said, shaking my head a little.

“Can I go _now_ , Mama?” Liam begged.

“Well, I was considering it until you asked again.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him. He flushed a little and sat still plucking at the grass near the edge of the blanket.

I counted to thirty and reached over to pull him back against my side.

“Go on. Go chase Oberon and Orlaith a while.” I said and patted his chest before letting him up. He kissed me on the cheek and sprang up and ran off to do just that.

“He’s enthusiastic.” Ander said.

“A lot like you at that age.” Arion said, setting his empty plate down.

“I was wild.” Ander laughed, setting his plate down on Arion’s.

“I hope he doesn’t take as long to settle down.” Allanon said, raising an eyebrow at him. Ander flushed while Arion laughed.

“He won’t.” I said, watching Oberon and Liam play tag. “We may need to deal with repercussions though.” I said, setting my plate aside. I wasn’t as hungry as I thought I was.

My stomach was upset, nervous about whether or not I might see Augusta and Katie tonight. Nervous about how to explain them to Liam.

And, inexplicably, nervous about whether or not they would like Allanon.

“Are you all right?” Allanon asked quietly, setting his plate down and wrapping his arm around me.

“No.” I murmured, leaning into his side. “I’m nervous about maybe seeing Augusta and Katie tonight, I’m nervous about explaining them to Liam and, absurdly, I’m nervous about whether or not they would like you.”

“You said it’s possible you may not see them. Is there no guarantee?” he asked, curling his arm around me.

“No. Not unless we were to invite Manannan to join us. Or the Morrigan, were she still alive.” I explained. “Will you walk between them? Or would you rather not?” I asked.

“I… I don’t know. I’m not certain who I would see.” he said. “That’s not true. I’m fairly certain who I might see, but I’m not certain if I want to or not.”

“It’s up to you, my love.” I said, kissing him briefly. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

“It’s so cute.” Ander said.

“I think my heart is melting.” Arion chimed in.

 _Oberon, would you be willing to scare them?_ I asked, having noticed him coming up behind them.

<Sure thing, Little Druid.> Oberon said and started barking fiercely.

Both princes jumped and scrambled away from the log. Once they were away, Oberon stopped barking and wagged his tail, tongue lolling.

“That was a dirty trick.” Arion said, glaring at me.

“What trick?” I asked innocently. “I can’t control what Oberon does.”

<Besides, I saw a mouse.> he said.

“Oberon says he saw a mouse.” Allanon said, poker faced.

“You’re a horrible liar.” Ander said, walking over and sitting down, petting Oberon.

<I like him.> he said as he leaned into the ear scratching.

“Mama,” Liam said, coming up and sitting between Allanon and I. “Why are there two fires?”

“Grandma, Grandpa, Granda, Ander, Arion and I are going to walk between them. It’s part of a ritual to honor people who we love that have died.” I said, shifting to pull him into my lap.

“Oh.” he said. “Do I have anyone to honor?”

 _Do you think his mother’s spirit would appear?_ I asked.

 _Not if Leif’s story about getting the boy is true._ Allanon said.

“No, sweetheart, you don’t.” I said, kissing the top of his head.

“Oh, okay.” he said, settling back against my chest.

The same ache that filled my chest last night was back in full force.

What if we failed? What if Amberle and the kids didn’t make it back from Safehold?

What if our family and future was ripped away from us?

I curled my arms around Liam and kissed the top of his head, then leaned my head against Allanon’s shoulder. We watched the sun begin to set and in that space between day and night, Dad looked over at me.

“You want to go first, Ci?” he asked.

“No, you guys go first.” I said, waving at him.

“All right.” he said. They passed between the fires and I heard muted conversations.

“Come here, Liam. Let Mama walk between the fires.” Allanon said, shifting and opening his arms to Liam. Liam kissed me on the cheek and then climbed into Allanon’s lap. “Good luck, love.” he said as I got up.

“Good luck, Mama!” Liam called. I grinned back and faced the gap.

I took a breath and walked through the fires, letting memories play in my head.

“Look, Katie, it’s Mama.” a voice called as I passed through the other side.

Whirling around, I came face to face with Augusta, who held Katie in her arms.

“Hi, Katie-bug.” I said, swallowing the lump in my throat. “Hi, sweetheart.”  I met Augusta’s eyes.

“We don’t have much time.” Augusta said. “But I thought we’d come say hi.”

“I’m glad to see you both. How are you?” I asked, feeling a little silly asking that question.

“We’re good. Morrigan comes to check on us every once and a while.” Augusta said. “Now I want to meet this Allanon.” she said, glancing back to the other side of the fire.

“I’m here.” he said, appearing beside me. “Your mother has Liam.” he said.

“He’s a gorgeous little boy.” Augusta said. Katie peeped shyly at Allanon, who smiled back at her. “Have you been taking care of my rose?” she asked, quirking her eyebrow at him.

“She makes it difficult sometimes.” he said, glancing at me. “But we take care of each other.” he reached out and took my hand in his.

“She certainly does.” Augusta said, grinning an eyebrow at me. “But it’s worth every minute of it.” she said and I smiled, lower lip quivering. “No more crying, Ciara.” she said sternly. “We’re safe and happy. You did everything you could to protect us. Life happens like that sometimes.” she said and made as if to reach out to brush my tears away. Allanon reached out and did it for her. “Thank you.” she said.

“Mama sad?” Katie said and there was no wiping tears away now, because they came so fast. “Why Mama sad?” Katie asked.

“I’m not sad, Katie-bug. I’m just so happy to see you and Mommy.” I said, stepping forward. I couldn’t touch them, I know, but I wanted to focus on them for a minute. “Are you being a good girl for Mommy?” Katie nodded, curls flying everywhere. I laughed, my heart constricting.

I didn’t know until now how much I missed seeing that.

“Yup!” she chirruped and I swallowed hard.

“That’s my girl.” I said and Augusta kissed her forehead for me. “You keep being good, okay?”

“Mama come too?” Katie asked. I choked down a sob.

“No, babycakes. Mama has to stay here for a while. But I’ll see you just as soon as I can, all right?” I asked. Katie nodded and looked at Allanon.

“Da.” she said and all three of us blinked. “Good Da.” she said.

“Thank you.” Allanon smiled. Katie ducked her head and pressed it against Augusta’s neck.

“We have to go, love.” Augusta said. “Be safe.” she said and raised her hand. I raised mine as well and Katie lifted hers too. I pulled my hand free from Allanon and raised it to Katie’s.

“Be well, my loves. Safe travels.” I said. Augusta smiled and they both faded away.

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. Allanon came up behind me and laid his hand on my shoulder.

I turned and wrapped my arms around him, burying my face in his chest.

~~~

“Mama?” Liam asked sleepily as I carried him.

“Yeah, sweetie?” I kissed his hair as I followed Catania through the side entrance that Arion was holding open for us.

“Who was that woman and girl?” he asked, looking up at me.

“That was my wife and daughter from before I met Da.” I said, deciding on the truth.

“How come I could see through them?” he asked as I stepped to the side to wait for Allanon.

“Because they died a long, long time ago. I saw them because I walked between the fires.” I said, rubbing his back.

“Oh.” he said and fell silent. I thought he might have fallen asleep when he looked up at me again. “Does that make the girl my sister?” he asked.

“Kind of. She’d be your half-sister, because I was her Mama, but you don’t have the same Da.” I said.

“But she called Da ‘Da’.” Liam asked, confusion clear on his face.

“You remember how I told you I picked Mama and Da, squirt?” Bandon asked, coming to stand beside me.

“Yeah.” Liam said.

“That’s the same thing.” Bandon glanced at me.

 _Her name was Katie_. I said.

“The girl, Katie, called him Da because she was picking him for her Da, like I did.” Bandon explained. Liam nodded, then yawned widely.

“Okay.” he said sleepily.

“Sleep, sunshine boy.” I urged softly and kissed his forehead again. His breathing evened and I smiled at Bandon.

“You’re a good big brother.” I said. He flushed.

“I’ve always been good with kids. ‘Bout the only thing I was good at.” he said, watching Allanon help Dad heft the cart into the palace.

“You’re good at a lot of things, Bandon.” I said, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. “Take your brother up to bed, would you? I want to talk to Ander.”

“Will do.” he said and I carefully passed Liam to him. Bandon tucked him against his shoulder, one arm under his butt and wrapped his other arm around Catania and they headed upstairs.

“It’s strange.” Ander said, coming up beside me as a servant appeared to take the cart away. “She’s right around the same age as Amberle, but it’s still weird to see her basically married and expecting a little one.”

“Oh?” I asked.

“It was like having two nieces, they were such fast friends. It was always Amberle, Lauren and Catania.” he said, smiling a little sadly. “Now it’s just Catania and Amberle. Maybe not even that.”

“Amberle is alive.” I said. “She is coming back to us. And we must be ready for her return.”

“I hope we can hold the Sanctuary.” Ander said. “Do you think you and Brighid can do it?” I nodded.

“Most definitely.” I said confidently. “I’m going to go in the morning and request their aid. I will be back in time for us to go over the plan for tomorrow night.”

“I wish we had more time.” Ander said.

“You always do, before the beginning of a battle.” I said. “Whether it’s a day or a week away, you always wish for more time.”

“Can we wish for more troops?” Ander asked, grinning a little. I laughed.

“If wishes were horses, you’d need a bigger stable.” I said and Ander laughed quietly.

“Thank you for inviting us tonight.” Arion said, walking up to us with Allanon. “It was fun.” he said.

“Despite getting scared out of your wits?” Allanon asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Despite that.” Arion said and clapped Ander on the shoulder. “Let’s go, brother. We have a big day tomorrow.” Arion gently pushed Ander towards his chambers.

“Good night.” Ander grinned over his shoulder and let Arion lead him away.

“We have a big day tomorrow as well.” Allanon said, wrapping his arm around my waist. I did the same and leaned into his side as we walked.

“In the morning I’m going to go to Tir Na nÓg and enlist Brighid, Flidais and Oghma’s help.” I said. “You’re more than welcome to come along.”

“Actually,” Allanon kissed my temple. “I have somethings I need to take care of here. Do you mind?” he asked, looking down at me.

“Not at all.” I said and yawned. “I’m getting old.”

“Haven’t taken any Family Secret lately?” he asked. I laughed.

“No. I need to though. After this all said and done maybe.” I said as we approached the wing. Allanon opened the door for me and we quietly made our way to our bedroom.

“I had planned on making love to you all night.” Allanon said, helping me remove Crucible. “But I’m afraid you’d fall asleep in the middle.” he teased.

“With you? Never.” I said and and pulled him down for a kiss, moaning softly when he slid his hands up under my shirt. He pulled my shirt off and tossed it aside, backing me towards the bed. I gasped a little when the back of my knees hit the bed, but Allanon wrapped his arm around my waist to steady me. Reaching out, he yanked the blankets back while his tilted my head to press kisses down my neck and nip at my collarbone. I moaned and arched into him, hips rocking when he slid his hand down to pull me against him.

“Beautiful girl,” he murmured, kissing behind my ear. “My wonderful woman.” he pulled his hand away to lift me onto the bed. I watched as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside, then tugged his pants off and climbed in after me.

“My Allanon.” I sighed as he pressed kisses from the waist band of my pants upwards, nipping gently as he went. I cried out when he wrapped his lips around my nipple and rolled it in his mouth, sucking gently. “Oh, yes…” I moaned, running my fingers through his hair. He groaned when I tugged a little and trailed kisses from one nipple to the other, while his hands worked at my pants.

“I’m not going to make you scream tonight.” Allanon murmured as he kissed up to my collarbone and up my throat. “I’m going to make you come so hard you can’t make a sound.”

I shivered at the promise in his words and gasped when he rubbed between my legs.

“Oh, oh yes…” I breathed, hips rocking up against his hand. He chuckled and kissed his way back down, stopping at my thighs and biting gently at the skin. I gasped, toes curling as he soothed it, sucking gently. He traced his way up my thigh and my back arched when he dropped his mouth to me. I whimpered, hips rocking until he laid an arm across my hips to still their movements. He slid upwards, pressing his tongue against my clit and suckling as he slipped two fingers into me and rubbed, applying pressure firmly. I moaned sharply, hips jerking until the tight coil of pleasure in my belly exploded and I came on his fingers, moaning softly at the sweet relief of release.

Allanon carried me through it until I tugged at him up to kiss me, sighing happily when he pressed against me.

“I love you.” he murmured, resting his forehead against mine.

“I love you too.” I said and smiled as he lifted my legs up around his hips. Allanon rolled his hips, thrusting into me and I moaned softly, eyes falling closed as he paused, shuddering against me.

Allanon began a strong, steady pace, making me whine as my head fell back into the pillow.

“Oh,” I breathed. “Oh, _yes_. Oh, please…” I whimpered. He groaned and lifted my hips flush against his, burying his face in my neck as he rocked steadily.

I whimpered, hips rocking to meet his. He shuddered and bit at my neck, sliding a hand between us. I cried out when he stroked my clit in time with thrusts and I panted, pleasure intensifying as he stroked me.

“Please, Allanon, please, please…” I begged, whining as my orgasm start to curl tighter.

“Not yet, love.” he groaned, slowing his stroking of my clit, teasing me. I gasped, legs widening as I started to tighten around him. Allanon moaned and kissed me, picking up his pace.

True to his word, I was so far gone that I came without a sound, digging my nails into his shoulders as my back bowed, pressing up against him.

Allanon gasped my name into my neck and came with a few quick jerks of his hips, shuddering against me.

We collapsed into the sheets, shivering and panting for air. He pulled away after a few moments, flopping beside me.

“Wow.” I breathed, my head lolling to the side to look at him. Laughing quietly, Allanon rolled over to drape his arm across my belly, resting his forehead against my shoulder.

“Definitely wow.” he said sleepily, kissing my shoulder.

“And I didn’t fall asleep once.” I teased. He laughed softly, holding me tighter.

“M’bout to.” he mumbled, laying a leg between mine.

“Good night, my love.” I murmured, kissing his hair. Allanon let out a deep sigh and fell asleep.

In the morning I would go to Tir Na nÓg and enlist a little divine assistance. Allanon would stay behind to take care of his business and then…

Then we would see if we could hold onto the future we were building for ourselves and our family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the pitch

When dealing with small children, there are a few rules.

Do no lose your temper; do not strike them; do not raise your voice; do not let them get away with bad behavior; do not show fear, and above all, do not give in to them when they’re throwing a temper tantrum.

Even when they’re holding their breath for a long time.

“Why is he doing that?” Catania asked, walking into the living room where I was endeavoring to get Liam to stop holding his breath.

“He’s under the impression that a temper tantrum will make Ciara take him with her to Tír Na nÓg. I’m waiting to see who wins this.” Allanon said casually.

“Liam, sweetheart, holding your breath won’t get you anywhere.” I said quietly. He shook his head and continued to hold it.

Okay then.

I yawned, hoping the power of suggestion would kick in. After several minutes, Liam was still holding his breath.

I had a sneaking suspicion about how he was holding out and a moment of watching him confirmed it.

The little stink butt had his cheeks puffed out and was breathing through his nose.

 _Our son is an evil genius_. I said, staring at Liam.

 _He gets it from you. I take it he’s breathing through his nose?_ Allanon asked.

 _Yes. The little stink butt._ I replied.

“Liam Matthew O’Sullivan.” I said sharply, clapping my hands together.

It was a dirty trick, but it worked in startling him into breathing out. I caught his face before he could take another deep breath and hold it.

 _Matthew?_ Allanon asked mildly.

 _Shush, I’m parenting_. I said. “You stop that, right now. You could hurt yourself, holding your breath like that.” I said, not letting on that I knew he’d still been breathing.

“Take me with or I’ll do it again.” he threatened.

Extortionist.

“No.” I said and put my fingers on his lips to keep him from holding his ‘breath’ again. “I explained to you why I can’t. And if you do it again, I’ll sew your lips closed.” I said. His eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t.” he said, staring at me.

“Go ahead, do it again.” I said, pulling my hands away. As he opened his mouth, I looked over at Catania. “Would you get my sewing kit out of my bag, please? It’s a little blue zippered bag.” I said. She nodded and got up, heading for our bedroom.

Liam closed his mouth with an audible click.

Another rule of dealing with small children is that sometimes ridiculous threats work.

 _It worked. You can come back now, Catania_. I said, glancing over as she reappeared, grinning.

“If you’d like,” Allanon said. “You can come with me today. I have somethings to do and I could use the help.” he offered. Liam brightened considerably and then climbed into his lap.

 _He’s going to be fun when he gets to be a teenager._ I said, watching him stare at me as he snuggled up against Allanon.

 _He gets it from your side of  the family._ Allanon teased. _But I will talk with him today._

 _Thank you, love._ I said. “Now that that’s settled, I’m going to get ready and head out.” I said, getting up and kissing Allanon for a moment. “And you, sunshine,” I said and kissed his hair. “Behave for your Da while I’m gone.” Liam didn’t respond and I grinned at Allanon.

“Aren’t you upset? I mean, Liam’s pretty mad at you.” Catania said, following me to our bedroom.

“Our kids are allowed to be mad at us.” I said, leaving the door open as an invitation for her to come inside. “It doesn’t mean we’re bad parents or that they don’t love us. It just means that they’re not happy with us.” I said and tied Crucible on. “It’s hard, yeah, but the best way is to let Liam cool down and then, later, talk to him about his behavior. Which Allanon will do while I’m gone.” I said, pulling Moralltach on.

“I was going to ask if I could come with.” Catania said. I looked at her in surprise. “Bandon’s kind of… I mean, it’s not that I don’t like it…” she trailed off, struggling for the words.

“He won’t leave you alone?” I asked, smiling a little.

“Every time I turn around, _there he is_.” she said, exasperation clear in her voice. “I love him, but he’s suffocating me.”

“Well, grab your weapons and we’ll snag something from the kitchens for breakfast.” I said. She grinned and slipped out.

“Mama?” Liam asked. I turned around to see him red eyed and sniffling.

“What’s the matter, sweetie?” I asked, kneeling down and opening my arms. He ran forward and wrapped his arms around my neck, snuffling against my neck.

“I’m not mad at you.” he said, his voice choked from crying. “I still love you.”

“Oh, I know you do.” I said, rubbing his back. “I love you too. And nothing will ever, ever change that.” I squeezed him for a moment.

“I just wanted to go with you.” he said, pulling back a little.

“I know. But it’s too dangerous right now. And I won’t be gone for long. I’ll be back real soon.” I said, wiping the tears off his cheeks. “Tell you what. Next time I go to Tír Na nÓg, I’ll take you with me, okay?” I asked.

“Okay.” he said, sniffling. I pulled out a handkerchief, a left over habit from Katie, and held it up to his nose.

“Blow, kiddo.” I said. He blew and I laughed at the huge sound. “That’s my boy.” I said, hugging him again.

“I’m ready when you are.” Catania said from the doorway. I pulled back and got up, taking Liam’s hand and walking with him back out to the living room.

“We’ll be back soon.” I said, kissing Allanon.

“Be careful.” he said, smiling gently.

“We will.” Catania promised.

“Be good and I’ll be back soon.” I said and leaned down to kiss Liam’s hair. He smiled up at me and moved over to stand next to Allanon. “Let’s go, apprentice mine.” I grinned at Catania. She grinned back.

“Lead on, master.”

~~~

“I’ve been thinking about cutting my hair.” Catania said as we left the kitchens.

“Yeah?” I asked, swallowing a mouthful. “Why’s that?”

“I’ve had it long for pretty much ever and I keep seeing you with short hair and it looks comfortable.” she said.

“It is. I just run my hand through it most mornings and go.” I said. “And it doesn’t get in the way during sex.” Catania blushed.

“I thought it was just mine.” she said. I shook my head.

“Nope. I had pretty long hair when I first had sex and it was an unholy disaster. Of course, the guy I was with had absolutely no idea what he was doing, so that didn’t help.” I shrugged. “I started keeping it short mostly because I liked it that way. The sex thing was just a benefit.”

“Does Allanon like it?” she asked as we stepped into the early morning sunshine.

“He seems to. But then he’s never seen me with really long hair, so your guess is as good as mine.” I said and lead the way to the tether.

“I don’t think Bandon cares one way or another.” she said and sounded… strange. I paused next to the tether tree and looked at her.

“Are you guys okay? He’s not hurting you is he? Because if he is, I’ll kick his ass from one end of the Four Lands to the other.” I said.

“No, no! Not at all!” Catania said and she was so vehement that I relaxed, sensing no lie from her. “It’s just… Allanon’s… He’s…” Catania turned bright red and shuffled awkwardly. “You like the sex you have, right? You enjoy it?” she blurted.

“Very much. He’s quite good at it. Wh-“ I stopped and stared at her. “Oh. Oh, dear. Bandon’s not very good, is he?” I asked.

“Sometimes.” she blushed harder, if that was possible. “But other times… He’s not… _Consistent_.” she said.

“Right.” I leaned against the tree. “You need to talk to him about it. Tell him what you like. Don’t be afraid to say ‘No, not like that. Like this.’ It won’t get better if you don’t talk about it. Which is true for a lot of things.” I said and shrugged.

“Did you have to talk to Allanon about it?” Catania asked.

“Not really. I think we’re old enough to know when our partner is enjoying something and when they’re not. And, to be perfectly  honest, there’s very little that he could do that _wouldn’t_ turn me on.” I said. “I would, however, appreciate him not deafening me by snoring every night.” I straightened up and put my hand on the tree.

“At least Bandon doesn’t snore. I’d have to put a pillow over his head.” Catania giggled. I laughed.

“Trade you some of Allanon’s experience for Bandon’s lack of snoring.” I said. She shook her head, putting her hand on my shoulder and the other on the tree.

“Not in a million years.”

~~~

Catania did a good job holding onto her breakfast on the first shift, but wound up losing it after the second shift. I held her braid back for her, rubbing her back soothingly.

“Ugh.” she said, wiping her mouth and spitting. “I’ll be happy when that stops.”

“I’ve never experienced morning sickness, but I know Augusta’s eased up after the first trimester.” I said, handing her the canteen I’d snagged from the kitchen.

“Trimester?” Catania asked.

“Oh, sorry. A human woman’s pregnancy lasts about ten months, give or take and doctors would break them up into trimesters, a three month period of gestation, to make it seem easier, I suppose.” I said, watching her rinse her mouth out. “Not sure if it’s the same for Elves or not.”

“It is.” Catania said, handing it back. “I have an older sister who was pregnant for about ten months and had a little girl.”

“Aw.” I said, smiling. “How do your parents feel about you becoming a Druid? About Bandon and you being pregnant?”

“I don’t know.” Catania said, resting a hand on her abdomen. “They died when I was five. Amberle’s father, Prince Aine and his wife, took me in. I mean, I’m not blood-related, but I might as well be.” she smiled.

“I think I would have liked to meet Aine. From what Ander and Arion have said of him, I think we would have gotten along.” I said as I lead her towards the meadow where I could hear Brighid holding court.

“He was always so nice to me. His wife too.” Catania said. She fell silent as we approached the court.

“Halt! Who goes there?” a sprite asked and came to a screeching halt when he saw the iron at my throat. “Iron druid!” he screeched and flew off.

“Newbie.” I huffed and Catania giggled.

“Why do you come to court, Iron druid?” another sprite asked, flying up to a safe distance with the first.

“My apprentice and I come to court to seek the offered aid of Brighid.” I said. A faint ripple ran through the nearest crowd.

“Approach, but be wary. Her Majesty is not in a giving mood today.” the sprite said. I nodded and they zipped ahead.

“Maybe this was a bad idea.” Catania said nervously.

“Tír Na nÓg will hold her to her offer and she herself issued an edict against open bloodshed in her court after the Incident with my father and Aegnhus Og.” I said, leading her up the aisle way. “When we get up here, just nod and let me speak.”

“Okay.” Catania agreed quietly.

“Balance and harmony to you, Ciara Ó Suileabháin.” Brighid called from her throne on the hill.

“Balance and harmony to you, your majesty.” I said. Brighid nodded and looked at Catania.

“Balance and harmony to you, Catania.” Brighid said. Catania nodded

“Balance a-and harmony to you, your grace.” Catania said, nervousness showing clearly.

“What brings you and your apprentice to Court, Ciara?” Brighid asked, smiling gently at Catania.

“You made an offer of your assistance along with any other I asked for in the coming battle against the Dagda Mor and his army.” I said, skipping right to the point. “I have come to take you up on your offer, your majesty.” I said

“And so you shall have it.” Brighid said, rising. “Whom else do you wish to fight you and yours?”

“Flidais and Oghma, your majesty. Should they agree.” I said, glancing at the parties in question.

“Of course, Ciara.” Flidais said, smiling at me.

“I’ve been itching for a fight. It’s been too quiet around here since your family went on vacation.” Oghma grinned.

“When do you need us?” Brighid asked.

“Tonight, your majesty. That is when the demon army will arrive.” I said.

“We will meet you and your apprentice at Manannan Mac Lir’s estate in an hour and go with you, that we may familiarize ourselves with this new terrain. Is that acceptable?” she asked. I nodded.

“It is, your majesty. I appreciate your speed.” I said. She nodded and looked around the court.

“Our business is concluded.” she said and almost to one the Fae and Tuatha De disappeared. Flidais walked over and linked her arm with me and Catania on the other side.

“How fares your handsome druids?” she asked as we walked to the tree.

“Allanon is well. He’s being shadowed today by Liam, our little boy.” I said, smiling with pleasure at being able to say that. Flidais’ eyebrows rose to her hairline.

“I know time moves faster in Tír Na nÓg, but surely not _that_ much time has passed!” she said.

“The lad’s adopted.” I said. “The vampire, Leif Helgarson, was caring for the boy. He gave him to us because he didn’t trust that he wouldn’t feed on him. He altered the boys memories to remove himself and Liam’s birth mother, replacing them with Allanon and I.” I swallowed a ball of cold rage down. “His best efforts were not enough and he still fed from Liam.”

“Will there be any adverse side effects?” Catania asked.

“I don’t think so. I healed the marks and we’ll be keeping an eye on him.” I said. “He’s a happy, healthy little boy and we’ve both fallen head over heels for him.”

“I’d like to meet the lad.” Flidais said and looked at Catania. “And you, lass. How is your young man?”

“He’s doing good. Excited about the baby.” Catania blushed and laid her free hand on her abdomen.

“Congratulations! There’s no feeling in the worlds like holding your little one for the first time.” Flidais said, squeezing Catania’s arm. “I will meet with you both at Manannan’s.” she said and kissed my cheek. Then she shifted through the tree.

“Is she always so nice?” Catania asked as we waited for a moment.

“Mostly, yes.” I said and laid my hand on the tether tree. _Be careful what you say, there are ears everywhere._

“She seems very nice.” Catania said, putting her hand on the tree and the other on my shoulder. _Sorry._

“She is.” I replied. _It’s all right. This is all a learning process_. “Here we go.”

~~~

“In trouble again?” Manannan asked jokingly when we entered the house.

“No, but I wanted to dig into your library while we wait.” I said and Catania sat down, looking tired.

“If you’re hungry, child,” Manannan said. “You are welcome to anything in my kitchen.” he said.

“I appreciate that, my lord. I would like to nap, if that’s all right.” she said.

“Of course.” he said and smiled when she stretched out on the couch and pulled a blanket over her. “What are you looking for?” Manannan asked, following me into his study.

“Allanon and I would like to have children, but a function of his magic, called the Druid Sleep, results in sterility for the men of his tradition. I _think_ I can reverse it, but I didn’t study the male anatomy very much during my training, so I need to do research.” I said, peering at the titles.

“I think,” Manannan said, walking over and pulling out two different books. “These will have what you’re looking for.” he offered them to me.

“Wonderful.” I said, taking them.

“I hope you find what you need.” he said. “If you will excuse me?” he asked. I nodded.

“Of course.” I said and sat down in a chair in the living room, picking up a pad of paper and a pen. The hour passed in silence, with Catania’s soft breathing and the quiet sound of my pen on the paper.

I looked up when the grandfather clock chimed the hour. I pulled the papers off the pad and folded them together. I stood and put the books back, tucking the papers in my pocket and walking over to wake Catania up.

“Wake up, Catania.” I said, giving her a little shake. “Come on.”

“What? Oh, yeah.” she said and rubbed at her face. She yawned and sat up, running her hand over her hair.

“Are we ready?” Brighid asked. She wore leather armor, her massive sword strapped to her back like Moralltach was on me. Oghma was in his kilt and pretty much bare every where else. Flidais was wearing green and tan leathers, with her long daggers and bow and arrows.

“We’re ready.” I said.

~~~

“­-A debate!” Allanon snapped as we emerged from the tether.

“We’re not children!” Bandon retorted.

“You are untrained. Catania is unbound _and_ pregnant.” Allanon retorted. “Are you truly willing to put your family at risk?” he demanded.

“Ouch.” I said, staring as they glared at each other.

Liam, thankfully, was nowhere in sight, which meant he was with another member of my family.

“ _They_ want us to hide while they fight.” Bandon told Catania as she walked over to greet him.

“And _he_ ,” Allanon gestured at Bandon. “Seems to think this is up for debate.” he said, hugging me and kissing me briefly.

“We’re not telling you to hide, Bandon, we’re telling you to stay with Liam and the hounds.” I said, standing beside Allanon and putting my hand on his arm to calm him down a little.

“The hounds can keep Liam safe.” Catania argued.

“What if a demon breaks in there? Oberon and Orlaith can’t defend him by themselves. As smart as they are and as much as I love them, they are no match for a thousands of years old demon while still defending a five year old who may run crying for the nearest friendly adult.” I said.

“I didn’t think about that.” Catania said quietly.

“The demons won’t get into the tunnels under the city. They’re too well guarded.” Bandon retorted.

“The hounds won’t be in the tunnels, Bandon. They’ll be in the Sanctuary so they can help us coordinate.” I said. “They will relay communications between the members of my family. They can’t do that and be in the tunnels; it’s too far away. That’s why we want you and Catania to be with them and Liam. Liam will stay with you two more than he would stay with the hounds, simply because he’s going to want to be with adults he knows and trusts.”

“We deserve to be out there fighting with you. We’re your apprentices.” Catania rallied.

We stared at each other, lost in the stalemate until a throat cleared itself.

“It’s nice to know that Iron Druid stubbornness begins before you’re bound.” Brighid said, raising an eyebrow at us.

“Your majesty, Flidais.” Allanon said, inclining his head to them. Then he looked at Oghma. “I’m afraid we haven’t been properly introduced. I am Allanon, Druid of Paranor.”

“Oghma, father of Brighid, grandfather of Luchta, Creidhne and Goibhniu.” he said, offering his arm. Allanon clasped it firmly.

“Well met.” he said, smiling a little.

“Are we to meet with a war council?” Brighid asked as Allanon stepped back by my side.

“We are. However, the demon army will not arrive until nightfall.” he said.

“We came early so that we may familiarize ourselves with this terrain.” she said, looking around. “We will not be long.” she said, leading the small group away from us.

“Won’t they get lost?” Bandon asked, having settled down a little, though he still glared at Allanon.

“No, the earth will guide them.” I said and stared at both of them. “I’m only going to say this once. You two _are not_ to leave the hounds or Liam. Am I clear?” I said. They both glared, but nodded.

“Let’s go inside and let Ander and Arion know we have some special guests.” I said and motioned for them to go ahead of us.

“I certainly hope that Liam isn’t as stubborn when he's that age.” Allanon muttered as the kids moved out of hearing range.

“He will be.” I said and grinned at his startled expression. “It’s how kids are.” I took his hand in mine. “We should be proud. That Bandon wants to help us fight so badly that he’s arguing with us goes to show we’re doing something right with him.” I leaned into his side.

“I suppose.” Allanon said, twining our fingers together. “Liam is with Atticus, in case you were wondering.”

“I had guessed.” I said. “How goes the preparations?”

“Ander is quietly stocking food and water in the tunnels, just in case. And the traps are almost set. They will be ready by nightfall.” Allanon said, raising my hand to kiss the back of it. “And Wil, Amberle and the Rover Girl should be in Safehold by now.”

“Her name is Eretria.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, is it? I never knew.” he said, grinning shamelessly at me.

“Yes, you did!” I said and smacked his shoulder. “You just don’t want to use it.”

“She’s trouble for Wil.” Allanon said.

“She’s got a good heart.” I retorted. “If they’ve made it to Safehold, then she’s come through for them. Like you predicted.”

“Perhaps. We still do not know if they’ve made it to the Bloodfire. And she did strip him naked and take the Elfstones.” he said and raised two fingers. “Twice.”

“At least she did something about it the second time.” I grinned at him while he flushed around the ears.

“That is not something I want to think about, thank you.” he said stiffly.

“I thought I’d wrung all the prudishness out of you.” I said and stopped to kiss him thoroughly, grinning at his rumble of interest as he pulled me closer. “Guess I’ll have to try harder.” I added after we separated for air.

“Please do.” he rumbled and kissed me again.

~~~

“I’ve never met a goddess before.” Ander said nervously. “How do I address her?”

“Same as you would another monarch.” I said, sitting on the table next to where Allanon stood. I kicked my feet a little. “’Your majesty’ is how we address her. Catania addressed her as ‘Your Grace’ and she was okay with it, so there’s that. Just be respectful and it’ll be all right.”

“Well, that shouldn’t be too hard.” Ander said, trying to compose himself and failing miserably.

“Deep breath.” Allanon said. “You are the ruling monarch here. She is a guest.”

“Who could blow us to atoms if she wanted.” Arion chimed in.

“No.” Dad said from where he was standing. “She’s bound like Granuaile, Owen and I are. She cannot harm a living being and it would take a great deal to make her attempt to attack you physically. And it would violate the rules of hospitality.”

“Rules of hospitality?” Diana asked curiously.

“A guest would be in serious violation of rules of etiquette if they were to attack their host.” Granda said and glanced at me. “Something our lass has done a time or two.” I flushed.

“They deserved it both times.” I said stiffly. “And that was _before_ I was bound, thank you.”

“Your grace?” A guard said, poking their head in. “There is a group of strangers here. Do I let them in?”

“Yes.” Ander said, suddenly losing his nervousness.

 _He’ll be a very good king, he keeps that up_. I said, hopping down from the table.

 _He’s an excellent diplomat._ Allanon agreed.

Brighid walked in, flanked by Flidais and Oghma.

“Your grace,” I addressed Ander first. “I would like to introduce Brighid, Queen of the Tuatha De Danann, First among the Fae; Flidais, Goddess of the hunt and Oghma, father of Brighid and grandfather of Luchta, Creidhne and Goibhniu.” I turned to Brighid, Flidais and Oghma. “I would like to introduce King Ander of Arborlon, his brother Prince Arion and Commander Tilton of the Black Watch and Home Guard.”

“My titles are not as impressive as yours,” Ander joked and Brighid smiled a little. “But then I just got the job.” Brighid laughed.

“I am certain that you will accrue them as time goes on.” she said. “We are pleased to meet you, King Ander.” she spoke in her trine voice and Ander, Arion and Diana’s eyes widened.

“As we are pleased to meet you, Queen Brighid.” Ander said, recovering nicely.

“Now that the introductions are over,” Brighid said, speaking normally. “I suggest that we drop the formalities, since we are to be fighting together.”

“Of course.” Ander said, relaxing a fraction.

“The board is here.” Allanon said, directing the slight awkwardness of the room to the table that I had just been sitting on. Flidais sidled up to me as we moved to stare it.

“I don’t suppose the prince is free.” she murmured in my ear.

“He’s very much taken.” I whispered back. “The king too.” I looked at her. “What about Perun?”

“We have an arrangement.” she said and eyed Allanon speculatively. “Would you-“

“No.” I said firmly.

And a tad loudly.

All eyes turned to me, but I continued staring at Flidais. She shrugged and tossed her hair, a sign that she realized that she’d crossed a line.

“As you wish.” she said and turned her attention back to the table in front of us.

 _Do I want to know?_ Allanon asked as the conversation started up again.

 _Flidais is legendary for her libido. She wondered if Ander or Arion were taken. When I said yes, she started to ask about you._ I said and I may have let my irritation color my voice a little more than I’d intended.

 _She’s not my type._ he said, reaching out and brushing my fingers with his. _Although, I would be thinking about you the whole time._

 _That’s not very comforting._ I said.

“-Our roles?” Brighid asked, looking at me.

“You and I will defend the Sanctuary until Allanon, Slanter and the Gnomes return with the kids. Oghma will join the fight as soon as it starts. Mom and Flidais will stay on the outskirts, as always. Dad and Granda will be with Ander, Arion and Diana at all times.” I said.

“What about your apprentices?” Oghma asked.

“They will be in a safe room in the Sanctuary with the hounds.” Allanon said and glanced at me. “And our son.” Brighid’s eyes widened a little, but that was her only reaction.

“A wise choice.” Flidais said. She had moved away from me a little, perhaps sensing that I still wasn’t thrilled about her asking after Allanon.

“Once Allanon and the kids have arrived, you may withdraw or join the fray if you wish, Brighid. Slanter will get the kids inside and Allanon and I will take on the Dagda Mor.” I said.

“Do you have a plan to deal with him?” Dad asked.

“Stabbing someone until they stop moving usually works.” I said brightly. Allanon rolled his eyes.

“We will tag team him until one of gets a killing shot.” he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

“See? Stabbing.” I grinned up at Allanon, who only smiled fondly.

“That’s not much of a plan.” Ander said, frowning.

“In some cases, there’s such a thing as too much planning, lad.” Granda said.

“And we’re not certain what all he’s capable of.” I added. “Between Allanon and I, we’ll be able to take him on.”

“You’re confident for not having a lot of information.” Brighid said.

“We have to be.” I said, feeling the bright mood flow away. “Right now, hope is as much a weapon as Moralltach or Allanon’s sword.”

“Only with a duller blade.” Arion said.

“You know, I know things are pretty grim, but I don’t suppose we could try making them a _little_ lighter.” I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

“We face almost certain destruction; Amberle is _allegedly_ at the Bloodfire and all we have is five druids, two apprentices, two talking hounds, three gods and a barely mobilized army.” Arion said, throwing his hands in the air.

“They’re out numbered!” I said brightly.

“Your confidence is appreciated, but I still don’t think we’re going to win.” Arion said.

“We don’t have to win. We just have to last.” Allanon said gravely.

A dirty thought popped into my head and I couldn’t help myself. I had just opened my mouth when Allanon put his hand over it.

“No.”

~~~

Brighid excused herself, Flidais and Oghma to return to Tír Na nÓg to get better equipment, now that they knew the kind of terrain they were facing and what the plan was.

The noon sunshine was bright out from under the shade tree where Allanon, Liam and I were having lunch. It seemed incongruous that such a nice day was leading up to a huge battle to decide the fate of the Four Lands.

“Mama?” Liam asked around a mouthful of sandwich.

“Don’t talk with your mouthful.” I said. Allanon snorted.

“Sorry,” Liam swallowed. “Why are there people with swords walking around? Other than the Home Guard.” he amended.

“Because there’s going to be a big fight tonight. That’s why Da and I have been so busy lately.” I said, taking a drink of water.

“And part of why we wanted to have lunch together today.” Allanon seconded.

“Because you don’t know if you’re coming back?” he asked softly, looking down.

“Of course we’re coming back, Liam.” I reaching out and lifted his chin. “We’ll always come back to you.” I said and kissed his forehead.

“What if you don’t? What if you can’t?” he asked, eyes filling with tears.

“If pigs fly without help and hell freezes over and we can’t come back to you,” I made him look at me. “Then Grandpa and Grandma will take care of you. But we will _always_ be with you. No matter what.” I said. He sniffled and nodded.

“I don’t want you to fight tonight.” he said, launching himself to wrap his arms around me.

“I know, sweetheart.” I said, holding him tight and kissing the top of his head. “But it’s our duty to fight. To try and protect the people we love.”

“We will come back to you, Liam. I swear.” Allanon said, reaching over to lay his hand on Liam’s head.

“You do?” he asked, looking over at him.

“I do.” Allanon said and shifted to wrap his arms around us both.

I wondered if he’d be able to keep that promise.

“When we’re done with lunch, do you want to go see the Ellcrys? We need to meet King Ander there anyway.” Allanon said, smiling down at Liam.

“Yeah.” he said. I wiped the tears off his face and kissed his forehead.

“Finish your sandwich, sweetheart.” I said. He nodded.

 _Are you sure that’s a good idea?_ I asked.

 _I think we should spend some time with him before the battle. Just to assure him._ Allanon said. I leaned over and kissed him.

“I love you.” I said, resting my head against his forehead.

“I love you too.” he replied and kissed me briefly.

“You guys ‘re bein’ mushy.” Liam said, his mouth full.

“And you’re talking with your mouth full.” I said and kissed his forehead.

“S’rry.” he said. Allanon laughed, grinning widely.

~~

After lunch we hiked down to the Sanctuary and Liam stayed next to me as Allanon laid his hand on the Ellcrys. He was silent for a while until he opened his eyes.

“The Princess has emerged from the Bloodfire.” he said, pulling his hand away.

“She’s coming home.” Ander said, his voice hopeful.

“Good.” I said fiercely. Allanon glanced at me and I smiled a little.

“Yes,” Allanon said over his shoulder. “But the Dagda Mor is aware of her presence. So we must prepare.” he said, turning to face him.

“Send word to the scouts. Move the citizens to the tunnels and mobilize the rest of the army.” he said, looking up at Allanon.

“That would be a wise decision, your highness.” Allanon said quietly. Ander smiled a little nervously.

“Still not use to people calling me that.” he said lightly. Allanon turned and moved closer.

“Only a king knows the weight of a crown.” Allanon rumbled. Ander drew a deep breath to steady himself. “Thirty years ago, I stood under very similar circumstances beside your father.”

“Did you have any words of inspiration for him?” Ander asked. The corner of Allanon’s mouth twitched.

“Don’t fail.” he said quietly and walked out, glancing at Liam and I.

“Go on after Da. I want to talk to King Ander a minute.” I urged and Liam ran after Allanon.

“Thank you!” he said as the Black Watch guard held the door open for him.

“Not exactly helpful, was it?” I said, walking up to stare up at the Ellcrys with Ander.

“Not especially, no.” Ander agreed.

“We won’t fail.” I said, stepping up beside him. “No matter what, we will not let the Four Lands fall.”

“That’s not really reassuring. Arion’s right. Even with the army, we can’t count on holding the Ellcrys until Amberle returns.” Ander said.

“We _will_ hold it. What Allanon said earlier was true. With Amberle, Wil and Eretria on their way, we only need to hold the Sanctuary.” I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. “We have three gods and the Iron Druids on our side. We’ll be just fine.”

“I hope so.”

~~~

We brought Liam back to the wing, where he crashed out.

“Out like a light.” I said, walking out into the living room and sitting with my back against Allanon’s side.

“Good.” Allanon said distractedly, curling his arm around me.

“You have a purple monkey dancing on your head.” I said, looking up at him.

“That’s nice.” he said, staring at the wall. I stared at him for a moment, then grinned.

“Allanon, I’m leaving you for Arion.” I said.

“What?!” he demanded, staring down at me.

“Wow, you’re distracted.” I said, turning to look at him. “I literally just told you that you have purple monkey dancing on your head and all you said was ‘That’s nice.’ What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried is all.” he said, kissing my temple. “That was a dirty trick, saying that just to get my attention.” he said, pulling me over his thighs.

“Worked, didn’t it?” I asked, grinning as he ran his hands up my back.

“So,” he pulled me closer. “Why are you leaving me for Arion?” he teased, leaning forward to nibble at my neck.

“Because he’s a better lover.” I said and squeaked when he nipped at my neck. “He’s prettier.” Allanon growled and yanked my hips closer. “And he’s a better kisser.”

“Perhaps I should be leaving you for him.” Allanon said, kissing me. I moaned softly and rocked against his hips, listening to him groan.

“Get a room!” Bandon said a few minutes later.

“Good idea.” Allanon said after we separated, getting to his feet and wrapping my legs around his waist.

“Go, go.” Bandon said, hurrying Catania out the door. I laughed and wrapped my arms around Allanon’s neck, burying my face in it as well, as he carried me to our bedroom. He kicked the door open and then closed, before dropping me on the bed.

“So,” he said while we pulled our clothes off. “How did you find out that Arion is a better lover than I am?” he asked conversationally, kneeling beside the bed and pulling my knees over his shoulders.

“Really don’t want to talk about him right now.” I shuddered when I felt his hot breath on the insides of my thighs.

“You only want me for my body. I knew it.” Allanon teased and dropped his mouth to me. I cried out, hips rolling up as he licked and sucked until he reached my clit and began working that.

“Yes, yes…” I moaned, panting for air. Allanon slid a finger inside and curled it, stroking in time with his mouth and I let out a sob as the pressure built. “Oh, yes, yes, _Allanon, yes_.” I whimpered, the pleasure curling tighter.

Right before I was about to come, the little shit pulled away and grinned up at me. I panted and glared down at him.

“Why did you stop?” I asked breathlessly.

“Just wanted to see if you still thought he was better than me.” he teased and I let my head thump back, groaning in frustration.

“You know, it’s a good goddamned thing I love you.” I said as he traced kisses up my stomach.

“Why’s that?” he asked, settling between my legs.

“Because otherwise I’d kill you for winding me up like that.” I said and kissed him, twisting so I was straddling his hips as he landed on his back. Allanon groaned when I rocked against his erection. He ran his hands down my back and stilled my hips before pulling me down for a kiss.

He sucked on my tongue and I moaned, rocking against him.

Then Allanon rolled so I was pinned under him.

“Ass.” I panted and moaned when he thrust inside me.

“Wrong body part.” he laughed and lifted my hips up against his. I whined when he started rocking into me and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, gasping for air.

In soft light of the afternoon, we made love, trading kisses and laughter. I came hard around him, arching up and calling his name to the world as he followed me into blissful oblivion.

We collapsed into the mattress, panting for air. After a few moments, Allanon pulled away and laid beside me, reaching out and twining our fingers together.

“I love you.” he said, looking at me. I raised his hand and kissed the back of it.

“I love you more.” I murmured and rolled onto my side to kiss him, before curling up against his side.

“In a few minutes, when we can walk again,” he chuckled. “I want to go for a walk.”

“Where?” I asked curiously.

“You’ll see.”

~~~

Our walk lead us to the back parapet of the palace, looking out over the water as the sun began to set on the water.

“It’s peaceful tonight.” I said, leaning on the wall.

“It won’t be for long.” Allanon said, his arm around my waist tightening. Our hips were pressed together and I could feel the nerves rolling off of him.

“Aye, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy it while it lasts.” I said, looking up at him. He nodded, clearly distracted.

“This has been quite a ride.” he said, his hand sliding under my shirt to stroke the skin on my side. I shivered at his touch and arched a little.

“It has. And isn’t over yet.” I said, straightening up to lean against his side.

“I know.” he said and kissed my temple. “I’m going to say something and I want you to promise not to say anything until I’m done.” he said, looking down at me. I nodded, mystified.

“I promise.” I said and clapped a hand over my mouth. He laughed softly and pulled my hand away, kissing the back of it.

“I don’t know what’s coming. I don’t know if this is all going to work out- You promised.” he said, pointing at me when I opened my mouth. I closed it with a click. “Or how it’s going to end. I love you. I fell for you the minute you bound my boots to the ground. When you looked me in the eye and said that you don’t take orders from me. When you reached out and helped me loose the wall that hid the Codex.” Allanon’s left hand disappeared behind his back. “I lied when I said I realized it that day in Amberle’s quarters. I realized I loved you when I lay on the verge of death in the Druid’s Cave after I was injured by the Fury. I understood how deeply I had fallen when you returned from Tír Na nÓg with your family. And I realized how much I didn’t want to lose you when we had that fight in front of Bandon and I thought…” he trailed off and stared at the setting sun. “It doesn’t matter now. As I said, I don’t know how this is going to end. I don’t know if we’re going to make it through this. Which is why I want to ask you this.” he pulled his left hand out from behind his back.

A small, blue velvet ring box sat in his hand and my breath caught.

“I love you,” he said, pressing a kiss to my temple. “I made the mistake of losing a woman I loved once without telling her how I felt. There will always be a place for Pyria in my heart, like you will always carry Augusta and Katie.” Allanon took a deep breath and let it out. “Marry me?” he asked, offering the box to me. I took the box and sucked in a breath when I realized my hands were shaking. “You’re allowed to talk now.” he teased.

“I- This-“ I broke off and opened the box. Inside sat a silver ring with a Celtic Knot in the center and one on either side.

“I have succeeded in making her speechless without sex.” Allanon teased and I could hear the tension in his voice.

I took a deep breath, let it out and turned to look up at him.

“Yes. I will marry you.” I said. Relief and joy and happiness shone on his face. Then he pulled the ring from the box and slid it on my left ring finger, his own hands shaking.

Then he leaned down to kiss me before picking me up and spinning me around. I laughed in delight, wrapping my arms around his neck until he finally set me down.

“I love you so much.” I murmured, smiling up at him.

“I love you more.” he replied and kissed me again.

~~~

I have to admit. I was a little self-conscious as we walked down to the Sanctuary. The others were already there, but we had stopped to bring Liam down and so I could grab Moralltach and Crucible.

“Let me see.” Mom said, making a ‘gimme’ motion. I grinned and gave her my left hand. “It’s gorgeous.” she said and pulled me into a tight hug.

“Congratulations, sweetheart.” Dad said and hugged me. The congratulations continued for a few minutes until Ander, Arion and Diana appeared.

“Where is Brighid and others?” Ander asked, looking around.

“Here.” Brighid said. “There was a delay in our return.” she said.

“Is everything all right?” Dad asked, concern clear in his voice.

“Silver-Arm attempted to block us from leaving.” Brighid said, her voice cold. “There is no more Nuada Silver-Arm.”

“Would it be wrong of me to cheer?” I asked.

“Yes.” Allanon said, raising his eyebrow at me.

“Damn.”

“Is that a ring?” Arion asked curiously, motioning to my left hand.

“Um. Yeah.” I grinned, shifting so it was a little more visible.

“So that’s what Luchta has been chortling to himself about.” Brighid said, grinning a little.

There was another round of congratulations before Ander took a deep breath and climbed up to stand on a large rock in front of the Sanctuary, with Allanon moving to stand beside him.

I picked Liam up, holding him close as Allanon and Ander looked out over the army.

“Our hope lies in a single seed.” Allanon said, staring at them. “Being carried here, by your princess, Amberle and the Last Son of Shannara. With it, we can send this demon horde, back to the Forbidding.” his breath puffed in front of him in the cool night air, making Liam giggle quietly. “For this to happen, _we must buy them time_.” he said, throwing emphasis on the words to drive his point home. “We must _hold this line_. And defend the Ellcrys at _all_ costs.” he looked at us for a moment. “I know we can win this war. Because I have stood beside your King Eventine and, as fate would have it, I now stand alongside his son, King Ander.” he looked at Ander as the Army spoke as one.

“All hail King Ander.” they chorused. Liam put his hands over his ears and I kissed his temple.

“Your princess is out there. Right now. Scared, just like you. Giving everything she has to save us all. We must match her bravery with our own.” he said, meeting their eyes. “And if we die tonight,” he glanced at me as Liam wrapped his arms around my neck. “Let us fall so that the Ellcrys may rise again!” he said. “So every race in the Four Lands may have a future to call it’s own!” he roared.

The army began cheering and I smiled when Allanon jumped down and came over to us.

“Let’s go inside.” he murmured, glancing at Bandon and Catania as they and the hounds moved towards the doors. Two of the Black Watch opened the doors for us and we by-passed all the other rooms, making for the room with the spring, then just next to it.

“Liam, sweetheart.” I said softly, once we were inside. “Come on, I need you to let go, baby.” I said, rubbing his back.

“Don’t go, Mama.” he sniffled.

“I need to.” I said and kissed his temple.

“Listen to your mother, son.” Allanon said gently, cupping the back of Liam’s head. “We’ll come back. I promise.”

“You swear?” he asked, looking at Allanon with tear streaks on his face.

“I swear.” he said, smiling at little. Then Allanon wrapped us in his arms and we stood there for a minute, letting Liam feel how much we loved him before separating.

“Come on, squirt.” Bandon said, smiling as he opened his arms to him. “I brought a book for us to read.” he said as I gave Liam to him. _We should be out there with you_. he said.

 _No. We need you two in here to take care of Liam and keep the hounds safe_. I replied firmly.

 _I still think we should be out there_. Bandon said as he carried Liam to a blanket and sat down, settling him in his lap as he picked up a book.

<Don’t worry.> Oberon said, wagging his tail a little. <We’ll take care of the kids.>

 _Thanks, buddy_. I said and scratched behind his ears. I looked at Allanon. “Are you ready?” I asked.

“Why me?” he grinned back and I laughed, catching the reference. “After you, my love.” he said.

We left the room and I felt a shiver pass through me as we moved through the Sanctuary past the bare Ellcrys.

Tonight was not going to be easy for anyone. For us, for Amberle, for Wil and Eretria.

“It will be all right.” Allanon murmured, kissing my temple as he pulled me against his side. Then he stopped me just before the doors and kissed me fiercely. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” I said and kissed him again before we left the Sanctuary.

Outside, Slanter and a group of perhaps ten Gnomes were waiting for Allanon and I.

“Be safe.” Allanon said, brushing his hand against mine as Dad handed him his staff.

“Always.” I replied and looked at Slanter. “I want him brought back in one piece or the Dagda Mor is gonna be nothing compared to me.” I said, glaring at him.

“Understood.” he rumbled. Allanon rolled his eyes, ears flushing as he headed out with Slanter and his Gnomes.

“Shall we go play distraction?” Granda asked as I watched them leave.

Something cold twisted my chest after Allanon left my sight and I looked back at Granda, then nodded.

~~~

We stood with Ander, Arion and Diana as they faced the Dagda’s Mor army. The fallen druid himself stood back where he could see and sneered when he saw me.

“One final chance, Druids of the Old World!” he bellowed across the intervening space. “Join me or die!”

“This is your show, lass, but may I answer the fecking bastard?” Granda asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

“Go for it.” I said, motioning at the Dagda Mor. Granda grinned me, dropped his pants and turned, slapping his ass.

“Join this!” he called and I turned bright red.

“Oh, my god.” I muttered, covering my face.

“Please gouge my eyes out.” Arion said, turning his head away.

“I did not need to see that.” Diana said, lifting a hand to block the view.

“Put that away!” I hissed. Granda grinned and pulled his pants up.

“Ye enjoyed it, lass. Don’t deny it.” he winked at Diana, who only raised an eyebrow at him.

“And now that the Braveheart moment is out of the way.” I muttered and shook my head. “Did you get that? Or do you want me to write it down for you?!” I bellowed back.

The Dagda Mor yelled several swear words in Noalath before raising his staff.

“ _Herna!_ ” he bellowed and the army surged forward.

“That’s your cue. Go.” Dad said, drawing Fragarach. Granda pulled his clothes off as Brighid and I turned and ran back for the Sanctuary. A moment later, I heard the enraged bellow of a North American Black Bear and prayed they would all be safe.

We skidded to a stop in front the Sanctuary and I drew both Moralltach and Crucible.

“That may not be the best weapon to use right now.” Brighid said, glancing at me, then at Crucible.

“Point.” I said and sheathed Crucible as my tattoos glowed a cold blue.

“That’s new.” Brighid said conversationally.

“It started doing it a couple days ago when Allanon and I fought a scouting party.” I said as the first wave of demons appeared over the swell of the land. “Hold your positions!” I snapped at the soldiers behind me. “Do not go meet them.” I ordered.

I turned back as the first demons reached us. Brighid lit up the night with a fireball and took a great deal of demons with it.

“Only one shot for that.” Brighid said, pulling her massive two handed sword. There was bellow in Old Irish that told me that Oghma was having fun.

I turned and met the attack of a pair of demons. I threw one of their blades aside and slashed down, removing it’s arm. I pulled from the earth and overcharged my strength binding. I spun Moralltach and beheaded the other as Moralltach’s necrotic enchantment took the first.

I whirled to meet a third and jerked in surprise as a silver sai came flying in and buried itself in the demons eye.

“I’m gonna flay you two alive after this!” I snarled without looking over my shoulder to meet another demon coming in.

“Yup!” Catania replied cheerfully as she and Bandon joined us.

“Liam’s asleep, so we figured we’d come out and help.” Bandon said, grunting as he ran a demon through, then kicked the body off the blade.

“You two are _so_ grounded.” I said and decided to take out my frustrations on the demons in front of me. One or two slipped by us, but the soldiers in front of the Sanctuary were able to take care of it.

I managed to run two through at the same time and bound them to two of their fellows and knocked them down. A crossbow bolt took one while Brighid lit the other on fire.

I have to admit, Bandon and Catania’s presence helped immensely as they waves became thicker and thicker. They made a good showing of themselves and I was proud of them.

I was still going to flay them alive after the battle was done.

Then the demons parted and the Dagda Mor appeared.

“You know, I could make a Leatherface joke, but you wouldn’t get it.” I said conversationally as he glared at me.

“You will die tonight.” he snarled and raised his staff.

“I very highly doubt that.” I said and raised my sword.

He grinned and turned to point it at Bandon and Catania. I bound him to a tree several feet away, successfully interrupting his spellcasting.

“Keep fighting! I’ll deal with him.” I said, glaring at the Dagda Mor as he pushed himself away from the tree, leaving a majority of his cape behind.

“You cannot possibly hope to defeat me by yourself, Druid of the Old World.” he snarled, throwing a blast of magic my way. I felt my necklace heat then cool and knew he was right. There was only so much punishment it could take.

“You know,” I said, kicking out and watching him skip back. “It would just be easier to call me an Iron Druid. ‘Cause ‘Druid of the Old World’ has gotta be a mouthful.”  I brought Moralltach through an underhand swing. The Dagda Mor snarled and blocked it with the Warlock sword, knocking it cross my body. I spun with it, moving back before he could strike at me.

“You are going to die, _leadrik moltim_.” the Dagda Mor snarled and threw another gout of magic at me. I flinched as I felt the faintest impact from the blast. “Even now your defenses are failing.” he sneered.

“Ah, go fuck yourself.” I said irritably and knocked his staff aside, kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying back.

“Ciara!” I heard Catania cry. I turned in time to block an attack from another demon and ran it through, before turning back to see Allanon appear with Slanter, the group of gnomes and the kids.

I let out a sigh of relief at seeing Allanon before I saw the Dagda Mor appear in front of the kids.

“Oi! Asshole!” I roared and swung for his midsection, pulling his attention away from them. He whirled and blocked with his staff, throwing Moralltach aside and thrusting forward with the Warlock Sword. I twisted sideways, narrowly avoiding being run through.

“What are you two doing out here? Who is with Liam?” I heard Allanon demand as I bound the remenants of the Dagda Mor’s cape to a tree and watched him get yanked back.

“The hounds.” Bandon retorted as he rushed over to meet with Allanon and usher the trio towards the Sanctuary. “Also, he’s asleep.”

“Get them inside, now!” Allanon said as the Dagda Mor yanked himself free and snarled at me. “We will discuss this later.” he told Bandon ominously.

I skipped back from a swing of the Warlock Sword and kicked out at the Dagda’s knee.

“Catania?” I heard Amberle ask in astonishment as Allanon joined the fray, throwing a blast of magic at the Dagda Mor and knocking him sideways.

“Hi! Let’s go!”  she said, taking Amberle by the hand while Bandon urged Wil and Eretria on after her.

I moved to stand beside Allanon, blocking the path to the Sanctuary. The Dagda Mor grinned maliciously and threw a blast of magic at us. Allanon threw his staff up, meeting him blast for blast and I circled around to come at his side.

The Dadga Mor broke the stalemate with Allanon and threw him back to swing at me with the Warlock sword. I blocked it with Moralltach and punched him in the ribs. He snarled and punched me with his other hand, sending me skidding to the side.

Allanon roared and spun his staff, hitting him with a blast of magic as I shook off the blow. I got up as the Dagda Mor returned the favor and sent Allanon spinning.

I got to my feet and came up behind him, swinging Moralltach over my head and trying to behead him. He whirled and blocked my swing with his staff and sword, throwing them to the side and knocked me flying sideways. I cried out as my back introduced itself forcefully to a tree.

Distantly, I heard Allanon call my name and opened my eyes in time to see the Dagda Mor blast him back. Allanon reeled, falling to his knees as he tried to recover. The Dagda Mor laughed and a cold feeling passed through me.

“No.” I muttered, forcing myself to my feet, grabbing Moralltach from where it had landed.

“ _Hi yan gaf sa leanach b’Yoros ash, e Leadriha_.” The Dagda Mor snarled and raised the Warlock sword.

“ _No!_ ”

The scream ripped it’s way out of my throat when I saw that damn blade, the one I should have unbound to atoms the moment I saw it, be driven through Allanon’s heart.

My heart. The one that belonged to me.

The Dagda Mor wrenched it out of his chest and stepped back, laughing as Allanon fell onto his back, then his side, facing me. The warm brown eyes that I loved, that loved me, that always sparkled when he looked at me began to cool.

I shook the ground as I ran, scattering opponents and allies alike out of my path before I skidded to a stop beside him, having sheathed Moralltach out of habit. I lifted him off of the ground and tried to steady myself long enough to heal him.

“T-too l-l-late.” Allanon stuttered even as I drew energy from the Earth to flow into him. I was shaking and crying and could only direct the energy to heal, without giving it a specific target.

“No. No, it’s not. It isn’t. No, don’t go. Please don’t go.” I said, gasping for air as tears rolled down my cheeks.

“Be a-all right.” Allanon smiled up at me as my lower lip quivered and I poured more energy in, forgetting for a moment that I may be pulling too much. “I love you.” he managed to say clearly before he drew a final, wheezing breath and went still.

Too still.

“No, no, please no. Not again. Please.” I sobbed, holding his head against my chest and soaking my shirt with his blood that slowed to a stop as his heart stopped beating.

I don’t know how long I knelt there, crying and whispering ‘no’ over and over. I would have stayed there forever if I hadn’t heard the Ellcrys cry out in distress and I recalled the Dagda Mor.

The bastard that had done this.

My tears slowly dried up as I eased Allanon back onto the ground, kissing his forehead for the last time. I put his hands on his chest, covering the ugly wound I hadn’t been able to heal and I stood up, feeling my grief twist to anger and hate and resentment.

Yoda would have been disappointed in me.

I could have used Allanon’s sword, still on his belt, untouched.

I could have used Moralltach, strapped to my back.

I could have done and used any number of things.

But I didn’t. I pulled Crucible from my thigh, stepped around the body of the man I loved and went hunting.

~~

I pushed the doors open and took in the sight of Wil holding the Dagda Mor back from himself and Eretria with the Elfstones as Amberle hurried to the door to the Ellcrys.

“Amberle!” Wil called, looking over at her. She looked at him, then me and I nodded tightly.

I strode up behind the Dagda Mor and shoved Crucible under his skull and into his brain, watching him jerk as the blade pierced his brain.

“Go to hell. And take your friends with you.” I snarled as Amberle entered the Ellcrys.

Then I felt an almighty pull and the world went black.

~~~

The world sparked back to life and I gasped as my body started working again. I flailed for a minute as my nervous system went through the process of bringing my muscles back to life.

“Easy, easy.” a voice said and I looked over to see Atticus staring down at me, black blood splattered on his face. The rest of the family was gathered around.

“C-Ciara?” I stuttered, sitting up and wincing as my chest protested.

“We don’t know.” Granuaile said, eyes filled with fear. “We heard her scream when you were run through, but after that…” she trailed off.

There was no more fighting. No demonic bodies.

Amberle had done what she was destined to do.

 _Ciara? Love? Where are you?_ I asked, reaching out for her familiar presence.

Nothing.

I tamped down the surge of panic and got to my feet, groaning and ignoring my aching chest.

“The Sanctuary.” I muttered, stumbling towards the open doors.

Inside, Wil and Eretria knelt together, weeping silently under the tree full of leaves.

My eyes landed on the still form with a dagger next to it.

“No. Oh, no.” I breathed and rushed to Ciara, dropping to my knees next to her.

She laid on her left side, eyes wide open.

I rolled her carefully onto her right side, making certain her tattoos touched the ground and fumbled my gloves off, reaching for a pulse with shaky hands.

My breath caught at the stillness under my fingers.

“No, no, no.” I muttered and closed my eyes, pulling on my magic. “ _E zhal e yenola verana shef, er e yonyeara e lushe an Oros shef._ ” I murmured, feeling resistance. “Fuck.” I muttered and yanked her necklace off impatiently and tossed it aside, murmuring the spell again.

No response. I drew more power and felt my tattoos begin to glow as I cast it again and again.

“Allanon-“ Granuaile’s voice, thick with tears, landed softly on my ears.

“No.” I snarled, feeling tears running down my face. “No. Come back, Ciara. Come back to me, love. Please come back.”

I let out a choked sob, curling my arms tighter around her.

“Please.”

~~~

Death is a very strange thing.

Or at least, my experience with it.

I was standing in a bright meadow with clear blue skies and waving grass and felt peaceful. I looked around, expecting to see Manannan coming to take me to Mag Mell, though I was ready to demand he take me to Allanon.

What I saw was an old man in cowled robe with the symbol on the back of Allanon’s neck on his forehead.

“Bremen?” I asked, astonished. He smiled and nodded.

“There is no time to waste. Give me your hand.” he said, holding his hand out.

“I can’t. I’m waiting for Manannan Mac Lir.” I said. He rolled his eyes in a familiar manner.

“I’m afraid you’re not quite dead enough for his attention. If you give me your hand, I can save your life.” he said.

“Thank you, but there’s really nothing for me.” I smiled sadly. “At least, not anymore.”

“Oh, but you see there is. Allanon’s not dead. He’s quite alive and very scared to lose you.” Bremen said.

“That can’t be. He died in my arms.” I said. He smiled.

“Love doesn’t die easily, Ciara. It can do amazing things. You poured so much energy into Allanon that his body had no choice but to heal. Now it’s time for you to do the same.” Bremen said.

Seeing the astonishment of his words had frozen me, Bremen smiled and took my hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herna - "Charge!"
> 
> Hi yan gaf sa leanach b’Yoros ash, e Leadriha - "You're time on this earth has come to an end, Druid."
> 
> E zhal e yenola verana shef, er e yonyeara e lushe an Oros shef - "May the sacred fire heal you and may the Earth's mist make you whole."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOMERUN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks. Between them not wanting to cooperate and a massive toothache these last few days, it hasn't wanted to come out.
> 
> But here it is! The last chapter! Enjoy it!

For the second time in my life, I sucked in a painful, wheezing gasp as my body came back to life.

I heard a wordless cry of joy over the buzzing my ears and registered that it was Allanon and that he was hugging me tightly.

Too tightly.

“Breathe,” I gasped, flailing weakly at his arm. “Can’t breathe.”

He loosened his hold immediately as I flattened my right foot against the earth and pulled some energy to relieve the cramping and aching in my muscles and lungs.

“Hi.” I said shakily, looking up at him. He huffed a laugh and pressed his forehead to mine.

“Hi.” he murmured. I raised a hand pressed it to his cheek.

“You’ve been crying.” I whispered.

“I thought I’d lost you. I tried healing you and nothing happened and-“ his face crumpled and he buried his face in my neck, holding me tight again. I curled my arm around his head and held him back as best I could with one arm. I caught the tear streaked faces over his shoulder and smiled at them.

 _Back from the dead again. I really need to not make this a habit._ I said and they laughed wetly. After a moment, Allanon pulled back. He sniffled a little and I smiled, wiping at the tears on his face.

“Can you stand?” he asked. I nodded.

“With help, yeah.” I said and he picked me up as he got to his feet, then set me on my feet, holding me against his side. I scooped Crucible up and sheathed it. I looked at Wil and Eretria, who were sitting together in front of the Ellcrys, staring silently at the tree.

“We should leave them for now.” Allanon murmured. “Let them grieve.” I looked up at the Ellcrys and smiled to see the top full of leaves.

I also felt a stab of regret. I hadn’t been very good to Amberle before she’d left. I had basically called her a bitch for acting the way she had towards Eretria.

“Ciara.” Allanon murmured, pressing his lips against my temple. “Let’s go.”

“All right.”

~~

My parents decided to go back to the palace and get some rest. They told me that as soon as the fighting was done, Brighid, Flidais and Oghma had gone back to Tír Na nÓg. I didn’t blame them. Nuada’s attempt to prevent them from leaving would lead to a coup if Brighid didn’t crack down on it and hard.

Liam was sitting next to Oberon and flipping through pictures in the book that Bandon had brought for him when we entered the little safe room.

“Mama!” Liam cried, looking up as we entered and pelted towards me. I smiled and scooped him up as he reached me.

“Hi, baby.” I said and felt tears well in my eyes. “I missed you.” I kissed his cheek and held him tight.

“Missed you too!” he said brightly, wrapping his arms around my neck and kissing my cheek. “I’m hungry.” he announced and I laughed a little.

“Me too, sweetheart.” I said, looking at Catania and Bandon. Her eyes were red from crying and I smiled softly. “Are you two okay?”

“Okay as can be.” Bandon said quietly, pushing a loose lock of Catania’s hair behind her ear.

“We need to get back to the palace.” Allanon said, then looked at Liam. “Come here, Liam.” he said and I handed him over carefully. “Before we leave the Sanctuary, I want you to close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you to. Do you think you can do that?”

“Yes, Da.” Liam said. Allanon smiled and kissed his hair. “Let’s go.”

We ushered the kids out ahead of us. Catania stopped and looked at the Ellcrys, lower lip quivering. Bandon curled his arm around her and lead her on. Liam, thankfully, was watching me, instead of looking at the Ellcrys.

We weren’t exactly ready to explain everything that had happened while they were gone to Wil and Eretria yet.

“All right, munchkin.” Allanon said quietly. “Close your eyes and don’t open them until I tell you, okay?” he asked. Liam nodded and screwed his eyes shut, resting his head against Allanon’s shoulder.

A majority of the bodies had been cleaned up when we left the Sanctuary and they were still being carried away as we passed.

The more we passed, the guiltier I felt.

And sick to my stomach. I put my hand on Allanon’s arm and closed my eyes, trying to block out the images of the carnage.

It didn’t help the smell.

 _Easy, love. We’re almost out of it._ Allanon said, his voice reassuring.

“Oh, god.” I said and bolted for the nearest tree, emptying the contents of my stomach.

“No, keep your eyes closed, Liam. It’s all right.” Allanon’s voice came distantly. I leaned against the tree, spitting to try and get the taste out of my mouth. “What can I do?” Allanon asked quietly, reaching out to rub my back gently.

I turned and buried my face in his chest. Allanon wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I shivered and started crying, letting the emotions from the day out.

I don’t know how long we stood there, but eventually it registered that Liam wasn’t with us.

“Where’s Liam?” I asked, pulling back and looking up at him. He pushed a couple escaped locks behind my ear and smiled, brushing his thumb over my cheek.

“Bandon took him inside. I made sure to tell him that he could open his eyes when Bandon told him to.” he said, brushing his thumb over my mouth.

“Good.” I said and kissed his thumb. “Little kids can be awfully stubborn sometimes.” I said. Allanon smiled and pressed his lips to mine, a quick chaste kiss.

“They must get it from their mothers.” he said when he pulled back.

“And from their fathers.” I said and rested my head against his chest again.

“Let’s go inside and get some rest.” Allanon said and twisted to pick me up, cradling me against his chest.

It was a sign of how exhausted I was that I didn’t even protest.

Laying my head against his chest, I closed my eyes and let the sound of his heartbeat lull me to sleep.

~~~

I woke screaming, Allanon holding me gently but firmly as he spoke soothingly in my ear.

“Sh, it’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe. It’s all right. Shh.” Allanon murmured, rocking me a little.

“Liam. Where’s Liam.” I croaked, wincing as my throat scraped at the sound.

“Safe in his bed, sleeping peacefully.” he said, kissing my sweat damp neck. “You’re all right. I’m here.” he said and I let out a sob, clutching his arm.

Allanon, bless his heart, didn’t miss a beat. He kept assuring me and rocking me until I cried myself out and drifted off into blessedly dreamless sleep.

~~~

“Here.” Allanon said, handing me a cup of steaming liquid. “Chamomile tea with enough honey to make a bee happy.” he smiled when I laughed a little and winced. He sat on the bed beside me and reached out to push my hair back from my face.

“Thank you.” I murmured, sipping the tea. The warm liquid and honey soothed my throat and I decided to keep speaking quietly. It would aggravate my throat less. “Have you been down to the Sanctuary yet?” I asked.

Allanon shifted a little.

“Not yet. I… I don’t think I can face Wil and Eretria yet.” he said. I smiled and he raised his eyebrows. “What?”

“You finally used her name.” I teased. Allanon flushed.

“Oh, hush.” he said good naturedly and leaned over to kiss my forehead. “Once you’ve woken up enough, we’ll go down see them together?” he asked. I nodded.

“Sounds good.” I said.

“Good.” he got up and kissed me softly. “If you’ll excuse me, there’s a hungry munchkin that is demanding my attention.” he said and I laughed.

“That’s no way to talk about Wil.” I said and Allanon made a face before slipping out the door.

I leaned back against the pillows headboard and closed my eyes, wondering how to deal with Wil and Eretria.

They were going to be angry. And hurt. And of the two, Eretria would be more volatile, because she hadn’t had that many people to love and care for and now one of them was gone.

For the millionth time since last night, I questioned whether or not we’d done the right thing or not.

And, for once, couldn’t justify it to myself.

~~~

Allanon and I walked into the Sanctuary, finding Wil trying to speak to Amberle.

“Please talk to me.” Wil said quietly, his voice wavering. “I know you’re in there somewhere.” he said as we walked closer. “I can’t hear her.” he said, without looking at us. “I can’t hear anything.”

“She will speak. When she is ready.” Allanon said quietly, moving closer. “Be patient, Wil.”

“You knew this was gonna happen. Didn’t you?” Wil asked, his voice quiet and angry as he glared at us. “You lied to us.” he said, looking away.

“We never lied to you, Wil.” I said, pulling his attention to me.

“It would not have helped if you knew.” Allanon said roughly, not looking at Wil until the last minute.

“Really?!” Wil demanded, getting to his feet. “You just decided that on your own?!” he demanded.

“ _We_ decided it.” I said, moving to stand beside Allanon. Wil’s eyes widened briefly, clearly putting two and two together.

“That makes sense.” he said sarcastically. “What about Amberle? Didn’t she deserve to know?” Wil demanded.

“Amberle made the decision. Not me, Wil.” Allanon said gently. “She understood the price.”

“So when you told me that I could protect her, that was a lie too?” Wil demanded quietly. “You made me believe she could be saved. Instead I lost another person that I loved.”

“Saving the Four Lands in the process, Wil. Do not forget that.” Allanon said, as though trying to comfort Wil with the knowledge. “I told you tha-“ Allanon raised a hand to put it on his shoulder, but the younger man pulled away with an angry huff. “Magic comes with a price.” Allanon said softly after a moment.

“You didn’t say it was her _life_.” he said, hurt and anger clear in his voice. Wil stared him down, until Allanon looked away to me and I smiled comfortingly, just a little.

“Wil-“ Allanon started.

“Stop.” Wil said, raising a hand. “Leave me alone.” he said, turning back to the Ellcrys, climbing the stairs silently.

The overwhelming urge to give Wil a hard shake and demand that he look and see what he was doing to Allanon, how much losing Amberle hurt him too, was almost too much for me to resist.

I was all set to let him have it when Allanon laid his hand on my arm, silently asking me to calm down.

“Your father would have been proud of your actions today.” Allanon said roughly and glanced up at Wil almost shyly. “As am I.” he added quietly, then looked at me.

 _Are you coming? Ander wants to see me._ he said, carefully not looking at Wil.

 _No. I want to have a talk with our Last Son of Shannara._ I said.  
  
_Try not to maim him._ Allanon said, trying for a joke, but failing.  
  
_I make no promises. Go on._ I urged. He smiled and kissed my forehead, clearly not caring if Wil saw or not, then walked out.

Huffing a sigh, I walked over and sat on one of the steps, leaning back against a massive root.

“When did that happen?” Wil asked after a while.

“A couple days after you guys left.” I said, staring up at the leaves. I felt a hesitant presence brush against my mind and I sent a wave of warmth and apology to it.

The presence sent back forgiveness and acceptance, then retreated.

“Never figured him for the romantic type.” Wil said, sinking down to sit against the tree.

“Romance is a subjective concept.” I said. A few silent minutes passed. “You were extremely hard on him.” more than a little reproach colored my words.

“He _lied_ to us.” Wil said and glared at me. “You _both_ lied to us.”

“Don’t you take that tone with me, young man.” I snapped. Wil blinked, taken aback. “Did we do what was right? I don’t know. We did what we thought was best.” I said, watching Wil’s face as he absorbed my words. “Sometimes that’s enough and sometimes it isn’t.” I shrugged.

“This is one of those _isn’t_ times.” Wil said bitterly.

“That’s how _you_ feel about it. What about Amberle? You know how scared she was. How do you think she would have felt if we had sat her down first thing and told her she’d have to become the Ellcrys to save it? She’d have run for the hills and we never would have seen her again.” I said forcefully, trying to get my point across. “It’s only by good fortune and your ability to find things that we found her in Wing Hove.” I said, watching as realization dawned on him.

“She would have come back.” Wil said weakly.

“You don’t believe that. Not really.” I said. “Amberle was sheltered and protected and coddled all her life. She had a good heart and brains to match. But she was naive. And, to a certain extent, selfish.” I raised a hand to stem the tide of angry words. “Admittedly, we all are in our own ways.” he subsided with a scowl. “Amberle would have run. She would have run and never come back. That she would have to sacrifice herself was a revelation that she needed to come to on her own. And she did. In spectacular fashion, Amberle Elessedil saved the world.”

“At the cost of herself.” Wil said quietly.

“Sometimes the quest requires everything from us, no matter whether we want to give it or not.” I sighed and rubbed my face. “Allanon was right. Amberle will speak when she’s ready. Right now, she’s getting used to a new normal. It’s going to take a while for her to adjust, to get a handle on it.”

“How do you know?” Wil asked, eyeing my curiously.

“Because it took me a while to get used to my power and mine is considerably less than what Amberle’s facing now. So give her some time and she’ll start talking.” I assured him.

“I miss her.” Wil said, his face crumpling. I got up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding him while he cried.

~~~

I sank down beside Allanon on the steps to the side entrance of the palace and leaned against his side, smiling when he curled his arm around me.

“How’d your meeting with Ander go?” I asked, resting my head against his shoulder.

“They’re reeling with Amberle’s… Change.” he said, kissing my temple.

“That’s what you wanna call it, huh? I call it dying for no good reason.” Eretria’s angry voice came from behind us. She climbed down the stairs to glare at us. “You lied to her. To Wil. Why?”

“Amberle would have run and we’d never have found her.” Allanon said.

“That’s not true.” Eretria denied angrily.

“You know it is.” Allanon said quietly, getting to his feet. “You met her on the road, running from her destiny once already. Had we told her at the time, she would have run again and we never would have found her.”

“She was better than that. She would have come back.” Eretria snarled, though her voice broke on _back_.

“Too late.” Allanon said gently. “And the world we know would be gone.”

For a moment, I thought Eretria was going to hit him.

Then her face crumpled. Allanon laid his hand on her shoulder and got an armful of crying girl. He held her gently until she had cried herself out and let her pull away.

“In the last, Amberle knew what, and who, she was giving up. She made her decision because she knew it was the right thing to do and because the Four Lands needed her to.” Allanon said gently. “And she is not dead. Changed, but not gone.”

“How do you know?” Eretria asked bitterly, wiping viciously at the tears on her face.

“Because we can feel her inside the Ellcrys.” Allanon said, smiling a little at her. “The Ellcrys has always been more than just a tree. Amberle is now it’s heart and soul. She is watching over us all, keeping us safe.”

“You’re all still crazy.” she sniffled.

“It takes a little crazy to save the world.” I smiled at her. “Have you been down the Sanctuary since?”

“I was just about to head out there.” Eretria laughed quietly. “S’weird to be able to walk through the palace freely. I keep hearing Cephalo’s voice telling me to clean the place out.”

“Make sure you have enough horses first.” I said and Allanon whirled to stare at me. “What?”

“You have actually thought about stealing from the palace?” his voice had a strangled quality to it.

“It’s just for mental practice. Besides, things are so spread out you’d have to have a crew to do any damage.” I said and shrugged. Allanon stared at me, eyes wide.

“I’m certainly glad you use your powers for good.” he said finally.

“Yeah, just imagine what it’d be like if I wasn’t so nice.” I grinned. Allanon visibly shuddered.

“I’d rather not, thank you.” he said, eyeing me. Eretria laughed a little and headed off for the Sanctuary.

I sat back down and sighed, running my hands over my hair. Allanon sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me again, resting his head on my shoulder.

We sat in silence and the cool shade of the palace, simply enjoying being with each other.

“I wonder how long it’s going to be before Wil stops blaming me.” Allanon wondered quietly after a while.

“He doesn’t blame you, Allanon.” I said, resting my cheek against his hair. “He’s hurt and angry and lashing out. You’re just an easy target, as much as I hate to say it.”

“I would have liked to have known the woman she had become on her journey.” Allanon said, his voice cracking.

I turned and wrapped my arms around him, feeling him shudder in my arms as he buried his face in my neck.

“Strong, certainly. Brave, giving, selfless.” I murmured as he pulled me close. “All qualities she had before. I think her journey to Safehold and the Bloodfire just brought those to the forefront, made her grow.”

Allanon pulled back after a few minutes and I wiped the tears away.

“Still think she was coddled?” he asked roughly, a little smile on his face.

“Yes.” I said. “But that coddling, in a way, helped her become the warm, loving woman that she is. Was. Can you call a centuries old magical tree a girl?” Allanon laughed, leaning forward to kiss me.

“Don’t ever change.” he murmured, pulling back.

“Never ever.” I replied and kissed him again.

We might have gone inside if a throat hadn’t cleared itself and we broke apart to see Wil watching us with wide eyes.

“You were going to say something?” Eretria asked, elbowing him.

“What? Oh, yeah! Right.” Wil said, flushing a little. “I-I wanted to apologize, Allanon. For what I said. Well, no, not for what I said because it’s completely true. You did-“ he yelped when Eretria elbowed him again. He rubbed his side, glaring down at her. “I just… I shouldn’t have said what I did. At least not then.”

“What he’s trying and failing to do is apologize, Allanon.” Eretria said, a fond smile on her face.

“I know.” Allanon said and got up again. “We did know from the beginning, Wil. From the moment we opened the codex.” he said and I smiled a little at the effortless way he consistently said ‘we’.

“It just… It’s just…” Wil trailed off, at a loss for words.

“Feels meaningless?” Allanon guessed gently. Wil nodded silently. “It’s not, I assure you.” he reached out hesitantly and laid his hand on Wil’s shoulder. “Her sacrifice means the rest of us will have a future to live, a chance to raise our families.” he smiled and gave him a small shake.

“Mama!” a small voice said and I whirled in time to catch Liam as he launched himself at me.

“Oof!” I said, rocking back at the impact. “Hi, sunshine.” I said, smiling when he peered shyly at Wil.

“Mama?” Wil asked, raising an eyebrow at us.

“Later.” Allanon said. “But this is what I mean.” he gestured at us. “Because of what Amberle did, we have a future. For ourselves and our families.”

“To build one.” Wil said, glancing shyly at Eretria, who smiled back.

“And for those of us who already have them.” Catania said, walking out with Bandon.

“Gang’s all here.” I said, getting up, holding Liam.

“So who is this?” Eretria asked, smiling at Liam.

“This is Liam. Our son.” I said, nodding at Allanon. Wil’s eyes widened

“How long were we _gone_?” he asked, his voice strangled.

“Not that long.” I said. _We’ll explain it later._ “Look, it’s gotta be around noon at least, so why don’t we go inside and have something to eat? Then you guys can wash up and tell us about your adventure. I’m sure it’s a good story.” I said, smiling when Liam held his arms out for Allanon. Allanon grinned widely and took Liam.

“Liam, this is Wil. He’s a good friend of mine.” Allanon said. Liam raised his hand and waved a little.

“Hi.” he said shyly.

“Hi, Liam. This is…” Wil trailed off, looking at Eretria, who raised her eyebrow back to look at him. “This is my Eretria.” he said finally and she grinned, first at him, then a softer grin for Liam.

“Hey, little man.” Eretria said.

“Hi.” he said and buried his face in Allanon’s shoulder.

“I don’t think he likes me.” Eretria said, laughing a little.

“He doesn’t like anyone to begin with.” Bandon said. “Isn’t that right, Squirt?” he said, putting his hand on Liam’s head fondly.

“It looks like there’s stories all around.” Wil said, eyebrows flying up.

“Yeah.” Catania said, her hand on her abdomen.

“Who is _not_ having a baby?” Wil demanded, throwing his hands in the air.

“Me.” I said. “Well, not yet.” I added, winking at Allanon.

“Me too. Not having a baby, I mean.” Eretria said.

“Oh, thank god.” Wil said, shaking his head. I laughed and motioned them all towards the palace.

“Inside, all of you! Food and drink await!” I said and the kids walked in ahead of us, chattering amongst themselves.

“It’s like herding cats.” Allanon muttered as I held the door open for him and Liam.

“Through water.” I agreed.

~~~

“So, wait,” Eretria swallowed a mouthful of food. “You two got into a relationship like right after we left? And then adopted Liam?” she asked, glancing to where Bandon had taken him to wash his hands and face.

“There was an ages old vampire that was an enemy of my family taking care of him after his mother was killed by demons. He turned him over to us because he was afraid he’d feed on him if he didn’t. I killed him and then found out after that he’d altered Liam’s memory so that we were his mother and father.” I said, taking a swig of beer.

“What are you going to tell him when he gets old enough to figure it out?” Wil asked.

“Tell him we adopted him after his parents were killed in the demon war. It’s the truth.” I shrugged.

“He is likely to question his age, but we will approach that when it comes to it.” Allanon said, smiling as Bandon lead Liam back inside.

He climbed up between Allanon and I, picked up a sandwich and stared unashamedly at Wil and Eretria.

“Hey, monkey, it’s not polite to stare.” Wil said, making a face at him. Liam stuck his tongue out at him. Wil stuck his back and I giggled.

“You have funny ears.” Liam said and Wil flushed while Eretria hid a grin.

“Hey,” I said, catching Liam’s attention. “That’s not a very nice thing to say. I think you should apologize.”

“It’s all right.” Wil said, embarrassed.

“No, it’s not. That was very rude of him to say.” I said, watching Liam squirm. “Now, Liam.”

“I’m sorry for pointing out that your ears are funny.” he said quietly.

“Thank you, Liam. I accept your apology.” Wil said and wiggled his ears. Liam giggled and went back to chewing on his sandwich.

“Good job, buddy.” I said, leaning over and kissing his hair.

“So, how did you go from not being able to touch people or be touched, to becoming a father?” Wil asked. Bandon gestured at Allanon and I.

“They taught me how to control it. Allanon showed me how to get a hold of it and Ciara taught me how to shield, so I can use it when I feel like it, not the other way around.” he said and flushed a little, glancing at Catania. “Catania helped with rest.” he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

“I should say so. Kinda hard for a guy to have a baby.” Eretria teased.

“Why?” Liam asked curiously.

“We’ll explain when you’re older.” Allanon said and glanced at Wil. “Topic change, please.”

“What happened to King Eventine?” Wil asked. Allanon and I shared a look.

“The Changeling was not successfully killed the first time. It masqueraded as Manx, Eventine’s Wolfhound, until it could get him alone. Then it killed him, took his place and convinced Arion that he was right about us all along, that we were the real threat. It sent him and Ander against the Dagda Mor. We arrived in time to save them. Ander came back to Arborlon with Allanon while Arion and I went back to Tír Na nÓg to tell my family that it was safe to come back.” I said.

“What do you mean ‘safe to come back’?” Wil asked, glancing at us, eyes wide.

“Hey, squirt.” Bandon said, smiling at Liam. “Why don’t we go see if there’s something sweet in the kitchen? Then we can bring it back to share.” he said.

“Can I, Mama?” Liam asked.

“Sure, sweetheart. Just don’t eat it all yourself.” I laughed as he scrambled off the couch, walking out with Bandon and Catania.

“The Changeling convinced Arion that a powerful evil sword called the Warlock Sword, a relic of the war your father fought, was the key to defeating the Dagda Mor.” Allanon said quietly. “I was… Compromised in a mental attack by the Dagda Mor and was having trouble freeing myself from his influence when the Changeling and Arion sprung a trap.” he looked over at me and smiled, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. “I would have died, if Ciara had not been with me.”

“Damn right.” I said, feeling a little wobbly, given last night’s events. I cleared my throat. “I got him out and warned my family of what was going on. They took Bandon and Catania to a safe place on Tír Na nÓg and I got Allanon where he could be healed. We figured out what was going on and came back in time to save the princes.”

“And I thought we had a hard time.” Eretria said, leaning back against Wil’s side.

“What do you mean?” Allanon asked.

Wil launched into his tale and I shifted over to lean against Allanon’s side, laying my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and Wil faltered a little at the sight.

“Right, anyway. After that debacle, we went to some fortress called Pykon.” Wil said and shuddered. “There was this creepy bastard named Remo running the place. Turned out he was torturing people both during the war and after.”

“I thought Eventine had shut Pykon down. I told him that it would do him no good to leave it running.” Allanon said, sitting up straight.

“Apparently no one told Remo. He tortured the last two Guardsmen with us and then…” Wil trailed off, sitting back. Eretria put her hand on his leg comfortingly.

“He was about to kill Wil when his daughter took the bolt for him.” Eretria said quietly. “Amberle killed him for it.” she said, fierce pride in her voice.

“Good.” I said.

“After we got out of that, the Reaper appeared.” Wil said, finding his voice again, this time filled with exasperation. “Edensong did his best to hold it off, but demon.” Wil shrugged and I sensed there was no love lost between him and the late Captain.

Wil wasn’t exactly happy about his death, but he certainly wasn’t going to cry over it.

“Cephalo, my father, cut the line while Wil, Amberle and I were on it. We fell into a valley and the Reaper fell with us.” Eretria said. “After Wil killed it with the Elfstones.”

“I told you, Wil.” Allanon said proudly and Wil flushed a little under the praise.

“Yeah, well, it got worse from there.” he said. “We ran into elf hunters and they managed to shoot and take off with Eretria while Amberle and I escaped.” he reached out and took her hand.

“It’s not your fault. You guys came for me as soon as you could.” she said, squeezing his hand.

“How did you escape?” I asked curiously.

“I helped this elf named Perk and, you won’t believe this, he rode a flying… bird? Thing? Name Genwyn. Called it a Roc.” Wil said. Allanon blinked.

“You met a Sky Elf? How did he get brought down?” Allanon asked, curiosity burning in his voice.

“Don’t know. We didn’t get around to that. Anyway, we tracked Eretria to this town called Utopia.” Wil said.

“I’m gonna bet money I don’t have that it wasn’t.” I said, shifting closer to Allanon and curling my legs up under me.

“No kidding.” Eretria made a face. “Turns out the guy in charge, Tye, was sacrificing newcomers he didn’t like to the local Trolls in exchange for them to stay unharmed.” she said and her face fell.

“What is it?” Allanon asked gently.

“Cephalo got captured too. We got into a fight with them. They had guns and crossbows and we only had one gun-“

“Before I managed to grab a crossbow.” Wil interrupted.

“Hey, I was talking!” Eretria said, slapping his arm lightly. He jumped and grinned at her.

“Sorry.” he said, though he didn’t look it.

“Anyway,” Eretria threw a hard look at Wil. “Cephalo got shot and told us to run while he held them off.” Eretria sighed and stared out the balcony doors for a minute. “He died. So we could get away. Said he loved me. That I was best thing he’d ever done and that he wished he’d done better by me.” Wil wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

“It’s always when someone’s facing death that their true feelings come out.” Allanon said gently. I shivered and pressed against his side. He slipped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

“That’s… Still really weird to see.” Wil said, eyes wide.

 _Why am I tempted to start making out with you right now?_ I asked.

 _Because you’re evil and like to torment Wil_. Allanon said as Eretria described their flight from Utopia to Safehold. _It’s actually rather tempting_. he admitted and I restrained the urge to grin.

“-Sleeping trolls. Then we shimmied across a pipe through the ceiling and Wil dropped the Elfstones onto one of their laps.” Eretria said, shaking her head.

“They slipped out of my pocket!” Wil protested.

“If I were you,” amusement laced every syllable in Allanon’s voice. “I would suggest either sewing that pocket shut or not putting them there anymore.” he said and raised an eyebrow at Eretria. “They seem to keep disappearing on you.”

“Hey, I had nothing to do with it that time!” she protested, though she grinned back at him. “This time…” she trailed off and lifted a leather drawstring bag.

“Hey! I thought we agreed you weren’t going to do that anymore!” Wil said, slapping his hand to his chest, to the infamous pocket.

“ _You_ agreed. I said no such thing.” she said and tossed them to Wil, who tucked them in a different pocket.

“Anyway.” Wil glared at us as Allanon and I laughed at them. “We found out that Eretria was apparently the map through to the Bloodfire. Something about the Fili Apocalypsi.” he said.

“I’ve never heard of them.” Allanon said and glanced at me. I shook my head.

“During the War, there were literally thousands of apocalypse cults popping up all over the place. There was no way to keep track of all of them.” I said and rested my head against Allanon’s shoulder.

“I lead the way to the Bloodfire and there were these two… I dunno, demon women?” Eretria glanced at Wil for confirmation.

“I guess so. The Elfstones seemed to work on them.” he shrugged.

“You were likely dealing with the Guardians of the Bloodfire. Meant as a final test to keep those unworthy from entering it.” Allanon said.

“They set Eretria and Amberle at each other’s throats. I managed to stop them, but Eretria got cut on the hand.” Wil glanced at Eretria, who was staring at her hand in memory.

“Turns out my blood was key to opening the Bloodfire. Amberle stepped in and I… Passed out, I guess.” she said, shrugging.

“I killed the Guardians after Amberle vanished into the Bloodfire. Then I realized that Eretria…” Wil swallowed hard. “I realized that Eretria had died. I wanted her back so badly that I was able to use the Elfstones to bring her back.”

“What? I thought I’d just passed out.” she said, sitting up right and staring at him.

“No. You died.” Wil confirmed.

“That’s… But I don’t remember anything about being dead.” she said, eyes wide.

“Don’t think about it too hard.” I said, watching her expression. “The more you push at your brain, the more obsessed you’ll become.”

“But what if there’s _nothing_ in the afterlife?” Eretria asked. I sat forward and made sure to catch and hold her gaze.

“There is an afterlife, Eretria. I have seen it and felt it. The reason you didn’t is because you were not gone long enough and because you still have a purpose to fulfill.” I smiled a little. “Your afterlife will take care of itself. Don’t worry about it.”

“When I got back up,” Eretria smiled briefly at me. “I reopened the Bloodfire and Amberle came back. By that time, the Trolls had woken up, so we left. Brought an old gate down and left. We were gone by the time they got out.”

“And then we came back here.” Wil said.

“Quite the tale.” Allanon said while I leaned back against his side.

“All right, I gotta know,” Wil gestured at us. “How did _that_ happen?” he asked. “I mean, the signs were there, but… Wow. It’s just… Wow.”

“I am human, contrary to popular belief.” Allanon said, smiling a little to take some of the sting out of his words. “There was only so long I could resist her.”

“Believe me, the lack of resistance was mutual.” I said, smiling as he kissed my forehead.

“We bring cookies!” Bandon said, opening the door suddenly. “I’d have knocked my hands are full.” he said. Eretria got up to help Liam steady pitcher of milk he was carrying.

“I’ve got the glasses.” Catania said.

“And I only ate one!” Liam said, setting the pitcher down and climbing into Allanon’s lap.

“Good job, munchkin.” Allanon said, hugging him with one arm while reaching for a cookie the other.

“Keep out of those!” Catania scolded, laughing. “At least wait for the milk!”

“Sorry.” Allanon said, mouth full and not sounding sorry in the least.

“Mama, how come Da can talk with his mouth full, but I can’t?” Liam asked.

“Because adults are supposed to know better, sunshine.” I said, raising an eyebrow at Allanon.

He grinned at me.

~~

“I’m exhausted.” I said when we finally crawled into bed.

“I’ll ravish you tomorrow night.” Allanon muttered, already face down in a pillow. I laughed, resting my forehead against his shoulder.

“How romantic.” I said and kissed his shoulder.

“I’ve forgotten that young people have a tendency to stay up until all hours, doing nothing but _talking_.” he grumbled, turning his head to face me.

“You’re just getting old. And as I recall,” I shifted to get comfortable against his side and rest my chin on his shoulder. “You were telling as many tales as the kids were.”

“True.” he said, glancing at me. “When you brew up that Family Secret of yours, I’ll take some too.”

“Mm, forties are a good look on you.” I said, kissing his neck.

“Thirties were better.” he rolled over and pulled me against his chest, kissing me and carding his fingers through my hair.

“Thirty-nine? Best of both worlds.” I suggested when we separated for air.

“Sounds good. Are you going with twenty-four?” he asked curiously.

“I think, actually, I might go ahead and age naturally for a few years. Twenty four is great, but I think I’ll go a little older. Thirty, maybe. I haven’t been thirty in a long time.” I said and Allanon laughed, head thumping back against his pillow.

“If we were not Druids, I would say this is perhaps the strangest conversation we have ever had.” he said, smiling at me.

“It’s still in the top ten.” I said, laughing a little. Then I groaned. “I think we’ll go with the ravishing thing tomorrow night.”

Allanon laughed, kissing the top of my head before we fell asleep.

~~~

“So,” Allanon asked the next morning over breakfast. “When did you want to get married?”

I choked on the mouthful of coffee and managed to swallow it after a minute.

“Excuse me?” I asked, staring at him.

“We’re engaged, might as well get married.” he shrugged.

“The romance in our relationship is clearly dead.” I teased. He grinned.

“I figured surprising you with a proposal is one thing, but a wedding is something different.” he said. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“I appreciate that.” I said, leaning against his side. “So nothing elaborate.” I tucked my feet up under me.

“Apprentices and family only.” he agreed.

“I thought that was the same thing.” I looked up at him. He shrugged.

“All right, friends and family only.” he sipped from his cup. “You need a dress.” he said and grinned at me, resting his hand on my stomach. “Preferably something easily removed.”

I turned bright red and laughed.

“I can manage that.” I said. “Would it be hypocritical of me to ask that you wear something other than your coat and armor? Cause if mine has to be easily removed, so does yours.”

“Not at all.” he kissed the top of my head. “Finding something shouldn’t be difficult.” he said.

“Location?” I asked.

“Sanctuary.” he said immediately. “Saving the Ellcrys brought us together and I’m fairly certain that Amberle would never forgive us if we did it anywhere else.”

“We can raid the kitchens afterwards.” I said.

“Might want to give them a little advanced warning.” Allanon said. “They need time to do a cake.”

“True.” I said. “So, guests, clothing, location, cake… Anything else we’re missing?” I asked.

“Flowers. People to stand for us.” Allanon said.

“Flowers won’t be an issue. I’ll raid that little garden spot where we unbound Bandon from the Ellcrys.” I said.

“Catania and your mother could stand for you.” Allanon said. “Wil and Bandon for me.”

“I’d rather skip the whole ‘giving away’ thing. Did that once to make Augusta happy.” I said.

“All that’s left is when.” he said, tightening his arm around me.

“I’m free this afternoon.” I said. “Do you have anything going?”

“I was going to get a haircut.” he teased and jumped, laughing, when I elbowed him.

“Get it sooner.” I said and he tilted my head back to kiss me.

“Yes, love.”

~~~

“So wait, you two are getting married _this afternoon_?” Mom asked as she sat on the bed in her and Dad’s room.

“Yup. Allanon went to inform the kitchens, so they can whip up a cake.” I said and pulled the dress choices from the bag I’d stuffed them in.

“Well, at least _they’ll_ be prepared.” Mom said, shrugging. “So what about a ring for Allanon?” she asked as I shook the dresses out.

“Got Luchta working on it. I’ll pick it up a couple hours before the ceremony.” I said and paused. “Shit. I don’t know when the actual ceremony is.”

“Better find out.” Catania said, laughing at my expression as she laid back on the bed, her belly just beginning to swell. “Otherwise it’s gonna awkward if somebody’s late to their own wedding.”

“Oh, shush you.” I said, grinning at her. _Hey, Allanon? What time is the ceremony?_

 _Three this afternoon._ he replied and I got the distinct impression that he was laughing at me.

 _Oh, hush. It wasn’t something we discussed._ I said and he sent a wave of love and affection to me.

 _Just don’t be late._ he said.

“Three this afternoon.” I said, shaking my head. “You and Allanon both think you’re hilarious.” I said, tossing a pillow at Catania.

“Hey!” she protested, laughing. “No throwing things at the pregnant lady!”

“Would the pregnant lady agree to stand up for me at my wedding? And you, Mom?” I asked, hanging the dresses now.

“I would love to, sweetheart.” Mom said, getting up and hugging me.

“Of course.” Catania said, smiling at me. “I’d get up and hug you, but I’m pretty comfortable right now.”

“Enjoy it. It won’t be long before you’re not comfortable _anywhere_.” Mom said. Catania’s eyes widened.

“I don’t think you’re helping, Mom.” I laughed. “So! Dresses?” I said, gesturing at three dresses.

“I like the halter top one. Very slinky.” Catania said.

“He did ask for easily removable.” I said, grinning.

“Way more than I wanted to know.” Mom said. “I like the halter top one too.” she said and frowned at the third dress. “Pretty sure you shouldn’t wear that one unless you want it back off immediately.”

“I brought that one along for the wedding night.” I grinned and Mom laughed. “Halter top it is.” I said and packed the other two away. “Can I leave it in here before we head down to the Sanctuary?”

“Of course. I didn’t realize you two were having it there.” she said.

“We agreed that it was only fitting, since saving the Ellcrys is what brought us together. And Amberle would never forgive us if we did anywhere else.” I said.

“Oh.” Catania said quietly and I blinked when I saw her eyes fill with tears.

“Oh, Catania. I’m so sorry. I forgot.” I said. She wiped at her eyes and waved her hand.

“It’s okay.” she sniffled. “Hormones, you know? One minute I’m happy as can be and the next I’m a crying mess.”

“Can I come in?” Eretria’s voice came through the door.

“Of course.” Mom said. She poked her head in and raised her eyebrows at the dress that hung from the wardrobe.

“Wow. Is that real gold?” she asked, looking at the chains connecting the middle panel to the solid back.

“Yup.” I said, smiling at her.

“So you’re getting married huh? How’s it feel?” Eretria asked, sitting across the bed from Catania.

“I’m nervous, but not as much as I was the first time I got married.” I said. Her eyebrows rose.

“You’ve been married before?” she asked.

“Yup. My wife’s name was Augusta and we had a little girl named Katie.” I said and smiled a little. “I was so nervous before the wedding that I actually threw up.” I laughed.

“Got it all over the dress too.” Mom said.

“What’d you do?” Catania asked, her voice steadier.

“Shortened the skirt to a high low hem. Being able to bind things makes quick sewing repair jobs a lot easier.” I said, laughing.

“I’ll have to remember that.” Catania said, laughing quietly.

“Have you two talked about a song?” Mom asked as I sat down at the vanity in her room.

“Most of the ones I know are from our time and we don’t really have a way to play it.” I said.

“I didn’t ask that.” she asked. “Did you talk about it?”

“No, we haven’t.” I said and was silent for a minute. “I think if I had to pick, it would either be _Love Don’t Die Easy_ or _Bedroom Hymns_.” I said. Mom grinned.

“I think _Love Don’t Die Easy_ would be more appropriate, given the public setting.”

~~~

“Mama!” Liam said, running over to me. “Are you and Da really getting married?” he asked as I scooped him up.

“That’s right!” I said, kissing Allanon as he reached us.

“Isn’t it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?” Wil asked, smiling at us.

“I’ll punch anything what thinks it’s going to cause trouble for us.” I said and Liam giggled.

“Can I be in the wedding?” Liam asked, throwing his arms around my neck.

“Of course!” I said. _Have you asked Wil and Bandon to stand for you yet?_

 _Yes, but I don’t think they’ll mind if Liam joins them_. Allanon replied. “You can be with Wil and Bandon as they stand with me.” Allanon said. Liam grinned brightly.

“Is everything ready?” I asked as we headed for our wing, where lunch was waiting for us.

“Mostly. Ander’s officiating and he’s taking it a little too seriously.” Allanon laughed, opening a door for us. “Arion is trying to talk him out of the speech he was going to make.”

“I hope he succeeds.” Dad said. “Ciara’s not known for being patient.” he teased as I set Liam down on the couch. Allanon and I sat on either side of him.

“Look. The priest had it coming.” I said, pointing at Dad.

“You hit a priest?” Eretria asked, laughing.

“He started in about how Catholicism was the only true path to God and that for our marriage to grow and prosper we had to put God first…” I shrugged. “It was either that or I tell him that I’d met the Christian God and that he wasn’t particularly fond of the Catholic Priests.”

“Why not?” Liam asked.

“Because there were many bad men among them and that God wasn’t happy about them.” I said. “But anyway, he got the message after that. I thought Augusta was going to throttle me. At least she didn’t apologize to the priest for me."

“I still can’t believe you did that.” Mom said, shaking her head.

“I was so proud.” Dad said, grinning at me.

“I wish Augusta had felt like that.” I said ruefully. “She made me pay for it the entire honeymoon.” I said, shaking my head.

“Speaking of which.” Allanon said. “What about ours?”

“Oh.” I said, surprised. “I hadn’t thought of that. I suppose we could consider recovering Paranor a honeymoon.” I shrugged.

“If you want.” Allanon said, raising the back of my hand to kiss it. _That reminds me_. he looked down significantly at Liam. _We need to discuss whom we’re going to leave him with while we’re gone._

 _Mom and Dad. They’ll be staying with Catania while she has the baby anyway._ I said as I bit into a strawberry. Allanon traced the movement of my mouth with his eyes and I grinned, licking my lips as his eyes widened a little.

“Hey, save it for tonight.” Eretria said, raising a hand to block the view. I laughed, flushing a little at being caught.

“Save what for tonight?” Liam asked around a yawn.

“Why don’t you finish your sandwich, then you can take a nap.” Allanon said, leaning over to kiss his hair.

“Save _what_ for tonight?” Liam insisted, stuffing the rest of his sandwich in his mouth.

“Our appetite.” I said, laughing at his chipmunk cheeks before he swallowed.

“Why?” Liam yawned.

“Come on, Munchkin.” Allanon said, getting up and helping Liam down from the couch. “Nap time.”

“Okay.” Liam said and yawned again. He stumbled a little before Allanon put his hand on his shoulder to steady him and open the door to put him down for a nap.

“Wow. Never would have expected to see Allanon as a Dad.” Wil said, propping his feet up on the table. I do the same thing, so I’m not gonna yell at him.

“Get your feet down.” Mom scolds and he drops his feet immediately.

Mom, on the other hand, apparently has no problem with yelling at him.

“Sorry.” he said and Eretria giggled.

“Did you get a dress?” Allanon asked a few minutes later when he sank down next to me.

“Yup. I’m all set.” I said, resting my head against his shoulder. “What about you?” I asked.

“Ready.” he said, turning his head to kiss my forehead.

~~~

I knocked on the frame to Luchta’s workshop, shifting on my feet, hoping he’d answer quickly.

“Ah, there ye are! I was worried ye wouldn’t show up!” he grinned at me.

“Hi, Luchta. Do you have it? Is it ready?” I asked, watching him expectantly.

“At least ye told me ‘hello’ before ye started bombarding me.” he grinned and motioned for me to come inside.

“Kind of on a tight schedule here, Luchta.” I said, grinning a little.

“All right, hold yer horses.” he said and pulled out a small black ring box, setting it on the counter between us. “Here.” he said and opened it, the hinges crackling as he did.

My eyes widened when I saw the Fae steel and silver ring glimmer in the afternoon light. The scar from the back of Allanon’s neck was engraved on the middle of the ring, with Celtic Knots carefully carved out on either side.

“Luchta, this is just beautiful.” I said. “Here’s your payment.” I said, setting the sack of gold down.

“’Tis a sad day.” Luchta grinned. “Ciara O’Sullivan, off the market forever.” he teased as I closed the box and tucked it in my pocket.

“You’ll find some one else to lust after, Luchta. Good luck.” I said and turned, hurrying back towards the tether.

~~~

I turned the invisibility binding on and slipped into the Sanctuary, finding Mom and Catania waiting for me in a little room off the main room.

“I got the ring.” I said, smiling when I appeared. Catania jumped and squeaked while Mom jerked around, on hand dropping to the dagger she wasn’t carrying. “Sorry.” I said, grinning.

“Sounds it, doesn’t she?” Mom said, relaxing.

“Yeah, no kidding.” Catania said. I laughed and pulled the box out of my pocket.

“I’m a little excited.” I said and walked over to where Mom had hung the dress.

“So how is this going to work?” Catania asked, watching me unhook the chains on the side of the dress.

“Oberon and Orlaith will let us know when they’re ready for us.” Mom said, smiling as I pulled my clothes off and slid the dress on. I tugged the curve of cloth up behind my neck. I settled the low cut cowl over my breasts and then lifted my arm as Mom refastened the chains on the side of my dress.

“Where are you gonna put the ring box?” Catania asked, raising an eyebrow as I settled the dress on my body.

“I’ll hold onto it for her.” Mom said, smiling as she picked up the box. She opened it and her eyes widened. “Oh, Ciara. It’s gorgeous.” she said, turning the box so Catania could see it.

“I hope Allanon likes it.” I said, feeling a little nervous. Mom grinned and pulled a necklace box out from behind her.

“Dad and I wanted to give this to you when married Augusta, but we didn’t get the chance.” she said and passed it over to me. I opened it and my eyes widened.

On a fine gold chain, a medium sized sapphire carefully carved into the shape of a rose sat against the black silk of the box.

“Oh, Mom. It’s gorgeous.” I breathed.

“New and blue.” she said, smiling a little.

“What do you mean?” Catania asked.

“There was an old superstition from our time. For good luck, the bride had to have ‘Something new, something old, something borrowed and something blue’.” Mom explained as I slipped the necklace on and took my iron necklace off, slipping it into the pocket of my jeans.

“So she has something new and blue?” Catania asked, gesturing at the necklace that sat just below my collarbone. “What about borrowed and old?”

“This dress qualifies as old.” I said, adjusting the chains against my thighs.

“Here,” Catania pulled the gold bracelet off her wrist. “It’s borrowed and goes with the chain on your necklace.” she said, holding it out to me.

“Thank you, Catania.” I said, taking it and pulling it on.

“Sit down and let me put these in.” Mom said, gesturing at the stool. I sat and held still while she wove the strands of emeralds into my hair. “There.” she said after a moment. “If he survives seeing you like this, I will be very impressed.”

“I hope he has a better constitution than that!” I laughed.

“The sudden movement of blood from the whole body to one area is hard on anyone.” Mom grinned over my shoulder and I flushed.

“True.” I said, leaning into her hand on my cheek.

<Clever girl? Little druid? Atticus says they’re ready and that Lover Boy is a ball of nerves and that you should hurry up before his head explodes.> Oberon said, his voice full of amusement.

 _I heard that._ Allanon said, his voice dry, though I could hear the tension in his voice.

<Oops.> Oberon said, his voice wholly unapologetic.

 _We’ll be right out, Oberon_. I said and stood, suddenly incredibly nervous.

“Okay, Catania. You go first, then me.” Mom said and glanced at me, grinning a little. “Think you can hold the binding, nervous as you are?”

“I am insulted.” I said, grinning back. “And yes, I can.”

“Good.” Mom kissed my cheek and shooed Catania out. I drew power and murmured the invisibility binding, grateful that the silver foot chains didn’t impede me from drawing power from the earth.

I slipped out silently behind Mom and Catania and didn’t look up at Allanon. I wanted the first moment he saw me to be the first moment I saw him.

I stopped at the end of the aisle way.

 _Tell me when, Oberon_. I said.

<Now, Little Druid.> he said after a moment. I took a deep breath, released binding and looked up.

“Oh.” Allanon said, eyes wide as he looked me over. My own eyes were wide, staring at him.

He was wearing a black tunic that him in _all_ the right ways and I had to admit, I was drooling a little. He’d managed to con someone into letting him keep his usual pants, which was perfect because I knew how to get those off in less than a minute.

Then my eyes widened a little when I realized he was barefoot.

 _Barefoot?_ I asked as I started up the aisle, taking the small bouquet of roses and daisies that Eretria handed me.

 _You’ll see._ he said, smiling at me.

I laughed when I saw Wil and Bandon restrain Liam from running over to me.

“Stay here with us for a little bit, okay, squirt?” Bandon said and Liam nodded. I smiled at him and waved a little. Liam waved back with both hands.

Allanon and I both laughed.

“I’ll take those.” Catania said, taking the bouquet and smiling at Bandon, who looked a little nervous. Wil leaned over Liam to whisper something into Bandon’s ear that I couldn’t hear.

“Are you guys done?” Ander asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger men.

“Now we are.” Wil said, clapping Bandon on the shoulder.

“Thank you.” Ander grinned. “I _was_ going to make a speech,” he raised an eyebrow at Arion, who shook his head. “But I was told I was in danger of being punched.”

“ _You told him?!_ ” I stared at Allanon.

“It was three pages long.” he replied dryly.

“I rescind my earlier outrage.” I said and Allanon laughed.

“Are you two going to let me do this or not?” Ander demanded.

“Hurry up and we might.” I said, grinning at him.

“You know what-“ Ander said and Allanon raised a hand.

“Children.” he said, raising an eyebrow at both of us.

“Sorry.” we chorused.

“ _As I was trying to say_ ,” Ander glared at me. “There has been a great deal of loss and heartache in the last few weeks. We have lost family and loved ones. But out of all of this mess, something good has come from it. Love has a tendency to find the times we need it the most to show itself and for Allanon and Ciara it did.” he looked at Allanon. “You had vows ready?” Allanon looked at me and reached out to take my hands.

“It’s been a long road to get here.” he looked at our hands and smiled a little. “It’s been bumpy and rough and there were times I didn’t think we could do it.” Allanon looked up at me. “But through it all we’ve been together. We’ve stood together against everything that has come our way. A couple times we’ve had to stand against each other.”

“Those weren’t exactly fun.” I said.

“No, they weren’t.” he agreed. “But we made it through. By the skin of our teeth, we made it through.” he huffed a laugh. “Normally this is where I’d give you another ring, but I couldn’t find one that would do the first one justice.” he raised my left hand to his lips and I shivered when I felt familiar magic flow into my hand as my ring heated up.

“Allanon, you…” I looked down to see familiar tattoos on the side of his foot.

“Just for today.” he murmured. “You wouldn’t believe what I had to do to get these.” he pulled away and I gasped when I saw sapphire and topaz gemstones in the largest knot.

“How on _earth_ -“ I asked staring at him.

“Trade secrets.” he said and kissed the back of my hand.

“Ciara, did you have something to say?” Ander asked.

“I, uh,” I paused, at a loss for words. “Yes, I did.” I laughed a little. “I know I’m not easy to deal with.” I said and Allanon huffed a laugh. “But you’re always patient with me. And you’re always there for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you. I promise we’ll never have to find out.” I took a breath. 

He smiled encouragingly at me, eyes warm and loving and for a moment I lost my breath.  
  
“I vow from this day it shall only be your name I cry out in the night and into your eyes that I smile in the morning; I shall be a shield for your back as you are for mine; nor shall a grievous word be spoken about us, for our marriage is sacred between us; and no stranger shall hear my grievance. Above and beyond this, I will cherish and honor you through this life and into the next.” I put my hand behind my back to take the box from Mom. I opened it and pulled the ring out. “This is my promise to you. ‘Where you go, I will go/and where you lodge, I will lodge. Your people shall be my people’.” I slid the ring on his left hand.

“Well? Kiss your wife.” Ander said, grinning at Allanon.

He pulled me close and kissed me thoroughly. I wrapped my arms around his neck as the world around us erupted in applause.

 _Thank you._ Amberle’s voice echoed in both our heads before we had to separate for air.

Allanon pressed his forehead against mine, smiling as I melted against him.

“Hello, wife.” he murmured, eyes bright and warm.

“Hello, husband.” I replied and kissed him again.

~~~

Ander, despite our protests, decided to throw a huge party after the actual ceremony.

I was of the opinion that he just wanted an excuse to celebrate something. Not that I could blame him.

“So,” Allanon kissed my temple as Liam danced with Catania and Mom. “Did you enjoy the wedding?” he asked, tightening his arm around my shoulders.

“I did. It was the perfect length.” I said and Allanon laughed quietly.

“I’m glad. And you didn’t have to convince him to hurry up either.” he said. I turned bright red.

“I’m going to regret telling you about that, aren’t I?” I asked.

“Probably.” he said and kissed me.

“You guys have all night for that.” Eretria said and we broke apart, laughing. “Now come on. Get up and dance.”

“I don’t dance in public.” Allanon said, shaking his head.

“Have you tried?” Eretria asked and Allanon flushed.

“Once,” he raised a finger. “And it was a disaster.” he said. Eretria grinned.

“Well, it’s a good thing that it’s a slow song. Come on. Up, both of you.” she said, making a rise gesture with her hands.

“Eretria…” I groaned.

“Do you know how much sweet talking I had to do to get this done? Come on.” she said.

“What are you talking about?” Allanon said as we got up and followed her out onto the floor.

“This.” she said and ran off the suddenly clear dance floor as music began to fill the air.

“How-“ Allanon said as we looked at my parents.

“Just dance!” Mom called, flipping her hands at us. I laughed and pulled Allanon’s arms around me.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you embarrass yourself.” I murmured. He groaned softly and dropped his head onto my shoulder.

“I’m never going to live this down.” he muttered, voice a little muffled.

“Gosh, I wonder what that feels like.” I said, wrapping my arms around his waist as we swayed.

We didn’t move to the beat of the song and I never did figure out how they managed to play this particular song while we danced.

But it didn’t matter.

We were together and we had a bright future to look forward to. I pressed my face against his neck and let the music wrap around us.

As the song spiraled to it’s conclusion, I moved my lips up by his ear to sing the last line.

“My love won’t die easy.”

~~~

“Freedom!” I cheered laughingly as we slipped into the wing with the little garden.

“I didn’t think they’d ever leave us alone.” Allanon said, closing the door behind us.

“Is it wrong that I’m glad that Liam went down for the count so early?” I asked, watching him lock the door.

“Probably.” he said, walking over to wrap his arms around me. I smiled when he dropped his lips to my neck.

“They did a great job cleaning this up for us.” I said, gasping a little when his hand slid down to cup my ass and pull me against him. “I love the couch they brought in. Do you think we could get it for our bedroom in Paranor?” I said and giggled when he dropped his head onto my shoulder.

“Really?” Allanon asked, raising his head to look at me. “I’m trying to seduce my wife and you want to talk about _furniture_?” he demanded, exasperated.

“It’s a very pretty couch.” I said mildly, grinning as he rolled his eyes.

“A pretty-“ he shook his head and scooped me up over his shoulder as I laughed.

“Allanon!” I yelped, jumping as he put his hand on my ass as he carried me past the living area.

“It’s our wedding night, I’m trying to seduce her and she wants to talk about _furniture_. I’m insulted.” he said, opening a door and setting me on the bed.

“In my defense, it’s my first wedding night.” I said and laughed when he rolled his eyes. Then he knelt in front of me and grinned in a way that made me shiver.

“I’ll be gentle.” he said, trailing kisses from my knee up, curling my legs over his shoulders. I moaned, falling back into the bed as one of his hands trailed up my other thigh to pull the middle panel aside and stroke me.

“Allanon…” I breathed, back arching as he nibbled on the juncture of my thighs. He rubbed his thumb over my clit and I gasped, crying out as he pressed his lips against me and began to lick and suck. I whimpered, hips rocking up against his mouth. “Oh. Oh, yes…” I whined, clutching at the sheets.

“I’m not being too rough, am I?” he teased, resting his chin on my tummy. I looked down at him and shivered at the wet in his beard.

“Not at all.” I breathed and he grinned, dropping his mouth to me again.

Allanon worked me towards orgasm, stroking my clit in time with his tongue.

“Oh, oh yes, _yess_ …” I hissed, hips bucking. He pulled away before I came and I whimpered, kicking him in the back.

“Patience, love.” he laughed and kissed the inside of my thigh. Then he kissed me and pulled me into a sitting position, sliding the curve of cloth over my head, following the fabric with kisses, pulling a nipple into his mouth as I gasped, arching against him.

I found the bottom of his tunic and and pulled it up to pull it off and toss it aside. He grinned unfastened the chains on the side of my dress.

“How did you know how to do that?” I asked, running my hands through his hair as he trailed kisses down my stomach.

“It’s not hard.” he murmured against my skin and I shivered when he pressed a kiss beneath my belly button. “Lift your hips, love.” he murmured and I raised my hips to let him pull my dress off. He tossed it with his shirt and traced his way up my stomach.

“I love you.” I murmured, running my fingers through his hair as he kissed me, pushing his pants off.

“I love you more.” he replied and crawled in with me, settling between my legs with a smile. I curled my legs around his waist and moaned softly when he thrust into me.

“Oh, _yes_ …” I sighed as he rocked into me. Allanon shuddered and groaned, resting his forehead against my shoulder as he rocked into me.

“Oh, you feel good.” he moaned, thrusting harder. “My sweet Ciara.” he pressed kisses to my neck, chin and kissed me as he worked us towards orgasm.

“Allanon,” I gasped, arching into him. “Allanon, _please_ , oh, please…” I moaned, toes curling as I felt my orgasm curling tighter.

“That’s it. Come for me, Ciara.” he shifted, sliding a hand between us and stroking my clit in time with his thrusts. “ _There it is_.” he gasped when I tightened around him, calling his name as I squeezed him tight.

“ _Allanon!_ ” I screamed as my world narrowed to a crash of pleasure and release as he groaned in my ear, thrusting hard into me until he growled my name and came inside of me.

We collapsed panting into the bed, trading kisses and shivering in the aftermath.

He rolled away and I was once against struck by how much I loved this man.

His wide jaw with a beard, warm brown eyes and tired, gentle smile told me I was in good hands.

“I love you.” he murmured. I curled into his side, resting my head on his shoulder.

“I love you more.” I replied and fell asleep to the beat of his heart.

_FINITO_


End file.
